Zephyr's Wind
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: Genki returns to the monster world several years later to go on another adventure with his friends when the Phoenix askes him too. What surprises lie ahead...Chapter 25up!! #Finished#
1. Part 1

1 Zephyr's Wind  
  
Author's Note: This fan-fic starts out before the end of season two; it ends how I think it should, then my version of what happens after that. Basically, Genki, of course, returns to the monster world, but this time there's a few surprises in store for him.stay tuned!!!  
  
(Also, this- *~~~*~~~* indicates a change of p.o.v. or scene.)  
  
  
  
Genki watched as Holly placed the red mystery disk in the middle of the shrine, his normally energetic attitude calmed for once. Outside their friends battled with Moo's troops, it was the final show down.  
  
"I hope this works," murmured Holly as the disk began to spin, glowing as it did. When the light had reached its peak, she yelled, "Unlock!" They watched in amazement as the disk glowed a brighter red before flashing a blinding orange.  
  
Both humans shielded their eyes, and when they could see again their eyes beheld the legendary Phoenix! He screeched deafeningly, his wings unfolding to their full length, filling the shrine with his presence.  
  
"Daughter of pure heart and Son of clear eyes, you have released me from my prison," he thundered, shaking the very foundations with his voice. "Now, I must go and once again destroy the vile Moo. Come and watch!" The roof gave way as the Phoenix crashed through it, soaring in to the sky high above. Holly and Genki ran outside in time to see him demolish Moo's entire army with a single sweep of his wing.  
  
Moo, who was watching from the back, now rose up to face the new challenge. "So, old enemy, the child has managed to awaken you."  
  
"And my awakening will be your doom!" spat the Phoenix, powering up his first attack. "Flare of fire!" Moo gazed steadily as the lance-shaped fire came at him.  
  
"Black shield," said Moo calmly, blocking it in a shower of sparks.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" yelled Genki, regaining his usual hyper-ness, "Let's go help the Phoenix. Everyone agreed heartily and ran forward to attack Moo. The Phoenix stopped and stood back for a moment, waiting to see how the rebels would fare.  
  
"Be careful, Genki!" called Holly, staying behind Golem as usual.  
  
Tiger ran ahead of the rest. "Ice Bullet!" he growled, aiming his attack for Moo's head. Moo laughed scornfully, batting it away with his hand.  
  
"Let me show you real power," he mocked sinisterly. "Black cyclone!" Moo laughed harder as he aimed the funnel of dark energy at Genki, who skated forward with Moochi on his back.  
  
"Moochi! Genki! Look out!" cried Holly as the spiral of darkness neared her friends.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie and Blue were only a few miles away, trying frantically to reach their friends in time to help. "Looks like they've started the party without us, Blue. What say we drop in uninvited?"  
  
"Hai, Master Pixie," replied Blue shortly as he ran along beside her.  
  
Pixie smiled faintly, to out of breathe to reprimand her old friend. So she flew fast, hoping to reach the rebels in time.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the monster and human as the black vortex spun around them cruelly.  
  
"Genki!" screamed Holly as she rushed from Golem's protection to help her fallen friends.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, daughter dearest," sneered Moo sarcastically, "Did I hurt your little play mates?"  
  
"You evil creature," said Holly as she knelt to help them. "You're not my father. He'd never do anything like this."  
  
"Holly.wheezed Genki as she helped him stand, "I should've been more careful."  
  
Holly shushed him as she picked up Moochi with her free hand. "Holly.chi." the baby monster moaned, barely able to move.  
  
"Pathetic weaklings, I'll finish you know. Dark Lightning!" roared Moo, sickened by the closeness of the friends.  
  
Suezo, who had been coming over to help Holly, leapt in front of his friends. Squeezing his one eye shut in concentration, he yelled, "Teleport!" He and the other three were teleported to the relative safety behind Golem, much to the surprise of everyone present.  
  
"Suezo! You saved us!" exclaimed Holly, putting Moochi down so she could hug the giant eyeball.  
  
"I always knew you could do it," gasped Genki, still leaning against Holly for support.  
  
"Yeah.chi." whispered Moochi in agreement.  
  
"Quiet you two, you're still very weak," scolded Holly gently.  
  
The Phoenix, who had been powering up for his final attack, was greatly angered by Moo's attempt to kill those who had released him. "You vile being. Humans created you with more power than any other monster besides me, and yet you attack the defenseless to you!" he thundered, shaking the ground with his voice. His eyes flashed with fire as he continued, "You will pay for the lives you have taken and those you have tortured.  
  
Moo laughed scornfully. "What'cha gonna do, birdie? Bite me with your beak?" he mocked.  
  
The Phoenix stared level at Moo as he rose into the sky. "You said earlier what you had was real power. But now I will show you power you will never have! Ultimate Force!"  
  
Moo's eyes narrowed as the Phoenix glowed brightly. "That attack can only be done when at least three of the five children of the stone are present and they."  
  
"Are here before," finished the Phoenix, flashing brighter than before.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie and Blue came over the ridge of the hill to she the Phoenix start to glow. "Master Pixie?" said Blue as Pixie began to glow as well.  
  
"Blue." she mumbled, trying to clear her head. "What's happening.?"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly's pendent began to shine brightly, catching Moo's eye. Genki began to glow as well, unbeknownst to the others who were focusing on the Phoenix. They are the ones!! Moo thought to himself as he tried desperately to pull up a shield before it was too late.  
  
The Phoenix screeched, a ray of energy in the shape of a bird went spiraling up into the heavens high above. Moo screamed as it came back down, crashing effortlessly through his shield and into him, consuming Moo instantly.  
  
The rebels cheered as the Phoenix turned to face them, beginning to fade away slowly. He nodded once before saying, "Thank you, rebels, we will meet again soon." With those final words he faded away completely.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie stopped glowing, her mind cleared and confused. "Blue, what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Master Pixie, you are ok?" said Big Blue slowly.  
  
"I'm fine Blue," insisted Pixie stubbornly. "Now what just happened?"  
  
"The Phoenix has destroyed Moo and disappeared."  
  
"Are the others gone yet?"  
  
"No, Master Pixie." Pixie jumped shakily onto Blue's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go and see them, Blue," she sighed, annoyed at having missed all the action.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki, still leaning on Holly, and the rest of the rebels had a frenzied celebration around Moo's lost disk. Moochi and Suezo are bouncing around, laughing crazily and scaring everyone near them.  
  
Tiger destroyed the disk completely, smashing it into a million pieces with his claws. "That was for my brother and the rest you turned into your slaves."  
  
"Thank you, for doing that, Tiger. It saves me the trouble of doing it myself," says Pixie from behind them.  
  
"Pixie!" says Genki hoarsely, "It's good to see you again."  
  
Pixie eyed him with concern. "What happened to you, kid?"  
  
Genki grinned apologetically. "Didn't listen to Holly, as usual."  
  
"Maybe you should try it more often before you really get hurt," teased Pixie.  
  
Genki shrugged good-naturedly and listened as the rest listed the friends that would be revived.  
  
"The pack will be waiting for me in the canyon, and maybe Grey Wolf will be with them."  
  
"So will.my friends.in the woods."  
  
"Pink-eye and the rest will be waiting for us in Toriyama!"  
  
"Anxious to see her again, Suezo?"  
  
"Where will Moochi go, chi?"  
  
"Don't worry Moochi, you and I'll always be together!"  
  
Everyone began to move in the direction of Toriyama, which was only about a day and a half's walk from there. Pixie and Blue came with them, having nowhere else to go. They came to a small town near Toriyama, and stopped there for the night.  
  
From there the news spread as soon as the rebels had told of what they had done. Moo was dead and all the lost disks would be healed and turned good once more! They were given a small cottage to stay the night in.  
  
Golem went on, not wanting to stall to see his friends. They wished him luck and he promised to come and visit soon.  
  
"Free rooms and food," said Tiger, stretched lazily across a rug. "What more you a fellow want?"  
  
"For you to shut up?" said Hare, leaning back in a chair near by.  
  
"Don't even start, you two," warned Pixie; causing Tiger to bite back the insult he was going to throw at Hare. "Let's just have some peace for once."  
  
Tiger nodded and Hare sighed in agreement. "Where are you going to go, Pixie?" asked Genki.  
  
"Dunno, kid. Me and Blue'll still be around to keep an eye on you and Holly, though," replied Pixie lazily.  
  
"You're always welcome in Toriyama," said Holly. "Without you and Blue's help we may have never found the Phoenix's disk."  
  
Pixie smiled, but shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Holly. But I don't belong around humans. We'll still visit you, like I said, don't worry about that. But I think we'll just go and find some place in the forest where none will bother us. We're used to the solitary life."  
  
"What about you, Genki?" asked Blue solemnly, "You have no home in the monster world."  
  
Genki shrugged. "I may wonder around in a few years, see the Monster World when it's not under attack. But, if you don't mind Holly, me and Moochi'd like to stay with you and Suezo in Toriyama," he replied.  
  
"You, Moochi, and everyone else are always welcome to stay with me and Suezo," insisted Holly.  
  
"You'd better stick with her kid," advised Pixie, "So she can keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Yep," teased Tiger, "She's the only person I know who can control your energy."  
  
"Knock it off, guys," said Suezo defensively, seeing Holly turn pink and Genki sweat. "It's not Holly's fault she has a way with hyper people."  
  
"Goodness knows what she had to put up with when you were a kid," said Hare under his breath.  
  
"What was that you ."  
  
"Ignore him, Suezo," soothed Holly as she restrained the giant eyeball. "You know he just likes to torment you." Suezo pouted, but didn't say anything.  
  
Tiger yawned lazily, stretching as he did. "Saving the world is tiring," he sighed, "I'm going to bed." He lumbered into the room he shared with Genki, Moochi, and Hare.  
  
"What do you think, Moochi?" asked Genki, turning to his small friend.  
  
".zzzzzzzz." Holly chuckled as Genki carried him to bed.  
  
"Wait for me," yawned Hare, "I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
Pixie shook Big Blue gently, who was sitting next to her on the floor. "Time to go to bed, Blue," she said.  
  
"Yes, Master Pixie," he said, following her into the room they shared.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Suezo, hopping towards the room he shared with Holly.  
  
"In a minute, Suezo," replied Holly, "You go ahead without me." She sat for a while in front of the fire, staring into the flames. One of their group had already left, and others would soon go as well. She had always known this day would come, but now she wasn't ready for it. They had become a family, and family shouldn't have to split up. She sighed, and went to bed, falling asleep before her head had hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning the rebels went to Toriyama. Holly and Suezo raced ahead of everyone else, followed by a surprised Genki and crew. Normally she'd have trouble keeping up with them, but today they were having trouble keeping up with her!  
  
"We're home, Suezo, we're home!" cried holly as soon as the town came into view. They could see monsters working to repair the houses and buildings that had once stood there.  
  
"Pink-eye! Rover! Bluefur!" yelled Suezo, "We're back! We're back!" He hopped towards the village as fast as his stalk would let him. The rest watched as three monsters, followed by two humans, raced to meet them.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Holly that happy," observed Hare.  
  
"That's because she's finally gone home, silly," said Genki. "Let's go meet her old friends!" Genki arrived beside Holly in time to see her get her face washed be an excited Rover.  
  
"Cut that out, Rover!" laughed, holly trying to push him away.  
  
"HOLLY!!" cried one of the humans, crashing into her. The rolled a couple feet before stopping, the young human giving Holly one of her famous death grip hugs.  
  
"Can't.breath.Colt." gasped a spiral eyed Holly, turning three shades of blue before the other human, her father, was able to get Coltia to let go.  
  
"You ok, Holly?" asked Genki as he helped her get up.  
  
"Yeah. It isn't the first time that's happened."  
  
"Misshollymisshollymisshollymisshollymisshollymisshollymissholly!!!!" said Coltia, trying to break from her father's grip on her arm.  
  
"Yes, Colt?" said Holly patiently.  
  
"I'M SO GLAD YOU"RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!" cried Coltia as she broke herself from her father's, hurling herself at Holly once more. Everyone sweated as Holly untangled herself from Coltia again.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Colt," she replied patiently, "What are you doing here, though?"  
  
"Daddy and some others cane after you left and fixed up the town, saying that what you were doing was very brave and that they would make sure you had a home to come back to when you returned," she said in one breath.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Holly, bowing low to Coltia's father. "It means a lot to me and Suezo to know that."  
  
"We had to do something. None of us could go with you and those who could were too afraid. Me and Jarel knew you'd return, even if the others thought we were crazy," he said.  
  
Holly was about to respond when Suezo ran between, pursued by an angry Pink-eye. "I tried, Holly," said Bluefur, coming beside her, "I really tried."  
  
"Sorry about that," apologized Holly, turning towards Toriyama.  
  
"Come on," said Bluefur to everyone, "We'll go and get you some food and a place to stay."  
  
"You're not going to go after Suezo?" asked Genki.  
  
"They'll come back, either best friends or one dragging the other behind them," said Holly, shrugging, "You don't interfere when they're like this."  
  
Everyone followed Rover and Bluefur as they led the way to the center of town, humans and monsters alike greeting them as they walked by. Everyone seemed to know Holly and welcomed her warmly.  
  
"How do all these people know you?" asked Genki.  
  
"I was the adopted daughter of the village elder. He had no children of his own, and took me with him when he traveled to the surrounding towns. People knew me as his shadow, then as the girl who was going to avenge his and the rest's deaths when I left to find the Phoenix," she replied softly. It hurt to remember the past.  
  
"Here we are," said Blue, stopping in front of a house in the town square.  
  
"But. this is.the house I grew up in."said Holly, walking in the front door.  
  
"That's right," said voice to her right.  
  
"Uncle Jarel!" said Holly as she caught sight of him. "Colt's dad said you were here."  
  
"Hello, Holly," said the big man, smiling pleasantly. "I knew you'd return to us."  
  
"You never said you had an Uncle, Holly," said Genki from behind her.  
  
"And whose this handsome young man?" asked Jarel.  
  
"This is Genki, he helped me on my quest." Turning to the others she said, "He's not really me Uncle, but he was the village elder's brother and he was my favorite other village elder that we visited."  
  
"I rebuilt this place myself," said Jarel proudly. "And it looks like it's a good this I added the rooms in the back." He eyed the group behind Holly calmly.  
  
Holly proceeded to introduce them all to Jarel, not forgetting anyone. Jarel, in turn, spoke to each briefly, making them feel welcome there.  
  
He invited them to come sit in the living room by the fire, and soon they were relating the events of their journey, each telling their part of the tale. Holly had just reached the part when Genki cam and freed them from Pixie's slave cells when Pink-eye came in, dragging a spiral-eyed Suezo behind her.  
  
"I beat.the bastard." she panted before passing out on the floor next to him.  
  
"Riiiiggghhht." said Pixie as Blue and Rover dragged them into a room near by.  
  
"I'm gonna laugh when those two get married," said Jarel as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Back to the story," said Holly, changing the subject quickly, "We were all stuck in the cells." The group stayed up through the night, relating their adventures and many stories to Jarel, Bluefur, and Rover, who all sat there listening quietly.  
  
Everyone fell asleep in there, Tiger and Rover on rugs and Jarel, Hare, and Bluefur in some over stuffed chairs. Holly, Genki, and Moochi shared the couch and Pixie and Blue sat together on the floor.  
  
Suezo woke up first in the morning. Hopping into the living room, he spied a bugle on the wall. "I wonder how much trouble I'd get into." he said aloud.  
  
"Don't even think about," said Pink-eye, coming up behind him. "Let's go and get something to eat before they wake up."  
  
Suezo's stomach grumbled hungrily. "Good idea."  
  
Holly woke a short time later to the sound of frying bacon. She looked around to see Genki leaning against her and Moochi on her lap, both still asleep.  
  
"Ohh, I'm getting to old for this," muttered Jarel as he stood up, cracking his back as he did.  
  
"Morning Uncle," said Holly, still trapped between the sleeping boy and monster.  
  
Everyone else started to wake up, including Moochi and Genki. "Where am I, chi?" asked Moochi, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You're in your new home, sleepy head," said Holly as she set him on the floor.  
  
"Sorry I didn't do this the night before, but I can show you to your rooms to you ca get cleaned up before you eat," apologized Jarel.  
  
"Please do," said Pixie shortly as she got up, sore from sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Holly, you room's up stairs in the same place it was before, and Miss Pixie can share it wit you since you two are the only two girls in this group. Genki, you and Moochi can have the one upstairs that next to Holly's and Tiger, Hare, and Big Blue can have the room next to Bluefur, Rover and Pink-eye's," said Jarel decidedly.  
  
Everyone split off to his or her rooms, hurrying to get changed and cleaned up to see what's for breakfast. They sat down and enjoyed the meal together before going on a tour of the town with Jarel as their guide.  
  
Pixie and Blue left a few days later, promising to visit often. Hare left as well, saying he had some business to attend to, and he'd be back before long.  
  
Genki, Moochi, Holly, Suezo, Pink-eye, Rover, and Bluefur lived together happily, working everyday to help rebuild Toriyama. Holly opened a tailor shop in their home and was soon making clothes to help bring in money for them to live off of.  
  
Jarel was often traveling to other towns, telling of the rebel's great deeds and asking for money to help rebuild the town. Genki took odd jobs around town, and in his spare time he taught Holly how to roller blade. They were content, and thought life would never change until the Phoenix came back, true to hi word the day they defeat Moo.  
  
Holly had just finished cleaning up after dinner and was about to go back to her shop, when the pendent flashed brightly. Genki, who was playing with Moochi in the living room, ran to see what it was.  
  
The pendent shimmered softly, pulling at the string gently towards the edge of town. "I think we're supposed to follow it," said Genki, running towards the door. Holly followed him with Moochi beside her.  
  
They raced through the streets, ignored by most, since youngsters were always running under foot. They reached a field outside of town, hidden from view when the pendent stopped glowing.  
  
"Why did it bring up here?" wondered Holly aloud.  
  
"Because I am here," said the Phoenix, now the size of a hawk, landing on her shoulder.  
  
"Phoenix?" said Genki in disbelief.  
  
"The energy it took to heal all the lost disks used up my ancient body, and all I have left now is this," said the Phoenix quietly.  
  
"It's was very nice of you to heal all the lost disks," said Holly gently, hoping to soothe the bird's injured pride.  
  
"Thank you, Daughter of Pure-heart," said the Phoenix, bowing slightly, "Your kindness has earned you a reward." The air in front of them shimmered before taking the form of an old man.  
  
"Father!" yelled Holly, going to hug him.  
  
"Wait!" said the Phoenix, flying in front of her so she couldn't touch him. "It's only the image I gave his mind. Moo used up his body in the process of switching to his ancient body. If you give me you pendent, I can put him in there so I can guide you always through him."  
  
Holly looked at him, and nodded sadly, handing it to the Phoenix. He flew towards the image of Holly's father, sucking him into the pendent as he did. Flying back to Holly, he dropped it in her hand.  
  
"When ever you need help, ask the stone and He will help you through me," said the Phoenix.  
  
"Phoenix?" asked Genki sadly, "Is it time?"  
  
"Yes, Son of Clear-eyes. Have you done as I told you?"  
  
"Almost." Genki pulled off his roller blades and handed them to Holly. "You're getting pretty good with these, and I'll get a new pair back home." Genki removed his hat and placed it on Moochi's head. "So you'll never forget me," he told the small monster.  
  
Turning back to Holly, he gave her a hug and said, "You'll remember me, right?"  
  
"Genki, I never forget my friends," said Holly, trying not to cry.  
  
"Will you please do me a favor? On my desk in the leather book I've always carried around, and beside it are eight letters. Make sure they get to the person they are addresses to, okay?"  
  
"Anything for a friend," replied Holly, eyes starting brim with tears.  
  
"Daughter of Pure-heart, and Son of Clear-eyes," said The Phoenix. "Your bond is great, and your friendship makes it greater. For you, I'll make a way for you to see each other." Around Genki's neck appeared a chain with a crystal Phoenix at the end. "With this you can see what the other is doing when ever you want. Daughter of Pure-heart, your pendent will act in the same way."  
  
Genki and his friends smiled, glad to have some sort of a link to one another. "Phoenix?" asked Genki, serious once more, "Will I ever return here?"  
  
"I do not control you destiny, Genki. But, maybe you will if it is your fate." He and Genki began to glow orange, disappearing as it grew brighter.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Holly.  
  
"You shall see, Daughter of Pure-heart. You shall see." With that, they disappeared, leaving an empty place in their lives that could never be filled.  
  
Holly did as Genki asked her to and watched him over the years with her friends.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki found himself in an alley near his house. Coming home he found two distraught parents and a warm welcome. Three months had passed since he had left for the Monster World and had left no trace of where he had gone. Genki tried to explain his trip to them, but most said he was lying and his parents sent him to a shrink to make sure he wasn't insane. Only his eldest cousin believed him, and they grew closer together over time. A year later she vanished, leaving no trace of where she may have gone. 9 years passed in world and he kept tabs on his friends, checking on them once or twice a week.  
  
Genki grew to be tall, strong, and (of course) handsome. He still full of energy, but learned how to control it and put it to better use. He was now an anime artist for a comic strip and part time semi-pro roller balder and lived alone in a small apartment.  
  
A few days before the anniversary of his cousin's disappearance is when his life changed once more. And here is where the next adventure begins.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
hehehehe evil laugh Cliffie of sorts, stay tuned for part two and the more reviews I get the faster it comes up, kkkkkkk?????? 


	2. Part 2

A 21-year-old Genki sat in his small room, looking contemplatively at two pictures on his wall 

A 21-year-old Genki sat in his small room, looking contemplatively at two pictures on his wall. One was of his older cousin, which was taken only a week before her disappearance. It was her semi-pro picture as a roller blader, getting ready to do one of her famous tricks. She had signed it, and it read, `to my favorite cousin, hope to have one of you like this some day, love Speed-demon.' That was her nickname at the park they had skated at. 

The other was a drawing of Holly he had done once when checking up on her. She looked to be about 18 or 19 in it, and was writing in a book on a table, the window behind her giving her a luminous glow. 

He thought about how they may have gotten along if they had ever been given the chance to meet. But he knew it was impossible. Holly was in another world, and his cousin was …missing…and presumed dead. Genki was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed his pendent glowing until it was blindingly bright. 

"Hey…what's going on…!!!" Genki blinked in surprise as the Phoenix appeared and landed on his arm. 

"Hello, Son of Clear-eyes," said the Phoenix. "Are you ready to return?" 

"I'm there!" said Genki, grabbing his blades and backpack off his bed, glad for a change of pace. Living by him self in the apartment had gotten fairly lonely. 

"Good," said The Phoenix, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten your friends or me…" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Holly looked at the stars longingly, unaware of the two figures watching her from the sky, floating just outside of her line of vision. A shooting star streaked across the sky, it's tail glowing brilliantly. 

She sighed, and made a wish like Genki had taught her to. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

"What's she doing?" whispered Genki to the Phoenix. 

"Why don't you go and ask her?" asked The Phoenix slyly. 

"What…." 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

"I wish that…" Holly was cut short as Genki landed in front of her suddenly, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Ow…baka Phoenix…" groaned Genki, getting up slowly. 

"Genki?" asked Holly, eyes wide in amazement. 

"In the flesh," said the Phoenix, landing on her shoulder. "He's back, Daughter of Pure-heart." `And yes,' he said to her in her mind. `I do grant wishes.' Holly blushed slightly, hoping it was too dark for Genki to see. 

"Holly? What's going on out there?" asked someone from inside. 

"Genki's back!" she called, letting him pick her up in a bear hug. 

There goes that hope for a romantic get together… thought the Phoenix as he disappeared into the shadows. 

Suezo, Pink-eye, their three kids, Jarel, and Coltia rushed out as Genki put Holly back down, welcoming him warmly. Letting of Holly, he looked at Suezo and said, "Looks like you're a family man now, buddy." 

"Knock it off, kid," said Suezo, grinning from `ear to ear' (yes I know Suezo doesn't really have ears!!!) 

Pink-eye hopped forward and introduced their young ones. "This is Rei-Rei, Holly Jr., and Yosho," she said as a pink, yellow, and a cross between the two baby Suezos crowded around him. 

"Hello, little friends," said Genki letting them head butt him playfully. 

"Wow…" said Coltia, eyes big and wondrous. 

"What?" asked Genki, sweating slightly. 

"You're really cute. Can I go on a date with you?" asked Coltia, snuggling up to his side. Genki backed away, sweating more as he tried to stammer out an excuse. 

"Um…I dunno…Colt…" Genki didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he really didn't want to date her either. 

Holly put her arm around Coltia's shoulders as she led her back into the kitchen. "What did I tell you about scaring guys like that?" 

Genki mouthed his thanks as she glanced back quickly at him. "Man, did she ever save you…" muttered Jarel, finally coming up to say his welcome. 

"Why's that?" asked Genki curiously. 

"Coltia has the ability to set up a date and plan it out before a guy can refuse. Holly's the only one who can get her to stop mid-way through it, and she's only done it a few times. Usually she lets her so the guys won't bother her. It's like Coltia protects Holly from tough spots by scaring the guys witless," explained Jarel. 

"What do you mean by `tough spots'?" asked Genki. 

"Holly doesn't have the heart to turn a guy down, so it's just easier for her not to see guys at all. She won't even attend to them in her shop unless Colt or I are present." 

"You mean she hasn't dated much? Wonder what she'd afraid of." 

"I don't know, kid. But I do know she's glad to see you," said Jarel frankly. 

They all went inside and finished the celebration they'd been having earlier. It was Pink-eye's birthday, and they were having a blast! Genki did a quick caricature of her as a last minute gift, which she though was the coolest thing. There were other gifts from the rest, a tail ring from Suezo, and book from Jarel, a new blanket for the baby Suezo that she was going to have soon, and some flowers from her kids. 

Holly and Genki went into the living room as soon as it was over and talked long into the night, catching up on all that had happened since they'd last seen each other. She told him of all their old friends and how they had been lately. Pixie and Blue had been there just a few days before, and Tiger and his new pack had been down to see her not even two weeks before. Moochi was up with Golem in the forest, and they were having fun with all his old friends. Hare had been gone for a couple of years, but had written occasionally so they knew he was ok. Bluefur and Rover were a few towns over, fighting for monster rights at a rally and wouldn't be back for a week or so. 

Genki told her of all that had happened in his world, but for some reason omitting the part about his cousin. He still wasn't comfortable talking about it, and didn't want to risk a stray tear in front of Holly. They then recounted the entire adventure they'd had together 5 yeas ago, ten for Genki, starting from the time they'd met up to the end. But they fell asleep before they reached the end like they had when they first came this house and told the story to Jarel one night. 

Coltia found them there the next morning, and stood there for a minute. "Ooohhh! How kawaii!!!!" she said, waking Holly in the process. She blushed when she saw Colt, and untangled herself from the blanket before covering Genki back up with it. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Coltia, eyes shimmering with excitement. 

"No, Colt. We just stayed up too long, that's all," replied Holly, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt. 

"What ever you say," said Colt in her `I don't believe you but I'll shut up anyways' voice. The 16 yr old had learned to control her hyper-ness to a certain extent with Holly's help. She had taken the young woman as her helper when the original owner of the store gave it to her and she had no one to help. 

Colt now put all her extra energy into making clothes, and together they came out with the most beautiful dresses and suites. People came from all over to have their fine clothes made by them and all the towns people had their clothes made by them as well. 

Changing into some old pants and a loose shirt in her room, she slipped on her roller blades and grabbed a stack of packages next to the door. Skating down the road in her usual patter, Holly dodged and darted her way through the crowd forming in the market place. 

Drop off the packages, buy some food, get some more supplies for the shop, and race back home before anyone else gets up. Holly wasn't completely focused on what she was doing and completely missed the store where she always dropped off some new blankets for them to sell. Mrs. Trimble watched in amusement as Holly stammered out and excuse and apology before rushing off. She had been warned by Jarel earlier that day that Holly may not be all together this morning and wondered what could be distracting her so. 

Genki was up and watched from the window of his old room as she leapt up and pulled both skates off in one motion. `Man, has she gotten good,' he thought to himself in surprise. She was probably as fast as he was, and that was saying something! 

Holly rushed into the kitchen with her parcels. "Morning, Pink-eye." She said, quickly unpacking and putting away everything she's purchased that morning. 

"Aren't we running a little late this morning," she teased motherly. Pink-eye had lost a lot of her former sarcasm with the birth of her first child. 

"Be quiet, Pink. Everybody has one of those days…" panted Holly, running up the stairs. Dashing into her room, she changed again and washed quickly, putting in he usual work clothes. She plaited her hair into a long braid and rushed down the stairs to help Pink-Eye Finish breakfast. 

"That was quick," observed Genki from the table. He had his sketchbook and pencil with him and had been waiting for Holly to come down stairs so he could draw a new picture of her. Making sure she wasn't watching him, he pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw. 

Holly was flushed and excited, the morning run having gotten her going. Her eyes were sparkling, as if she were laughing inwardly at some private joke. With her hair pulled back and wearing tunic and pants, she reminded Genki of an elfin princess from one of the comics that he had been co-illustrator of. 

She skipped eating breakfast herself and hurried to open her shop with Coltia in time for customers they knew were coming. All appointments were made early in the morning and toady was no exception. They worked quickly through the morning, both slightly distracted and their customers noticing their careless mistakes. 

"My lands, Miss Holly, that's the third time you've pricked yourself," said Beth, the local milkman's wife. "Are you sure everything's ok?" 

"Yes, Beth," said Holly, sucking on her finger. "Everything's fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Geez, I wonder why," muttered Coltia so only Holly could hear. 

"Knock it off, Colt," she said, hoping to silence her friends tongue before it got away from her. 

Genki came to see them at lunchtime with the basket of food they'd forgotten on the table that morning. They ate together in the back room and closed the shop for a short while so no one would interrupt them. "Hey Holly?" asked Genki. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you make me a set of clothes to wear around? Nothing as fancy as some of the stuff you've go here, but people notice how different I look from them." Genki was wearing a pair of kaki pants and blue t-shirt with a black Nike swish on the front. "I have a drawing of some stuff I saw earlier and maybe you could do something like that. 

Holly and Coltia were amazed at the detail he had drawn them in. They agreed on a black tunic and pants set with silver and blue trim in a winding pattern. They matched his book bag and skates, making it a complete set. 

Genki followed Holly to the front of the shop so she could take his measurements for the clothes. She quickly transferred them to a dummy near by for guy's clothes. Coltia watched from between the shelves as she gathered the cloth they would need to make it. 

`She said they weren't going out,' she thought to herself. `That makes him fair game…' The 16 yr old girl planned her next move as Holly got the patterns from the back room cabinets. 

"Hey Genki," said Coltia; keeping her voice low enough so Holly couldn't hear her. "How do you think this dress would look on me?" It was a blue silk gown with a low front and tight bodice. The big storeowner in town had ordered it for his wife for the Monster Day Celebration in New Port. It wasn't for another three months, but he knew the little shop would be swamped with orders and he didn't want to add one more burden to their list. 

"It's a nice dress," said Genki carefully. "But I honestly couldn't tell you how it would look on you since I've never seen it on you." 

Colt was about to reply when Holly came back into the room. She was puzzled when Genki sighed in relief and Colt shot her a `look,' but ignored it for the moment. 

"We've got everything we need, so why don't you go back to the house and catch up with everyone else? Me and Colt have got a lot of work to do and it's harder to work when you've got friends around. We'll talk more tonight, okay?" Holly had to almost push Genki out the door to get him to leave. 

"Bye," he said to the door that was quickly put between him and the two women in side. 

Coltia picked up her needles and began to make more lace for one of the dresses. "What are you going to work on?" she asked curiously. 

"Either Genki's clothes or Mrs. Jennings's dress and since I only have a little left to do on the dress I'll start Genki's clothes," she replied slowly. 

"Will you use the machine?" 

"Yeah, but I'll have to be careful. It's starting to chew up clothes that aren't watched properly again…" Holly sighed and went to work. She was still working when Colt left for dinner, promising to bring her back some food. 

She didn't stop until around 8:00 when Genki came by with food for her. He tried on her new clothes, and let her pin on the decorations that were left to be sewn, talking as she did. 

"Holly, could you do a favor for me?" asked Genki. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I need you to tell Colt to back off. She's been flirting with me since after lunch and I don't' want to hurt her feelings." 

"Whoa!" said Holly, eyes getting big. "I agreed to do a favor, not agree to a slow and painful death. Colt cannot be reasoned with when she likes a guy. Do you have any idea what she'll do if I step in??? Go ask Jarel what happened last time I tried to do that." 

Genki could tell there was no way she was going to step in this time. He left soon after ad went in search of Jarel. He found him, writing another letter to a large company about his newest campaign about Monster rights. 

"Hello, Genki," said Jarel, looking up for a moment. "Just give me a sec and I'll be right with you." 

He made himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fire and waited patiently. Soon they were sitting near each other and talking amiably about Monsters in general. 

"So, Genki my boy. What can I do for you?" asked Jarel at last. 

"Holly refuses to step in with Colt, and I'm sure you know what I'm taking about. She said something about last time and said to ask you about it if I wanted to know more." 

Jarel chuckled softly. "She has every right to be scared. The first few times Holly stepped in when Colt was younger, she just backed off with out a word. This last time, though, Colt started to get suspicious. She accused Holly of wanting the guy for herself, and she was just jealous that Colt got all the guys and she didn't. 

"You know as well as I do, including you Genki, that Holly could have any guy she wants within a 10 mile radius of this place and more. They made some sort of deal about guys and I guess that it'd would affect it some how if she defended you." 

"Let me guess, she'd have to declare that we're more than just friends, right?" said Genki softly, "There goes my lope hole…" 

"I'd love to help you, kid. But Coltia's just a little too scary for me…"admitted Jarel, showing the young man to the door. 

Genki went and hid in the back yard, falling asleep under the stars until Holly came home much later. He followed her noiselessly up the stairs and watched as she laid a package in front of his door. 

Holly went into her room, unaware that Genki had been behind her the whole time. Tomorrow was the day the shop was closed, and she had an extra hour of sleep before she had to make some deliveries. Boy did she ever need it after two nights in a row of staying up late. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Genki rapped lightly at Holly's door, two plates piled high with his famous pancakes and honey piled on them on a tray in one hand and two cups of juice in the other. He listened to her sheets rustle around for a moment. "What?" she called groggily, still half asleep. 

"Breakfast," he said, opening her door and walking in. Holly quirked her eyebrow at him and sat up in bed. 

"What's this for?" she asked, slightly suspicious. 

Genki colored slightly. "Oh…you know…the clothes fit great…and I know you worked late to make them so…" 

It was Holly's turn to blush now. Changing the subject quickly she said, "Do you have any idea how much Coltia's gonna hate me if she finds out about this?" 

"Are you going to tell her? She won't be around for a while and Jarel's covering for me if she comes. For all she knows, both of us are still asleep in bed." 

"And how did you accomplish that?" asked Holly. 

"He and Suezo both have large stacks of my famous pancakes in front of them and there's a huge pile left for Pink-eye and her young when they get up." 

Holly tried the pancakes hesitantly, not being entirely convinced that Genki could cook yet. She hesitantly bit into one and was in for a surprise. 

"Do you like them?" asked Genki, eyes pleading like a dogs. 

"They're great. Where'd you learn to cook?" 

"Being a bachelor, you know, I had to learn to do a lot of things," admitted Genki. 

Holly shook her head sympathetically. "Why didn't you go live with your friends or family?" 

Genki's face twisted, his eyes narrowing slightly as well. "The family who would help are gone, and I had only one true friend after returning, she is gone as well. My father did leave me a considerable sum to live on, but funerals are expensive and it only went so far." 

"I'm sorry, Genki," whispered Holly, eyes sadly watching him. "I know it's hard to remember…" 

"It's alright. You didn't know. And all that matters know is I'm back and hopefully I'm not going any where for awhile," he replied, changing the subject quickly. 

Holly nodded and they continued to eat for another half an hour before she shooed him out of her room. She had to change and wash up before making deliveries that morning and he couldn't hang around while she did. 

Genki met her outside, skates already on. "Can I come?" he asked. 

"Just try and keep up, ok?" said Holly, smiling slyly. She launched herself from the porch into the street with more skill than Genki thought was possible. He followed her through the crowed streets, darting and dodging as she did, copying her exactly. 

Holly ignored that amused looks on peoples faces as she passed by. Genki was hard pressed to keep up with her. She finished her deliveries and sped her way to the forest, daring Genki to follow her with a wink. He took the hint and weaved through the trees after her. 

The towns people tittered about the strange young man as the pair went over a set of natural jumps in the woods. Holly turned around in time to see Genki get cloths lined by a branch she had ducked under moments before. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, helping him to his feet. 

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked from me that's all," he wheezed. Even bending over he was still an inch taller than her. 

"I still can't get over how tall you are," she commented quietly, craning her neck to look him in the eye. 

"Oh, it's not such a bad thing," teased Genki as they skated slowly back to the house. " No one will think I'm your little brother any more and it makes you quite useful as a leaning post." He demonstrated only to almost fall again when Holly shrugged him off. 

"Compared to both of you, I'm a shrimp," said a voice sourly above them. They looked up to see the Phoenix on a branch in a tree. "Hello, Daughter of Pure-heart and Son of Clear-eyes. I have been waiting for you." 

"I have a question, Phoenix. Why do you call me Son of Clear-eyes and Holly Daughter of Pure-heart?" asked Genki frankly. 

"That is something I cannot tell you, but you will find out when the time is correct. But now I must tell you of the real reason I have come," explained the Phoenix. "There is a man far to the North who has inherited some ruins from his father and learned to use the equipment in it. It is one of the old labs used to create monsters and he is using it to take monsters and create new one from them. He has begun to experiment on humans as well and has an army at his beck and call. They call him the Creator, but his name it Raymond and is known widely as the General. He and his army have moved to a fortress farther North of the lab and are starting to trap villages of human and monsters to experiment with. You must go and stop him, before he takes over the Monster World. I will lead you through the stone, and will appear when you need help the most. Go gather your fighters from the old group, and destroy this new evil." 

"You will help us, right?" asked Genki. 

"The pendent will help you as I will it to," said the Phoenix as he disappeared. 

Holly and Genki stood there for a moment, thinking about what he had said before snapping back to reality. "We have to go tell the others," aid Genki, tearing off down the path. 

`Another adventure,' thought Holly as she followed close behind him, `And this time it's not my father we're facing. But will that make it any easier?' 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Crosseyedbutterfly here, but that's a mouthful to type (let alone say) so I'll refer to myself as Butterfly. So far so good, and I think I got this up fairly quickly after the first one. Haven't checked the reviews yet, but the more I get the faster the chapters come so good and type something in that box so you won't have to wait a month in between each part, k???? Butterfly signing off until next time!! 

ï¹ pretty butterfly!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Part 3

I'm back 

I'm back!!!! Here's part three, and it WILL be better than last time, really it is. Read on, 

little friends, and enjoy!!!! ^___^ By the way, there's a lot of changing of perspective or scene type stuff, so it may be just a bit confusing at times… 

************************************************************************ 

Holly and Genki reached the house as the others were finishing breakfast, their faces sticky with honey and mouths full of its sweet taste. "Everyone! Stay in the kitchen!" yelled Genki as he and Holly ran upstairs to change real fast. They threw on fresh clothes and ran downstairs to talk with the others. 

Everyone was seated in the kitchen when they arrived, out of breath and gasping for air. As soon as Holly could speak, she told them of what had happened. "This morning, Genki and I were visited by the Phoenix," she explained softly. "A new evil has risen, and he wishes us to go and fight it." 

Genki took over from there. "Suezo, you accompanied us last time on our quest, but now you have a family of your own and I think it may be wise for you to stay and protect them. It's not that we don't want you to come, but with three little ones and a fourth on the way…" 

"I understand," said Suezo grudgingly. "Just take care of Holly for me, ok?" 

"I can take care of myself, you know," put in Holly, slightly annoyed. 

"Where will you go first?" asked Jarel, eyebrows raised. 

"To Golem's Ruins," replied Holly, "It is only a half a day away and Moochi is there. We'll want to round up some of the old gang before we head out." 

"Fine, have you told Coltia yet?" 

"Told me what?" asked Coltia as she walked into the kitchen. Seeing Genki stand behind Holly in front of the others, she was about to voice an opinion when Holly interrupted her. 

"You'll be running the shop for a while by yourself, Colt," she explained quickly. "The Phoenix has told me and Genki to go and defeat a new evil as we have done in the old days. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you must keep the shop running until I return." 

Coltia took a moment to process that before replying icily, "Why should I believe you?" 

Holly sighed in exasperation while Genki sweated nervously behind her. He knew he was part of the problem, and she knew that Colt was being unreasonable. Resisting the urge to strangle the girl, she replied, "Why must you be so difficult?" under her breath. 

"Colt," said Genki stepping forward, "Stop acting so immature and listen to me. I don't know what you meant by that last remark, but Holly would never lie to you or anyone else. She has no choice in what the Phoenix has told her, and you must do as she says and stay here to mind the shop." 

Coltia's eyes grew large with hearts in them. "Oh, Genki-sama you're so wise," she cooed, throwing her arms around his waist and not caring that he had just chastised her, "You'll come back to me, right?" He struggled to free himself from the girl's death grip while sending pleading looks in Holly's direction. 

`Oh, might as well,' thought Holly to herself, `I'll be gone after tomorrow anyways…' Going over to Genki, she pried Colt's arms off him and set her firmly in a chair. "Leave Genki alone, Colt," she said quietly. "He doesn't like you like that." 

"You said that he wasn't yours." 

"He's not." 

"Then he's fair game." 

"He's my friend and I won't have you treating him like you do with the rest of the guys." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Life's not always fair, Colt." Coltia angrily stormed out of the house, saying that she'd watch the shop, but only because she needed the money. 

Holly sighed as she watched her go. She was sure the rumors would fly fast and thick the next day, but she wouldn't be around to hear them. With out looking up she said, "I'm going to the shop to get some things I'll be back soon, though." 

She left behind a puzzled Jarel and relived Genki. Jarel asked what she and Genki had done while they were gone that morning, so he told him of racing through the crowds and woods after she had finished delivering some packages. 

"Why?" asked Genki. 

"No reason," said Jarel noncommittally. 

Genki puzzled about why Jarel had asked that while going out to the garden to wait for Holly to return. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Holly went and unlocked the shop, leaving the closed sign out side on the door and walking in to get her stuff. Heading to the back room, she went to find some material when Beth popped her head in the door. 

"Are you hear, Miss Holly?" she called. 

"In the back, Beth," replied Holly from behind stacks of cloth. 

"I just ran into Miss Coltia, and boy was she in a tizzy…" 

"What did she say?" asked Holly, a note of fear in her voice. 

"Something about you and the shop and a fella named Genki. I think she's plumb crazy so I went to find you and ask what it was all about." 

Holly sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow on a journey, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Colt's just upset because she can't come." 

"And the fella named Genki?" 

"An old friend who's coming with me. Colt likes him a lot, but the feeling isn't exactly mutual…" 

"Oh," said Beth wisely. "She's just jealous. Well, since you'll be gone, and I need something to do, can I help in the shop until you return?" 

Holly quickly agreed, knowing Colt loved the older woman and would welcome the help with the festival approaching. She left soon after, locking the door behind her and giving Beth the extra key for when business would open the next day. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Genki found Holly in the garden a while later, seated under a tree with fabric, spools of thread, and other sewing tools spread around her. "Making me some more presents?" he said as a little boy might. 

"No, you greedy little guy, just a necessity for both of us. Every time we went up into the mountains last time, we froze. These cloaks are just a precaution since we have no idea where we'll be going, and they can double as blankets so we don't have to take as many with us." She handed him a hooded black cloak with a silver clasp and blue trim. "It should go nicely with your outfit," she added. 

"You may call this a necessity, but I'll call it a present `cuz I like that word better," said Genki, finding the cape fit perfectly. 

"Speaking of presents," said Holly thoughtfully, "I do have something for you. I meant to give it to you the other night but it sort of slipped my mind…" She picked the other cloak, an exact copy of Genki's except it was blue and a bit smaller, and led him up stairs to her room. He watched as she pulled a dusty, leather bound book that looked very familiar from her desk drawer. 

"Is that the book I left with you when I had to return to my world?" he asked softly. 

"Yes. The complete account you wrote the month afterward of our adventure. I read through it about four years ago and made a few revisions…" 

"It didn't need any revisions!" said Genki, displeased. 

"Oh really?" Holly opened the book to a page she had marked and read aloud, "…the dashing and heroic Genki raced into battle, managing to escape Moo's attacks and getting in a few hits of his own on the evil monster…" 

"Oops," said Genki, blushing as he scratched his head, "Forgot about that…" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

The next morning… 

Genki and Holly started out before anyone else in the house was awake, not wanting to stick around if Coltia decided to show up. They left a note on the table with their `good byes', trying to get to Golem's home as quickly as possible and being slightly edgy without knowing exactly why… 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Golem stood at the front of the entrance of his ruins, his friends trapped by the Jell hybrids. He was shackled to the back of the ruins, his chains letting go far enough to watch the havoc around him. Seeing them begin to drag away those dearest to him, Golem's eyes glowed white as he ripped the fetters off the back wall and charged at the enemies, roaring mightily… 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Genki suddenly stopped skating, causing Holly to almost collide with him. "Whoa!" she said, "What's wrong, Genki?" 

"How much longer until we reach the forest?" he asked urgently. 

"At least another two hours…" 

"Something's not right. We have to get there as quickly as possible." He took once more, Holly close behind. She passed him and led the way through the twisted paths to where their friends lived. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

"Please, wake up Golem," said a voice to his right. 

He shook his head groggily, trying to clear his pounding head and blurry eyes. He was lying on the ground, facing the sky with someone bending over him. "Mayfleur…" he mumbled, seeing the Mint's face crinkle in concern. 

"He's ok, Ojo," she called softly over her shoulder, looking at the Melon Suezo behind her. 

"Is he feeling good enough to get up?" asked a third monster. Golem recognized it as Slip, the young Jell that had been born of two others in the group. 

"I'm…fine…" muttered Golem as he struggled to sit up. 

"Do you think you can stand, old friend?" asked Ojo, hoping closer to the prone monster. 

Golem tottered to his feet and walked shakily to the cover of the ruins. "Good," said Ojo, eyeing the clouds nervously, "It'll rain soon and we have no way of moving you to cover ourselves." 

Ojo and Slip went to stay inside as Mayfleur went out to await the rain. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Genki was beginning to gasp slightly for air as the rain started to fall. Holly was still going strong, but she sensed he was tiring and slowed her pace enough for him to catch his breath. He thanked her with a smile and was soon racing down the path at the rate they had been before, being driven on by the sight of the forest before them. 

It was steadily pouring by the time the ruins themselves could be seen. Holly went all the faster, wanting to check on her friends. He normal careful nature was forgotten as she raced head long through a puddle and went flying through the air as a result. 

Genki helped her out of the mud before seeing what had tripped her. He solemnly picked an orange hat that he had left behind as a gift to one of his monster friends. 

"Moochi…" whispered Holly, eyes getting big. 

"Holly, as that you?" asked a timid voice behind them. 

"Mayfleur?" asked Holly hopefully. A small Mint glided down from the trees near the ruins to land near Holly. "What's wrong?" She noticed tracts of tears going down the monsters face. "What happened here and where are the others?" 

"…Jells…came and attacked us…captured everyone…Golem managed to free me, Ojo, and Slip…the rest are gone…" sobbed Mayfleur, leaning into Holly for support. 

"And Moochi?" asked Genki aggressively. The Mint shirked away from him, hiding behind Holly. 

"It's ok, May," soothed Holly, putting her arm around the young monster. "He's a friend." 

The small pixie-breed huddled into Holly all the more. "With the others," she answered quietly. 

Genki let out a soft string of curses and took off towards the ruins. "Where are you going Genki?" called Holly. 

"To track them down and get Moochi back!" yelled Genki. Holly shook her head and chased after him, Mayfleur close behind. 

"Go back to the others!" yelled Holly to the Mint, hot on Genki's tail. 

He skated onwards, following the tracks the Jells had made, closing his ears to Holly's pleas. She had managed to come up right behind him when he went flying over a log in the way. "Oomph!!" Holly went straight into his back, making them both fall to the ground. 

Holly took the opportunity to pin Genki quickly to the ground so he couldn't skate after Moochi again. "You cannot go after them by yourself," she said determinedly, panting slightly. 

Genki, still slightly amazed that Holly had been able to immobilize him so easily, swiftly reorganized his thoughts and said, "I have to, Moochi's my monster and I have to save him! Besides, I won't be alone I you're with me." 

"That's not enough, Genki," she replied, still not letting him up. "Every time you rush headlong into something you end up getting hurt. Remember what happened with Moo? Or all the times you skated ahead of the group with Moochi when we told you not to and you ended up in trouble? This time Tiger, Hare, and Suezo aren't here to bale you out if you screw up, and I'm not going to let you get hurt or killed." 

"Aw, didn't know you cared, Holly," teased Genki, hoping to catch her off guard. 

"I'm being serious, Genki," she retorted, "Promise me you won't skate off after them." 

"I promise," grumbled Genki, still wanting to save his friend. 

"Genki…" 

"Ok, ok, I promise not to go after Moochi by myself. That good enough for you???" 

"Yep." Holly got up off of him and stood on the trail, waiting for him to get up. 

"A little help here?" Holly sighed in mock frustration and pulled him to his feet. Both were covered in mud and soaked to the bone from the rain. 

"Let's go, Golem will want to see you and they'll have a fire to get warm by," said Holly, trying not to let her teeth chatter. 

Genki put his arm around her and together they skated off back to the ruins. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Mayfleur waited at the entrance, vigilantly watching for her friends and wary of any enemies that might still be about. She saw two forms through the rain and was going to get Ojo when one called out. "Mayfleur? Mayfleur where are you?" 

Ojo came to see who was yelling outside their shelter. "Is it them?" he asked, keeping his voice low. 

"Yes, it's Holly and her friend," replied Mayfleur, her voice full of relief. 

"Call back to them, they're probably cold and wet and we'll need them healthy if they're to help us." 

"Yes, sir." She stepped out of the shelter and into the rain and called, "Holly! We're in the main hall!" Turning her back to them, she strode to the end of the large hall, knowing they would follow shortly. 

She had two blankets and some food waiting for them when they finally made it. Holly and Genki took them gratefully, being chilled to the bone and half-starved from not stopping to eat. 

"Golem," said Genki, seeing him by the fire. 

"The stone giant turned his face towards the young man, "Genki," he replied, "Your coming to good…" 

"We'll find and rescue your friends," promised Genki energetically, acting like his younger-self for a moment. 

"How did you know we were in trouble?" asked Slip, sidling up beside Holly. 

"We didn't, Slip," admitted Holly. "We were on another mission…" 

"Are you the boy from the legends?" asked Ojo, hopping out from behind Golem. 

"What legends?" asked Genki. 

"Many stories told of Moo's defeat. We are all considered living legends, and you especially being an off world-er. I have told my friends about you," replied Golem. 

"Why have you returned, battler of Moo?" asked Ojo, bowing as low as his stalk would let him. 

Genki sweated, not being used to this sort of treatment. Holly, as usual, saved him by answering Ojo. "A new evil has come to our world, and we must go and fight it. I'm afraid that your friends were captured by this new enemy, and we must go and get help before we can go after them." 

"Then we go to Tiger's canyon tomorrow," said Ojo determinedly. Turning to Golem he added, "That is, only if you're up to it, old friend." 

"I'll be fine," replied Golem, smiling with his eyes since it is the only way a stone giant can. 

"Then tomorrow it is," agreed Genki, sitting down beside the already half-asleep Holly. 

"Yes, tomorrow," sighed Slip, thinking of his parents. He crept outside to be alone in the rain, and cried. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Tiger sat at the mouth of his cave, staring into the sky. A cloud shaped as Phoenix floated across the moon before dissipating into nothing. 

"An omen," said a voice beside him. 

"Yes, brother," replied Tiger, "But a good or bad one?" 

Grey Wolf sat down and sighed. "I don't know. But the Phoenix was our friend, so we shall wait and see…" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Genki flew down the path, the others close behind. May and Holly took turns carrying the exuberant Slip, and at the moment he clung giddily to Holly's back as she raced after Genki. Golem ran in the back as usual, Ojo on his shoulder and May on the other when she tired of flying. 

They reached a narrow canyon just 4-5 hours after they had left the ruins, and the sun was well overhead. Holly motioned for them to stop and be silent for a minute. 

"Tiger!" she yelled, "Tiger of the Wind. I'm back and I have some guests with me!" Two Datons and a Datonare ran out from behind a boulder to greet them. 

"Holly! We didn't expect you for another few weeks!" one of them cried. They leapt on Holly, almost knocking her over. 

Tiger came down a ledge along the side of the canyon, a female Tigress and two pups beside him. "Did I mention he had a family?" asked Holly as she noticed Genki's look of surprise. 

"Who's your guests?" asked Tiger when he reached the bottom. 

"You don't recognize me?" laughed Genki; putting on the orange cap he had saved from the puddle. 

"Though I smelled you coming, kid," said Tiger, grinning lopsidedly. "And I see Holly's still keeping you out of trouble…" 

"When ever he'll listen to me, that is," interrupted Holly. 

"Will you ever learn?" asked Tiger, shaking his head. 

"Probably not any time soon, but I plan on it some day…" said Genki guiltily. 

"You can't learn when you're dead, kid," said Tiger seriously. 

"Really? I never tired," replied Genki, sounding thoughtful. 

"And you're not going to!" said Holly protectively. 

"When did you return? And why?" asked Tiger, changing the subject. 

Genki quickly explained how he had gotten there and why they were traveling once again. Holly went over and talked to his mate and pups, catching up on the latest news of the pack. "So you have come to get help in your search," said Tiger slowly. 

"Yes. You were one of our best fighters and we'll need all the help we can get," replied Genki, trying to sound convincing. 

"What about my family? And the pack?" 

"I'll lead the pack while you're gone," said Grey Wolf from the ledge above them. 

"And my mate and pups?" 

"We're coming with you," said the Tigress, coming up beside him. 

"What?!" exclaimed Tiger, "You and the pups might get hurt…" 

"I'll be able to handle my self," interrupted the Tigress, "I think I proved that when I took you and your brother a few years back." 

"And the pups?" 

"They'll live. They're getting soft from living in the cave, this'll be a good experience for them." 

Tiger shook his head and struggled between consenting to them and standing firm. Finally he sighed and growled, "They can come, if they promise to obey at ALL TIMES." 

The two pups nodded solemnly, their eyes glittering with mischief. "We'll be good, dad," they said in unison. 

"Now that that's settled, why don't you introduce us?" said the Tigress quietly. 

Tiger bowed slightly and said, "Guys, this is my mate, Tigress of the Storm…" 

"Just call me Storm," she added quickly. 

"And these two pups are my twins, Tempest Winds and Icewolf. But we call them Temi and Ici for short." The two pups bowed as they had been taught to before hurling them selves at Holly in hopes for a treat. 

"Sorry, guys," she said gently as they snuffled through her pockets. "I didn't bring you anything this time." 

"But you always bring us a treat," said Temi, pouting slightly. 

"Well, if you behave while we travel, I'll make you a treat one night for dinner, ok?" 

"Deal!" said Temi, smiling broadly. Ici just grinned and nuzzled Holly again before following their father who was already leading the others in doors. 

Once inside and seated around a fire in a large cavern, they met some other Tiger breeds that lived there. There were the three who had jumped on Holly earlier: Dawn, Cole, and Swifty. The only Cabalos in the group was called Cutter; and Grey Wolf's mate was a Terror dog named Star for the mark on her shoulder. There was another Terror dog there named Fang, and his pup Kip was there with him. 

Tiger had ordered for food to be brought to them and it had just arrived when a Jelly hound came rushing in the door. "Holly! Blaze wants you to come see her new pups!" he panted, not waiting for them to give him permission to speak. 

"Let her rest and eat for awhile, Zen," reproached Tiger severely, "There'll be time later…" 

It's ok, Tiger," said Holly, getting up quickly, "I'm not hungry and I'm sure the rest of you have a lot to catch up on." She followed Zen out the door, taking Temi and Ici with her. 

"Is Holly well liked by the pack?" asked Genki. 

"If she wasn't a human, she'd be one of the pack," chuckled Tiger. "Especially the young ones, though. They love her to death and will spend hours wresting and listening to her stories. But that doesn't mean the older one's don't like her. They think she's responsible and helpful. Many speak very highly of her and would defend her as they do their own." 

"The pack would suffer greatly if something were to happen to her," said Grey Wolf from his seat. "Make sure you take good care of her." 

"We were able to last time," said Genki curtly. 

"She can take care of herself," said Storm angrily. "Holly's no timid pup anymore and you'd do well to remember that." 

"Yeah, I know," muttered Genki to himself. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Blaze, named for her orange-red fur that rippled like fire, lay in a pile of straw with two newborn pups asleep beside her. The young woman from Tiger's journeys was once more among them, and she was waiting for Zen to bring her to see the pups. 

She smelled her coming before she called to her, and she surprised her by calling to her first. "Just get in here," she growled good naturedly, knowing Holly would understand. 

Holly greeted her before turning to the new arrivals and looking them over. "Well, Blaze, you have yourself a nice set of boy twins," said Holly cheerfully, "What did you name them?" 

"Flare and Flame, since they are both orange like me," said Blaze proudly. 

"They have your fur and eyes, hopefully they didn't pick up their grandfather's cynical nature," said Holly softly. He was the oldest Tiger in the pack, and for some reason couldn't accept Holly as a friend. 

Blaze nodded and quickly changed the subject. "Did any of your friends come?" she asked. 

"Yes, but you haven't met any of these ones." 

"Then Moochi, Rover, Coltia, Bluefur, and that family of Suezo's didn't come? Where are they then?" 

Holly told her about what had happened since she had last seen her that was relevant to that question. "Then the boy from your stories is here," said Blaze, recognizing Genki's name. 

"Yeah, he's back and ready to go on another adventure." 

"Then you won't be staying long." 

"No. Only a few days." 

"Well, we'll miss you and take care of yourself," said Blaze in concern. 

Holly was about to reply when Tiger called to her from down the hall. "Holly! We need to talk!" he yelled. 

"Coming!" she yelled back, quickly leaving Blaze to be by herself once more. 

The group stayed with the pack for four days before leaving to start their quest of destroying the evil that had entered their world. Using Holly's pendent, they set a course almost due North and there is where the next part of their adventure begins… 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* 

Butterfly speaking once again, and not bad if I do say so myself. Please, review. It's a nice thing to do and the more you review the faster the chapters come, and interesting concept, I know. Next chapter's on the way and I need some input here! Thank you to those who did review, it was very nice of you. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Part 4

Part four already 

Part four already! I figure it would take longer to write, but the characters are behaving fairly well and since I got so many reviews they just keep flying up! Thank you to those who did review, and in response to some, you will find out what happened to Golem's friends and Moochi and Hare's coming up here too….you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens though!!! 

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* 

The land had become extremely hilly, and in the distance they could see mountains scraping the underbelly of the sky. The map, which Holly had gotten from Jarel before she and Genki had left, showed only one pass through them and that was where they were headed. 

It had been four days since the new group of searchers had left the canyon, and all were in high spirits. Mayfleur had been `adopted' be Tiger's family, and she gave the pups rides on her back when they were too tired to run any more. 

The mountains came closer and grew larger by they day, and Ojo thought he could see the valley that marked the pass up ahead. When it was in sight, Genki slowed them to a walk in case it was dangerous to travel through. The last thing they needed was one of them with a broken leg or arm. 

It was a beautiful scene. With the sun setting to their left through the trees and bushes and a cliff rising above them to their right, it was truly a magnificent sight. 

Tiger stopped in his tracks, and sniffed the wind apprehensively. His mate sensed what ever he did and began to sniff it herself. 

"What is it, Tiger?" asked Genki. 

"Something doesn't smell right…" 

Ojo spotted a human on the hill to their right. "We've got company guys," he said urgently, "Up on the hill, look!" 

With the sun in their eyes, they couldn't make out the face of who ever it was. But judging by the longer than waist length hair their visitor was a woman. She carried a long sword and wore a denim jacket with a tank top underneath it and jeans. Over the jacket was a broad leather belt and thick leather boots that looked rather worn covered her feet up to her knees. 

A monster stepped out of the bushes to stand next to her. He looked like a Tiger breed; except for he had wings springing from his back! He flexed them, their span blocking out the sun enough that they could get a good look at them, but with the distance between the two groups it was still hard to distinguish the other. 

The stranger broke the silence before the searchers could react. "You are trespassers on my land!" she called out boldly, "Just turn around and go back the way you came and I won't make trouble for you!" 

"We have to go through the pass!" yelled Tiger defiantly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

"The pass is blocked and no one can get through either way!" replied the woman. 

Tiger growled, and saw a harness on the back of the monster beside her. "She's using that monster as a slave!" he cried angrily to the others. "Let's free him!" The most of the others yelled in agreement and soon the woman was leaping and dodging her way away from the others. 

The Tiger with wings sat there, seemingly ignoring them or not aware of what was happening. Temi, Ici, and Slip, who had stayed back by Holly, went up to the Tiger and waved a paw in front of his eyes. 

"Hey! He's blind!" said Temi in surprise. 

"He's what?" said Genki, coming over to investigate. 

"She said blind you nitwit," said the woman in an annoyed voice as she landed beside the Tiger out of nowhere. "Now if you're done gawking at my friend…" 

"Lilianne?" asked Genki as he got a good look at her face. The strange woman did a double take and let her jaw drop in amazement. 

"Genki Sakura," she said in disbelief. "You rascal…" 

"You're…you're alive!" yelled Genki as he swept her up into a hug. She kissed him soundly on the cheek and hugged him like she'd never let go. Holly felt a rising of jealousy in the back of her mind, but fought it angrily thinking that there was no reason that she should be. 

"Since when have I been dead?" asked the lady. 

"You've been gone for over nine years!" 

"It hasn't been nine years back home, has it?" 

"Yes. I'm 21 now, and you can't be more than 24 or 25." 

"That's what's so different about you." 

"Probably," laughed Genki. 

"Um, kid?" said Tiger slightly irritated. "Mind telling us who your friend is so we can find a place to stay for the night." 

"Oh, sorry about that," said Genki sheepishly, "This is my cousin, Lilianne Sakura, and as I'm sure you've guessed I haven't seen her for nine years!" 

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Lilianne, bowing low. "You all can introduce yourselves later, it's getting dark and I insist you come stay with me for the night." The tiger came up beside her and cleared his throat noisily. Lilianne chuckled slightly and added, "This is Zephyr, my partner and friend." 

"Why is he wearing a harness?" asked Tiger suspiciously. 

"So I can ride on his back and guide him," replied Lilianne. "He, as you know, is blind and does require assistance now and than. But come, you must be hungry and the food will be ready when we get back." 

"Get back where?" asked Genki. 

"You'll see…" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Holly skated along side Genki as they went under an arc of stone that marked the entrance of the valley. Trees spread out before them, huts of monsters dotted among them with fires between them. Pots of food could be smelled across the small settlement and Holly's stomach began to protest the lack of food in it. 

"How did all these monsters get here?" asked Genki as he looked at the multitude of them. 

"A friend of mine brings me mistreated, unwanted or needy monsters and we raise them here among their own kind. There is at least a sub-breed of every known monster here, and they all follow me," replied Lilianne. 

"Is the pass really blocked on the other side?" asked Mayfleur timidly. 

"Yes, it is," replied Lilianne sadly, "But there's another way to get across." 

A Gontar (Baku/Hare) greeted them warmly as they neared a large cave. "You are back, Lili," he said expansively. "And you have guests with you." 

"Apparently my cousin decided to drop in to say hi," she replied, shrugging as she did. 

The Gontar's eyes perked with interest. "Cousin? The one who was here before? Then it is a great honor to have you here, young man." He turned to the others and bowed low. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Theopholis, but you may call me Theo. Who do have the pleasure of meeting?" 

"Genki Sakura, at your service." 

"Holly Ticashi, good sir." 

"Tiger of the Winds." 

"Tigress of the Storm." 

"Tempest Winds." 

"Icewolf." 

"Mayfleur, sir." 

"My names Ojo." 

"Just call me Slip!" 

"Golem, protector of the ruins." 

"It is very nice to meet you all," said Theo warmly, "But you must excuse me for awhile." Bowing quickly to Lilianne, he left the cave and headed out to where a few others like him were seated around a table eating dinner. 

"Soups on!" called a Pong Pong (Jill/Pixie) from inside the cave. 

"Come in and eat," said Lilianne cheerfully, "You all are welcome here as long as you like." 

"That is very generous of you," said Holly politely, bowing low, "Is there anything we can do to help?" 

"Nope, just go sit at the table in the cave and me and Pong can handle it. Just go and rest for awhile, you all must be exhausted!" 

While those tow were serving bowls of stew to the wearied travelers, Genki told everyone of Lili and He's history together. 

"Lili was eight or nine when I was born, and both of us were the only child in our families. Our fathers were brothers, and we ended up spending a lot of tine together since the parents were always going out and leaving us at home for a few hours on the weekends. 

"It was her who gave me my first pair of blades at age five, and she obviously taught me how to use them well. She went semi-pro skating when she was 14, and taught me everything she ever learned to help me succeed as well. 

"We also had similar interests in video games and it was her who got me hooked on Monster Rancher. She has this amazing ability to retain huge amounts of info on monsters and their attacks and who trains them and who can easily beat them, it gained her a lot of respect the way she could pull entire paragraphs from these booklets on monsters with in a heartbeat! 

"When she disappeared, she left some pretty big shoes to fill back in my world. I was thought to be her shadow when she was around, and it hit me pretty hard when she left." He said the last sentence loud enough for her to hear in the back. 

"I didn't leave you!" defended Lili from the back; "I didn't come here by choice, like you did that first time!" By now everyone had their stew and the pot was in the middle for second when they'd want it. "Dig in, everyone!" said Lili, grabbing a spoon herself. 

"So, tell me how you got here," said Genki between gulps of beef stew. 

"Well, you remember how I was all packed to go on that cross-country trip on blades? Dad forbid me to go for something I didn't do and I went up to my room extremely angry. Mom had left a package I had gotten in there and I opened it because there was nothing else to do. Inside was the new Monster Rancher 5000 X game and I decided to play it to pass the time. 

"It fit in my play station 2 and began to turn on as a normal game should. It showed a road with a large monster ranch in the distance and a Janne walking toward it still a ways away. That was all I had time to notice before the screen turned blue and sucked me, my blades, and my backpack with just the one handle packed for my trip through it. 

"Next thing I remember is staring at the sky on the road with the ranch in the distance and the Janne walking towards me. Thanks to your previous stories, I was able to gather my wits and make friends with the Janne when she reached me. I got a job at the ranch for awhile and through a series of events…" 

`Of unfortunate events,' added Zephyr in her mind. 

"I ended up here," finished Lili, giving Zephyr and dirty look. 

"Mind telling me those events?" asked Genki. 

"Maybe later," said Lilianne carelessly, "I want to know about your quest and I'm sure your friends are sick of hearing my voice by this point." 

"You tell her, Holly," said Genki sweetly, "I always forget something…" 

"You mean you're too lazy," muttered Tiger under his breath. Mayfleur and the twins giggled at this, but quieted down when Holly asked them to. 

She went through the tale for the 10th time, going from the time Genki had returned up until the present that was relevant to the story. Genki watched his cousin closely as the story was told, a `sixth sense' of sorts telling him that it just wasn't curiosity that made her want to hear it. Lili didn't really show that many emotions very often, but if you knew her well enough you could read her signs and Genki could tell something was bothering her. 

"You will come and help us, right?" said Genki when Holly was finished. 

"I …don't know…Genki," replied Lilianne slowly. "I'll have to think about it and decide in the morning." Zephyr cleared his throat loudly once more. "And discuss it with Z," she added, scratching him behind the ears. 

"Certainly," said Genki, nodding on agreement. 

Turning to the rest, Lilianne said, "Pong will show you to the room where you and sleep, and you can rest there until you go to bed. Zephyr and I have to make sure everything is secure for the night, so we'll see you all in the morning." 

Everyone watched as Zephyr spread his wings and they took off through the night skies. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

`I have to stay here and take care of everyone in my valley!' insisted Lili in Zephyr's mind. They were having another telepathic argument and Lili was rapidly losing. 

`You must help Genki defeat our old master,' countered Zephyr. `He doesn't know what he is facing.' 

`If I go, you'd come to,' reasoned Lili, `What if you were hurt? I love you like son, Zephyr, and I don't want to lose you.' 

`I'm not going anywhere, mom,' teased Zephyr gently, `Every child must grow up to confront his greatest fears. It is time for us to face mine, and we can do it together.' 

`What if I' m not ready to face mine…' 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

Holly woke up the next morning, the sun just rising and everyone else still asleep. She looked up to see Lili and Zephyr sleeping on the ledge above them. She was just thinking how cute they looked when Lilianne opened her eyes and winked at her. Holly blinked in surprise and followed her out into the eating room when Lili had put on her jacket. 

"Did you sleep well?" asked Lili when they were out of earshot of the others. 

"Very well. Those mats in there were as soft as a cloud," replied Holly. 

"Excellent. Then you'd be up to helping me with breakfast?" 

"It's the least I can do after letting us invade your home like this." 

Lili chuckled softly. "It's no trouble at all. We enjoy having visitors here and we don't get them very often." 

"It might help if you didn't chase them off…" 

"No one can know of this place," said Lili stubbornly. "There are other monsters here like Zephyr, and if some greedy human were to hear of it…I don't want to think of what would happen to this place." 

Holly nodded understandingly. "How did Zephyr get his wings?" she asked after a minute. 

Lili hesitated for a minute, frowning as she did. "That is something I can't tell you right now, for your own safety," she replied slowly. "You`ll just have to trust me on that one." 

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Holly. "I trust Genki, and he obviously trust you, so I do too." 

"Thanks," said Lili gratefully, smiling slightly. She quickly rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and led the way to the kitchen of her cave, Holly in tow behind her. 

"Why don't you just take your jacket off?" suggested Holly as Lili struggled to keep her sleeves out of the eggs she was soon scrambling. 

"No, that'll take to long," said Lili, "I'll manage fine with it on." 

Holly shrugged and went back to frying the bacon in the pan in front of her, deciding to leave her alone. The smells and sounds of food soon had the others out of bed and in the kitchen, grabbing plates and eating like they hadn't for months. 

"Mmhomsnarfgobblemuchgulpmm." The food disappeared quickly as all table manners were forgotten and everyone just shoved the food down their throats as fast as they could. Golem had long left their company to go eat with the other Golem's in the valley and was sampling their rocks that they ate for breakfast. 

"So, what's your decision, cousin?" asked Genki when he could eat no more. 

"I'm not sure Genki…" she said, glancing at Zephyr. 

"Why not? We could always use the extra person." 

"Who will protect my valley?" 

"There are those who are perfectly capable of doing that for you," said Zephyr from his spot on the floor. 

"Please, Lili," pleaded Genki. "I just spent the last nine years of my life thinking you were dead, come with us and it'll be like old times." 

"Besides the talking monsters and cheeky dogs," muttered Lili sarcastically. 

"Lili, be serious about this." 

Lilianne sighed and sat there for a minute, closing her eyes as she thought about it. After awhile she leaned forward and replied, "Me and Zephyr will come, but only because you're family, Genki." 

Zephyr got up and put his head on her lap, and she hugged him tightly, hopping she'd never have to let go. When she did, Genki was looking at her with concern. She smiled reassuringly, and asked for the others to go get supplies with Zephyr while she, Holly, and Genki went to get something form her rooms. 

"What is it you wanted to show us?" Genki asked curiously. 

"Nothing at all. I want to give you something and I want Holly to understand why I'm giving it to you." 

"Why must I understand?" 

"You are a gentle person by nature," said Lili knowingly. "And I know you and Genki are pretty close." They entered a room with a bed in one corner and some hooks with clothes on one wall. The wall across from the hooks was covered with weaponry for all types of humans and monsters. "I want you to understand that I'm giving him these to increase his chance of survival, not to make him a killer," said Lili as she handed Genki a dirk, dagger and belt from the wall. 

Holly nodded as Genki strapped it around his waist and secured the blades to it. "I understand," she said, "I carry a dagger to protect my friends." She showed it to Lili, who whistled in appreciation. 

"That's a nice dagger," she said, giving it back to Holly. "But I carry more metal than the two of you combined." They watched as she pulled a set of sais from the wall and stuck them in her boots, and a pouch of disc darts went on her belt. A dagger was secured beside the pouch, and two mini-darts were hidden in her belt clip. She slung a sword over her shoulder and placed a packed book bag with only one strap that went across her chest on her back. 

"Are you sure you can carry all that?" asked Genki in surprise. 

"I'm a bit stronger than that last time I saw you," said Lili, smiling slyly. She headed back out the door, grabbing a pair of old roller blades as she did. "You two coming?" she called over he shoulder. Both glanced at the other before following her back to the rest. 

Tiger was talking with Theo when they got out there, and seemed to be disagreeing about something. "You're not going with them, Lady Lilianne, are you?" asked Theo when he spotted her. 

"I am more needed with my cousin than here, Theo," she said resolutely. "You'll be fine until I return." 

"But milady…" Lilianne shot him a look that silenced him, knowing that it would be futile to argue with her. 

"Tell the others I'll be traveling for awhile and will return before too long," she instructed Theo, handing him a key, "Take good care of them while I am gone." Leaning over so only he could hear her, she added, "And complete the project, even if I don't return before it is done, you know how to." 

Theo nodded sadly, and said, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Don't look so glum, old fellow," said Lili sternly. "I'll hopefully be back before you can even miss me." 

"Of course," replied Theo, forcing a smile. Lili hugged him gently before grabbing some torches and lighting them. She passed them among the group, and soon they were under ground in some tunnels that lead to the other side. 

Everyone was fairly tense, and relaxed only when a light could be seen on the other side. Golem breathed a sigh of relief when they were once back out in the open. "Golem not like the dark," he rumbled quietly, "Especially in a tunnel." 

Some of the others nodded in agreement or added their own comments before following Lili and Zephyr to where ever they were headed next. 

"You are sure that there was a ranch somewhere up this way?" asked Tiger for the 20th time. 

"Positive." Lili struggled to not blow up at the dog-like monster as they walked along. 

"Ok." 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

It had been four days since they had left the Valley for a ranch Lili had heard about. It was about late afternoon when the forest around them suddenly got really quite for no apparent reason. Lili motioned for them to stop, and listened for a minute. 

"There's a camping spot up ahead," she said to the group, "Go ahead with out us, and I'll meet up with you there later. She looked up in the trees, and spotted what she had been looking for. 

Genki looked up to see a strange man standing on a branch, looking at Lili. The man winked, and took off to their right. Lili followed, not checking to make sure everyone had gone up ahead. 

Holly, who had seen the man too, motioned for Genki to come with her, and together they followed Lilianne through the trees. Peering through some bushes, they saw Zephyr on a ledge above another clearing with a cliff on one side. Lili was below him, sword out and warming up with it in rapid twirls and twists. A man finally walked out of the shadows, face covered with a hood and clothed entirely in a dark blue suit. 

"There you are," said Lili in a business like manner. "I see you're still hiding behind that mask, too." 

"Shall we get to it now that you are free of that traveling circus?" asked the man. 

"We shall, and you'll regret saying that about me friends," replied Lili coldly, "On guard!" 

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* 

A bit of a cliffie, eh? Who's the strange man? And what business are they talking about? How will it end? Review and you shall receive these answers and more in the next part of Zephyr's Wind!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	5. Part 5

Itching to know who the stranger is? Read on and find out in Part 5 of Zephyr's Wind!  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lili and the stranger man thrust and parried with their swords across the clearing, both giving their all and being quite skilled with their blade. "Did you know she could fight like that?" Holly asked Genki softly.  
  
"No," Genki whispered back. "I knew she could fight with her fists, she did it often enough back in our world when skating. But I've never seen her use a blade before in my life."  
  
The stranger suddenly flicked Lilianne's sword form her hand. She rubbed in painfully before grabbing her sais and backing up quickly.  
  
"I see you've learned a new trick," she growled, making sure he hadn't drawn any blood.  
  
"Yes," replied the man, "And I didn't almost slice of your finger this time as well." Before Lili could reply, he charged at her blade first and the battle began once more.  
  
Lili was able to disarm him of his sword after awhile, and he pulled out a whip from his side. "You've got a new one!" said Lili in surprise.  
  
"Well, since you sliced the old one to bits."  
  
Oh, that's right," said Lili sweetly. "I did, didn't I? Looks like I'll have to do it again too." Pulling a few discs from her pouch, she let them fly at the whip and it was soon lying in pieces on the ground. "Oops," said Lili mockingly as the stranger growled on anger at her.  
  
"I just bought that a week a go!" yelled the man as he ran at her with his dagger.  
  
"It was just a bit of rawhide!" Lili yelled in return.  
  
"A bit of rawhide???" yelled the man even louder. "I'll make you into rawhide and see how much it takes to make a new whip, that sound good to you?"  
  
He was able to knock all her weapons away, and she didn't seem to have the heart to throw any discs at him. He advanced slowly upon her as she backed herself into a corner.  
  
Holly, who had been holding Genki back since the man had threatened to turn his cousin into a whip, suddenly lost her grip and Genki ran at the man with his dirk drawn and yelling 'bloody murder.'  
  
The stranger turned his attention from Lili and prepared to meet Genki with his dagger. Lili swore under her breath at her cousin and tackled Genki away from the man, saving him from being cut to ribbons by the man.  
  
"Don't you dare," said Lili as she stopped the stranger from charging Genki.  
  
"But he attacked me!" argued the man.  
  
"In my defense," replied Lili, knocking his hood off with a flick of her hand, revealing a cascade of silver hair and a familiar face.  
  
"Allen?" asked Holly as she helped Genki to his feet. She had gone running after him, but he had been to fast for her.  
  
"Miss Holly!" replied Allen in surprise. Peering into Genki's face closely, he said, "What do you know, the Phoenix boy has returned."  
  
"Whoa!" said Lili, holding up her hands. "How do you know these two?"  
  
"We met awhile back when he was here for the first time. How do you know them?"  
  
"Genki happens to be my cousin, the one that I told you about a couple of times. I just met Holly recently, but we're all on another journey."  
  
"Hang on," said Genki, shaking his head, "How do you two know each other?"  
  
"Allen's been a friend of mine for the past few years," replied Lili, "His father makes my weapons and he's the one who brings me those monsters that are need a home and such."  
  
"But why were you fighting?" asked Holly.  
  
"We always do that to keep ourselves fresh," explained Allen.  
  
"Yeah, what good is a sword if you can't use it properly?" reasoned Lili, picking up hers and putting it in its sheath. "Normally Allen'll just attack me, but with you all around he probably didn't want to risk someone else getting involved."  
  
"That round went faster than others," said Allen calculatingly. "Usually you don't shred my whip and you use."  
  
"It's getting late," interrupted Lili, shooting Allen a 'look.' "We'd best get back to the rest." They picked up all their weapons and put them in their respective places. Allen left his whip lying there since it was pretty much useless, but Lili picked up the pieces in case they came in handy later on.  
  
She whistled to Zephyr and he flew over to them, her bag secured to his back and his next to it. "You're going to travel with us for a while, aren't you?" Lili asked Allen.  
  
"Of course," replied Allen, "My family isn't expecting me to return for at least another two to three months so I've got some time to burn."  
  
"Great," said Genki, shaking Allen's hand, "Welcome to the team."  
  
"Sure thing, kid," replied Allen, grinning pleasantly.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Allen sat with Holly and Genki by the fire, listening to them tell about their new quest as Lili sat with Zephyr by the spring, talking quietly. Allen's brow was heavy with concern when he had heard the whole tale.  
  
"And Lili's taking you to a Ranch she heard of up north, is she?" he asked at last.  
  
"Yeah," replied Genki, "Why?"  
  
"Do you remember Hare?" asked Allen, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Yep, haven't heard from him in months, though," replied Holly.  
  
"Well, I know where he is and I can take you to him," said Allen. "It's only a few hours walk from here and I just visited him today. I always do before visiting Lili and that's where I was headed before bumping into you guys."  
  
"Then we can go see him tomorrow?" asked Genki.  
  
"Sure, lemme go check with Lili and see what she thinks, though," he said quickly. He got up and walked over to Lili and Zephyr, sat down resolutely, and broke rudely into their conversation. "They don't know any of it, do they?" he asked heatedly, frowning as he did.  
  
"What they don't know can't hurt them," Lili replied stonily, knowing what was coming next. Zephyr left, not wanting to be around when the words began to fly.  
  
"Lili, you are the most stubbornly insane person I know!" Allen ranted quietly. "Your cousin and friends deserve to know the truth, Lili. All of it. You're leading them into a death trap, because they don't know stuff that could save their lives."  
  
"They'll be in more danger if they know," Lili replied coldly.  
  
"You are lying to them."  
  
"I haven't told them anything that's false."  
  
"Telling them a half-truth is as good as lying."  
  
"It depends on how you look at it, Allen."  
  
"And if I tell them?" he asked, eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"You won't, because I said so," replied Lili, drawing her dagger menacingly.  
  
"Fine," replied Allen coldly, "I won't tell them, but neither will I speak to you until you do." He got up and walked off through the trees, wanting to get his temper under control before he talked with the others.  
  
Lili sighed in frustration and got up to go talk to Holly and Genki about visiting this old friend of theirs. She looked up and saw Zephyr playing with the Tiger twins as their parents watched in the background. She smiled, and composed herself before joining the group once more.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Temi tried to distract Zephyr once more as her brother balanced himself on the branch above his head. Zephyr moved the twig in him mouth out of the way when the young pup sprang at it and went tumbling again across the ground.  
  
"How can you tell I'm coming?" asked Ici as he rubbed his rump tenderly.  
  
"I have a radar of sorts. It's kind of hard to explain, but it's like an invisible eye in the simplest of terms," replied Zephyr.  
  
"Aw, darn," replied Ici dejectedly.  
  
"How'd you get your wings?" asked Temi decidedly.  
  
"Yeah," put in her brother, "And how'd you lose your eye sight?"  
  
Zephyr yawned and replied, "It's a long story, and maybe I'll tell you some other night when you will be able to understand a little better."  
  
"Time for be, you two scoundrels," said Storm as she came up beside them.  
  
"Aw, ma," yawned Temi, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sleepy," added Ici as he rubbed a paw over his eyes.  
  
Mayfleur, who was already half asleep beside Tiger, let the pups snuggle into her arms as Storm lay protectively on the other side.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Mayfleur finally has found a family," commented Ojo as he sat beside Golem.  
  
"She deserves one," Golem replied slowly, "She has been through a lot and needs the love they can give her."  
  
"Aye," replied Ojo sadly, "But we may be losing her when we find the others and return back home."  
  
"They will understand if she stays with the pack," said Golem sensibly. "And she'll never forget the friends she has there."  
  
"Still, it just won't be the same without her." Ojo looked up at the stars and not for the first time wished this quest had never happened at all.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next day, Allen told them about what Hare had been up to since they had last seen him. "Hare went back to his old village," explained Allen. "It's hidden in the tree tops and scores of other hares types live there. He's there leader right now, since the old one died. And I think he has a girlfriend, a Kung Fu Hare named Grace.  
  
"The only sign that the village is even there is an old oak tree that is higher than any of the others around it. On it's carved the word 'Haresville' and from there you just go straight up until you see the houses in the branches."  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" asked Holly.  
  
"It's just over this next."  
  
"KRACKABOOM!!!!" Zephyr took off into the sky, Lili on his back. "There's and army of Colorpandoras attacking some hare's in a tree!" she yelled, "We've got to go help them!"  
  
Allen was right behind her as they raced to the village, him calling for Hare at the top of his lungs. "Allen!" yelled Hare as he took out another Colorpandora. "Am I glad to see you!"  
  
"I brought some reinforcements," yelled Allen, "Recognize them?"  
  
"Holly! Genki! Tiger! Golem!" yelled Hare at his old friends as they began to battle, "You just made me one happy hare!"  
  
"Anything for a friend!" yelled Genki as he helped one of the village hares types to safety.  
  
Lili spotted their leader, a Colorpandora/Jell/Dragon tri-breed that looked very unusual.  
  
"Look, it's the traitors," he screeched when he spotted Lili and Zephyr. Holly, who was helping others who were hurt get out of the fight, was the only one who heard it and looked up quizzically before Lili silenced it's tongue forever with a few well placed discs.  
  
The tri-breed was a Lost Disk before it hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces on contact. Lili spat on it in disgust and jumped back into the fray, sending a few others to similar fates as their leader before they fled.  
  
Cheers went up from the group as a few well-aimed blasts from Tiger and Storm took the rest out, leaving no survivors.  
  
A groan to Lili's right reminded the group that they had not gone unscathed, and the hurt were quickly tended to. She went over to the Kung Fu Hare who had made the sound and was sitting on a branch motionless. She saw a spear sticking out of its side and immediately jumped into action.  
  
"Allen!" yelled Lili over her shoulder, "Get that rabbit guy over here quick! One of his people is hurt pretty bad!" She gently removed the spear and had placed a cloth from her bag on the wound when Hare came bounding over.  
  
"Oh, no, Grace!" he cried, picking her up and carrying her his tree house.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Several hours had passed, and Lili and Holly and long since done their best to tend to Grace's wound, but none of it seemed to help. The rest helped repair and clean up what ever they could to help the poor village and it's inhabitants. Golem stayed with Ojo on the ground, him being too large to go up in the trees and the eyeball not being fond of heights.  
  
Hare sat by a fire as night fell, head in between his paws as he stared into the flames of the fire. Grace was next door, out cold, pale and feverish. They still couldn't tell if she was going to make it or not, and it weighed heavily on the small monster's mind.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili and Zephyr were conferring quietly in a tree when Allen landed beside them. "You have to help that Grace," he whispered defiantly.  
  
"What do think we're planning to do?" retorted Lili, "And weren't you not speaking to me anymore?"  
  
"How do you plan to do that without telling the others your secret?" asked Allen smartly, ignoring her last comment.  
  
"Watch and learn, amateur," smirked Lili. Turning serious, she added, "And if you interfere."  
  
"I won't." growled Allen, leaping off into the night.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Everyone had long sine fallen asleep in the large room when Lili and Zephyr finally rejoined the group. Everyone, that is, except Holly. She watched form her corner, Slip blocking her face from view, as the two slipped into Grace's room. She waited for them to com out, and it seemed like an eternity before they did.  
  
When she did see them emerge, Lili looked pale and tired in the flickering firelight. Zephyr let her ride on his back and they went to a branch near by where Holly watched them fall asleep.  
  
'What is your secret, Lilianne." she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hare woke up first in the morning, and forced his wearied legs to stagger over into Grace's room so he could check on her. His eyes snapped open and he instantly became alert as he noticed her bed was empty. Rushing into the main room, he began to yell, "Grace! Grace! Grace! Where are you, Grace???"  
  
A familiar set of paws clamped themselves over his mouth and he whirled around to meet a set of emerald eyes that sparkled happily. Holly, Genki and Allen had managed to get up and were stumbling over to Hare to see what the problem was.  
  
"I'm healed, Hare," said Grace softly, "I don't know how, but I'm healed!"  
  
"Hare! Why were you yelling?" asked Genki as he managed to get around all the sleeping forms on the floor.  
  
"Grace wasn't in her bed when I went to check on her, so I started to yell her name," explained Hare, "But look, her wound's gone!" Hare was right. Where the deep cut had been was now a yellow scar and it looked to be completely sealed.  
  
"But that's impossible," said Genki as Holly came up beside him.  
  
"Apparently not," replied Allen as he joined their group, watching Hare dance Grace crazily around the room. "Wouldn't you agree, Miss Holly?"  
  
"I guess I'd have to," she replied softly, lost in thought.  
  
Grace finally got Hare to put her down and turned her attention to the Searchers. "Who are these people?" she asked, not being sure why they were there.  
  
"Some of these are friends that I traveled with before, and the rest are friends that are on a journey with them now," explained Hare breathlessly.  
  
"You mean the Searchers of the Phoenix? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to ask Hare to join us on our new journey," replied Holly honestly, "His quick plans got us out of more than one scrape."  
  
"Are you going to go?" Grace asked Hare.  
  
"I don't know, Grace," replied Hare, shrugging, "I haven't had anytime to think about it."  
  
"You should go," said Grace decidedly.  
  
"What???" Hare looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Your friends need you, and are asking for you help, Hare," she said prudently. "And as their friend you should go with them and help in any way you can."  
  
"Who'll be in charge while I'm gone?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You!!!"  
  
"What? Pa always said I'd lead this group well, and I would be the leader if you hadn't come and killed that Joker fella a few years back."  
  
"Are you just trying to get rid of me?" Hare asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hare, be reasonable," said Grace aggravated. "If I wanted to get rid of you I'd of done it a long time ago."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure you can handle this."  
  
"We'll be fine, Hare."  
  
Hare grinned boyishly and ran into his room. In the corner was his old stick with a pouch at the end, which he packed quickly. "I'm ready!" yelled Hare as he bounded out the door towards his friends.  
  
"That's good," said Genki, "'Cuz Tiger's waiting for us and he just threatened to come up here and drag us down if we don't get moving."  
  
"I'll help him," said Lili as she walked in the door, "We're wasting valuable time, let's go!" Everyone followed her lead and quickly got down the tree the fasted way they could. Grace watched Lili and Zephyr for a moment and couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen them some where.  
  
"Bye, Grace!" yelled Hare when he reached the bottom, waving up at his love.  
  
"See ya soon, honey," she yelled back as the group began to walk away. Hare waved one last time at his village before running to catch up with the rest.  
  
"Keeping the group up already, Hare?" called Tiger from beside Storm.  
  
"You bet, Tiger!" said Hare, being in too good of a mood to let the dog- monster get to him.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Grace watched as the group disappeared into the distance, "Good luck, Hare," she said to the wind. She could still see that peculiar flying Tiger and his Master in the distance.  
  
"Have you ever seen an angel before?" she asked the small Leaf Hare beside her.  
  
"No, ma says they aren't real," the young one replied regally.  
  
"I think I just saw one," said Grace mysteriously, "But she reminded me more of a demon. Come on and I'll tell you about the strange dream I had last night over breakfast."  
  
The pair walked into the kitchen chattering away as the Searchers traveled farther and farther away, getting deeper into their quest which would reveal more than they could ever know.  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
Ohhh! What's Lili's secret, and what surprises lie ahead?? Well, I can't tell you until I get five more reviews as of the time I post this, to tell your friends to review, and you'll get to read the next chapter. Ta ta! 


	6. Part 6

Here it is, the revealing of Lili's secret(s) and what happens when they go to the abandoned Ranch.spooky.read on and find out.MAWHAHAHAHA!!!! By the way, last time the last chapter loaded wrong the last time the there were a tome of spelling mistakes because of it, sorry!!! Thank you, Melodi Hare for pointing that out, I think it's all fixed now!!! And this chapter's REALLY long so let me know if you like that or the shorter chapters better, k??????  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A few days passed, and finally one morning they could see a large Ranch in the distance. It looked gloomy and deserted, and sent shivers up the Searcher's spines as they got closer to it.  
  
"If this place is empty, why are we checking it out?" asked Slip as it loomed in the distance.  
  
"It might hold clues to what we're facing if it's the one that that 'General' fellow used before," replied Lili.  
  
"And what makes you so sure this is the one?" Hare asked quizzically.  
  
"Call it a gut instinct, I guess."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The Searchers had split up into four smaller groups to go over the larger grounds of the Ranch. Ojo, Golem, and Genki had taken the stables and they were going through each one carefully to make sure they didn't miss anything.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," muttered Ojo as they went into another one, checking the stalls one by one.  
  
"Me too," admitted Genki as they finished that row.  
  
"Something's not right here," said Golem darkly, unusually tense and nervous.  
  
"If the other's need any help they'll call for us, ok?" Genki reassured him.  
  
"Something still isn't right."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger and his family picked their way through the rooms as they went over the humungous mansion.  
  
"I'm scared, mom," said Temi as she huddled by Storm's leg in fear. "I want to get out of here." They were going to meet up with her father and brother who had taken the first floor while they had looked through the second.  
  
"Hush, Temi," said Storm gently. "You're safe with me and you're father and brother are right up ahead, see?" Temi nodded somberly and ran up to be with her brother.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Tiger as she got closer to them.  
  
"No, other than some furniture and a few cob webs, the second floor is completely empty," she replied.  
  
"First floor's the same. The kitchen had some food in it, but it was old and rotten so we left it alone," said Tiger, letting the pups crouch under him nervously.  
  
"Let's go see if the others are having any better luck."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Hullo!" called Allen into the dark room. "Anybody home??" His voice echoed eerily through the walls, giving it a transparent, ghost-like feel. The worker's quarters were as musty and damp as they looked and had an abandoned sense to them.  
  
Mayfleur shiver involuntarily. "Please stop that, Mr. Allen," she asked barely above a whisper. "You're scaring me."  
  
"He's not scaring me!" Slip said bravely. He searched the drawers of the desk and peeked his head under the bed. "Nothing here!" he announced, straightening up briskly.  
  
"Did you find anything in there, Hare?" asked Allen as he stuck his head into the other room.  
  
"Nope. They really cleaned everything out of here, who ever they were, when they left. The kitchen's as bare as can be and out side there's nothing but over grown grass and some weeds!" called Hare, bounding into the room.  
  
"There's nothing here!" said Slip in frustration, "Each one's been the same, let's just go meet up with the others and see if they want our help."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mayfleur as another wave of uneasiness swept over her, "There's safety in numbers."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili sighed in exasperation. "There must be something here," she murmured angrily to herself as the trio looked at the vacant practice rings. Holly nodded in agreement as she tried to shake the feeling that they were being watched.  
  
Zephyr sniffed the winds apprehensively and turned quickly to Lili. 'We need to get back to the others, now!" he said to her telepathically.  
  
'Why?' asked Lili back, her voice full of concern in his mind.  
  
'I smell trouble.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger, Storm, Temi and Ici sat near a cliff at the appointed meeting spot. Tiger had gone and looked over the edge of the cliff earlier, and what he had seen had made him dizzy with fear. The cliff dropped straight off for a good 2-3 miles before dropping even lower into a ravine another mile or two. No creature without wings could survive a fall from that height.  
  
Allen, Hare, Mayfleur and Slip sat near by speculating what they others night have found. They were discussing the odds of finding anything at all when Lili, Holly, and Zephyr walked up.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Lili asked. Everyone shook their heads quietly, their searches leaving them tired and disheartened.  
  
"Oh, are the poor searchers going to go home with their tales between their legs?" taunted a voice above them.  
  
Lili drew her sword and cried, "Show yourself, Magic Shadow!"  
  
A pixie/Monol/Magic Bajaral appeared in a branch above them. He laughed cruelly as other Magic Bajaral/Monol tri-breeds appeared and surrounded them in the air.  
  
Lili whistled piercingly to signal Genki and his group that they needed help. Zephyr protected those unable to defend them selves as Lili threw herself at the tri-breeds, angrily kicking herself for bringing them here in the first place.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki's head snapped up as he heard a sharp whistle. "That's Lili!" he cried, "They need our help!"  
  
Golem and Ojo followed as he ran out of the barn, only to fall into a trap! The cage dropped neatly over them, quickly stopping the trio in their tracks. "This is easily solved," said Ojo, "Teleport!" He glowed white and disappeared, only to reappear at the edge of the cage half-unconscious.  
  
"Oh, we couldn't have escaping, now could we?" asked a tri-breed as they dragged the cage over to where the others could see. "Those bars are completely impervious to any attack to teleport move."  
  
Genki cursed loudly as he tried to hit the bars and they shocked him back. The tri-breeds laughed jeeringly at the trio's vain attempts to get free of their accursed cage.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger and Storm were soon in the fray as well, doing their best to keep the tri-breeds back, and helping their friends as they needed to. Those defense less stayed back, Mayfleur holding onto the young Slip tightly so he wouldn't try to rush into battle.  
  
Hare and Allen where back to back, doing what they could but the two were soon over come by the waves of tri-breeds that never seemed to stop coming.  
  
"Help!" yelled Hare as he and Allen were caught in a net that was thrown over them. Tiger tried to help them, but only succeeded in getting himself entangled in the net as well.  
  
"Dad!" screamed Temi, running after Tiger carelessly. Ici ran after his sister, not about to let her go it alone.  
  
"Oh, how touching," sneered Magic Shadow, flying over the pups. "The little tykes are going to rescue their father."  
  
"No!" screamed Storm as Magic Shadow made the pups float towards him. She was caught from behind and struggled uselessly against the net.  
  
Lili saw the twins, and super jumped at them. She was almost there.practically touching them!!.Zap!!. a blast from one of the tri-breeds hit her away from the pups.  
  
"Lili!" cried Allen as she flew towards the cliff, only landing a few feet from the edge. Holly ran to her side, Zephyr right behind her. Slip was able to wriggle free of Mayfleur and ran at one of the attackers.  
  
"Arm whip!" he cried, trying to get close enough to free his trapped friends, but he was too weak to do much good. Mayfleur went after him, yelling his name. Neither saw the net until it was too late, and they were soon caught much in the same way as their friends were.  
  
"Give it up, traitor!" taunted Magic Shadow. "Your friends are all captured and your options gone!" He held the pups in his hand, stroking them almost lovingly.  
  
"Never!" cried Lili as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"Then I'll have to disobey Master Raymond and kill you," sighed Magic Shadow in a bored voice. Pointing a finger at her, he said calmly, "Black telekinetic beam!"  
  
"No!" screamed the searchers as the blast that was meant to kill Lili instead flung the trio off the cliff into the sky.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Should we go check for survivors?" asked one of the troops a few minutes after they heard a resounding crash from the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"No one could survive a fall from that height," replied Magic Shadow calmly. "Not even the powerful traitors."  
  
Genki was beside himself with grief and cried openly as his friends tired to comfort him. They were now all in a cage, and were waiting to see what would happen to them next.  
  
Allen was unusually quite, and just sat there staring at the sky while the rest expressed their sorrow. Temi looked at him from her father's side and noticed this. "Aren't you sad about losing Miss Holly, Miss Lili, and Mr. Zephyr?" she sniffed as she walked over to him.  
  
"Cheer up, young one," said Allen gently, scratching her behind the ear. "Those three are as tough as they come. And Zephyr has wings, remember? He can fly."  
  
The pups face brightened slightly with hope until her father broke in angrily. "Stop filling her head with false hope, Allen," he growled. "You know as well as I do that no one could carry that much weight falling at that speed. Why do you disillusion yourself and others?"  
  
"Call it a gut instinct."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(Lili's p.o.v.)  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the ground began to come towards us. I grabbed onto the already unconscious Holly and Zephyr was able to come up under us and slow our fall with his wings. My bag and weapons I throw away from myself to get rid of their weight, and Holly's bag I throw away as well.  
  
Wait, the grounds still coming to fast, his wings can't take our weight! I can see the flesh in between his wings begin to stretch out, almost snapping. "Get out, Zephyr!" I yell. "Go before you break your wings!"  
  
"NO!" he yells back, "I can make it!" He's struggling to keep his wings from completely giving out now.  
  
"Our weight's too much for you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "You're going to have to trust me and go, now!"  
  
He sighs, and obeys, as the servant must always bow to the master. I close my eyes and begin to concentrate once more on the familiar change that comes when I will them to.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(Zephyr's p.o.v.)  
  
She told me to let her and Holly fall, and I have to obey her. She's my master and protector, and she knows best. I watch as she grows fangs, fur, horns, and at the last second, wings that burst out from her jacket, shredding the back of it (not for the first time) into bits.  
  
They're still falling. no now she's catching the wind.but pull up!!. Pull up!!. I stop my radar that let's me know what they're doing and hope for the best.  
  
Now it's back on, and they're gliding for a clearing Lili and I know about with a small pool. That was a close call, one I never hope to have to go through again. I'm too young to be getting heart attacks!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(normal p.o.v.)  
  
Lili glided twice around the forest, dodging trees at the rapid speed she was going, before she could slow down enough o stop.  
  
"You certainly took your time with that one!" cried Zephyr as he landed beside her.  
  
"If you'd moved when I told you to, I would've had more time," said Lili breathlessly. "Besides, it's not easy to concentrate in midair with a dead weight human you're trying to hang onto. You try it some time!"  
  
"Still" murmured Zephyr. "You should've used your wings during the fight. It could've made the difference there."  
  
"The other's can't know," said Lili stubbornly.  
  
"You'll have to shrink your wings before she wakes up, then." Lili sat down and tried to shrink them, but couldn't concentrate enough.  
  
"Grrrrr!" roared Lili. "All this stupid power and I can't even shrink my wings!"  
  
"You haven't been using them enough," said Zephyr calmly. "You won't be able to shrink them until you've stretched them out by flying for awhile and you won't be able to fly until they're recovered from that very exhausting trick you just pulled."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I hate it when you're right?" Lili grumbled as she moodily removed her tattered jacket.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Mayfleur lay huddled on the floor, sobbing into Storm's coat as she and Tiger tried to comfort her. The group had been divided up into a couple of different cells, but could partially see each other through the bars.  
  
Tiger watched as Genki paced the length of his cell, trying hard not to cry again. Allen stood against the wall, lost in thought, his face hidden by his long silvery-white hair.  
  
Ojo and Golem shared a larger cell with Hare, who was trying to come up with a plan to escape, but was failing miserably. He pounded his head against a wall as Ojo napped wearily in the corner, the stress of the last several hours finally taking its toll on the old eyeball.  
  
Temi, Ici and Slip had a cell all their own, with the bars closer together so they couldn't slip through them, and a few down from the rest so they could hear but not see them. Slip, having lost all his previous bravado, was wailing mournfully as the twins did their best to console the young jell.  
  
Genki stopped pacing long enough to punch the wall a few times with his fists, shaking them out painfully as he began to pace again. "If you're going to hit something, punch me," said Allen quietly, "You'll break your hand if you keep doing that."  
  
"What the heck would it matter?!" Genki yelled angrily, "Our only hope out of here is dead, and there's no way to escape." He leaned his head against the wall, kicking it hopelessly. He fell to his knees, still facing the wall, and began to cry.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(Holly's p.o.v.)  
  
The last thing I remember is falling, falling over the edge into the expansive blur behind us. Then everything went black, from what I don't know, but I welcomed it gladly. It seemed like an eternity before the darkness faded, and I was able to regain my senses.  
  
I could tell we weren't falling anymore. Either I am safe, badly hurt, or dead and where ever it is the dead go. But this felt too real to be dead, it seemed. I am very warm, wherever I am, wait, I feel fur. Tiger? No, he didn't fall with us.  
  
I open my eyes slightly, and see brown tipped gold fur. Zephyr. Then we made it, but how? I look around our camp. It's getting dark out, and the fire before us is burning brightly. I let my eye roam for a minute. Who's that strange pixie over there?  
  
Waist length brown tipped gold hair, tank top, jeans and boots mending a torn jacket, if it weren't for the wings and horns I'd swear that's.  
  
The monster turns her head towards me; seeing I'm awake she turns back around quickly. "Lili.?" I ask in amazement. What could've happened to her while I was out?  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(Lili's p.o.v.)  
  
I've been sitting here awhile now. Zephyr's asleep, and Holly's still out leaning on him. I wait, and watch, hoping to finish with my jacket soon so I can stretch out my wings.  
  
Turning to check on Zephyr, I notice Holly's awake. Great. More questions I'll have to answer. I have nothing against the girl, she's very sweet and I hope she gets with Genki, but I just don't like talking about my wings and horns. Of course, it could me worse; I could be trying to explain this to Genki and why I never told him before.  
  
"Lili.?" asks Holly. Poor girl, she must think I'm a monster or something. I nod once, hoping I don't have to speak. She just sits there for a while, and I wonder if she's fallen asleep again. But of course, no such luck.  
  
"Did you get your wings the same way Zephyr did?" she asks me quietly. I nod again. So far so good.  
  
"Now can you tell me how he and you got them?"  
  
Darn. "I guess so," I rasp. My voice changes as well, and I can see her eyes get wide and she just stares at me for a minute. "Oh, come on, Holly," I say lightly, hoping to put her at ease. "It doesn't sound that bad, does it?"  
  
"Depends on how one would define the word bad," says Zephyr as he wakes up, placing his paws over his ears.  
  
"I don't mind," says Holly, but I can tell she's lying.  
  
"Hang on and I'll see if I can change back," I say.  
  
"You won't be able to," says Zephyr, but I'll show him. Closing my eyes tight and concentrating, I can feel everything shrinking away until the only sign of my additives are a set of petite wings on my back.  
  
"So that's how you hid them," says Holly, trying horribly to hide her surprise.  
  
"Now," I say, voice back to normal. "For our story. It starts when I left off the other night in my valley. The Janne I met was called Janel, and she helped me get a job at the Ranch because she trained there for fights. I worked training the younger pixies, tigers and dragons there, for that's what the ranch specialized in with only a few other breeds present. They let me live there in the quarters for trainers and shared a bunk with a few others who had similar jobs as myself.  
  
"A month after I arrived, Janel disappeared over night. She and I had been good friends and of course this upset me. The other trainers said she had run away again, but I didn't entirely trust the way they told me this. Something about them made me think they were lying. I started to get uneasy at work, and began to watch my back more closely than ever.  
  
"Two weeks later the head boss, Raymond (I can see Holly flinch as I say that name), asked me to come and speak with him. I was suspicious, but it's not like I could refuse to talk with him, I still hadn't saved up enough to leave and I needed the job so I went.  
  
"He made small talk with me when I came it, the usual 'How are you?' 'Keeping up with work?' etc. I answered all his questions politely, and so on. Them he started talking about this research they were doing at the Ranch. About the combing of monsters with some old equipment he had inherited from his grandfather a few years before and how he had figured it all out. Apparently it was when they made the most progress but needed some help. He had me hook, line, and sinker.  
  
"He asked if I would help, and I agreed, thinking I would be with the monsters they were testing. Stupid me. Something hit me from behind, and my world went black. I woke up strapped to a chair with all sorts of tubes coming in and out of me. Raymond was near by, and he calmly explained what they were going to do to me as if it were only pulling a tooth or getting a shot.  
  
"I won't tell you exactly what they did to me, but as a short summary they mutated my cell's DNA with different monster's DNA. Quite interesting, really, if it hadn't been me in the hot seat at the time. The procedure they used was completely untested to they were flying blind when they did this to me. The guy in charge of the DNA sample threw in some Pixie, Dragon, Tiger, Suezo and Hare samples and watched what happened.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. I gained a pixie's bat-like wings, horns, and healing ability, which I have tons of. Which, in contrast, I have now all this power to heal and no special attacks to go with it. From the dragon DNA, I've gained their massive strength and scales, which are hidden at the moment, with out the bulky muscles. The tiger sample gave me their senses and speed on foot. I have now a Hare's curiosity and coloring of fur as well, which is also hidden. The Suezo DNA gives me telepathic abilities, which means I can create shields and speak with others telepathically."  
  
I stopped talking and said to Holly in her mind, 'See?' Holly's face went into shock for a moment, and I laughed quietly before returning to my story. "The fools didn't put in me the evil device that control their minions, and once they taught me how to roughly control all these new abilities, I escaped and ran away. They chased after me, and at the moment there's probably a bounty on my head in the ranks at their fortress.  
  
"I ran into Allen, literally as in I didn't see him and we went tumbling with those tiger breeds on my heals, after taking some hard hits from the cabaloses chasing me. He was able to chase them off, and the next thing I remember is waking up at his house surrounded by his family. They helped me get better and further control my abilities. Something else my Suezo part allows me to do is to shrink and hide my physical changes, except my wings, completely.  
  
"Allen's grandfather had raised pixies at the farm they live on now and they used the knowledge he left behind when he died in a book to help me learn how to use my wings and healing abilities. I am grateful for their help and it's the main reason why I tolerate Allen being around me all the time. His family has practically adopted me, and if I hadn't felt like I needed to leave I'd still be there.  
  
"About two weeks later, Allen came upon Zephyr in a ditch near the Ranch, just a few days old, blind, and starving. Raymond has this twisted philosophy that if a monster appears to be weak, it must be gotten rid of. But if the monster is able to survive on it's own, and returns later on to the Ranch he'll welcome it with open arms and declare he was wrong. It sounds nice, but the fact that none of the monsters that he's turned out has returned yet might be a clue to how twisted it really is."  
  
"It might help if Allen didn't rescue them and bring them to you to show them how evil he is and why they must learn to fight against not for him," broke in Zephyr. I stick out my tongue at him and continue on.  
  
"Ever since Allen brought him to me and I saved him with my healing ability we've been inseparable partners. How ever, he has a twin sister that isn't blind and is a general for Raymond. She is very evil, though I have little doubt that if her device was removed, she would become very much like him."  
  
"What about the monsters in your valley who are like you and Zephyr?" asks Holly.  
  
"They'll return to their master some day," I say innocently. "To kill him and crush his armies." I think I'm scaring Holly slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell the others?" asks Holly as soon as she could speak again.  
  
"Have you ever met a 5-part monster the dresses like a human, carries a sword, and has no special attacks? I go with my monster parts hidden because people think I'm a freak. How do you tell your cousin that you're part not-human and you can fly after not seeing him for several years?"  
  
Holly just sat there for a while, staring into my eyes sadly, not responding, and I didn't expect her to.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The moonlight streamed into the cell through a small, barred window just low enough for Allen to see through. The others had long since fallen asleep, and he looked at the stars sadly, for the first time showing any sign of emotion.  
  
May hadn't stopped wailing for hours, and he could still hear the long mournful sound of her and Slip wailing together in the back of his mind. Slip had quickly lost his voice, but still continued on hoarsely. He and May had lost their friends and parents, and now the one person he trusted the most in the world was gone.  
  
Allen sighed, looking over at Genki. The young had had turned into a young boy over night. Not that any could blame him, his cousin and best friend both gone. "Lili, where are you?" asked Allen to the wind. "I was so sure you'd be able to make it." He knew her secret, and had hoped it had saved them. But if they were saved, where were they and why hadn't they tried to make contact with the trapped searchers yet? He sighed again and did his best to fight the dreading doubt that creeped into his soul.  
  
"Shoot, Lili," he muttered to the moon, " If you die on me I swear I'll kill you."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly and Lili had been silent for a while, both staring at each other. Holly suddenly furrowed her brow. "You know," she said, tilting her head slightly, "Your eyes are as clear as Genki's, besides being two different colors."  
  
"Have you been staring into Genki's eyes lately?" asked Lili, raising an eyebrow. She jumped at the chance to bring the attention away from herself. Holly didn't reply, and she took it as a 'yes' or a 'to embarrassed to make a reply.' "But in all seriousness, I feel like I already know half of the group from the stories he told me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Especially some brown-eyed brunet with a magic stone.think you might know who that is?"  
  
"I might." Holly blushed slightly as Lili continued to tease her, burring her head in Zephyr's fur to hide the red the creeped across her face.  
  
"Yeah, Genki did talk about you a lot, through he was only 11 or 12 at the time. I teased the poor kid horribly about you, being his older cousin I really just couldn't resist. However there was that one time."  
  
"What happened?" asked Holly casually, trying to sound indifferent. Lili could see right through it.  
  
"I was teasing him, once again, and some guy I knew at the park we were at over heard. He, not being the nicest of people, came over and said some rather rude comments of his own about the two of you." Lili paused slightly, turning red as she remembered it. "You can ask Genki what it was but I refuse to repeat it. Anyways, I was about to retort rather nastily when the kid jumped on the guy and pounded the living snot out of him.  
  
"I have never been more surprised in my life, and neither have I ever seen Genki as mad as he was then. I had to drag him off the guy and Genki still made him take it back. Genki's not usually the violent type, but he got steamed over what that guy said. I thought it was hilarious, but now I see why he did what he did."  
  
Lili watched as she left Holly hanging, hoping to get some sort of a reaction. She leaned forward and waited. Silence rang for a few minutes before Holly said, "And that would be.?"  
  
"If you need me to tell you you're more blind than Z is," was all Lili said, getting up as she did.  
  
Zephyr woke up again, yawning expansively. "What was that about me?" he asked as Lili stretched her legs out. Zephyr started to get up, causing Holly to get off him quickly.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Stay put, Holly," said Lili as she pushed Zephyr back down. "I'm going to go find my bag and some food out here."  
  
"Besides, you're keeping me warm," added Zephyr as he lay back down.  
  
"But I'm taking your spot Lili," argued Holly.  
  
"There's a perfectly good spot on his other side that I'll occupy later," said Lili lightly, "Now stay with him while I'm gone."  
  
"Be back before it gets too much later," said Zephyr as Lili began to change.  
  
"I will," she rasped, her voice already changed.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili glided low through the trees, wind whipping through her hair and feeling free for the first time in a long while. She searched along the base of the cliff and finally located their things, all stuck in the top of a large oak tree that she had dodged around earlier. Some berries were near by, and she grabbed some to eat before she went to sleep.  
  
Holly and Zephyr were already out by the time she got back, the fire dying slowly. Lili ate some food from her bag, secured their stuff, changed back and snuggled into Zephyr's warm side before quickly drifting asleep.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A guard who kicked him savagely in the side rudely awakened Genki. "Up and at 'em!" sneered the half- Naga human.  
  
"Yeah," said his partner smugly, "Boss wants to see you and the silver haired guy, pronto!" Allen glanced tiredly at Genki before following the first guard out of the cell. Genki scrambled to his feet and went after Allen, the guard behind him holding a spear at his back to make sure he didn't try to escape.  
  
Tiger was the only one awake and Genki waved to him reassuringly before being shoved down the hall. They were taken to a richly furnished room with a desk and two chairs set before it. Magic Shadow sat behind the desk languidly, motioning for Genki and Allen to be strapped to their chairs.  
  
"So tell me, Phoenix boy," he hissed eerily, "What do you know of the one called 'Lilianne'?"  
  
""That you killed her, my only family left and I vow to kill you for it," snarled Genki struggling against his bonds.  
  
"Oh how touching," mocked Magic Shadow as he tested a knife's blade on his thumb. "But you, my boy are in no position to be making threats."  
  
"He knows nothing, Magic Shadow," said Allen, hoping Genki would keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh, and of course you do, friend of the traitor," said Magic Shadow. "Now why don't you be a good captive and tell me where to find Lilianne's valley?"  
  
"Never." Allen leaned back lazily in his chair, crossing his legs in front of him. "Lili's wrath is worse than death it's self, so you'll never make me talk."  
  
"You're being difficult, boy," said an irritated Magic Shadow, "We've fought before and you know I'll win in the end."  
  
"Until Lili comes and bails my sorry butt once more," replied Allen carelessly. "So in reality, you'll lose in the end."  
  
"Send the Phoenix boy back to his cell!" yelled Magic Shadow angrily. "I want time with this one by himself."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr flew slowly up the face of the cliff as Lili used her wings to propel her and Holly, who hung precariously on her back, upwards as well. The found a ledge about half way up and stopped there for a short rest. Lili lay sprawled out on her back, panting slightly as she tried to regain her strength.  
  
"Holly," she raspily wheezed, "You weren't that heavy the first several hundred feet, but that last stretch."  
  
"I'll take her the next half," said Zephyr, getting up and shedding the packs he had carried. "You can take our stuff."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Do you think they're ok?" Holly asked suddenly, catching Lili completely off guard.  
  
"Yeah," replied Lili slowly, "They're all valuable for information and DNA samples for future experiments. Raymond hasn't figured out how to replicate it yet, and the samples aren't any good if the monster or human is dead."  
  
"But you don't know how much longer that safety will last?"  
  
"No." Lili stood back up and shouldered that packs Zephyr had dropped. "Get on Zephyr, Holly," she rasped shortly, spreading her wings, "We need to get going."  
  
She leapt off the ledge and soared over that, quickly rising in the air. Zephyr went after her, Holly latched on tightly to his back. 'You can loosen up a little,' said Zephyr in her mind. 'I won't drop you.' Holly laughed nervously, and tried to relax her taunt muscles and white knuckles slightly.  
  
"I really, really don't like heights," Holly whispered to herself. It took another hour of flying straight up, battling the winds and falling rocks, before they reached the top.  
  
Holly put on her blades as Zephyr picked up the scent of their friends and their captors and Lili shrunk her wings, hiding them with her jacket. Zephyr did the same, shielding his from sight with his telepathic powers.  
  
"You do know that everything you now know is strictly confidential, right?" Lili asked Holly.  
  
"If that is the way you want it."  
  
"It is." Turning back to Zephyr, she asked, "Did you figure out which way they went?"  
  
"They headed to the north," he replied. "Probably took 'em to Jovast, that town Magic Shadow took over recently."  
  
"Then to Jovast we go," said Lili coldly, pulling in her blades and tearing down the path before her companions could reply. She had an enemy to visit, and she wasn't going to take her time getting there.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki stopped pacing only when the guards dragged a half-unconscious Allen back to their cell. "Well?" asked Genki when the guards had left.  
  
"I told that nothing, kid," said Allen wearily, "They can threaten, mock, and beat me all they like, I'll never tell 'em anything."  
  
" Lili's wrath is the best secret keeper, hm?" asked Genki as he helped Allen sit up.  
  
"That cousin of your could scare a full grown tiger with that temper of hers," said Allen fervently.  
  
"She could, could she?" asked Tiger from his cell. "How are you feeling, Allen?"  
  
"Better than when I was in Magic's torture chamber, that's for sure," Allen replied lightly, trying to take the attention off of himself. He shakily tried to stand as Genki supported him on one side.  
  
"Easy, Allen, easy," he said with concern, keeping the older fellow from falling.  
  
"They'll never hurt me bad enough to keep me down," boasted Allen as they hobbled around the inside of their cell. "Never."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili perched quietly on the branch of a tree, looking at the scene below her. A small village with a tall, ominous looking fort in the far back completely ruining the picturesque look of it all.  
  
"So," said Zephyr below her. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We sneak in and free our friends," said Lili quietly.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" asked Holly from the ground as Lili slid down beside them.  
  
"I'll be making that up as we go."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Allen had finally stretched out all his previous 'soreness' and was now wrestling out of pure boredom with Genki. They had to keep their minds on something, and it was all they could think of.  
  
"C'mon," Allen taunted him as they circled each other. "Afraid to fight like a man?"  
  
"That's never been a problem for me," said Genki sarcastically. "Unlike some." He ducked as Allen swung at him, letting it pass harmlessly over his head. The circled each other some more, trying to get the other on the defensive.  
  
'Quit acting like young boys and knock it off!' said Lili's voice in Allen's head.  
  
"What?" Allen stopped and stood up, not noticing Genki lunging at him until he was on the floor.  
  
"Pinned ya!" said Genki as he sat on top of Allen. "Gee, Allen, I really thought you'd see that coming."  
  
"Lili?" asked Allen, ignoring Genki and looking around as best he could. "Where are you?"  
  
'Shut up, you fool,' she hissed in his head. 'They can't hear me. Tell the others to get up and get ready to move. Fast. That you have a feeling helps on the way.'  
  
Allen smiled, Genki watching him uneasily. "Are you ok, Allen?" he asked, offering a hand to help him up.  
  
"Never been better." He got to his feet by himself and dusted off his pants. "Go wake the rest, and tell them to be ready to move. Helps on the way, though I can't tell you how I know."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Genki teasingly. "Are you sure that what ever it is that told you that is not just being hit hard one too many times?"  
  
"Positive. Now go and tell them, they won't listen to me."  
  
Genki shrugged and left Allen to calculate how much longer it would be before Lili would reach them.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
'We'll be there sooner than you think, Allen,' thought Lili to herself. They had managed to slip in a back gate that was left unattended, and were now dodging and ducking their way down the corridors, being shielded from view and detection other than tangibility by Zephyr.  
  
'Their close,' said Zephyr telepathically, 'I can smell them.'  
  
'Me too,' replied Lili, 'They aught to be right around the next corner.' She stopped suddenly, pulling the other two against the wall with her.  
  
A troop of Naga/Jell/Golem tri-brids marched past, completely oblivious to them as they trudged by in perfect step down the hall.  
  
"That was close," sighed Holly as they went down another hall.  
  
Lili nodded slightly. "You can say that again."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Slip stretched his head around the corner again. Nope, no sign of anyone. He pulled his head back into the cell and looked at the pups. Temi was restless, and paced the length of their small cell over and over until Slip thought there should be a groove in the floor from it.  
  
Ice, and he preferred to be called now, was on the verge of a mental collapse. Holly, the human that was acceptable, was gone. Zephyr, the blind tiger with wings, was gone, His parents might as well be gone because he couldn't see them, and the guards wouldn't let them talk since they had to shout to hear each other.  
  
"Smile, Ice," said Slip, throwing an arm around the desolate pup's shoulders. "Genki says that helps on the way!"  
  
"From who?" asked Ice sarcastically, "The tooth fairy?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself the tooth fairy, but if you insist," said Lili quietly as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Lili?!" cried Genki when he heard her voice.  
  
"Shut up, Genki!" she whispered fiercely. "Y'all have to keep quite or they'll hear us. Now give me half a sec and I'll have you all free." Taking the small dart knife from her belt buckle, she deftly picked the locks as quickly as she could.  
  
Genki enveloped her in a hug as soon as his door was open. "Get off me, kid," she growled teasingly, "I'm sure you missed Miss Holly more than me."  
  
He smiled, and punched her lightly on the arm before going over to Holly and giving her a hug too. "How did you manage to survive?" asked Tiger in amazement as Lili worked on his lock. May lay asleep on his back, blissfully ignorant to the chaos around her. The pups played with Slip happily around Zephyr's paws as she answered.  
  
"I honestly can't tell you 'cuz I'm not sure myself," said Lili truthfully. "But I always keep an extra trick up my sleeve for emergencies." 'That's not a total lie,' she thought to herself, 'Because I still can't figure out how we did survive at the last second.'  
  
Storm ran to her children as soon as soon as she was free, smothering them in wet kisses. "Cut it out, Mom," giggled Temi, "That tickles."  
  
"Yeah," said Ice, wiping off his face with his paws.  
  
"In to the bags pups," whispered Lili, loading the twins and Slip onto Zephyr's back before picking the final lock.  
  
"Listen up everyone," said Zephyr quickly. "Tiger, Storm, and May are with me, the rest with Lili. If you see someone, get against the wall and don't make a sound, I'm shielding you from sight and detection, but I can't mange tangibility with this large of a group. Got it? Good, let's go."  
  
He turned and walked back the way he, Lili and Holly had come, those he had called trailing behind him. "We'll give them a few minutes to get ahead of us before we go," Lili explained quietly as the last lock unlatched for her.  
  
"It does my old heart good to see you three again," said Ojo, hopping slowly out of his cell.  
  
"Thank you, Ojo," said Holly, patting him on the head. Lili just smiled, glad that they were all safe, for the moment any ways.  
  
I told they'd survive," said Allen, winking at Lili.  
  
"Speaking of which," said Genki from Holly's side, "How did you live through that fall?"  
  
"Another story for another time," said Lili, checking the sun outside the cells. "It's time for us to go."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr peeked around the corner, sending his radar in every direction, the coast was clear. Beckoning to the rest in his group, they slipped like an unseen shadow out the back gate and into the woods beyond a long stretch of cleared ground to await their friends there.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Gee, I wish you weren't so big, Golem," Lili said quietly as they neared the gate, the woods and their safety in sight.  
  
"Sorry," rumbled Golem, turning red. They hadn't run into any of the patrols yet, maybe they'd get lucky getting out.  
  
"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!!!" screamed a voice in the direction they had come. "SOUND THE ALARM!" Then again maybe not.  
  
"Run!" yelled Lili, heading for the gate as fast as she could. Some monsters came out a room in front of them, but she slashed right through them, the group still being invisible to them. She tossed Allen a sword, having taken it from one of the fallen attackers.  
  
Lili stopped a few feet after the gate, making sure the rest made it out after her. "Get everyone out of here!" she yelled at Genki. "Me and Z will hold them off long enough for the rest of you to get away!"  
  
"I'm staying with you," said Allen defiantly. "I got a score to settle with Magic Shadow."  
  
"Go with the other's Allen," ordered Lili, whistling for Zephyr to come to her. She ran towards the fort, cutting down those in her way as she battled for all she was worth. Allen ran to her side, fighting like a madman.  
  
"You fool," whispered Lili as they were pressed back to back.  
  
"A fool, yes," replied Allen, "But a happy fool, none the less."  
  
Zephyr soon joined them, having left the young ones and his bags with the others and knocked most of those who were close to the deadly duo.  
  
"Thanks, Z," panted Lili, quickly changing back to her winged form, "Now what say we take care of the rest of these ingrates?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," he replied. The trio was able to drive their attacked back to the fort, leaving many lost disks in their path.  
  
"Come on," said Lili when all were running back to the safety of the fort or were dead. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Not so fast!" cried Magic Shadow as he floated towards them. "You've stolen my prisoners and I will have some sort of payment for that!"  
  
Lili flew high above them, Zephyr and Allen waiting to see what she would do. "I challenge you to a duel to the death, Magic Shadow!" she spat in contempt, determined to get rid of the creep once and for all.  
  
"Your life means little to me," said Magic Shadow in a bored voice, "I have to desire to fight with you." He smiled wickedly, adding, "There is another life that shall pay, though." He pointed at Allen, yelling, "Black Needles!" A million needles, sharp enough to pierce thin metal, appeared out of nowhere, flying straight at Allen!  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!...."  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Hehehehehehe evil laughter. A bit of a cliffy.will Allen live? Die? Or will another take his place???? I need another five reviews before you fine out, so be nice and give any comments you have, even if they aren't that nice, comments are good. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7 already!!! Thank you the whole (let me count that again) TWO OF YOU that reviewed. At least someone loves me.*grumbles*.. Oh and this chapters kind of slow because I need the filler chapter, the next'll be better I promise, just please review!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Allen watched in horror as the needles sped towards him, no way to shield himself, and too many to dodge out of harm's way. He shut his eyes, ready to accept his fate.but the pain never came.  
  
He opened his eyes hesitantly, feeling two hands grab his shoulders. Lili stood in front of him, eyes opened wide and jaw clenched shut as she looked him in the eye. Her wings dripped with blood from the hundreds of needles that were now stuck in them. "Dang you," Lili whispered hoarsely as she collapsed into his arms.  
  
Zephyr angrily charged up an attack as Magic Shadow laughed spitefully. "Looks like the traitor did save your butt, boy," he smirked, "Too bad it will be short lived." His hand went back up pointing at Allen once more. "Black-"  
  
"NO BODY HURTS LILI AND LIVES!!!!" roared Zephyr, his horns crackling with energy. "BLUE THUNDER!!!"  
  
The lost disk that was left of Magic Shadow smoked slightly as it fell to the ground, looking rather burnt. "Serves him right," gasped Lili as she tried not to pass out from the pain.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"General Zelda!" cried the zuum messenger as it ran up the General's tent. "General Zelda!"  
  
"What is it you nincompoop?" sneered Zephyr's twin as she stepped out of the tent, fully garbed in her war gear.  
  
"The prisoner's have escaped from Magic Shadow's fort and he himself was killed just minuets ago by your brother, the traitor Zephyr!" cried the zuum, falling face down before his commander.  
  
Zelda smirked and began to laugh, her sides heaving as she tried to regain control of herself. The zuum stood at attention, shaking with fear as he wondered if she had finally cracked. "The fool probably tried to take him and his partner, that cursed Lili, on his own and ended up getting blasted, right?"  
  
The zuum nodded, still standing at attention. "What are your orders, milady?" he asked smartly, a small quiver still in his voice.  
  
"Pack up and head back, we'll leave the traitors alive for another day's play, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"But weren't our orders to seek and destroy the traitors and their friends, even if they escaped."  
  
Zelda pinned the zuum to the floor with her paw, cutting off the air supply. "They escaped three days before we arrived and there was no trace of them so we headed back, right?" said Zelda evilly.  
  
"Yes.milady." gasped the zuum, struggling to breath.  
  
"Good. Now run along and tell them to pack up, we're heading back to the castle," said Zelda, her bright smile back in place. "Oh, and if any hear of this, you'll die," she added as the zuum left quickly.  
  
"Yes. Milady," sighed the zuum, just glad to be out of her presence.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"We have to get you back to the others so we can take out those needles," said Allen quickly, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"But the others."  
  
"Lili, we don't have time for this!" cried Allen in exasperation. "Your life is more important than the protection of some secret!" He ignored her protests as he lifted her gently onto Zephyr's back. She hung on, barely awake, as they sped towards the rest of their group.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki was pacing again, walking from the firs to the edge of the clearing and back again. "Sit down and eat, Genki," said Holly, stepping in front of him so he had to stop.  
  
"I can't." He pushed past her and resumed his pacing.  
  
"You'd better listen to her, kid," said Tiger from beside the fire, "You'll be no good to anyone if you don't get some food and rest."  
  
"I shouldn't have left them there," Genki muttered to himself, "I should've stayed and helped."  
  
"We're fine, Genki," said Allen as he materialized out of the woods, Zephyr beside him. A pixie-looking monster sat in his back, it's wings pierced with needles and bleeding badly.  
  
"Who's that and where's my cousin?" Genki asked urgently as he rushed forward.  
  
"You don't recognized me, Genki?" gasped Lili, lifting her head up.  
  
"What happened, Lili?" gasped Holly as she helped her off of Zephyr, the others too shocked to speak.  
  
"Something that shouldn't have happened at all," replied Lili, her breathing ragged. Allen on one side and Holly on the other, they lead Lili over to the pool of water the group had camped by. Slip fetched Holly's bag; and Genki, having finally recovered his senses, swiftly walked over to help.  
  
Lili sat at the edge of the water, Genki and Holly to her right, as Allen removed the needles from her wings and back. She made no sound, and hardly moved at all, but her clenched jaws and beads of sweat that rolled down her face betrayed the excruciating aching she was feeling.  
  
Allen got to the base of her wings and couldn't pull them out because of her shirt. He tried to speak to her, but she was no longer responding, the pain having made her recede into the deep corners of her mind. He sighed, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.  
  
He grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked it slightly. Lili's eyes opened instantly, fully alert now. She grabbed behind her, catching his wrists and swinging him over her head with a slight grunt. 'SPLASH!' Allen landed on his back in the water, staring up into Lili's face.  
  
"I hate you," growled Lili when she saw whom it was.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," replied Allen, smiling devilishly, "Mind removing your top so I can get to the needles in your back."  
  
"Absolutely not," retorted Lili, "I'll use a healing spell on myself."  
  
"Yeah right," said Allen, easily trapping her hands with his own and he flipped over onto his stomach. "You're too weak to even get out of my grip. Now come on, I know you've got that pixie top underneath it and it's not like I haven't seen it before."  
  
"I should've let him kill you," seethed Lili as she removed her tank top, revealing a top similar to the one pixie wore, only it was tan instead of pinkish-red. Allen worked quickly, pulling them out and wiping away the little blood there was from each puncture, her wings had finally stopped bleeding all together.  
  
He stopped at the very base of her wings where the top went around the base in a circle. "Um, Lili? I can't get to the one's."  
  
"No, no and no!" replied Lili stubbornly, I'd rather drain myself and be out for a week than to let you come anywhere near to undoing it!"  
  
"You don't have the energy, Lili. Now come it, before they get infected. Genki? Holly? A little help here?" A short scuffle followed, in which Lili tried to escape but they managed to hold her still between Holly and Genki as Allen went back to work. It was a good thing Lili was in a weakened condition because normally she would've sent those two flying rather easily.  
  
"I'll kill you for this one, Allen" growled Lili. "Just like I tried to last time."  
  
'Trust the boy,' said Zephyr to Lili in her mind as he touched her nose with his own. 'He knows better now.'  
  
'He'd better if he values his life,' replied Lili, glancing up at him. Holly saw the look that passed between them and wondered what they were saying.  
  
Allen worked rapidly, not wanting to invoke anymore of Lili's wrath than he already had. As soon as he was done he said, "Into the water, Lili, so you can get all that blood off you."  
  
"Re-hook my top before you get thrown in," snarled Lili. He did, and she dove in, Zephyr jumping in behind her. He licked the wounds clean, turning her rusty red wings and back to their normal color.  
  
Holly went back to the fire with Genki, explaining Lili's story to everyone amid the many questions. "They dared lay a finger on her?" cried Genki right in the middle.  
  
"Can I please finish the story?" asked Holly, quickly losing patience.  
  
"Sorry, Holly." Genki still interrupted her every other sentence with the help of others, but by the time she was finished Lili was coming out of the water, dripping wet and shivering.  
  
Allen offered her a towel as she walked by, but she ignored it and growled, "Burn in hell." She snagged her bag from the ground and stomped out to the woods with Zephyr right behind her as always.  
  
"Hey Allen?" asked Genki when she was out of hearing, "What did Lili mean by 'the last time she tried to kill you'?"  
  
"As I'm sure you already know, when someone grabs the back of Lili's shirt she automatically gets them in front of her in the fastest way possible before beating the crap out of them. Well, my mom asked me to change her bandages for her so I went up stairs and grabbed the back of her shirt."  
  
"You got thrown, didn't ya?" asked Genki with a grin.  
  
"Right into the wall. She was a little disoriented and wasn't sure which way was up. After having freed her hands from my shirt, she pulled out a dagger and plunged it in my side. I'm lucky to be alive after that one." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a pink scar that was just above his right hip, three inches long and a good inch and a half wide.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive after what happened this afternoon," hissed Lili as she walked back up the clearing. He wings felt like they were on fire, putting her in not the best of moods. Still, she walked over to the fire and fell asleep beside Zephyr in spite of it, being completely exhausted from the day's events.  
  
"I'd stay away from her for a few days," said Genki to Allen once he was sure she was out.  
  
"If I haven't learned that by now, I haven't learned anything at all," murmured Allen, grinning boyishly.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly, Genki, Allen and Lili sat around the morning fire, eating their breakfast and talking quietly.  
  
"We should go visit my village," said Allen out of the blue, munching contentedly on a piece of bread and butter.  
  
"And why, pray tell, would we do that?" asked Lili sarcastically.  
  
"Because I need to stop by there and get some stuff before we continue with our journey. Such as a new whip and sword."  
  
"Go ahead and go. We'll keep heading north ward and you can catch up later."  
  
"No, you're coming with me."  
  
"What?? Zephyr and I can manage quite well on our own, Allen."  
  
"Not in this condition, you can't."  
  
"I wouldn't be in this condition if it weren't for you."  
  
"Then you're a fool."  
  
"A fool, am I? Who's the moron who ran into battle without his shield, hmm? Let's just think about that, shall we??"  
  
"You didn't have to act as one, you know."  
  
"And have to tell your parents how you died? They'd kill me!"  
  
"They wouldn't have blamed you."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Lili crossed her arms and stuck out her chin stubbornly, she wasn't going to admit she'd saved Allen because her was her friend in front of others. Al last she sighed and said, "Fine, ask Holly and Genki if they want to go, I'm not the one in charge."  
  
"I don't see why we shouldn't," said Holly slowly.  
  
"We need the supplies and won't have to pay for rooms and meals," mused Genki, "I say we go."  
  
"Then it' settled," said Allen, rising to his feet and avoiding Lili's smoldering eyes. He grabbed his bag and headed over to the spring, mumbling something about having to shave.  
  
Genki followed him quietly, wanting to talk in private. "You must've given her quiet a scare," observed Genki once they were hidden by the trees.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Allen.  
  
"Lili gets angry with those who scare her and she cares for. She wouldn't speak to me for a week after I jumped off the roof with my parachute," explained Genki quietly. "So what happened there after we escaped? How did Lili's wings get to looking like a pin cushion?"  
  
Allen laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say I didn't listen to her again," he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh," said Genki, smiling knowingly, "I know how that goes."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili sat fuming on Genki's back as they walked down the road, her wings still drooping behind her.  
  
'Why do I even bother? That brat'd be dead if I'd not gotten in the way. How did I get myself hurt like this? I'm never that careless.but then I'd never see him again. what do I care???'  
  
'Thinking rather loud today, aren't we?' asked Zephyr as he broke into her thoughts.  
  
Lili turned red, partially from anger and partially from embarrassment. 'Is there no such thing as privacy any more?' she replied huffily. She spread her wings quickly, intending to fly, but the pain that shot through them and her back caught her off guard, causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming aloud.  
  
Allen looked back in time to see her fly into the air, and was about to call out but stopped himself as she landed beside Holly, walking shakily. "Get back on Zephyr," ordered Allen as he walked back beside her.  
  
"I can walk, Allen," said Lili coldly. "My legs are working just fine."  
  
"But you're not feeling well."  
  
"I said I'm fine, Allen," snapped Lili, causing him to quickly back off. He walked to the back of the group to be beside Golem, who was always at the very far end.  
  
Around noon they came upon a town with some benches set outside an old deli. The group purchased some loaves of bread and meat and sat gratefully on the benches, resting their very sore feet and paws and munched away on the sandwiches they made with the stuff they bought.  
  
Allen rummaged around in his sack as he ate, looking perseveringly for something. Finally, he unearthed a small clay pot with it's lid clamped tightly shut. "Hey Lili," he said, turning to, "I have."  
  
"I don't care what you have," barked Lili, "Just leave me alone." The pain in her wings was almost unbearable, and a splitting headache from trying to fight the pain wasn't helping much either. The needles must've been more than just sharp, because she was also leeched of all her powers and strength.  
  
Allen sighed and put the small pot on the table beside his. All soon as Lili and Zephyr had left the table he asked Holly and Mayfleur if they would do a favor for him. Of course, they agreed, and he quickly explained what he needed them to do.  
  
"I have this healing slave that my mom makes, it's really strong and could help Lili with her wings," he said just above a whisper, "But Lili won't listen to me right now, so if you could go give it to her I'd be very grateful."  
  
"Sure," said Holly quickly, "Anything for her."  
  
"Thanks." He handed them the pot and headed in the opposite direction, hoping to pacify Lili by not being in sight.  
  
"How are you feeling, Lilianne?" asked Holly gently as she and Mayfleur approached her.  
  
"Like hell." Lili had had her eyes closed, resting her head on the trunk of the tree. She opened one eye slowly, squinting slightly from the sun.  
  
"Well, I have this salve that might help." Holly trailed off, not being sure what to say.  
  
"It'll help with the pain," said May hopefully.  
  
"I'm willing to try anything by now," wheezed Lili as another wave of pain washed over her, making her feeling dizzy.  
  
"You want us to put it on for you?" asked Holly.  
  
"Well since I can't exactly reach the back of my wings."  
  
"Oh, forgot about that." She quickly uncapped the jar and took the right wing while May took the left, rubbing the ointment gently into the tender flesh. Lili winced as is stung briefly, but then it cooled down and relieved a good deal of the soreness, much to her surprise.  
  
"Can I see some of that stuff?" asked Lili, getting slightly suspicious.  
  
"Sure," replied Holly, handing her the jar.  
  
Lili sniffed it apprehensively before saying; "Allen gave this to you, right?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked May, eyes opened wide in amazement.  
  
"It smells of onions, and Allen's mom's the only healer I know of who believes in the healing power of onions," Lili replied. She allowed them to finish rubbing the slave over the rest of her sores before whistling for Zephyr. She got on his back, and he flew lazily over the group as they set out once more.  
  
That night, the group found a small cave to sleep in. Golem stayed outside because he was too big, and Zephyr and Lili stayed out under a tree because they needed their space.  
  
Holly put together some soup over the fire as the rest rested on the floor. Genki talked quietly to Hare as they waited.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any sleeping powder or liquid, would ya?" Genki asked indifferently.  
  
"Maybe, why?" asked Hare.  
  
"Oh, no particular reason."  
  
"Genki," said Hare kindly, "You're not very good at lying. You want to put Lili to sleep so you can bandage her wings and back, right?"  
  
"Yeah," admitted Genki in surprise, "But can you knock her out for be?"  
  
"There's nothing this hare can't do!" He reached for his tied up bandanna at the end of his stick. "Just let me see what I've got here." He rummaged around in the tied up bandanna for a while, taking out bottles and vials of various liquids and powders, only to put them right back in. At last he pulled out a blue vial filled with a clear liquid. "Here we go," said Hare as he handed it to Genki, "Just slip this into Lili's food and she'll be out like a light until morning."  
  
Genki nodded and took it from his out stretched hand wordlessly, wandering if this was the right thing to do. He put the vial in his pocket and headed over to see if dinner was ready.  
  
"Hey, Genki," said Holly as she tested the soup.  
  
"Hey," replied Genki, trying to sneak in a taste without her seeing. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his hand where her spoon had smacked it.  
  
"No tasting the soup until it's ready," scolded Holly teasingly as she got the bowls out of the bag Golem carried. Testing her soup one last time, she deemed it done and began to ladle it into bowls, passing them around the group.  
  
Genki took the bowls for Lili and Zephyr aside, quickly pouring the contents of the blue vial into Lili's. Holly noticed and asked him what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Genki, trying to act casual.  
  
"Let me see that," said Holly, taking the empty vial from his hand. She carefully dripped some of it on her finger and tasted it carefully, immediately spitting it out when she realized what it was.  
  
"Who are you trying to put to sleep?" whispered Holly.  
  
"But how did you."  
  
"That stuff it Styr Syrup, the best stuff for putting a sick or injured monster or human out for hours. you're going to use it on Lili aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. If she's out she can't object to having her back and wings bandaged, now can she?" He quickly picked up the bowls and headed outside before she could protest.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr lapped up his soup greedily as Lili stared at hers suspiciously. "Why aren't you eating?" asked Zephyr. "It's good and you need the food."  
  
"I think they put something in it," said Lili, testing it again.  
  
"Styr syrup?"  
  
"Yep." Lili stared at the stars and sighed. "You'll take care of me, right Z?" He nodded, and she lifted the bowl to her lips. "Bottoms up," she whispered, draining the entire bowl in a single draught. "Mmmm.tasty.zzzzz." The syrup worked quickly, and within minutes she was in the deepest sleep she had ever experienced in her whole 25 or so years of living.  
  
Genki and Holly went out as soon as they were sure she was asleep, taking the jar of healing balm and an old blanket cut up into strips with them.  
  
"Hey Zephyr?" said Genki guiltily. "We're only doing this."  
  
"I already know that you put her to sleep," said Zephyr quietly. "As long as you are helping her, I'll understand."  
  
"We're going to make sure all the needles are gone and wrap up her back and wings with some clothe and ointment," explained Holly as she lay Lili on her stomach, wings outstretched.  
  
Both humans took a wing, starting from it's tip and working to the base where it connected with her back, cleaning the sores and removing the stray needle that had escaped Allen's attention.  
  
"Hey, guys. What'cha doing?" asked Allen, coming out of the cave.  
  
"Helping Lili," said Genki shortly. "But I'd suggest you stay out of this one, she's not too fond of you right now and another screw up and she could explode."  
  
"Let me help," said Allen persuasively.  
  
"I dunno, Allen."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"But Lili."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar and on top and a cherry to boot?"  
  
"Let him help," broke in Holly. "As long as he stops acting girly, it's scaring me."  
  
Allen grinned and nodded eagerly; rolling up his sleeves t show he was ready. They let him spread the stuff from the jar onto the strip of cloth so they would be ready when they were needed.  
  
"Hey Zeph, think you could get Lili to shrink her wings?" asked Holly when she and Genki were done.  
  
"I'll try." said Zephyr, laying his head on top of Lili's.  
  
'Lili.' said a voice that echoed around the chamber of her mind.  
  
"Whose there?" cried Lili, struggling to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
1 'Lili.its me.Zephyr.'  
  
"What is it, Z?" called Lili, feeling relief wash over her. Her companion was still watching over her.  
  
"Of course," said Lili, immediately doing as he had bid her to. "Is that good Z?"  
  
2 'Perfect.I'll see you when you wake up Lili.'  
  
"See ya, Z." whispered Lili as she fell back into another dream.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Thanks, Zeph," said Genki as he scratched the monster behind the ear. Holly used the pre-salved strips to cover her wings and back with them, covering those with un-slaved ones so it wouldn't ooze out all over the place.  
  
"Well, gentlemen," said Holly as she wiped her hands off in the grass. "I do believe our work here is done."  
  
Allen reached for the bottom of Lili's shirt to see if he could get a reaction while she was completely out. Zephyr sensed this and leapt at him, knocking Allen onto his back and growling fiercely.  
  
"If you touch Lili, you'll be in more pain that she was," said Zephyr threateningly.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" gasped Allen, unable to breath from Zephyr's weight. "Just let me up and I'll head for the cave like a good boy!" Zephyr did, snarling slightly. Allen whimpered and ran as fast as he could to the relative safety of the cave amid the laughter of the rest.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili woke up first the next morning, feeling completely refreshed and ready to face a new day. Stripping off the bandages revealed that all the holes made from the needles had closed up, and other than some soreness many scars she was completely healed.  
  
"Thank God for Allen's mother and her healing knowledge," murmured Lili as she un-shrunk her wings and let fur and horns show for once.  
  
Leaping into the air, she spread out her wings and flew, soaring over the tress and doing spins and loops to stretch them out. She winced slightly as the bones in her wings cracked fro not being used, but that was too be expected.  
  
Allen opened his eyes as her shadow fell over his, the disturbance of air outside the cave waking him from his peaceful slumber. Looking up he saw Lili over ahead.  
  
"Lili!" he yelled once he was out of the cave. "Quit flying before those wounds reopen!"  
  
She did a few more tricks and dives just to spite him, but ended up landing soon after, knowing he was right.  
  
"How are you feeling Lili?" asked Genki as he strolled out into the open.  
  
"Better than I have I awhile, cuz," she declared merrily. "Slept like a baby on styr syrup." Seeing Hare blanch visibly, she added, "That was some good stuff, Hare. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Grace made it for emergencies," Hare replied timidly, ducking his head slightly.  
  
"Tell her it's better than Allen's mom's, and that's saying something," said Lili, slapping Hare chummily on the back.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning," observed Holly as she rolled dup her blanket from the night before.  
  
"What can I say?" laughed Lili, shrugging her shoulders, "That styr stuff always puts me in a good mood, at least for awhile."  
  
"Are you feeling all better?" asked Temi as she put her paws on Lili's leg to get her attention.  
  
"Why yes, pup, I am," chuckled Lili as she lifted the young monster onto her shoulder.  
  
"That's good," said Temi solemnly. "'Cuz I didn't like seeing your wings all full a holes."  
  
"Neither did I, Temi, neither did I." Lili looked over at Ice, who was preparing to jump op Zephyr who was 'asleep' by the fire.  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Ice?" asked Lili softly.  
  
"Why not?" replied Ice, shrugging his shoulder.  
  
"Well, what if he wasn't really asleep?"  
  
"You always like to ruin my fun, don't ya Lili?" sighed Zephyr in mock exasperation as he suddenly got up, trotting over by her. "I was gonna catch him in my mouth and see if he'd scream."  
  
"You wouldn't eat us, would you Uncle Zeph?" giggled Temi as she jumped on him from Lili's shoulder.  
  
Ice crashed into the older monster, causing all three to collapse in a pile of hysterics with Zephyr on the bottom.  
  
"Leave poor Zephyr alone!" scolded Storm as she grabbed the twins by the scruff of the neck. She immediately took them over to May to feed next to Slip who had just woken up himself.  
  
"It's ok, Storm," said Zephyr as he laughed. "I like playing with the younger ones."  
  
"You're not helping me much here," said Storm severely, trying hard to hide her smile. "The twins have to learn some manners and to show respect to those older than them."  
  
"I'm only 4 ½ years old, Storm," said Zephyr teasingly. "Barely old enough to call myself an adult."  
  
"You are not 4 ½!" cried Storm, "You're a full head taller than Tiger."  
  
"You're forgetting, Storm, I'm no ordinary monster," said Zephyr with a smile.  
  
"Who was your mother, Zephyr?" asked Tiger form by the fire.  
  
"I think her name was Swifty, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering. You remind me of someone, that's all." Tiger heaved himself to his feet and stretched out as his twins escaped from their mother and hurled them selves at him instead of Zephyr. "Oomph!"  
  
"Come on, everyone!" yelled Allen as he swaggered into the clearing after having taken care of some 'business'. "IF we go now we can reach my house before noon!"  
  
"Oh, joy," muttered Lili, rolling her eyes. Zephyr nudged her rebukingly and let her climb on his back.  
  
"You know you're looking for ward to seeing his family," chided Zephyr, grinning as he did.  
  
"Let's go," said Lili once everyone else was packed and ready. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can continue with our mission."  
  
"Next stop," said Allen as he loped along at the front of the group, "Home."  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Hello, peeps! Well, I haven't been getting many reviews lately and just a short note from each reader would be GREATLY appreciated, thanks to those of you who are already doing a great job. Yeah, this chapter was a little slow and the nest may be too, but it does get better! I just need some reviews, they do help ya know!!!! 


	8. Part 8

Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it lots! Anyways, this part you get to find out what Allen's home life is like, that could get interesting.on with the show!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A large house at the edge of a small town came into view around lunchtime; a barn in behind it that looked like hadn't been used in years. Years ago, it had been thriving pixie ranch, having raised some of the best-known monsters of the ring: Slasher, Bluedevil, Poison Stinger, Jumpinee, Little Witch, all these and more had been some of the top monsters in their class. But the ranch had died with Allen's grandfather when he passed away, being the last of his family to run the place.  
  
"When are we going to eat, ma?" whined Ice, "I'm starving."  
  
"You'll have more vittles that you could ever eat real soon, Ice. That house is mine, and mom should be finishing her baking for the day right about now," replied Allen, "She always keeps the larder full incase of company."  
  
"Yeah, goodness knows who you'll drag there this time," teased Lili, flying overhead. Her wings had dried out a few hours ago, and she was enjoying the sensation of floating in the air once more.  
  
"You mean like a half crazed, barely alive pixie-look alike?" asked Allen innocently.  
  
"No, you've already done that," replied Lili evilly, "But what about an army of monsters and humans?"  
  
"What's that black stuff in the sky?" asked Temi.  
  
"You mean the smoke?" replied Lili, "That's Allen's father's forge, he makes the best metal weapons and tools around. He even invented an alloy that can absorb monster attacks and release them later, all of my weapons are made of it."  
  
As they neared the house, they saw an older woman with silver hair and twinkling eyes on the front porch watering some flowers. "Allen!" she cried when she saw him coming up the path in the lead. She barely even took notice of the others. "Why are you back so soon? We weren't expecting you back for another two or three weeks, you were going to visit.Lilianne!" The small woman swept Lili up into a tight hug and looked like she might never let go. "Lili, dear! You haven't been back here for over a year, maybe two! But what are you.is there trouble in the valley?" Her eyes widened in hope suddenly. "Did Allen finally."  
  
"No, René," interrupted Lili quickly, " I'm just on another journey and it brought me and Zephyr here."  
  
René's face fell slightly, but she gave the tan Tiger a hug anyways and invited them all inside. The door was so huge even Golem could easily fit inside. Once everyone was situated in the kitchen with some food, René asked, "Who are your friends, Lili?"  
  
She set aside her bowl and started going counter clockwise around the room. "This rascal is Genki, my cousin. And he was here a few years earlier looking for the Phoenix with a few from this group and some others. The brown-eyed beauty to his right is Holly, the holder of the magic stone. The giant statue is Golem, and the rabbit and eyeball beside him are Hare and Golem. That's Tiger, Storm, their pups Temi and Ice and their adopted kids Slip and Mayfleur."  
  
"It's very nice to meet all of you," said René sincerely, "You're all welcome here as long as you want."  
  
"Which probably won't be very long," said Lili. She pulled out a dart and added, "I noticed Jack's forge is open."  
  
"Go and visit him, I'm sure you need him to make something for you," said René in mock exasperation. "His forge won't be open tomorrow and you never stay very long." Lili smiled and quickly left the room. Zephyr, for once, stayed behind to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"Aren't you going to follow her?" asked Ojo after a few minutes.  
  
"Why?" asked Zephyr, "It's safe here and she doesn't need me following her around all the time." He grinned childishly and added, "Besides, there's food her to be eaten." He dove back into the mound of meat René had set before him.  
  
The sound of slow footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard. "Who's here, mom?" called a young woman's voice.  
  
"Meg! Didn't I tell you to stay up stairs?" admonished René as she got up to let her daughter in the room.  
  
Allen turned around to greet his sister, a blue haired silver-eyed knockout that had just gotten back from a nine-month business trip with her husband. "Hey sis!" he said warmly, "How are you." Upon catching sight of her, his mouth dropped open in surprise, she was about six months pregnant with her first child!  
  
"Surprised, big bro?" teased Meg as she hugged him affectionately.  
  
"Meg? You're going to have a baby?" said Allen in amazement.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" she asked.  
  
"Why is her tummy all stickin' out like that, mom?" whispered Ice in puzzlement.  
  
"That's what humans look like when they're going to have pups," explained Storm, "They call them 'babies'."  
  
"Who are all these folks?" asked Meg as she looked around the room. Of course intros were made once more, which you've already heard before and I'm not repeating it again. Meg politely responded to all the guests and even scratched the pups behind the ear before she spotted Zephyr in the corner.  
  
"How's it going, Z?" she asked as she petted him gently. "And where's Lili? I know she's here because you are."  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks," replied Zephyr as he put the bone back on his plate. "And Lili's at the forge with you dad, she had to get some more darts and some other weaponry."  
  
"Will you go with me to see her, Allen?" Meg asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, sis."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." broke in René, "What about the baby and your health?"  
  
"He or she's not coming for another three months or so, Mother," replied Meg impatiently. "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Alright, then. Just be careful," warned René, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, ma," replied Meg, glad to finally get out of the house for a while.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili worked the bellows whiled Jake banged away at a few more disks of the special alloy he had created. Satisfied with his work, he plunged the red- hot metal into a bucket of water on the floor, sending up a huge cloud of steam in the process.  
  
"Pa? Lili? You in there?" called a voice from the front.  
  
"In the back, son!" yelled Jack as he lifted the cooled discs onto his worktable. Lili picked one up carefully, not wanting to cut herself on its keen edge.  
  
"This is good work, Jack," she commented lightly as she looked it over. "I know some of the others say you're loosing your touch, but I think they're lying."  
  
"Thank you, Lili," Jack replied humbly, "Now what else was it you needed?"  
  
"A short sword and a dagger for my cousin," Lili murmured as she glanced up at Meg and Allen as they walked in. "Hey Meg." She quickly did a double take and stood still on shock for a moment before breaking into a smile.  
  
"This is what happens when you leave and don't; come back for more than a year," teased Meg as she gave the dumbstruck Lili a hug.  
  
"No, that's what happens when you get married, hon," replied Lili matter-of- factly. "This would've happened regardless of whether or not I was here. But Tai must be ecstatic!"  
  
"He is, but he had to go back out of town for business for a few weeks, and of course I couldn't go like this so I'm stuck here with mom until he comes home," replied Meg. "Can you imagine Allen as an uncle, though?"  
  
"I still can't believe my little sister is pregnant," stated Allen with a grin, "There's going to be little kids running around the house again."  
  
"And yours will join them someday," added Meg as she poked him in the stomach, glancing over in Lili's direction. Lili tried to glare back, but couldn't so she just shook her head.  
  
"Git outta here and go bug yer ma," growled Jack good-naturedly. "I need Lili's help with her order and you two are distracting her."  
  
"Sorry, dad," apologized Allen. "We'll leave."  
  
"Yeah, we'll se you both at the house for dinner," added Meg as they walked out the front of the forge.  
  
"Now how long did you want that short sword?" asked Jack, always getting straight to the details.  
  
"Lemme see.about six inches for the handle and hilt, and don't use the wire wrap I want it to be a leather grip. and, oh let's say 26 inch blade or so.straight sword of course."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly helped bring out dishes to the large dinning room beside the kitchen, placing them carefully on the long, oak table that could easily seat twenty and maybe even thirty.  
  
There were mashed potatoes, mounds of beans, corn soufflé, country fried chicken and steaks, a pile of rocks just for Golem, pitchers of iced tea and milk, baskets of fresh bread, a platter of cookies and two pies. Genki and his friends sat with their mouths watering as they waited for the meal to begin. Besides them and Allen's father, mother and sister there was also his older brother Jon and older sister Jackie, who were twins and worked at local shops.  
  
At last everyone was seated at the table and waited for the go ahead from Jack. "What are you waiting for?" he asked when he noticed 19 pairs of eyes staring at him. "Dig in." And they did with a will, doing René's marvelous cooking justice.  
  
Golem munched happily on his rocks, commenting these were the best he had had in a long while. Lili and Zephyr were racing through a pile of fried chicken, trying to eat more than the other did. Genki and Holly talked with Allen and his siblings across the table and learned a lot about the town they were visiting in.  
  
"They have a town garden?" asked Holly, "That must be beautiful."  
  
"It is," replied Jackie. "The pine grove with the flowers every where, it's simply beautiful."  
  
"Wow, I really wish I could see it." said Holly wistfully. She missed her own garden back home and wondered how it was doing.  
  
"Why don't we go tonight?" suggested Jon, "The garden is lit and we could go and show you the fountains in the center of town. There's not much else to do besides that, our town is very small, but at least you'd get to see it before you left."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," agreed Genki. "What do you think, Lili?"  
  
Lili paused long enough to reply, "Have fun, that place it gorgeous and you guys will love it, but I got some stuff I have to take care of."  
  
Genki nodded and turned to Tiger and his family. "Would you guys like to come?"  
  
"Sounds like it'd be fun, Genki," replied Storm. "We'll be there."  
  
"And you Golem, Hare and Ojo?"  
  
"Golem loves flowers.he will come."  
  
"I guess I'll go," sighed Hare.  
  
"No one's forcing you to go, Hare," said Holly gently.  
  
"What's wrong? Is the dumb bunny afraid of a little pollen?" teased Tiger. "Ow!" His wife had hit him soundly on the head and he shook his head to make his ears stop ringing.  
  
"No," said Hare slyly, "I'm not afraid of pollen, Tiger. Garden's are known for being." Golem quickly covered Hare's mouth with his hand.  
  
"There's children present.Hare."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Hare sweated and kept eating, trying to sink lower in his seat.  
  
Lili sat back and wiped her mouth with a sigh. "I am very stuffed," she commented lightly.  
  
"Next time don't try to race me at eating," cautioned Zephyr as he gulped down a few more rolls.  
  
"Shut up, you bottomless pit," groaned Lili as she got up out of her seat. She took her dishes and glass to the kitchen, placing it in the sink for René. She came back in with a short sword and dagger and belt with black leather sheathes.  
  
"Since you lost the ones I gave you before, here's some new ones," sighed Lili as she handed them to Genki.  
  
"But these are so nice," objected Genki, "How could you afford."  
  
"I can't," admitted Lili, "But he can." She pointed at Jack and sauntered out of the room with Zephyr behind her before he got all mushy on her and stuff.  
  
"You made these for me?" Genki asked Jack.  
  
"With Lili's help, kid," replied Jack. "We all owe her a few, I was just paying back some debts."  
  
"What kind of debts?" asked Holly curiously.  
  
"Every time she's here she's working around this place and helping me fix all the problems with this house," explained René. "That girl can lift things that give Jon problems, and with those wings of hers she can get to the roof without using a ladder. We've offered to pay her before, but I think she still thinks she owes us for helping her before, when in reality she's paid us back a hundred fold already."  
  
"She's certainly an amazing person," admitted Genki.  
  
"Truly one of a kind," murmured Ojo.  
  
"Truly," agreed Allen under his breath as he lost himself in thought.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Allen helped his mom wash the dishes an hour later, the delicious still fresh on his mind and stomach. René, being the mother that she was, brought up her favorite topic to pester her son about once more.  
  
"You know, Allen, with Meg's baby on the way I was thinking."  
  
"Don't even start again, Mom," broke in Allen, knowing exactly what his mother was aiming for.  
  
"But son! It's time for you to marry and have a family. You're 27 for goodness sakes! Your sister Meg was married when she was 19."  
  
"I've got a wandering spirit, Ma, and no average woman will out up with that," retorted Allen, "Besides, who would be enough like me to want to marry me? No one in this village, that's for sure."  
  
"What about Lili?" questioned René.  
  
"She doesn't like me that way, mom," sighed Allen. "We're good friends, yes. But she's fairly mad at me at the moment, and in case you haven't noticed she's part monster."  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything."  
  
"You're right, it shouldn't. But Lili is still not completely secure about her new 'form'; I of any should know that. She won't accept anyone else like that until she's learned to accept herself."  
  
"You should still apologize if she is mad at you."  
  
"She went to town on some business."  
  
"No she didn't," interrupted René. "She went to fly the course."  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Did you set this up?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" replied René innocently.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
René smiled, laughing. "Get going," she teased, "Before she flies off again."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili stood at the rim of the ledge, staring off into the sky, deep in thought. Zephyr lay behind her patiently. He sniffed the wind and could tell Allen was coming. Silent as a shadow he slipped away as René had told him to, not letting Lili know he was leaving. She would've normally noticed Allen's coming too, but at the moment she was too preoccupied in her thoughts to notice much at all.  
  
She spread her wings and prepared to fly, but a hand shot out and grabbed her elbow before she could jump off the ledge. "What, Allen," she growled, knowing instinctively who it was.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Allen.  
  
"To fly the course," replied Lili frostily.  
  
"Without a spotter?"  
  
"I know it like the back of my hand."  
  
"More than one pixie said that to my grandfather and he had to drag them out on stretchers. Besides, I need to talk to you. Just give me a minute."  
  
"Meet me at the end of the course. If I make it, you can have all the time you like," replied Lili, yanking her arm out of Allen's grip.  
  
"And if I don't let you?"  
  
"Then I'll refuse to listen and wait until it's dark to fly the course when it's dark." Lili stuck out her chin stubbornly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine," relented Allen as he turned around to leave. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"You do that," muttered Lili, planning to cut out the last half of the course and head to the house.  
  
The course was a tunnel through the caves below the ledge on which Lili had stood. It was lit by holes in the ceiling that lined the entire length of the course, and about half way the hole was large enough for a monster with wings to fit through.  
  
Lili reached the point and went up to the ceiling, intent upon leaving Allen hanging. But it looked like it was covered over with something.sort of like glass.She reached and up and touched it. it was hard and cold.  
  
'Thought you'd skip out on Allen, huh?' said Zephyr telepathically. She could see him through the ice, grinning evilly.  
  
'Dang it, Zephyr!' replied Lili with a frown. 'I'll get you later for this.'  
  
'Better get going before the boy gets worried," reproved Zephyr jokingly.  
  
'If it weren't for the fact that it would attract attention and collapse the tunnel, I'd blast right through that ice and wring your neck, Z!' threatened Lili as she flew on, vowing to give that monster a good kick later on.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"There you are!" cried Allen when he finally spotted her emerging from the cave's tunnel. He had been waiting for almost a half an hour and had been worried.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Lili, brushing him off as he tried to put his arm around her and she answered his unasked question.  
  
"Then you've got a minute?" asked Allen hopefully.  
  
"I made you a deal didn't I?" replied exasperation.  
  
"Let's go sit in the old pixie barn," suggested Allen.  
  
"Your mean in our old spot up in the rafters?" Lili perked up with interest, that having been a favorite spot of hers for years.  
  
"Yeah, where you can't be seen from the ground."  
  
"And it'll be fairly quiet in there," added Lili.  
  
"Exactly! Shall we?"  
  
"I believe we shall." The two friends chatted amiably about weaponry and fighting tactics as they made their way there, their friendship patched up momentarily.  
  
Once they were seated in the rafter, high above the floor, Allen sighed and knew if he didn't do it now he never would. "Lili, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day," he apologized, hanging his head slightly.  
  
Lili's face twisted slightly as she remember the pain she had been in. "Allen."  
  
"No, wait and let me finish. I know I scared you, rushing headlong into battle without being completely prepared. I almost cost myself and you our lives. But what about my fear afterwards? Those needles could've killed you too."  
  
Lili snorted slightly. "Unlikely," she stated calmly. "My wings make the best shield in the world."  
  
"Stop kidding yourself, Lil."  
  
"Ok," admitted Lili, "I know there was a risk, but I stood a much better chance of surviving than you did."  
  
"I'm just ever so slightly curious as to why you didn't use a shield," inquired Allen.  
  
"Simple. By the time I would've been able to set up a shield big enough and get it in front of you, you'd have been a living-yet-more-likely-dead-human- pincushion," replied Lili.  
  
"Still, Lili, most friends wouldn't."  
  
"Most friends are not as loyal as I," interrupted Lili. "And therefore would not do as much as I do for my friends. Heck, I've got nothing to lose, Allen, so I might as well give everything I've got to those who are close to me."  
  
"Just as friends, though?"  
  
"Just as friends. You're going to have to tell your mom to give up her match making."  
  
"You know she never will," commented Allen.  
  
"Shh!" whispered Lili, "Somebody's coming!" She lay on her stomach and peered over the edge, making sure she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Lili? Allen? You in here?" yelled Genki as he walked in with Zephyr and Holly in tow. Lili motioned for Allen to follow her, and she led him to the window up near the rafters. Shrinking her wings quickly, she shinnied down the drainpipe outside with Allen right behind her. They then sprinted for the house and snuck into the kitchen, setting up a game of cards like they had been playing for hours.  
  
The trio came in twenty minutes later, finding the two playing a version of Uno and sipping glasses of water.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna play?" asked Lili when she saw them come in.  
  
"Depends. What are you playing?" asked Genki readily, looking at the cards on the table.  
  
"Dirty Uno, it's a card game I picked up from those lovely peoples in America when I went there for a visit a few summers before being sent here. The cards never leave my bag except when being used, and consequently got sent here with me," explained Lili as she picked up the cards to deal a new hand.  
  
They joined the duo at the table and listened as she explained the rules of the game, plus the extra rules to make it 'dirty', such as: slapping nines, passing all cards one hand in the direction of play when a seven in played, stacking draw twos and fours and blitzing cards, etc.  
  
"What are you guys playing?" asked May a few hours later as she trundled into the room.  
  
"Dirty Uno," replied Lili as she began to deal a new hand.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"As long as you remove your wedding ring, you slap lefty and I got cut last time on that thing." René and Jon joined the group a few hands later, and they played until the sun had begun to peak its sleepy head over the horizon. Everyone staggered drowsily to the rooms that had been showed to them earlier, falling on their beds fast asleep before most hit the pillow.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger sighed contentedly as he stretched himself out in the sun. Storm lay beside him, napping quietly as their pups romped around the field in front of them. The rest of their group wasn't expected to wake for hours and they were taking advantage of the time off while they could.  
  
Golem could be seen a little way off, picking flowers and placing rocks into a bag to eat later on. Hare was beside him, talking on and on about how much his Gracie liked flowers and she and Golem would have to get together so they could talk about them some time.  
  
Ojo and Jack sat on the porch together, taking about the things they had done when they were young and drinking tall glasses of cider that Jackie brought out periodically. They were enjoying the older end of their age the best way they could, by relaxing.  
  
Genki rolled out of bed a few hours later; it was noon and his stomach complained loudly at having missed breakfast. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, hoping to grab a shower before getting some food.  
  
Outside in the hall, he met Mayfleur and Holly, who were already waiting by the bathroom door so they could take their showers. "Who's in there right now?" asked Genki as he strolled up, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Lili. She's been in there for only 10, maybe 15 minutes-" Lili waked out, hair damp and dirty clothes under her arm. "And is now done." She eyed Lili in amazement. "That was one fast shower."  
  
"What can I say?" replied Lili, shrugging, "I'm a speed demon."  
  
Mayfleur smiled and walked into the bathroom, being next in line. "How long have you been waiting?" asked Genki as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Probably almost an hour," sighed Holly. "Allen spent 45 minutes in there just washing and fixing his hair! He said he'd only be a few minutes, but I guess our meanings of 'a few minutes' are a little different."  
  
Genki lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "45 minutes on his hair? My hair will never do what I want it to, so I just let it be."  
  
She reached up and brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes with her free hand. "It's certainly not as untamable as when you were younger. But I still like the way it looks, it suits you."  
  
Just then Allen walked by, his hair back in a ponytail with a few strands framing his face. "It took you 45 minutes to do that to your hair?" asked Genki as he passed them.  
  
"No, it only took 15 minutes to do my hair, the other 30 was spent plucking my eyebrows and polishing my nails," replied Allen dryly. "You try living with hair that stick out in all directions.well you do too but it looks ok on you."  
  
"Right." Holly giggled slightly as Genki rolled his eyes as if to say 'now that explains everything'.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Look who decided to join the land of the living," commented Jackie as Holly, Genki, Mayfleur and Lili came downstairs to eat.  
  
"Hey Jackie. What ya got to eat around here?" sighed Lili as she say down at the table.  
  
"Hot porridge with honey and syrup and some biscuits with butter to go with it," replied Jackie as she got out 4 extra bowls with spoons and cups.  
  
"Sounds good," said Holly as she plopped herself down, stomach rumbling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved," added Genki as he sat down next to her, scouting his chair closer to hers.  
  
'That was real inconspicuous, Genki,' said Lili in his mind, making his redden slightly.  
  
"No one else seemed to notice," grumbled Genki under his breath, darting a glare in Lili's direction.  
  
"Something wrong, cousin?" asked Lili innocently as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nothing as all, dearest Lili, nothing at all." Holly glanced between the two and wondered what she had missed.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hare stood on the path with Ojo, Slip, Mayfleur, Tiger's family, Golem, Genki, Holly, Lilianne, and Zephyr, tapping his paw impatiently.  
  
"C'mon, Allen!" yelled Hare irritatedly, "If we don't leave now we'll have hardly six hours before the sun goes down!"  
  
"Coming!" Allen gave his parents and siblings one last hug before bounding down the path. "Let's go!"  
  
It's about time," muttered Hare as he led the way into the forest.  
  
"Some bodies in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Can it, Tiger!" retorted Hare. Tiger was about to add a retort of his own, but his wife shot him a look and he shut his jaw resentfully.  
  
"Holly, check your pendant-thingy to check our direction," advised Lili as she drifted lazily above her.  
  
Holly did as she said and the Phoenix pointed a little to their left, so they'd be heading NE, back towards the mountains.  
  
"What's in that direction, Genki?" asked Holly as he studied the map.  
  
"Just another valley, no town or nothing," mused Genki. He shrugged, and added, "Maybe there's something there for us to find."  
  
"C'mon peeps!" yelled Slip from Zephyr's back. "Get a move on!"  
  
"Oh hush you young twerp," joked Zephyr. The searchers were on the road again.  
  
*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*  
  
Hello again. This segment was an idea given to me inadvertently by one of my friends, thanks Bren-Bren! Anyways, please review and let me know what y'all thought of Allen's family and his house and such, etc. The next one has some more action, so please let me know what you think so that maybe it'll come up faster, please? 


	9. Part 9

Hope you liked last chapter. This time, a few unexpected happenings and some wacky events, enjoy!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili flew high above Zephyr, watching him run below her as she shifted with the winds tensely. He needed the exercise, but something other than the fact that he wasn't flying wasn't right.  
  
'Hey Zephyr?' asked Lili telepathically, shifting nervously.  
  
'Yeah Lili?'  
  
'Send out a full radar.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
1 'I just have a feeling.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A pair of eyes watched the two figures below her, one flying through the trees at a low altitude and the other running along below it. She planned her next move carefully, thinking she knew what she was doing. 'Damn halfsie,' thought the monster to her self. 'Your kind hurt my friend, and for that I will kill you.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili waited, tense and nervous as she watched the trees with careful eyes. 'Find anything, Z?' she asked at last, glad that they could communicate without anyone else hearing.  
  
'Something's moving in the trees to our right. I'll keep an 'eye' on it. If what ever it is doesn't attack, we won't bother it,' replied Zephyr.  
  
'Stop so the others can catch up,' advised Lili as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. 'It's safer with-' She was cut short as she swerved to the right to avoid the pink blur that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
'How many are there?' asked Lili as she quickly righted herself in the air and drew her sword.  
  
'Just a lone pixie who looks like she wants our heads on a silver platter,' replied Zephyr as he dodged a lighting bolt that was thrown at him on the ground, forcing him farther away from Lili. Somehow he knew it was meant to frighten him off and not kill him, and with his wings shrunk he looked just like any other Tiger who just happened to be extremely large.  
  
"Sonic beam!" cried the pixie, aiming her attack as Lili. Lili quickly pulled out a few disks and let them fly at the beam, watching them dissipate it into nothing ness. 'Thank goodness for Jack and his alloy,' thought Lili as she watched the pixie hesitantly.  
  
"Stand down, pixie!" yelled Lili as she pulled out some disks. "Me and my friend have no quarrel with you."  
  
"Unlikely," smirked the pixie as she powered up another attack. "Fireball!"  
  
Lili flew one way, Zephyr stepped the other, letting it pass between them calmly. "We don't want to hurt you, just let us pass!" growled Zephyr as he remained on the ground, wings hidden.  
  
"Why? So you can kill more of my kind or turn them into others like yourself? Poor tiger, you probably don't remember not being a slave for a halfsie, do you?" sneered the pixie. Her hands crackled with energy as she pointed them at Lili. "Lightning!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Allen looked up in time to see a lightning bolt explode in the air from his position in the tree. "Guys, Lili's in trouble!" he yelled to those on the ground below, leaping from tree to tree as quickly as he could.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
'See if you can stun her, Z' said Lili telepathically. 'I don't want to hurt the pixie, just put her out long enough for us to get away.'  
  
"Lilianne! Zephyr! Are you guys ok?" yelled Genki as he came into view. The pixie took advantage of her target's split attention and threw a fireball at Lili, hitting her squarely on the shoulder.  
  
"AAAAhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lili as she feel to the ground, landing hard on her back and knocking the wind from her lungs.  
  
"Good riddance, halfsie," said the pixie cruelly a she flew low so she couldn't miss, powering up another attack, "This one's for-"  
  
She was interrupted by Genki ramming into her, throwing her attack just inches above Lili's head. He got up quickly, drawing his dagger as he looked at the pixie for the first time. Genki's eyes got real big, his face turning red. "Pixie?" he asked warily, "Is that you?"  
  
"Genki?" Pixie paused, her eyes flashing with anger as she recognized him. "What are you doing with this baddie?"  
  
"Get it through your thick skull, crazy pixie," grunted Lili as she rose to her feet and assessed the damaged she had done. "I'm not you enemy!"  
  
"Pixie! Calm down! Lili's not one of them!" cried Genki as he sheathed his blade, trying to get her to understand.  
  
"She's one of those humans creations, and they're all evil," growled Pixie as another fireball appeared in her hands.  
  
Holly calmly stepped in between Lili and Pixie, talking softly to Pixie. "She's not like them," she said gently, "She's on our side." Looking over Pixie's shoulder she added. "Where's Blue? I don't see him any where."  
  
"He's with Claw," replied Pixie shortly, not talking her eyes off of Lili and still holding the fireball at the ready.  
  
"Pixie, Lili's with us. She's my cousin, and I can't let you hurt her. So if you'll put that fireball away before anyone gets hurt."  
  
"Your cousin? But she's part monster!"  
  
"Not by choice! And yes, I am his older cousin."  
  
Pixie let the fireball die in her hands, still watching Lili suspiciously. "Her kind has attacked me before," she snarled angrily.  
  
"I'm stronger than any you've faced before," said Lili coolly, hoping to leave Zephyr out of it. "If I wanted you dead that is what you'd be at this moment."  
  
'That was real reassuring,' rebuked Zephyr to her only as he sat beside her quietly.  
  
'Well she DID try to kill me,' defended Lili, scratching him behind the ear.  
  
"Do you have a place where we can ALL stay for the night?" asked Genki, quickly changing the subject as the others gathered around. "No one can be left out in the cold."  
  
"Yeah," relented Pixie, not happy with having Lili around, but willing to help her friends. "Just keep the halfsie away from me."  
  
"Try sixth-sie," muttered Lili under her breath as she walked at the back of the group, Zephyr and Allen at her side. They were the only two had heard her say it, and both smiled slightly as they related to what she said.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
An icy jell stood motionless among the trees, watching as his Master had told him to. He heard some thing moving through the brush to his right, and who ever it was wasn't trying to hide their movements in the least bit. The jell-breed slid silently to where he was between the sound and the direction it was headed.  
  
He let out a high-pitched whistled, letting it ring for a few minutes. "It's me, Frost!" yelled a voice from the direction the sound was coming. "And those with me are friends."  
  
Frost smiled slightly, being a Jell of few emotions, and replied, "It's good to see you in one piece, Miss Pixie. Claw was getting worried when you didn't some home a few days ago."  
  
"When have I ever come back in more than one piece?" joked Pixie, her mood lightening considerably. Frost just shrugged and looked over the large group behind her, noting the young Jell that was by himself and the human and tiger that seem set apart from the rest. Lili had shrunk her wings and hid them with her coat, while Zephyr's were still hidden. None could tell that they were anything out of the norm.  
  
"Claw!" yelled Pixie when they were in sight of some caves. "We're back!" A mew came scampering out of the caves; it's large green eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Miss Pixie!" she cried, happily, leaping onto Pixie's shoulder. "I am so glad to see you!" Turning around to the others she added, "And who are all these folks?"  
  
"Some old friends, you can get to know them later," replied Pixie, motioning for the other so follow her into the cave. It was fairly plain with a fire n the middle and some old rugs scattered around to sit on.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Claw," said Allen formally, "But would you mind telling an unlearned young man how you got your name?"  
  
"Not at all," replied Claw, flexing one paw gently. 5 claws, at least an inch longer than normal with a pinkish look to them, appeared. "These lovely slashers of mine are longer than any I know of and permanently dyed pink from ridding myself of enemies."  
  
Holly shuddered slightly when she heard this, causing the mew to look in her direction. "Don't think badly of Claw, Holly," said Pixie softly. "It's my fault she's a killer to those she's against. Before you and Genki defeated me, she led a troop of Mews, Bowwows and Eared Mews in my army. I named her 'Claw' for obvious reasons, and she and Frost found me and Blue after the Phoenix resurrected them because we're all they remember before that."  
  
Claw bounded from Pixie's shoulder to Holly's, snuggling against her neck. "I am as gentle as a kitten o those who are my friends, and any friend of Miss Pixie is a friend of mine," purred Claw as she settled herself there. Holly let her, noticing how soft and warm the cat-monster's body was.  
  
"Um, Pixie?" asked Genki after awhile.  
  
"Yeah, kid?"  
  
"Where's Big Blue?" Genki had voiced the question many in their group had wanted to ask for quite some time, and all leaned forward to hear Pixie's response.  
  
She had stiffened slightly, and waited for a few minutes before answering. "Blues. not feeling well," she said at long last, getting up as she did. Those of the original group plus Lili followed her into one of the connecting cave, the rest staying behind silently.  
  
Big Blue lay on a palette of brush, a couple of blankets thrown over his limp form. Beads of sweat rolled down the ice-rock monster's face, and he tossed and turned constantly in his restless sleep.  
  
"We were attacked by a troop of those halfsies," started Pixie, shooting venomous glances in Lili's direction. "A poison stinger from some breed of worm that had been altered struck Blue. A week later he was asleep with a high fever and none of us have been able to wake him up since. We can only hope he's able to get out of it himself, because we're powerless to help him."  
  
Lili listened carefully and did some calculations. Worm poison was strong, and amplified by DNA alteration without medical help when entering the system.that monster would be lucky if he lived for another week with out help she decided. And she and Zephyr maybe able to give that help.  
  
'Genki,' she said in her cousin's mind quickly. 'That guy will die without help, and Zephyr and I may be able to save him. But that Pixie isn't going to trust me, so if you want him to live you'd better do some fast thinking.'  
  
Genki did, and as they filed out of the side cave he said, "Pixie? Do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure kid. What is it?" asked Pixie automatically.  
  
"We need your help scouting out this area for a few days, ok? If it works out, we may start a resistance base here." Genki tried his best to sound as convincing as possible, and added a boyish grin for good measure.  
  
"What's she and her lackey doing?" asked Pixie, jerking her thumb at Lili.  
  
"Lili and Zephyr will be on another mission, which they'll be for leaving soon. We'll meet up with them eventually, though," replied Genki, shooting a look at Lili.  
  
"And they'll be gone in a few minutes?"  
  
"As soon as they grab their stuff," replied Genki, glancing at Lili again.  
  
Pixie thought about it for a minute. "Fine," she said, voice heavy from exhaustion.  
  
Lili and Zephyr grabbed their stuff and headed out of the caves. "Take care guys," called Holly after them as they took off into the night.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Holly," reproached Pixie. "No halfsies is worth it."  
  
'But that, Pixie,' thought Holly to herself as she watched them leave, 'Is where you're wrong.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili watched over the ledge as the group passed below her and Zephyr, unaware of their presence. Frost and Claw would be expecting them; Genki had been able to convince them that this was for the best. Holly and Allen were also in on the whole secret, and had promised not to say a word to anyone.  
  
The left their hiding spot as soon as they felt it was safe, quickly going back to the cave as fast as possible. Lili immediately went to work, using her power to probe Blue's body. He was worse off than she thought.  
  
"Zephyr, go tell Claw to bring us our food here," said Lili quickly, "We're going to be here awhile."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie did her part in the group, showing them what they wanted to see and helping out with the work. But often during meals or breaks she sat dejectedly by herself and didn't say much to anyone.  
  
"I wish we could head back early for her sake," whispered Holly to Genki one night by the fire.  
  
"I know," whispered Genki back as he put his arm around her shoulders. "But I promised Lili a week, and until then she'll just have to wait."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili sat wearily against the wall, stretching her cramped legs. At first it had appeared that her small amounts of healing power and syrups were working, but that night his fever had risen again and they had come exceedingly close to losing him just before dawn.  
  
"Lili, we don't have nay more options," Zephyr reminded her softly. "If we don't we'll lose him for sure."  
  
"I may lose you in the process!" argued Lili.  
  
"And I you. But we must try to save this Golem."  
  
Lili sighed and nodded. "Go get Claw and Frost," she sighed, getting up slowly. "They need to know what's going on."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Claw watched, tail flicking nervously as Zephyr and Lili knelt by Big Blue, Lili placing her hands on his head and Zephyr his paws on her back. Zephyr began to glow green, the glow passing onto Lili who let it mix with her own dark blue glow. He then fainted dead away, leaving Lili to do the rest of the work.  
  
She let the glow, representing her healing power, surround Blue and absorb into him, dispelling all foreign substances in the body as it went. She continued to feed her and Zephyr's power into Big Blue for almost and hour before passing out herself from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Frost and Claw silently dragged Lili and Zephyr to a separate cave with beds as they had requested, tucking them in snuggly. Big Blue they recovered as well before retiring to the large cave.  
  
"Well, Claw," sighed Frost, his brow wrinkled with worry, "I guess all we can do now is wait."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie flew ahead quickly, leading the group hastily back to her caves. She really wanted to go check up on Blue, and had been worried sick about him for days. "Claw!" she yelled when she was close enough, "Frost! I'm back!"  
  
"We're over here, Miss Pixie," shouted Frost from off to their right; near the rocks Blue had liked to sit on. Pixie rounded the boulders that hid them from view and stopped in shock as she spotted Big Blue outside with Claw and Frost eating a picnic.  
  
"Blue! You're ok!" cried Pixie as she flew to give her long time friend a hug.  
  
"Yes.Pixie." replied Big Blue slowly, still being weak, "The poison.is gone."  
  
"Quite, Blue," reprimanded Claw gently. "You're still fairly weak. Though in better shape then Miss Lili. She's still out cold with that tiger fella."  
  
Pixie froze where she was, turning to face Genki, fangs bared and eyes blazing as he hid behind Holly and hoped to goodness she wouldn't explode. Luck was certainly not with him that day.  
  
"You lied to me?!" snarled Pixie, looking like she was going to kill Genki. Those who had no idea what was going on backed off, hoping not to get involved.  
  
Holly tried to reason with Pixie, having been good friends with her for several years. "We didn't lie. She met us here as planned and went on a special mission to save Blue's life."  
  
"But the resistance base?" demanded Pixie.  
  
"A possibility," supplied Allen. "My home village is near here and some fear attack."  
  
"Still you." For once in her life, Pixie was at a loss for words.  
  
"Master Pixie.are you not glad.that I am well?" asked Big Blue kindly.  
  
"It's not that, Blue!" exclaimed Pixie. "They tricked me."  
  
"I'm sorry Pixie. It was the only way," apologized Genki, still hidden behind Holly. He peaked his head over Holly's shoulder slowly. "Blue would've died."  
  
Pixie calmed down, and allowed Big Blue to lead her in to the caves. 'Who knows,' she thought as Claw cuddled on her shoulder. 'Maybe that halfsies not half bad.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr opened his eyes, throat paper dry with thirst and stomach rumbling and grumbling loudly. "Look who's awake," said a voice near by.  
  
"Water." gasped Zephyr, struggling to rise. He watched Allen pour water from a pitcher in a bowl and set it before him, watching the dog master lap it up greedily. "Thanks." Allen then sat a plate of cold meat before and Zephyr and watched silently as it disappeared as well. "How long have I been out?" asked Zephyr when he had eaten his fill.  
  
"2 or 3 days," replied Allen, settling back down in his chair by an extra mat for him to sleep on. "Lili's still out and should be for another few days." Zephyr sat silently, waiting for the lecture to come, but it never did.  
  
"You mean you're not going to carp at me for risking my life?" asked Zephyr dryly after awhile.  
  
"No. I'll save that for Lilianne."  
  
"Allen."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie and Blue sat out under the stars, happy to be together again. "I thought you were gone fore good, Blue," whispered Pixie as they looked at the celestial beings above them. She laughed at herself as tears threatened to spill down her face. "Look at me. The Powerful General Pixie reduced to crying over nothing."  
  
"That may be so," said Big Blue slowly, letting her lean against him. "But I like you better this way, it shows you learned how to care."  
  
"The kid is rubbing off on me," admitted Pixie ruefully.  
  
"Then you will accept his cousin?" asked Big Blue.  
  
"I'll have to go and apologize to her, I wasn't exactly nice to her while you were sick," replied Pixie wryly; She hated admitting she was wrong.  
  
"Despite that she and her partner put their lives on the line to save mine, and regardless of the fact that she is part monster she is a good person. I think she at least deserves credit for that."  
  
"I get the point, Blue," interrupted Pixie. "I'll do what I have to do."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
~3 days later~  
  
Allen woke up suddenly, something disturbing his peaceful dream. He glanced over at Lili's bed, seeing her sitting up with some food and water, Zephyr lying at her feet.  
  
"You used a healing purge, didn't you?" asked Allen as he rolled out of bed, pulling on some pants and his boots.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"You're daft, Lilianne Sakura." He got up and walked over to her bed.  
  
"It was the only choice," replied Lili subtly.  
  
"You could've drained your life force," rebuked Allen.  
  
"I knew the risk," retorted Lili, getting annoyed. "One of my kind tried to kill him, I had to."  
  
"You're not one of them," said Allen lividly. "It wasn't your wrong to right."  
  
"Allen, I am one of them and you know it," she replied, "I had to save that monster to make up for the rest they kill."  
  
"You don't have to try to save the world."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Lili ruthlessly.  
  
"I am your friend."  
  
"You're a full human," Lili sighed spitefully. "You don't know what it's like to know that you were created for evil and all those like you are."  
  
"You're not evil, Lili!" insisted Allen fervently. "Any who truly knew you would say that."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie walked coolly down the tunnel that lead to Lili and Zephyr's chamber, hoping Allen had already gotten up and gone out for breakfast. A few yards from the door, she heard voices arguing loudly. Slipping into a nook where she couldn't be seen, Pixie listened silently to what was being said.  
  
"I have to keep fighting," argued someone.  
  
'Must be Lili,' thought Pixie as she continued to listen.  
  
"Even when it could mean your life?" asked someone else, obviously a male.  
  
"Damn, he's still in there,' thought Pixie with a frown, but remaining silent.  
  
"It almost has before, this wasn't any different," countered Lili.  
  
"Don't act like your life is worthless, Lili," sighed Allen.  
  
"Might as well be," said Lili dryly. "I'm a walking freak. 5 monsters and a human thrown into one being where the human just happens to be in control. I don't even have a real species, Allen, because I'm six in one."  
  
"So you're special, everyone's unique."  
  
"I wouldn't call having scales and fur unique," retorted Lili, leaving as she did. She passed by Pixie without noticing her, growling under her breath. Pixie waited to see if she could hear anything else, the whole conversation having been very educational.  
  
"Now the big question is, do I go after her or not?" said Allen thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't Allen," snorted Zephyr from where he had laid silently on the floor. He rarely interfered when those two got into a fight. "It'll only make her more upset."  
  
"At least she doesn't want to kill me yet," said Allen cheerfully.  
  
"I wonder why not, Mr. 'I just use every opportunity to make her hate me'. You knew she'd be easily irritated after being out for almost a week."  
  
"Must've slipped my mind," replied Allen absently, shrugging his shoulders. He sauntered out of the room, passing the unnoticed Pixie as Lili had and headed outside.  
  
"If you even have one," muttered Zephyr after the retreating youth. He stopped and sniffed the air silently. 'We have a spy, do we?' he thought to himself, 'It's that Pixie. There was really nothing of importance said so I might as well go see what she thinks.'  
  
Zephyr walked up next to the nook in the wall where Pixie stood motionless, hoping her would pass by as the others had. "You do know it's impolite to eavesdrop, Miss Pixie," said Zephyr calmly as he sat facing her hiding spot.  
  
Pixie's jaw fell open. "But how did you."  
  
"I could smell you once I was close enough," answered Zephyr, knowing she still thought he was a regular tiger who just happened to be blind.  
  
"Do Lili and Allen do that a lot?" asked Pixie, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Only every week or so. Allen will apologize and they'll be best of friends into he picks another fight with her. What are you doing down here though? Coming to check on Lili?"  
  
"Hmph. Why would I care about some halfsie?" asked Pixie defensively.  
  
"I never said you did. But not all 'halfsies' are bad, you know," objected Zephyr gently.  
  
"How would you know? Lili's just one of hundreds," asked Pixie sarcastically.  
  
"That may be true," admitted Zephyr as he unhid his wings, "But I think 2 is more than 1 and I certainly am one of them." He walked away, leaving a dumb struck Pixie in his wake.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili sat in a tall tree with thick branches good for sitting on just a few hundred yards from the caves, nibbling some bread that Zephyr had brought her. Pixie watched her with guarded interest, not noticing Genki approach her until he tapped on her shoulder.  
  
When she did notice him, he said, "Pixie I'm really sorry."  
  
"Genki, don't apologize," interrupted Pixie. "It's my fault you even have to."  
  
"We shouldn't have tricked you."  
  
"I should've trusted you."  
  
"Then you're not angry?"  
  
"Course not, kid. Though I can't exactly call you 'kid' any more, can I?"  
  
"Guess not, Pixie. But you're sure you're not angry with us?" Genki regarded with the same brotherly love he regarded Lili with and it would hurt him if she were upset with him.  
  
"Nah. I do have a question, though. How much is your cousin like you?"  
  
"A lot. They used to say I was her shadow. She taught me how to blade and made sure I didn't turn into a spoiled brat by my parents. Though she's a bit more mellow than I and has a bit of a temper at times we're quite alike," admitted Genki.  
  
"So she'll accept my apology?"  
  
"She won't reject it, if that's what you mean."  
  
"And she won't get mushy on me?"  
  
"Like I said, she's more mellowed out than I am. Probably not, though."  
  
"Then I guess I have no excuse not to."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili sat quietly up in the tree, resting her energy and filling the reserves that had been drained by Big Blue's healing. A couple hours later, Lili heard someone clambering up the tree. She looked down and saw Holly determinedly testing her fear of heights. She smiled, and waited for her younger friend to finish her task.  
  
"Hey Holly, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how you are."  
  
Lili chuckled lightly, smiling as she did. "I'm ok. Still pretty weak but it'll pass. Now, from what I remember of what Genki said, you're not too fond of heights. So why don't you tell me why you really climbed up here?"  
  
Holly colored slightly, knowing she had been caught. "About the other day.thanks.for saving me."  
  
"Forget about it. I hade to, Genki would've killed me if I hadn't."  
  
"Yeah, and about what you said that night."  
  
"I don't lie," cut in Lili. "Even when I tease. What I said was true, take it was you will. Though I don't see why he wouldn't like you, you're one of the sweetest people I know."  
  
Holly suddenly become very interested in the hem of her shirt and as she hoped Lili wouldn't notice the red that was creeping up her face. Lili bit back the laughter that threatened to burst out, not wanting to embarrass Holly any more than she already had.  
  
Genki strolled up to the bottom of the tree, watching the two females he cared about most in the world talk as he had once imagined above him. "Holly? Lili? Can I come up or is this a private conversation?" he called, grinning.  
  
"Speak of the devil." murmured Lili so only Holly could hear. "You got something else you wanted to talk about or can he join us?"  
  
"Let him up," replied Holly.  
  
"Get your sorry carcass up here before I have to come and drag you up," shouted Lili gruffly.  
  
Genki laughed, knowing his cousin was only teasing. "My sorry carcass, huh?" he called back, climbing up swiftly.  
  
"Yeah, your sorry carcass." Genki popped up nest to his cousin, smiling kindheartedly. "C'mere, you," she pulled him into a one armed hug before she lifted herself onto another branch, telling Genki to stay by Holly.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" asked Genki when he was settled.  
  
"Nothing really. Just some girl talk," replied Lili lightly, watching Holly turn a few shade of pink.  
  
"Girl talk, huh? You weren't talking about me where you?" replied Genki mysteriously.  
  
Holly was now a dark pink as Lili rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Genki," she sad flatly.  
  
Genki laughed, not noticing Holly's bright red blush as she sat there silently. "I just wanted to say hi to my favorite cousin, see how you were doing."  
  
"Correction, Genki. I'm your only cousin. But thanks anyways." They all talked for a while, discussing Holly and Genki's original adventures and the new ones they were having this time around.  
  
After a while, Holly got dizzy and had to climb down. "What are you doing, moron, go after her," chastised Lili when Genki stayed in the tree with her. "And send Zephyr to me while you're at it."  
  
Zephyr came quickly, landing on her branch gently. "What do you need Lili?" he asked.  
  
"Could you get me my bag and maybe something to eat?" asked Lili sweetly. Zephyr nodded and flew away quickly without saying a word.  
  
He came back a few minutes later, bag in mouth and a package of food Holly had given him in his paws. She scratched him lovingly behind the ears while she ate a sandwich, the lupine draped over her lap. Lili then pulled out a thread and some needles, going over every inch of Zephyr's harness carefully and stitching up every tear or rip she saw.  
  
"Fixing my harness?" asked Zephyr, not being bale to see what she was doing.  
  
"Yep, it's got some ripped seams and such from all those fights and I need it to be reliable. We don't want one of our friends falling to their death and going splat on the ground because the handle ripped off," explained Lili.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the graphic description."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The sun had long since set, and Zephyr was playing with the pups in the cave while Lili continued to mend her gear on her branch. She could see Golem, Ojo, and Frost talking on one side of the fire; and on the other sat Genki, Holly, Tiger, Storm, Claw, Big Blue, and Hare laughing over some story from years passed.  
  
She didn't see Pixie at first, but finally spotted her in the shadows approaching the tree. Lili waited for her to glide up and land silently on the branch behind her before saying, "What can I do for you, Miss Pixie?"  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I'm a halfsie, remember?" cut in Lili, her voice holding a note of hardness.  
  
"Lilianne."  
  
"Call me Lil or Lili. Lilianne sounds to formal," interrupted Lili again.  
  
"Lil, I owe you an apology," said Pixie grudgingly.  
  
"You owe me nothing. Your actions were a result of what those like me had done to you. I don't blame you for what you did."  
  
"That doesn't make it right," insisted Pixie, "Beside, you saved Blue's life."  
  
"I had to. I made a promise a long time ago to reverse what that moron has done," said Lili bitterly, causing Pixie to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She noticed Lili was patching something and decided o change the subject quickly.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, motioning to the cloth she was holding.  
  
"It's what I where under my blue tank top. It's similar to the one you where," replied Lili, holding up the patched top into the light.  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"The needles tore it up pretty bad," replied Lili, kicking herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth.  
  
"What needles?" asked Pixie, getting interested.  
  
"Oh, never mind," said Lili, shrugging absently as she quickly came up with something to change the subject. "You'd better get back to the other before they notice you're gone."  
  
Pixie nodded, turning to go. She glanced back over her shoulder, saying, "Thanks, Lili. You're alright for a halfsie."  
  
"Don't mention it. Ever." Lili waited for her to get back into the shadows before she whistled for Zephyr, thinking about what had just happened. 'What do you know,' she said to herself. 'I just made a friend of one of my greatest enemies.'  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
  
  
Hello, everyone. Hope you enjoyed this installment, I know I know the action is coming but in between the high points you have to have some filler, right? Please be kind and review, I won't force you to but it is Christmas and consider it your present to me, k? 


	10. Part 10

Yeah, I know this took a while to get up but deal with it. There are some P.O.V.'s in this chapter so try not to get lost. I apologize now, this chapter is mainly filler, I know that these aren't as good as the action ones but with out filler there is no plot and with out plot it's just a bunch of stupid characters killing each other and...just ignore my spontaneous ramblings and read it.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki sat up with Allen by the fire, talking quietly as the hours slipped by and day was closer than they thought. Everyone else had long since fallen asleep and Genki was about to when Allen changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"How much longer, do you think?" he asked out of the blue, looking at Genki expectantly.  
  
"Until when?" asked Genki sleepily.  
  
"This is over."  
  
"The journey? I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it," answered Genki honestly. Allen nodded and fell silent, staring into the flames sadly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You remember my worms?" asked Allen. Genki nodded, beckoning for him to continue. "They're at Lili's valley and expecting me to visit soon. The valley isn't that protected from an attack and I've been worrying about them for awhile."  
  
Genki frowned as he thought back to his last visit there. "It looked pretty protected to me..."  
  
"From the ground, yes. But an aerial attack would be completely unstoppable. If they attacked, the monsters there only have the shelter of the of the one cave, and not all of them can fit in there at one time."  
  
"How big is the valley?" asked Genki, becoming more alert.  
  
"You only saw a small part of the valley, I'm sure. It twists around for another good mile and a half or so to a cliff that marks the end of her territory. I brought about 60 or 70 monsters there because they were abandoned or were in an abusive situation and I got them out of it. Most have since then found mates there and reproduced again and again."  
  
"It's mainly forest, though. Right?"  
  
Allen shook his head, reaching for his bag beside him. "Let me show you the map from Lili's journal..."  
  
"You have Lili's journal?" interrupted Genki, not looking too happy.  
  
Allen smiled slyly. "I like to try and flinch her things without being caught. She knows I have this, and won't read anything from it. I just like to look at the pictures she draws in the back sometimes." He began to search his coat pockets, getting worried when he couldn't find it. "I could've sworn..." A small, black book landed in his lap and both looked up to see Lili and Zephyr standing at the mouth of the cave silently.  
  
"We're going out for awhile," said Lili softly, "Just give it back to me tomorrow morning, and Allen?"  
  
"Yeah Lili?"  
  
"Stop trying to outsmart someone who's smarter than you." She spread her wings and flew off into the night, Zephyr right behind her.  
  
Allen sighed and opened the book to the front page, showing Genki the highly detailed map Lili had drawn. Genki nodded as he explained what he had meant, pointing out the weak spots in their defense.  
  
"Then they should be moved here?" asked Genki when Allen was done, taking the book from him.  
  
"It's more protected and we could move my village here too. Together they'd make a formidable force, or at least they'd stand a better chance against the enemy."  
  
"And we're going to tell her in the morning," said Genki, making it more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, *you're* going to tell her. At the moment she's to mad at me to listen and I value my life," said Allen wryly. "Besides, she's your cousin. She has to listen to you, right?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Genki looked up, seeing Allen already asleep, snoring lightly. "Gee thanks for the help, Allen," muttered Genki sarcastically, putting Lili's journal in his bag and lying down to sleep.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki stood at the bottom of the tree, the black book in his hand and dread in his heart. He saw Lili above him, shifting in her sleep as she began to wake up. He climbed up and sat on her branch patiently.  
  
"What do you want, kid?" asked Lili before she opened her eyes, sitting up on her branch. Genki gulped nervously and told her what Allen had said, shortening it some as he went. Needless to say, Lili was less than happy when he was done talking.  
  
"My valley is the safest place there is!" growled Lili, trying to control her anger for her cousin's sake. Had it been any one else she would've just exploded in their face.  
  
"But it's completely open to an aerial and attack and most of those we've faced so far can fly. Just a days walk from here is a valley much like your own with a labyrinth of tunnels and caves for them to hide in with Allen's village..."  
  
"You think I didn't plan for something like this?" asked Lili heatedly. "Ever since I escaped they have been trying to kill me and those close to me when they find out how to get to them. For the past 5 years I've been planning for something like this and this is what I have planned.  
  
"In my cave the weapon wall is a trap door to 3 other tunnels. If you take the one on the far right again and again until you reach a lit corridor. Any other tunnel you take is rigged with traps that will kill the wariest of searchers. Once in the corridor you stick to the lit tiles on the floor, if you don't you'll die from an electric shock. If you make it that far you'll be asked who you are and let in if you prove to be one of us.  
  
"With in the compound it's self is a large dining hall and kitchen that is fully stocked, three huge dormitories that could probably house 150-200 people or monsters, an infirmary that is fully loaded and ready for use, an underground garden for growing more food, and an underground lake from a spring I discovered that will never go dry.  
  
"Right about now Shady and his crew of workers should be finishing the fighting arenas I started and with in the week they should be moving all the valley monsters there and starting to train all those eligible to fight. My valley is ready for attack, Genki. They'll be going no place at all."  
  
Genki nodded and climbed speechlessly out of the tree, seeing Allen waiting for him at the bottom. "So, how'd it go?" asked Allen as soon as he thought they were out of hearing rang from the tree.  
  
"I think we'll be tossing plan A and making a plan B," sighed Genki, telling Allen what Lili had told him.  
  
Allen was more than slightly miffed that Lili had never told him about all this, and even more so that his worms had kept it under wraps as well. But he let it go, deciding for once that he didn't have the energy to fight with Lili over it.  
  
"Get everyone together in the main room," requested Allen after thinking about it for a minute. "Some will have to go to complete it and we can't take everyone so we might as well find out who wants to help and who wants to stay.  
  
Genki nodded quietly and went back out side to tell Lili first before he went and go the others. A short time later they were all gathered into the main cave, seated in a circle of sorts around the fire. Zephyr wrestled with the pups and Slip outside the circle since he already knew what was going on from Lili and the other three didn't need to know.  
  
Allen stood up and began to talk, laying down his plan for everyone. "Friends, you already know from what those who lived here before us have said that the enemy has begun to patrol farther and farther south. Lili has a strong hold in her valley and I want some of you to come with us to warn my village of the upcoming danger. If possible, I must try to get them to move to Lili's valley for their own safety. If you come along it would be because you're helping to protect them from harm if we are attacked or are going to stay in the valley yourself afterwards and not return to the rest who will stay behind."  
  
"Who's going so far?" asked Pixie, sitting beside Big Blue across from Allen.  
  
"Well, obviously, I am..." started Allen.  
  
"Me and Z have to go, you won't be able to get into the valley other wise," added Lili, glancing over at Zephyr who just nodded and kept on playing with the younger ones.  
  
Ojo whispered something to Mayfleur, and she nodded in agreement. "We'll go," stated Ojo, "Then stay behind at the valley, neither of us can fight and would only get in the way."  
  
"If you're sure you don't want to stay..." said Allen, not wanting to force anybody into anything.  
  
Mayfleur nodded. "We're sure. I've only seen a few small fights, but I know this is not for me."  
  
Pixie and Big Blue seemed to be arguing quietly, just barely audible, yet fierce, whispers drifting over from their direction. "We'll go help too," said Pixie grudgingly at long last, glaring at Big Blue out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Pixie, do you have any mystery disks around here?" asked Lili out of the blue for what seemed like no reason at all.  
  
"Yeah, we got a large pile hidden in the back, we just never got around to unlocking them since we released Claws and Frost," replied Pixie. "Why?"  
  
"You need to, soon," said Lili, "Some 'halfsies, like Z and I, can sense them and it would explain why they've been attacking you."  
  
"We'll take them along then," yawned Pixie, getting fairly tired, "Allen's got a shrine in his village and we can unlock them there, ok?"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~{*  
  
[Genki's p.o.v.]  
  
I hate it when this happens. Lili's going with Allen on some other mission and not all of the group is going as well. I swore I'd never let Lili out of my sight after that last incident, but Holly and some others are staying behind and they may need me.  
  
"What are you going to do, Genki?" asks Tiger.  
  
"I...don't know..." I stammer, trying to make up my mind. Holly's giving me a weird look; normally I know exactly what I'm doing. They move on to Slip, trying to get him to go with Ojo and Mayfleur.  
  
'Genki, listen to me,' says Lili in my head. I wish there was some way she could warn me before she does that. 'Stay here. Without you there is no leader left for them to follow who all respect.' This is one of those times I wish I could argue back telepathically. 'Dang it, Genki! Don't get all stubborn on me and listen!' she growls this time. She must have seen me frown for a moment there. 'They need you more than I do. Slip and Holly need you more than I do! For once in your life please me reasonable and stay!'  
  
Well, I guess *that* one was settled for me. You know, as much as I love Lili and respect her; sometimes I wish she wouldn't treat me like a little kid. Then again since I often act like one....  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
[Slip's p.o.v.]  
  
Gee wiz! The going starts to get a little rough and they suggest I go somewhere safe, out of all the action. But this little guy's going nowhere! I may be small, but I can fight for my friends and there's no way their gonna get me to go!  
  
"I'll stay," says Genki after they're done bugging me. All right! That makes Tiger, Stormy, Ice, Temi, Holly, Genki, Hare, Golem, Frost, and Claw: about 11 in all including myself! The others worry about me often, asking me if I miss my parents much or such, but ever since we started this quest I really stopped thinking about them. Holly and Stormy are as good as mom's get, and Temi, Ice and Mayfleur are great as a brother and sisters. I will miss Mayfleur since she is leaving, but I know I will see her again some day. For a dad I got Tiger, and Golem, Genki and Zephyr make great uncles. Claw's pretty cool; I guess you could call her my aunt. How could I miss my family when I've got all I need right here?  
  
It's not that I never loved my parents, but when you live in a large monster community, everyone was really close, and you didn't just rely on your parents for love. Mine often went wondering to neighboring villages for supplies and such that we needed occasionally and rarely took me along, so I was mainly raised by others in a nursery with other baby monsters.  
  
How did I get from complaining about being told to go to where I was raised? Oh well, my mind likes to wander like that sometimes.  
  
"Getting tired Slip?" asked Holly as she throws a small blanket around my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, a little," I reply, trying to hide a yawn. She lets me snuggle up beside her and falls asleep quickly. I may be just an orphan jell with nothing to his name, but I am still the luckiest little guy in the world...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
[Storm's p.o.v.]  
  
Things are getting quiet around here, most falling asleep and a few staying up to talk outside for a while. Zephyr and Lili have already gone to their branch to sleep for the night, and my precious pups are beside me snoring softly. Tiger lies on my other side, sleeping soundly as the wind ruffles gently through his mane.  
  
I worry sometimes about the future, not that I let anyone else know. I'm the spontaneous Storm Winds, named rightly so by my grandsire. 'Storm' has been in the family for years as a name and I try to do them proud. We are one of the few lines that have lived through many, many years and generations. And like all, mine was started from two born of stone disks that were unlocked by a human one day.  
  
The stars twinkle brightly overhead, the sliver of the moon that shows glows brightly, bathing the land in it's slivery light. I wish things were always this peaceful and serene. But I know that they are not. I used to love having adventures, fighting whoever stood in my way and doing as I pleased. Now I have a mate and pups, along with the responsibility that comes with them. I still like having adventures; they just must be different that the ones I had when I was younger.  
  
Allen walks by me, standing at the entrance of the cave. The moon makes him look like he is glowing, and I watch him unnoticed. He is worried about his homeland, I would be too if I had one. I hope they can get to them in time and save his family and friends, they were all so nice to us when they visited.  
  
Genki comes up beside him and they talk for a while, probably making some final plans and such. I know we're supposed to wait here for a week and if they don't come by then start to move slowly north until they catch up. Sometimes I wonder why I'm really here.  
  
Have you ever felt that way? I don't really do much other than keep Tiger and the pups in line, and if weren't for them wanting Tiger to come I wouldn't have come at all, so one has to wonder.  
  
What is my purpose here?  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
[Hare's p.o.v.]  
  
Everything's calm and peaceful. It reminds me of sitting out on my deck back high in the branches of the trees and letting the winds play whimsically around me. I miss my old home, Grace, all the Hares that lived up there with us. I miss seeing the small ones swinging through the trees on the ropes we put up and telling them stories when they gathered around me in the afternoons before they were called in for dinner. I miss battling wits with Old William playing chess, the Wild Hare who had ruled many years before I arrived. I miss throwing festivals every few months for no reason at all other than to liven things up.  
  
Despite the beauty that is here and the companionship of friends, I miss Haresville.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
[Pixie's p.o.v.]  
  
Ever had one of those weeks were everything is like hell but than it all turns out for the best? I thought so. It's weird being back with Genki and Holly and them, not to mention all the new people in the group. I just never thought that I'd back fighting by their side again, after we defeated Moo I thought I'd never have to fight again for that matter. But now all of that has changed. Why can't humans and monsters alike just leave the world alone?  
  
I liked it just being Claw, Frost, Big Blue and I. No one but the four of us for probably 10 miles around until this last year. I do enjoy having everyone else around more, but the reason we are together scares me.  
  
Before, as Moo's General, I had nothing to lose, for even my life was worthless. Even as Genki's ally I didn't really care who lived or died on our side as long as it wasn't Big Blue. But now that I have lots of friends, real friends who take me for who I am, I have everything to lose...even myself...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
[Back to normal p.o.v.]  
  
The group slept well that night, enjoying one of their last days of peace. Things would soon get all wound up for them, but for tonight they slept without a care.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hey y'all, how'd you like getting a glimpse into a few of the character's heads? That was completely spur of the moment and I was originally going to put some other stuff in there, but I enjoyed writing this more. Please read and review, if you review mine signed in chances are I'll read yours and review it if it's the kind of stuff I read, thanks! 


	11. Part 11

Here it is, part 11. I know I took forever to update and you have my sincerest apologizes for that. Enjoy this one; Genki gets some action, which you've been begging for since the beginning.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next morning, bright and early, Lili and her group set out, heading south for Allen's village. They rested little and traveled rapidly, some strange foreboding telling them they did not what to be separated from their friends for long.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger ran swiftly through the woods, hurrying to reach the caves before those who were behind him did. He had stumbled upon them while scouting the area and they had been planning their attack on the caves. Some how they knew where they were.  
  
"Genki!" cried Tiger as soon as he was in the clearing. "Stormy! Holly! Get the young ones in the cave! Baddies are coming!"  
  
They quickly assembled themselves and were halfway prepared when the baddies came bursting out the woods, charging full speed at the cave that they stood in front of.  
  
"Don't let any of them get past you!" Genki commanded Golem and Frost, leaving them to guard the caves with Holly, the pups and Slip in them as he, Hare, Tiger, Storm, and Claws went to do battle with the baddies.  
  
Genki was faster than ever on his roller blades and with the short sword Lili had given him he was twice as deadly. Weaving in and out of the baddies he used the flat of the blade to knock the monsters out as he went by.  
  
Claws was having the time of her life. Boldly she skipped from head to head of the enemies and ripped their eyes out with her lovely long claws or left horrible scratches that ran the length of their head. Her paws were soaked, and her claws crimson as she went on, striking foe after foe with amazing skill and precision.  
  
Tiger and Storm were an awesome team, using the others strengths to counteract their weaknesses. "Twisted Storm Winds!" They cried as one, letting their attacks combine and decimate those in their way.  
  
"Go ma! That's the way to get 'em pa!" cried Temi and Ice from the cave, really getting into the fight.  
  
"Fall back and run south!" cried the leader when he realized they weren't going to get anything out of this fight. "Our prey has fled south!"  
  
They fled, those defending the cave hanging back and hoping they wouldn't return. "What did he mean by 'our prey has fled south'?" asked Holly from the mouth of the cave, looking at a nasty cut Genki got on his arm.  
  
"What ever they were expecting to find here they didn't," replied Tiger slowly, the pieces slowly falling into place. "Lili!" he cried at the same time with Genki.  
  
"I've got to go warn her!" he exclaimed, getting up only to be pulled back down by Holly as she finished wrapping his arm up.  
  
"You are going nowhere," she said firmly.  
  
"I'll go," said Tiger, running off before Genki could stop him.  
  
"Good luck!" cried Storm as she watched her mate sprint away. To herself she added, "You may need it..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili stood inside the Shrine, watching Pixie unlock the disks to make sure nothing evil popped out and tried to destroy them. So far they had a full troop of jells (9 in all) and four black dinos, all from Pixie's old squadrons.  
  
"How many more do you have?" asked Lili, getting rather anxious. Allen was with the village council right now, trying to get them to agree to a move, however somewhere convinced that he was wrong and negotiations were going slowly.  
  
"Just two, Blue's putting the next one now." Lili watched as the disk began to spin, glowing like they always did before the power reached its max and Pixie hit the button.  
  
"Unlock!" she yelled, watched as a shape took form. It was a stone dragon, bigger than most with red eyes and Moo's symbol on its front. "Hello, Granitefire," said Pixie dully, recognizing him immediately.  
  
"Oh! Master! You're alright!" cried Granitefire in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Oh lord," muttered Pixie, trying not to show her impatience with this rather dim-witted creature. "Granitefire, I'm no longer your Master, and Moo's dead so take off that crest and go join the others outside."  
  
"Master?" asked Lili in an amused voice once the stone dragon had been convinced the Pixie wasn't going to kill her for failing. "I've heard the others call you General, but Master?  
  
"He was convinced that his sole purpose in life was to obey my every whim, so I gave him a legion just to get rid of him," explained Pixie, rubbing her temples slowly. "I hoped to never see him again when we had a report that he was dead, obviously it was in vain."  
  
"Well then, Master Pixie," said Lili teasingly, "Best be unlocking that last disk so we can get going." She did and revealed another black dino from the troop that had perished. From what they could gather from the collective stories, they had been attacked by some odd group of rebels and all but a few had died.  
  
Lili waited impatiently outside the council house doors, pacing nervously as she waited. Many families including Allen's had already packed and were waiting for the signal to move out, but the council was still debating and precious time was being eaten up by the minute. She decided to take her chances and stormed into the building, marching straight to the platform and pushing the man who had been speaking out the way.  
  
"We leave in 15 minutes whether you have reached a decision or not," she said firmly. "I will not wait any longer. Those who come have my guarantee of protection; those who do not will not have that promise. Understand?"  
  
An elderly man in the front row stood up, walking towards the door. "Where are you going, Theo?" asked one of the councilmen, standing as well.  
  
"To go pack. I'm not being left here without any defense." That settled it, and fifteen minutes later the group was outside the city, walking towards Lili's valley and their new future.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger panted from exhaustion, he had not stopped running since he had left, and that had been a day ago. Looking up, he spotted the tops of the village through the trees, beckoning him on faster.  
  
"Lilianne!" he cried as soon as he was with in hearing distance. "Allen! Pixie! Where are you?!"  
  
"Tiger?" called Lili, who was flying at the back of the group. She landed in front of him and gave him a minute to catch his breath before he went on.  
  
"Baddies," he panted, tongue lolling out to the side. "Coming...this way...had to run...they fought us...but ran away..."  
  
"Did they hurt anyone?" asked Lili, the alarm evident in her voice.  
  
"No... but they...were looking...for someone..." He lay down, trying to calm his racing heart as Lili poured some of her healing powers into him.  
  
"Sleep," she mumbled slightly. "Sleep long and hard..." When she looked up, Allen Zephyr and Pixie were beside her, looking at the sleeping Tiger curiously.  
  
"What's the scoop?" asked Allen, having heard his cries.  
  
"Baddies. From the General," she replied softly, picking Tiger up and carrying him to Allen's family's cart. Putting him there, she added, "And you're all going on without me and Zephyr."  
  
"No," replied Pixie quickly, meeting her eyes with Lili's. "We stay together. As a group. Send them ahead with directions and we'll take them on together."  
  
"Pixie, don't make me knock you out because you won't listen to reason," growled Lili. "He and Genki may've been able to drive back the foot soldiers, but I guarantee that he'll have back ups with him when he gets here and they'll be tougher than the ones he faced. I won't risk all of you dying trying to play hero."  
  
"Who said anything about playing?!" demanded Pixie. "I just want to kick some halfsie butt! They're all lowlifes who have nothing better to do than kill those weaker than them, excluding you two that is. I have every intention of not sitting this one out!"  
  
"Pixie, we go with the group," said Allen softly, meeting Lili's eyes and knowing it would be useless to argue. "If they decided to attack the caravan that is my village and the village itself, they'll need our help more than Lili will."  
  
Pixie grumbled loudly, but let it drop and went to sit on Big Blue's shoulder as the group set out. Allen turned back one last time to wave, watching the pair vanish in the distance as they grew farther apart.  
  
"You think we can take them?" Lili asked Zephyr as she took out a blade and polished it lightly.  
  
"When have we ever been beaten just the two of us."  
  
"We'll have to use the hit-and-run if they're too large..."  
  
"It won't be the first or the last time."  
  
"That's for sure. Who do thinks leading this charge?"  
  
"I'd say Magic Shadow, but we killed him."  
  
"I know, that's what bothers me..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Nathan looked over his small army, grinning evilly. "What is our mission?" he asked loudly.  
  
"To seek and destroy the traitors Lilianne and Zephyr, sir!" his troops replied as one.  
  
"Who shall be spared?"  
  
"None who stand in our way, sir!"  
  
"What do you do if someone attacks you?"  
  
"Kill them and keep moving towards the target, sir."  
  
"Shall we be victorious?"  
  
"It is the only choices, sir!"  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
"IT IS THE ONLY CHOICE, SIR!"  
  
"Very good," replied Nathan, his reptilian eyes flicking back and forth, "Very good indeed..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"We had our first fight today, Holly," muttered Genki as he looked at the lost disks that littered the grass. "Do you feel any different?"  
  
"Just sad that this sort of violence has to happen."  
  
Genki glanced at the blade Lili had given him, covered in blood and lying abandoned in a corner. He felt as if part of his heart had died that day. "I know what you mean," he whispered, fighting the tears that welled up inside him. "I know exactly what you mean..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili stood at the front of the town, Zephyr by her side as a small army massed before them. There looked to be close to forty or more foot soldiers, or monsters with only one or two others fused into them; and about ten of the high-class fighters, monsters with three or more fused into them. At their head was a man, obviously having some Golem in him by his size and rock-lick muscles and some Dragon by his scales. His dark skin betrayed him monol part and the fact that he was floating only added to their suspicion.  
  
"Hello there, Lilianne," he sneered, "Miss me much?"  
  
"If anything I'm sorry to see you again, Nathan," she growled, the hair rising on the back of her neck. This was not going to be easy. She and Nathan had both worked with Tigers when she had had a job at the ranch, and he had been rather jealous of her high-rated success with making them champion fighters.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he replied mockingly, trying to act thoughtful for a moment. "That's too bad, because I have orders to kill you and to return without you head on a silver platter is to ask to be killed."  
  
"Then why don't I save you the trouble of going back and end it right here?" asked Lili, flicking a disk as he head. He stopped it telepathically and let it hit the tri-breed behind him, turning it into a lost disk.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Lilianne, such bad manners. I'll have to see if we can do something about that. Attack!"  
  
Lili and Zephyr dropped back behind some buildings, waiting for some of the monsters to run past them before they attacked. They easily took out the entire force of foot soldiers that way, and soon only had part of the high- class fighters and Nathan left to handle.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Zephyr, pulling her behind a wall as a blast of fire flew by, singing their fur as it went.  
  
"Thanks," grunted Lili, quickly getting back up into the air and turning the monster that had fired at them into a lost disk with a few well-placed darts.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch with metal, dear friend," mocked Nathan as he came around a corner. "But how do you do with actual attacks? Dragon's blast!"  
  
Lili whipped out her sword, slicing the attack down the middle with ease. "I may not have any attack of my own, but I'm certainly not defenseless," she snarled, watching as Zephyr took care of the rest of his followers.  
  
"I guess if I want something done I must do it myself," said Nathan dryly, "But as long as I'm going to kill you, here's some information you might find interesting as you look death in the face. You two and Zelda are supposedly the most powerful monsters my Master has created other than himself. And yes, that means he has refined his system enough that he can now chose which qualities monster or human will gain from the transformation. He himself has already become one of his creations, with ten different monsters implanted in him."  
  
"Wonderful," said Lili, acting rather bored, "Now die." She threw her sword at him, watching coldly as the full four feet of steel alloy went through the monster/human, piercing his belly and spine mercilessly.  
  
"Then it is true," he gasped, turning white under his rather dark tan. "You are more powerful than even those who are under his command."  
  
"That's right," said Lili crisply. "To bad you won't be around long enough for us to prove it even more."  
  
With blood pouring out of his mouth, Nathan fell to the ground with a 'Thud!' "Lovely," muttered Zephyr looked at the destruction around him.  
  
"It would've been a lot worse if those villagers had stuck around," countered Lili, looking at her own wounds. Small scratches and a few burns plus many bruises, including a lovely one that would cover her back from a close call, where all she had. Zephyr was about the same, his bruises not showing because of his thick fur.  
  
"Let's go," he sighed, frowning at the devastation around them. "The others may need our help, and I'd like to put as much space between me and this place as I can at the moment."  
  
"I know what you mean..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie sat in one of the trees, watching for any halfsies that may appear and for the two returning from the village. She heard someone coming through the trees and dropped silently above them, a fireball ready if they proved to be trouble.  
  
"Put away that attack, Pixie," said a voice below her. "It's just me and Z."  
  
"Lili?" called Pixie. "I can't see you."  
  
A light flared up, radiating from the pair's horns as they looked up at her. "Is that better?" asked Lili wryly, crossing her arms as she looked at the flying Pixie.  
  
"Much." Pixie looked them over and whistled. "Looks like you two have been in some trouble," she commented, landing in front of them. "Let me help you back to camp."  
  
"No," replied Lili shortly, waving her away with her hand. "It makes people nervous when they see I've been hurt. If they think that I can't feel all these cuts, they feel safe and know that nothing is going to happen."  
  
"I see," murmured Pixie, knowing the look on Lili's face was one of pride. "Did you get all the halfsies for me?"  
  
"Every last one. We can sleep safe tonight."  
  
"That's always nice to know," said Allen as he walked up through the trees.  
  
Pixie looked at him oddly. "But how did you..."  
  
"I just seem to know when she's around," he replied, looking worriedly at their cuts and bruises. "Let's get you some food and mum's salve for those cuts."  
  
"We can heal them ourselves," replied Lili shortly, pushing past the pair. "We'll be near the main fire, just bring us some food there. Come one Zephyr." He obeyed and walked with her through the trees, answering others greetings with a grin or a nod as he went.  
  
"How'd the fight go?" asked Jack as he sat by fire on the outskirts of the camp. His wife and children sat with him, all waiting anxiously to hear what had happened.  
  
"We won, Jack. Thanks to your metal work, that is," replied Lili, saluting him smartly.  
  
"My metal work just helped along, you would've won anyways," replied Jack humbly.  
  
"Say what you will, Jack, but this sword of mine has saved my life and other's lives because of its unique properties. Only a true craftsman like you could come up with metal that absorbs other monster's attacks," said Lili, walking on as she did. "I'm not one to embellish, I just tell the truth."  
  
"That's what they all say," called Jack as she disappeared among the crowd.  
  
"She's a real fighter, that one is," said Jon, his twin agreeing with him as she watched her go.  
  
"Yep, but she cares about others too. That's what makes her so special."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger woke up the next morning, Lili's power having finally worn off. "Want something to eat?" asked Lili as she put a bowl under his nose. He practically inhaled it as she watched, putting another in its place when it was empty. She then gave him some water and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Think you can make the trip back to the cave on your own or do you want to stay with us and go when we do?" asked Lili when he could speak again.  
  
"I need to go make sure they're ok," replied Tiger, rising to his feet as he tested his legs. He noticed Lili had acquired some new scars, but didn't say anything about them.  
  
"You might want to wait another day, but by that time we'd reach them by that same time you did," she suggested, toying with a knife absently.  
  
"I'll leave now. Could you give me a bag of food for the road?" Lili pulled out an already prepared bag and attached it to his neck.  
  
"Come right back if something happened, you can't take on a squad of those guys by yourself," ordered Lili, letting him out of the cart he had been in and watching as he walked the opposite way down the road. "Good luck, Tiger."  
  
"Good luck, Lili."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr and Lili stood at the entrance of their valley, waiting for the sentry who was supposed to be on duty notice them. "Who goes there?" called a voice at long last.  
  
"Can it, Jumper," said Lili, "It's just me and Z with some friends of ours."  
  
"Lili!" cried Jumper, running out of his hole and coming to give her a hug. "We've missed you so much!" He looked at the crowd behind her with awe. "Who are all these peoples?"  
  
"The villagers from the town just north and east of here," replied Lili, motioning for them to follow her to the valley. "Go get Theo, tell him I'm back and I've got some company for him." Jumper obeyed and Theo was waiting for her when she came through the arch that marked the beginning of her valley.  
  
"Hey, Theo," she laughed, giving the Baku a hug. "How goes the project?"  
  
"Everyone's under ground and waiting for the signal to advance while training as much as possible," he replied, glancing behind her at the crowd of people and villagers.  
  
"These are the villagers who lived near here," answered Lili to his unasked question. "They will be staying here with you. I must go at once with some of them to join those we left behind."  
  
"Must you leave again?" asked Theo sadly. "It gets quite lonely without you around."  
  
"Find a few friends among those who are joining you here," advised Lili, walking to the entrance of the underground facility. The villagers were quickly secured and she went back to those at Pixie's caves; Allen, Zephyr, Pixie, and Big Blue in tow. They had managed to get those monsters they had unlocked to stay behind {even Granitefire, he found a female stone dragon and his affections for 'Master Pixie' suddenly stopped}.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly looked at the sky with concern, watching as the thunderheads gathered overhead. "We should take shelter before it starts to pour, guys," she said, spotting a cave up ahead. "Let's just go right there."  
  
The inside was warm and dry, the floor covered in moss and the ceiling high enough for Golem to stand upright. "You made a good choice, Holly," commented Tiger as they settled down. He had caught up to them just two days ago and since then they had been traveling north at a slow rate.  
  
Genki sat in a corner near the entrance, staring the sword on his belt absently. "Are you ok?" asked Holly as she sat next to him. "You haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"I'm worried about Lili, that's all," he said softly. "I know Tiger said she and the others were alright, but she's the only family I got left."  
  
"That may be true, Genki, but I don't think that's the whole truth," replied Holly softly. "I'm your friend, remember? We've been though lots of stuff, you can tell me anything." Genki just shifted his gaze out to the rain and remain silent, proving her correct by doing that.  
  
'I never thought it would hurt so much to see him suffer,' thought Holly as she leaned against him in hopes that he'd speak eventually. 'But I wish more than anything I could make it go away.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr and Lili flew through the air, the other three right behind them as they hurried on through the rain. "Blasted stuff, I can barely see," they could hear Pixie grumble over the lighting and thunder.  
  
"Is there any caves ahead?" Lili asked Zephyr. "We can't go on much longer like this."  
  
"Yep, just another few minutes walk and we should be there," he replied, taking the lead. He proved to be correct, and through the rain they couldn't the light that came from the entrance. Coming closer, they were almost inside when a shout cam from inside the cave.  
  
"Lili? Zephyr? Is that you?"  
  
"Aye, kid. Do you have a fire and some food for us?" she replied, recognizing Slip's voice.  
  
"They're back! They're back!" they could hear him cry and the whole place seemed to spring to life. Everyone greeted the others, saying they had missed them and they wished they didn't have to split up like that.  
  
"Did you have any trouble with that patrol after it caught up to you?" asked Genki, his worry and sad face gone.  
  
"Just a bit. Me and Z took care of them, though. Right old boy?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Holly sat at the edge, feeling gladness creep inside her as she watched even Pixie get excited about seeing Claws ad Frost again, though you had to look close to see it. All in all, it was good to be back together.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There it is, folks, the 11th part. Now I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to some events that can't be changed this will be the last time I post until April or May. If you want a preview of one of the next chapters, email me at 'baritone_gurl@msn.com.'  
  
My deepest apologizes, I'd rather keep updating sooner than that but the situation can't be helped, so try not to be too nasty when you review or email me, please?? Thanks.  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	12. Part 12

Here it is! Part 12, and up about right on schedule!! YEAH! I'll be updating every month or so from here on out, and my other story (All Alone) will be updated every month as well on an alternating 2 week basis so that you can have 2 updates a month, ok?? Thanks for being so patient! (Not like you had choice though...)  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki, Lilianne, Zephyr, and the rest had been traveling at a good pace for a few days when they reached an ocean. It spread out to their right and in front of them as far as the eye could see, and they were forced to travel east along the edge of it for awhile or go back south. The map showed it was only a curve in the coast line, but it would take a lot more time to go around it that it would be to go straight and that thought only annoyed Lili to no end.  
  
The pups, Slip, and Claw had never seen the ocean before and loved the time they got to travel along side of it. Claw caught them fish every night to eat, and Slip, Temi and Ice romped around in the sand like it the young ones they were.  
  
They were making camp for the night when Genki noticed Lili was pacing around restlessly again, Zephyr lying nearby on guard as always. She had been doing that a lot lately, and he had noticed other changes about her as well from the Lilianne he had known as a child. When she spoke about her enemies it was with hate and malice, and she never showed any mercy to one who was against them. Truth be told, he was afraid of her sometimes.  
  
He decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all, walking over to her saying, "Hey Lili, what's up?"  
  
"Just the stars, and you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good." A long silence was held for awhile between them, neither one sure what to say.  
  
"Go spend your time with Holly," said Lili at last, "She's better company than I."  
  
Genki sighed. "I'm worried about you, Lil," he said softly. "You were aggressive at times back on Earth, and would show no mercy when you needed to...but here you're just deadly."  
  
"If you mean I should show mercy to the scum we're fighting, forget it," she growled, "They're all the same, each one planted with a seed of darkness that controls their mind. Nothing can save them. Or change them."  
  
"What about your abilities to heal~"  
  
"I've tried and failed, Genki," snapped Lili. "Trust me, I tried." She stalked off at this, leaving Genki to think about what she had said for awhile...  
  
When Lili returned, she sat by Zephyr who was talking with Stormy about attacks.  
  
"Do you have a favorite one?" he asked curiously, his blind eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"The 'Twisted Storm Winds' one I do with Tiger," she replied. "But if you mean alone, it would be 'Winds Warrior.'"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's where I take all the available wind in the area, throw it together into the rough shape of a really huge Golem and make it attack whoever I'm fighting. It keeps going until it's out of energy, the only bad thing is it only works when it's windy."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The rest of the rebels settled down for the night, each one with his or her own thoughts as they fell asleep to the splash of the waves and the whisper of the winds...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
They got up the next morning bright and early, hugging the coast line once more as it still curved to the east. They stopped sometime around noon for lunch, settling down and getting out the food as a few of the rebels began to feel like something wasn't quite right...  
  
Tiger stood up suddenly and ran to a near by hill, scanning the land they had just traveled over. "What's wrong, Tiger?" asked Holly, recognizing the agitated look on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure-"  
  
'CRACK-A-BOOM!!!!'  
  
Tiger swung around to the ocean, his sharp eyes quickly spotting a ship that was under attack by a group of monsters as Lili and Zephyr instinctively grew out their wings and prepared to fly. Lili saw the monsters and eye flashed with anger, quickly recognizing what they were- other hybrids.  
  
"Come on, Z, let's go!" she yelled, swooping off towards the ship. Zephyr prepared to fly when he felt a hand on his harness, it was Allen.  
  
"Mind if I get a ride?" he asked, getting on without waiting for an answer. Zephyr took off once he was sure Allen was secure and went after Lili as fast as he could, wings pumping up and down in a blur.  
  
"Hey!" Genki cried, "What about us?"  
  
"Grab on, Kid," said Pixie, holding out a rope to him. He grinned a grabbed on, soon suspended a few feet above the group. "Good grief, you're heavy!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Pixie." Pixie growled and began to fly after them, going much slower than they were. Luckily for Pixie, the boat wasn't that far away.  
  
Back at the shore, the rest of the rebels were watching the scene in horror, concentrating mainly on Lili and Zephyr. Genki was right, Lili didn't show any mercy to anyone. The moment she had gotten with in range, her sword and a handful of disks were out and being used. By the time Allen and Zephyr had gotten there, she had personally taken care of 10 or more, the crew watching with weapons ready as she did.  
  
A Horn(suezo/tiger) stood among them, a large hat with a feather in it on his head marking him as the Captain of the ship. "Grrr, mates," he said under his breath to those closest to them. "That there Pixie gal, she's no ordinary one. She doesn't use any attacks, but is even worse that those hybrids that were attacking us by her strength and weapons. One thing I'm afraid of is she gonna stop at those hybrids when they're all gone, or is she going to turn on us as well?"  
  
Zephyr landed on the deck just then, Allen quickly getting off his back and walking up to the crew. "Hello there," said Allen, keeping his hands away from his sword to show that he meant no harm. "Are you all ok? My friend here should be done soon and she can heal any who've been wounded..."  
  
"Allen, boy?" called the Horn, hopping through his men to get closer to the human. "Is that you?"  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"Tis me! Cap'n Horn and crew from the battles of the Phoenix, remember?" said the Horn with a flourish of his hat. "It's good to see you're still up and about. How are the rest?"  
  
"We're fine, Cap'n," said Allen, remembering him well. "There are several others of our group back on shore..."  
  
Genki landed on deck just then with an exhausted Pixie in tow, having never carried anything that heavy in all her life. "Hello, Cap'n Horn!" said Genki as he recognized the suezo/tiger and helped Pixie stand. Pixie growled as Cap'n Horn sweated slightly, she didn't have too fond memories of him...suddenly something occurred to him. If the Phoenix boy was here...  
  
"Is Miss Holly among them?" asked Cap'n Horn eagerly, leaning forward.  
  
"Yeah, she-"  
  
"They're gone," said Lili, landing beside Allen from nowhere. Her sword dripped with blood and it was spattered on her as well. The rest of the crew drew away from her as she pulled out a cloth and began to clean it, taking care not to miss any. "I'm going back to the others." Seeing the fear in the monster's eyes she snorted slightly. "Don't worry, y'all, I'm not gonna eat you."  
  
Genki's face became grim as he looked her over, spattered with red and not carry that she now had another 20 names on the list of lives she had taken. To her it was a daily routine...She walked to the other end of the deck suddenly from there, brushing by Pixie as she did. Zephyr and her took off from there circling above the ship a few times before heading back to the others slowly.  
  
Pixie stretched some and stepped a few feet away from Genki, walking on her own again and flying back a few moments later. "Would you go like to see everyone?" Genki offered, knowing he owed the Cap'n that much for the times he had helped them before.  
  
"Can I see Miss Holly?"  
  
"Sure, shall we go?"  
  
"Men! Full steam ahead back to the shore, follow the tiger with wings and Pixie, ok?"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Allen stood beside the Cap'n with a grin as the boat began to move, the breeze feeling good in his face with the sun still well over head.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly and rest had been getting worried when time passed and none of them had come back into view. "There's Miss Lili and Zephyr!" said Slip suddenly from his post on Tiger's back, his eyes quickly scanning the horizon. "They're flying back!"  
  
"The boat's starting to move as well," said Holly, seeing it quickly begin to draw closer. "I wonder who it is..."  
  
"Hullo, Miss Holly!" called a familiar voice as Holly turned her back to the shore, hoping against hope that that wasn't who she thought it was. "It's me, Cap'n Horn and crew!"  
  
'Oh no,' thought Holly, 'Anyone but him. Please, anyone but him...' She made a face that the others could see, forgetting about everything else for a moment, like the massacre she had just witnessed. She pasted a smile on her face and forced herself to turn around and forget all the memories she had of him trying to come on to her years ago flooding her brain.  
  
"Hello, Cap'n Horn and Crew!" she called back, waving as she did. "I hope you're all ok?"  
  
"A bit bruised and battered, but nothing that spending time with a lovely lady like you won't fix," replied the Cap'n, bowing from the small boat he and his crew were taking to shore, the bigger on anchored a few yards back. Genki and Allen were with him, trying not to laugh as they remembered what Holly was obviously remembering as well.  
  
Lili had landed with Zephyr a few moments before, and Pixie came down beside them right about them with an odd look on her face. She whispered something to Lili, who just shrugged in return and kept her focus on the Cap'n and his men. Genki walked up to her the moment he was out of the boat, frowning as he said something to her. She quietly retorted something back at him that no one else could hear and would've said more if Zephyr hadn't nipped her none to gently.  
  
"Milady, how've you been?" said Cap'n Horn, bowing low to her the moment he was on dry land. His crew gathered behind him quickly, all gazing at those they had once fought beside and the newcomers as well.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," replied Holly, bowing slightly and smiling gently at his battered mates. "I'm sure you all remember Tiger, Hare, Golem, and Big Blue from the Phoenix battles, and you've already met up with Genki, Pixie, and Allen..."  
  
"Yes, but I see you have picked up some others as well," commented the Cap'n, looking over at Lili and Zephyr suspiciously before turning and grinning at the rest. "Mind introducing them?"  
  
"Not at all." Holly motioned over to Tiger and his family, "This is Tiger's mate Stormy and their two pups, Temi and Ice."  
  
"Hi," the pups chorused at the same time, staying between the legs of their parents.  
  
"The young gel on Tiger's back is Slip-"  
  
"Hey, mister."  
  
"and the older gel beside him is Frost."  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"The mew is Claws-"  
  
"Meow!" Claws leapt onto Horn's hat, batting at the feather playfully. Cap'n Horn sighed and grabbed the mew with his tongue, using it to turn her to he could look her in the eye.  
  
"No playing with the hat, miss kitty." 'Slash!' Claw's claws had taken off about three inches of Cap'n Horn's hat and left it lying on the ground much to his surprise. He dropped her like a hot brick and she bounded over to Lili who held her gently.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The Cap'n had finally found his tongue again and hid behind his mates as the rebels sweated slightly.  
  
"He's fun to play with," Claw purred, flexing one pawful of claws innocently as Lili gently scolded her on the outside, but was undoubtedly holding another conversation with her on the inside full of praises and laughs.  
  
Holly hid a smile behind her hand and she chocked down the chuckles that threatened to escape her throat. "The hybrids," she continued. "Are Lilianne-"  
  
"It's just Lili."  
  
"Lili, and Zephyr. Lili is Genki's older cousin."  
  
"What? He's related to a halfsie?" cried the Cap'n from behind his crew. "But how???"  
  
"We could explain it to you if we were given passage on your boat," said Pixie, seeing this as a way to get a free ride and a rest from flying or walking. Not that she was lazy, but you know how traveling gets.  
  
"That could be arranged," said Cap'n Horn, beaming brightly at the prospect of getting a chance to spend time with Miss Holly. Holly glared at Pixie who just sweated slightly. "Where are you all headed, Miss Holly?"  
  
"Just around this bay and then back North," she replied, pasting the fake smile back on her face. It was really starting to hurt...  
  
"We could get you there in two days on the boat," said the Cap'n, brightening up even more. "Why are you all going that way, though? There's not much up that way anymore."  
  
"We're on an adventure!" cried Slip, getting off Tiger's back.  
  
"Another one?" Cap'n Horn turned and looked at Genki accusingly. "What have you done this time, Phoenix boy?"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything!" protested Genki, getting turning slightly red.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going then, you can explain it all later." Cap'n Horn glanced over at Lili and Zephyr who stood there silently.  
  
"Don't worry, Cap'n," said Lili softly as she picked up Slip and made sure Claws was secure on her shoulder. "We won't make any trouble." She spread her wings and took off towards the ship, Slip hanging onto her back in delight.  
  
"Holly and Genki can get a ride on me," said Zephyr kindly, getting up and walking over to them. "You won't be able to fit everyone in your small canoe otherwise."  
  
"We'll see you at the ship," Genki reassured Cap'n Horn as he accepted Zephyr's offer and climbed onto his back. Holly grinned and climbed on behind them, linking her arms around his waist. "Let's go, big guy!"  
  
Zephyr nodded and took off, leaping into the air before his wings caught the wind and sent them soaring high into the air. He turned himself around flew after Lili, Claws, and Slip, heading over the ocean at a great speed. Holly's grip tightened considerably the higher they got, memories of flying up the cliff face flying back to her.  
  
"Relax Holly," said Genki softly, taking one hand off of Zephyr's harness and placing it on hers. "Give me a little room to breath here."  
  
Holly blushed as she tried to relax and let up on her grip a little, taking deep breaths to quiet her pounding heart. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"That's alright." He turned and smiled at her, turning a little pink himself. "You never did like heights."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Lili was waiting for them on the deck of the ship, a small smile playing across her face. "Have a nice flight?"  
  
"Much better than last time I went flying," said Holly tightly. She shuddered slightly at the memory of it, with the winds battering them around and rocks falling from above. "Definitely better."  
  
'The fact Genki was there helped some too, right?' Lili added mentally, smiling as she saw Holly blush and turn away. She loved being able to mind- speak to others.  
  
"I've got some rooms you all can share down in the hold," said Cap'n Horn, his crew having just made it in with everyone else as well.  
  
"Wow!" cried Temi, having trouble standing up straight. Ice stumbled into her, not being used to the roll of the boat, and they fell over in a heap at Lili's feet.  
  
"Careful, pups," she said gently, her wings shrunken and voice back to normal as she scooped the up with one arm and placed them on Zephyr's back. "I'd rather not have one of you knocked over board."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," they chorused angelically, something Lili saw through immediately with a grin. Zephyr followed one of the crew members to the downstairs rooms they were to have at Lili's request and was soon gone.  
  
"Miss Holly," said Cap'n Horn, bowing regally, "I believe you have yet to tell me the whole story as to why you're out here. Perhaps you'd like to do it now over a bottle of champagne I happen to have for just this sort of occasion."  
  
Holly had her back to the Cap'n, and Genki bit his lap to keep from laughing as she visibly blanched at the thought of spending time alone with the suezo/tiger. She gulped and composed herself before she turned around. "Genki and Lili would have to come to," she said quickly, glancing at them for support. "Its more their story than my this time, and I wouldn't want to get any of it wrong."  
  
Cap'n Horn's face fell as Lili chuckled lightly as she realized what was going on, her face turned away so he could see or hear them. "Well, alright," he consented slowly, sighing loudly for a minute like a balloon that had been deflated. "Shall we go and get started then?"  
  
"Hai, Cap'n. Lead the way!" said Genki brightly, acting like his younger self for a moment as he walked beside the old monster. Lili, who was still chuckling quietly, and a very relieved Holly followed them down the hall.  
  
"What's so funny?" Slip asked Claw as Pixie nearly fell over from laughing so hard the moment they were out of hearing range.  
  
"I'm not sure..." replied Claw, looking very confused for a moment. "Eh, oh well. Let's go explore this huge, floating tub! I've never been on one before!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Frost found the ever adventurous Slip in the front of ship, hanging from a rope and laughing in the wind. "Come down from there," he said gruffly, not bothering to help the young gel get down from his spot. "We don't want you drowning after having made it this far."  
  
"Yes sir," Slip said meekly, dropping to the deck with a soft 'thump.' He stood there nervously for a second wondering what he should do.  
  
"You have a sliver center," said Frost suddenly, turning to look the young gel in then eye.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do," replied Slip, puzzled as to why he would say such a thing.  
  
"Did your parents, either one, have a silver one too?"  
  
"No, sir. Ma's was blue and Pa's was red."  
  
"I see." Frost stood there, staring the young gel down into the deck. Slip jutted out his chin and crossed his arms, opening defying the older gel. Much to his surprise, Frost grinned and backed off, his white teeth flashing softly. "Do you know what a silver center means?" he asked, turning his back on the young gel once more. "I'm waiting for an answer, young one."  
  
"...um, no sir....why?"  
  
"There are legends of gels with silver centers," explained Frost coolly, "They are said to have extraordinary powers, or their ancestors were extraordinary heroes. To have a silver center is something to be proud of, Slip, I hope you never forget that." Frost's face remained impassive, but his voice betrayed something more beneath the mask of ice.  
  
"Um, sir?" asked Slip, scratching his head. "My parents are my only ancestors, they were both from stone disks."  
  
"Then I guess you know what that means," said Frost lightly, disappearing into the hold. Slip stood there for a long while, a single phrase playing over and over in his mind...extraordinary powers...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Cap'n Horn sat contemplatively in his study, trying to soak in everything the rebels had told him. I t had taken 3 days with breaks for meals and such to tell the whole thing, and now he almost wished he hadn't. The hybrid guy's army was growing, and not much could be done to stop it. Next his grip may move further south, and then to the sea...  
  
He and his crew were by no means peaceful or weak, but no one stood a chance alone against this guy. Lili and Zephyr were proof enough of that, and they were only two of hundreds.  
  
"Sir! We've run into a problem!" cried one of the sailors, running into the room suddenly.  
  
"What is it, mate/" he replied calmly, used to such intrusions from this particular monster.  
  
"We've reached the bay you wished to drop our guests off at, but the bay's too shallow and too chocked with plants to ferry them to shore!"  
  
"Then go to the next suitable place to the north."  
  
"But sir, there's a storm brewing in that direction and if we don't head south now it'll knock us around like a small tub! We could all drown!"  
  
"You are not going to!" snapped Lili, rising to her feet. "Holly, Genki, do get the others on deck as quickly as possible. Cap'n, I'm going too need some rope..."  
  
With in moments the ship sprang to life, crew members rushing around to find the lengths of requested rope and the rebels hurrying to group together on the deck and await Lili's next order. Between her, Pixie and Zephyr, they hauled everyone one to shore one or two at a time. Soon it was only the two stone giants left, and everyone wondered how in the world they were going to get them to shore.  
  
Lili quickly fashioned a sling of types from the rope and, with her and Zephyr working together, managed to lift Golem and Big Blue to shore one at a time. Other when the sling began to slip out of Zephyr's mouth, then entire thing went along smoothly and soon everyone was safe on shore.  
  
"Thanks for your help," said Lili as she returned to pick up her things and return the giant sling back to the crew for later use. "Holly said to tell you she appreciates what you and your crew have done for us."  
  
Cap'n Horn's face went bright red and he did a little dance. "Miss Holly likes me, hey! Miss Holly likes me, hey! Miss Holly likes me, hey!" Zephyr sweated as they flew back.  
  
'That is one weird guy,' said Zephyr in Lili's mind so as not to hurt the suezo/tiger's feelings or get any of the others mad at them.  
  
'You said it,' replied Lili, grinning all the more. Holly was gonna die when she found out about that...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
There you are, chapter 12 as promised, and there's more coming up soon so stay tuned! Please be kind and review, it does help and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! I will acknowledge you if you help me in any way, and having your name in another story is good publicity, right? Anyways, I hope this was enough to satisfy those who have been waiting for months. Genki action will come next chapter for those of you who I *KNOW* will ask. Thanks!  
  
crosseyedbutterfly 


	13. Part 13

Ok, I know it wasn't up as quickly as I promised, but some things happened that I'm sure you don't want me to rant and rave about, so just take the chapter and be happy, ok? Genki action as promised, it'll be coming more often so don't bother asking for it anymore, ok? Just as a quick question, if I were to write a story off of this one, would you rather it be a prequel or a sequel? Let me know. Don't forget to review and enjoy the show!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
It was a few days not since the group had left the ocean, and many of those from the original group grew restless as they went on. They were getting too close to the guy's fort not to be under observation of some sort. But even Lili and Zephyr didn't sense anyone near by, and that was what disturbed them the most.  
  
Slip and the pups were always kept in the center of the group as they traveled, and a watch was set very night to guard against any surprised. Still, the rebels didn't feel safe and almost wished something would happen so they would know what to expect.  
  
It was getting late in the day and they had decided to stop in a valley for the night right at the edge of the tree line. Lili was standing at the edge of the camp, surveying the land when an arrow zipped out of no where and buried itself between her feet. Her sword came out instantly from instinct and everyone gathered together in the middle, having seen the arrow come from the woods. She picked it up and scanned it cautiously, keeping her eyes towards the woods.  
  
"Crap," she growled, quickly re-growing out her wings, which had been shrunk from the days traveling and called Zephyr to her side. 'Z, we got a problem'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Run a scan real quickly.'  
  
'I'm not seeing anything unusual.'  
  
'Now run a scan with the filtration.'  
  
'......oh my gosh.'  
  
'That's what I thought. How much longer do we have?'  
  
'About five seconds.....'  
  
"Down with the rebels!!!"  
  
"Golem and Big Blue, watch the pups and Slip," yelled Genki, drawing his sword. "Everyone else, try to stay together!"  
  
Lili ignored him completely, teaming up with Zephyr as always and tearing through the tri-breeds that were charging towards them.  
  
There must've been 50 or 60 joker/wracky/golem breeds and a smattering of other quad-breeds among them. Genki sighed and bladed right in the middle of them, Allen right behind as both humans wielded their blades and left a trail of lost disks behind them.  
  
Holly stood with Slip and them pups, protecting them from any baddies that may slip through the stone giants' defense. She had her dagger out, but was reluctant to use it, loathing to hurt anyone~ even her enemies.  
  
Pixie spotted a multi-breed that looked like the leader and went after him, waving her way swiftly through the enemy. "Here kitty, kitty," she growled, seeing the monster had mew blood in him. He stared back at her; eyes wicked and gleaming as she dove at him, fire ball forming in her hands. But something was bothering her. She had seen those eyes before...maybe a Joker's eyes...?"  
  
"Fire~"  
  
"Black bomb," said the leader calmly, blasting Pixie into the sky before turning back to the fight. Yep, definitely a Joker. A flash of sliver was all he saw before feeling something at his throat and turning into a lost disk...  
  
"AAhhhh!!!!" Pixie flew through the air, wondering when she would start plummeting towards the ground. Her wings were completely fried and wouldn't support her weight. She reached the apex of the arc and started back down, facing upwards as the ground came closer and closer...  
  
"Grab my hand!" yelled Lili, swooping over her. Pixie's instincts kicked in and she did, hanging on for dear life as Lili swooped back up and landed in a tree, hauling Pixie up beside her. "Turn around," she instructed, Pixie obeying because she was still in a bit of a haze. She healed her wings and made sure they were going to be ok before turning back to the fight, re- drawing her blade.  
  
"Don't go after the leaders again, or at least not by yourself," said Lili, preparing to renter the battle. "They're not monsters to be taken lightly."  
  
"Yeah, no problem," murmured Pixie, testing her wings. "Thanks for the help, halfsie."  
  
"Don't mention it." After thinking for a moment, Lili added, "Ever." She dove off the branch and soared to the fight, slicing her way into the heart of the fray. Soon those who were left fled, running east into the woods they way they'd come.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" called Genki, quickly cleaning off his blade and putting it away.  
  
"We're fine," said Stormy, lying next to Tiger in the grass. She had forgotten what it felt like to battle for your life against the odds, and Tiger wasn't as young as he used to be.  
  
"We are...fine..." said Golem, wiping his brow as he and Big Blue exchanged looks. "So are...the young ones..."  
  
"What about you, Zephyr?"  
  
The huge dog monster looked up from his spot near Stormy and Tiger. "I'm good."  
  
"I'm fine," said Pixie as she walked out of the woods, everyone having wondered where she'd gotten off to.  
  
"Lili?"  
  
"A few scratches, but nothing I can't handle." She went back to healing herself before going and checking the others for wounds.  
  
"Holly?" Total silence reigned as everyone glanced around expectantly for her, trying to remember where he or she'd last seen her.  
  
"I'm fine," came a soft voice as she reappeared, tracts of tears apparent of her face and her eyes all bloodshot. Lili got to her first and quickly checked her for any cuts before giving her a burst of energy, the poor girl looked like she was about to collapse!  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Genki, putting an arm around her shoulders. He noticed her dagger, dripping with the green blood some tri-breeds possessed, being held loosely in her hand. "Oh, Holly..."  
  
"They....they were trying to...to attack the pups the Slip," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. "I tried....I didn't want to hurt them....but they wouldn't stop! I couldn't keep knocking them aside forever...so I...they wouldn't give up, even it if meant their life..."  
  
"Shh, it's ok," he said gently, taking the weapon from her and handing it to Lili before putting both arms around her. "Just take it easy..."  
  
"Hate to break up the love fest, but we need to get going," said Zephyr grimly, keeping his radar on. "They may be sending reinforcements, and this area is no longer safe."  
  
"Holly, ride on Zephyr's back," said Lili, keeping her wings grown out. "You need the rest. Everyone else, star going into the woods, we have a few hours left before its completely dark. I'll come in just a minute." She flew straight up and scouted the area, making sure no one else was coming. 'Genki, you can ride with her if you want,' she told her cousin telepathically, giving him a smile as she relayed the change to Zephyr.  
  
Tiger let Temi climb on her back and took off running, Ice doing the same with his mother before she sped off after them. Zephyr, with the two humans on his back, was soon soaring above them, his shadow almost engulfing them completely. Allen jumped through the trees beside them, his silver-blue hair flying behind him in the wind. Golem and Blue were thudding along in the back, Slip holding on for dear life with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Pixie was about to go join Blue when she noticed Lili was still hovering there in the air, an irritated look on her face. "Are you coming or not Lili?" called Pixie with a sarcastic edge to her voice, hovering up beside her. "Wouldn't want our only human halfsie to be left behind."  
  
"Oh, no, of course not," replied Lili, still not smiling. "I don't know, something's just not right...maybe it's just me..." She sent out another one of her limited scans (Zephyr was the one with more scanning powers) and sighed, frowning even more. "Oh well, let's go." She glanced over at Pixie, who was flying along steadily beside her. "Uh, thanks for waiting for me./ "  
  
"Don't mention it," shrugged Pixie, a mischievous look on her face and fangs showing over her lip, "Ever."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A lizard like monster appeared in front of the tree the moment Lili and Pixie were out of sight, his yellow eyes flicking back and forth. "Lilianne...." it hissed, showing jagged fangs. "Zephyr...traitors...."  
  
'Did you locate the rebels?' asked a commanding voice in his head, causing him to cower beside the tree.  
  
"Yesss Massster..."  
  
'Good, how did the troops do against them, Camo?'  
  
Camo hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to tell his Master or not.  
  
'Well? I'm waiting, Camo.'  
  
"My apologizes, Massster....they failed." Camo cringed, hoping pain was what was not coming next.  
  
'I expected them to.' Camo breathed a sigh of relief at this, his Master's anger would not be invoked upon him. 'Follow the rebels, especially the two traitors, and kill them when the time is right.'  
  
"Asss you wish, Massster."  
  
'And Camo?'  
  
"Yesss, Massster?"  
  
'You'd better not fail. You know what happens to those who do.' Camo felt the voice leaving his head, giving his mind back to himself once more.  
  
"Trussst me, Massster," replied the scaled reptile, eyes flickering greedily. "I never fail..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The rebels stopped awhile later when they were through the woods and in a canyon, scouting out a few caves nearby for them to sleep in that night. The area was as nearly out in the open as the last place, and hopefully they could hold of an attack here if the time called for it.  
  
Zephyr lay on the ground, appearing to be asleep as Temi crept up beside him and sat there expectantly, looking at him with her ears tilted to the side. "Mr. Zephyr," she said, nudging him with her paws. "Mr. Zephyr, are you asleep?"  
  
"Nope." Zephyr caught her gently in his jaws and held her there for a minute, letting it sink in.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
He set her back down beside him and laid back down, saying, "What did you want, Temi?"  
  
"Mr. Zephyr~"  
  
"Drop that 'Mr.' part," he cut it, "It makes me sound and fell old and stiff, Two things I hope to be very far from."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"How about Uncle Z?"  
  
"Ok, Uncle Z."  
  
"Now, what did you want?"  
  
"Well, I wan just wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's your mommy?"  
  
Zephyr's smile fell from his face, his shoulders drooping slightly and his long fur hiding his eyes for a minute. "I...I never had a mommy..."  
  
"Who took care of you when you were a little puppy?" asked Temi. "Someone had to tuck you in at night and give you lots of hugs and kisses. Who did that job since you mommy couldn't?"  
  
"Well, I guess that was Lili...so you could say she's my mommy...in a weird sort of way..."  
  
"What happened to your real mommy?" asked Temi, curling up by his paws with an angelic look on her face.  
  
"She died, before I was even born."  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Z. That's very sad," said Temi softly, putting her head on his paws in a gesture of comfort. She wished she had never asked in the first place. "How did you get to be with Lili?"  
  
"Well, Allen found me and brought me to her for her to raise since she was the only halfsie he know of."  
  
"So, Allen would be you daddy then," said Temi, cocking her head to one side. "Since he's *yawn* the one who found you."  
  
"Hhmm....not exactly. More like a big brother than a daddy..." Zephyr sat there and thought about it for a minute. "He's too irresponsible to be a daddy to someone, don't you think so?"  
  
"...zzz..."  
  
Zephyr grinned and gently pulled Temi closer to him to keep her warm from the nights sharp winds. "'Night Temi."  
  
"...zzz...'night Uncle Z...zzz..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next morning everyone was up bright an early, smelling the eggs and bacon Allen was expertly frying over a small fire. "Come and get it," he said bright, scooping the first set onto a plate. Slip and the pups ran forward from their various sleeping spots and dug in without waiting to be served, demolishing the whole plate.  
  
"I guess we know who was hungry..." said Genki, sweating. Holly sweated too, sitting next to him. He had slept next to her to help her cope with the killing of her first monster, and it had helped a lot. She felt safe and protected around him, and he made everything that was making her sad just disappear.  
  
"Pups! Slip! Now there may not be enough for the rest of us!" scolded Stormy, glaring down on the guilty young ones.  
  
"It's ok, Stormy," said Allen. "I have plenty for everyone and more. The next set will be ready in a sec, just be patient with me. I was expecting that last round to last more than five seconds!" Temi, Ice and Slip all sweated, bowing their heads with embarrassment.  
  
"Sleep well?" Zephyr asked Lili, seeing her stir from beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Had the weirdest dream of this little bird who was screaming something about a danger, an assassin. Strangest thing I had ever dreamed in my life...oh well. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Allen's eggs and bacon."  
  
"Works for me." The pair got up and walked a ways to a stream, washing up and getting a drink before coming back and getting some breakfast.  
  
Golem sat next to Big Blue, munching on some rocks glumly. "Are you ok, friend?" asked Blue in a worried voice. "Normally you love you rocks in the morning."  
  
"I do not...like all this fighting...." said Golem softly. "If it weren't....for saving my friends....I would not do this....it makes me sad..."  
  
"It'll be alright, Golem," Blue assured him, "We'll get them back and return to our homes just like last time."  
  
"If you are so sure...."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But how...do you know..."  
  
"I don't know." Big Blue shrugged, turning to face the sky. "Do you see the sun? How do you know it will continued to shine for us?"  
  
"I don't....I just trust it to..."  
  
"It's the same way with this. I don't know for a fact that we'll get anything accomplished at all, I just trust that we will."  
  
Golem thought about it for a minute, his eyes misting over as he thought of his lost friends. "Thank you...Blue...your words...make sense..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo watched from some rocks above the rebels, his tongue flicking in and out warily as he waited. Lizards were patient creatures, they could wait for the perfect opportunity forever.  
  
His skin was perfectly melded in with the granite rock behind him, making nothing save his eyes when he moved them visible at all. All he had to do was wait....his time would come to please his Master and put himself back at his side once more. All he had to do was wait...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie stared at the rock above their camp sight, her eyes narrowed considerably as she studied it for all it was worth. "What's up?" asked Lili, coming to stand by her with two plates in her hands.  
  
"I could've sworn I saw something move up there. That and I keep getting this creepy feeling that we're being followed..."  
  
"We probably are," shrugged Lili, "And there's not a whole lot we can do about it at this point, so take this, eat it, and forget about it for awhile. If something is watching us, we'll deal with it when it comes, ok?"  
  
"Since when did you get to be so nice?" asked Pixie, looking at the eggs and bacon suspiciously.  
  
"I've always been nice," said Lili with a shrug, just not when people are throwing fireballs at me, thank you."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo chuckled quietly to himself, fingering the slender darts that he had with him in a pouch around his waist. "You can't deal with anything when you're dead, traitor," he hissed softly, eyes flashing with anger. "Just wait, Lili. Your time will come eventually... all of yours will..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The group left as soon as they could, staring off at a fast pace to cover as much ground as possible. 'Zephyr, keep sending out scans every few minute, ok?' said Lili telepathically to her partner. 'Any extra warning we have this time would be a big help as compared to last time.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
Holly was riding on Zephyr's back once more, Lili and Genki rollerblading on either side as the miles flew past. Temi and Ice were riding in a pack on Big Blue's shoulder this time, and Golem still held the ecstatic Slip on his shoulder as Stormy and Tiger ran in the front. Allen was forced to run on the ground beside them this time since the trees weren't big enough to support his weight this far north.  
  
They stopped by a small stream for lunch and sat down in the shade of some rocks, keeping a wary eye about them in case of an attack. "Now things are getting like old times," said Hare, munching on a sandwich thoughtfully. "Going through enemy territory and battling just to live every other day."  
  
"You make it sound like it was fun," muttered Holly, keeping her eyes downcast as she nibbled at some fruit.  
  
"It wasn't," he admitted with a shrug. "But it was life, and it was something you just got used to after awhile. Do you remember how odd it felt that first day after waking up and realizing that we no longer had to be on the guard all the time? Knowing that today you didn't have to run anymore and could just relax for the first time in forever."  
  
Holly nodded, looking at her food intently. "I got used to the running, and caring for hurt people, but I'll never get used to the fighting. It's just too alien for me to ever imagine continuingly taking others lives."  
  
Lili stiffened at her seat a few feet away, wishing Holly hadn't said that. She knew not everyone would've been able to make the changes she had in her personality to stay alive, that she was more resilient that most. But still...  
  
They finished lunch and went on, stopping several hours later by a pond as the sun went down. They went ahead and built a fire since their enemy probably knew where they were anyways, trying to hide would be pretty useless.  
  
Allen caught some fish and skinned them with Claw's help, since she could get the scales off better and faster than he could, and chopped it up to make fish stew. The water he drew from the pond and put in a caldron with some vegetables and spices, making it just thick enough to stick to your ribs.  
  
"Allen, where's the pan you used to fry things in this morning?" called Lili, wanting to make some fried rolls.  
  
"It's in the bag."  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo grinned as Allen left the cooking pot by the pond, it was his big chance at last! Taking out a small vile he always carried around, he poured its clear contents into the pot before slipping back into the shadows. Things would soon be over, his mission complete.  
  
"Good night, rebelsss," he said softly, eyes shining in the light. "To bad you will never see the morning again...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly still wasn't hungry and passed by the soup, eating a half a fried roll Lili had made for her. She and Genki sat at the edge of the camp  
  
*yawn* "I'm tired," said Genki the moment he'd finished his soup, laying down and falling asleep instantly. Lili looked up from her stew and gave him an odd look, her eyes becoming very heavy.  
  
"That's very odd....zzz..."  
  
Holly watched in amazement as everyone fell asleep within second of eating their soup. Golem and Big Blue were the only ones besides her who was soon snoring and they looked at each other with puzzled looks.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" asked Holly as a red haze drifted into the camp, covering them from sight. "Big Blue? Golem?"  
  
"Hehehehehe...." The eerie laughter echoed around her, and she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. She instinctively pulled out her dagger and sat very still, waiting to see what would happen next...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo slipped in among the rebels. This was going to be too easy. He decided to save Lili and Zephyr for last and went after the traitor's cousin. His girlfriend was still awake, but he could easily take care of her. Monsters were the superior race, and always would be.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly sat there, frozen in fear as she gripped the dagger as though her life depended on it. She hear something walking through the haze, though where it was coming from or where it was headed she could not tell.  
  
"Don't be afraid, precioussss," hissed a huge lizard as it appeared out of know where, darts in hand. "Camo will make sure you sleep very well indeed..." He reached out and took aim with a dart at Genki, being too close to miss.  
  
"NO!!" Holly leapt forward, plunging her dagger into the heart of the monster as everything went black...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Yeah, I'll finish it later. Things are crammed in right now with finals, so be patient. This summer things will be going much smoother, trust me on that one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and if you thing about it this way it's not really a cliffy compared to the last one. I'm not asking for so many reviews this time, just for you patience. Thanks.  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	14. Part 14

Go on, read it. Hopefully updates will be coming sooner with the beginning of summer and more free time for me (yay!!) Anyways, enjoy!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki rolled over and moaned, waking to the smell of smoke and the sounds of others near by stirring as well. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get them to focus and figure out where he was. His hand hit something beside him, an empty bowl with a spoon.... that's right. He had been eating dinner, then everything was hazy.........he had heard a scream, but who had it been...  
  
"Holly!" he cried suddenly, everything becoming crystal clear. He looked frantically around for her, seeing her body near by next to that of a lizard. "Oh gosh, no, Holly!"  
  
He stumbled over to her, falling at her side. She was paler than ever, her skin covered with red dots and her eyes glassy and unseeing. "Genki..." she barely whispered, her lips turning blue as she did. "I'm sorry...he.... got me...." He looked down and saw a dart in her arm, the poison completely absorbed into her blood stream.  
  
"No! Holly!"  
  
Lili showed up at his side, shoving him slightly out of the way. She looked at the dart and the monster and cursed, immediately turning around. "Z! Get over here now! We have to do a healing purge right-"  
  
"No!" cut in Allen from where he was sitting. "You're not even at full power, it'll kill you Lilianne!"  
  
"I have to try. We've been through this before, Allen, you can't stop me. Z! Get over here now!" The huge dog monster struggled over to her side, quickly powering himself to full level and giving it to her, the blazing light making everyone look away.  
  
"What's going on?" murmured Pixie as the light revived her from the drugged soup. "What the- Ahh!" She shielded her eyes from the light and turned away, wondering if she was dead.  
  
When Genki could see again, Holly's skin color was back to normal and her breathing was regular, as she lie there fast asleep. Lili lay beside her; hands still clasped are Holly's and completely passed out.  
  
"Dang it, Lili!" cried Allen, getting up and rushing over to her side. He checked her pulse and breathing, relieved to find that she was still alive, but just barely. Zephyr was out cold near by, and neither one would probably wake up for days, if ever at all.  
  
"What's going on?" he heard Temi mumble as the sleeping potion finally wore off her and her family. "There was all that yelling, and then a bright flash of light...."  
  
Genki inspected the lizard; not knowing how to make sure it was dead. "I think this thing was trying to kill us, and Holly was able to stop him..." he said slowly, trying to piece together the events of the night before. "The soup, it must've been drugged some how. Holly was the only one who didn't eat any."  
  
"Hmn...." Genki looked down as Holly stirred from her rest, her eyes opening slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight. "What..."  
  
"Shh, you're safe now," said Genki gently, hugging her to his chest. "Everyone's just fine..."  
  
"Except maybe Lili," growled Allen, going and getting his things together. Golem and Big Blue woke up right about then, shaking their head dazedly and trying to focus on everyone around them.  
  
"You ok, bid guy?" asked Pixie, who was sitting next to Big Blue.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"There's no time for that," said Allen, picking up Lili carefully, his pack on his back. "Golem, could you carry Zephyr until he wakes up?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And could you get their things, Big Blue?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, where's Slip?" asked Stormy, having made sure she and her family were ok.  
  
"Right here," said sleepy voice next to Golem.  
  
"Come on, I'll carry you," said Genki. "Do you think you'll be able to walk, Holly?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She got up and went over to her bag, pulling out her roller blades and strapping them on. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Genki, noticing the haunting look on her face.  
  
"Um, yeah," she murmured, standing next him with her head down. "I'll be all right."  
  
Genki didn't believe her, but there was no time to argue about it right now. With Allen in the lead and Golem and Big Blue in the back, the group set out once more, wondering what the day would bring them.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo lay there as if he were dead, a sudden rain-washing his muddies scales clean and waking him up. He looked down and pulled the dagger that had been left in his chest out, looking at his curiously. It was a pretty thing, and its blade was still sharp and useful, he would use it on them next time, especially that girl.  
  
A quick glance around confirmed his suspicions; they had gotten away and left him for dead. Passing a hand over his wound, he grinned maniacally as it healed instantly, leaving no traces of a scar. It would take more to kill Camo than a little dagger would, yes, much more.  
  
"Camo will not fail the massster," he hissed to himself, getting up and following the Rebel's tracks. "Camo will never fail again..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!" Zephyr sweated as he tried to explain it to Allen again, speaking slowly as he was talking to a young pup.  
  
"Lili refused all of my power, she only took about half of it. I don't know why, but I can't force it on her, she's strong than me. That's why I woke up right away and she's not gonna wake up for sometime yet." Allen got up and began to pace, wondering who hated him so much as to put him through so much at once. Lili lay completely still near by, hardly breathing and her skin pale and clammy.  
  
"No, no, no, not again, Lili, not again," he muttered to himself, trying to remain somewhat calm. "We've almost lost you before, not again, not again..."  
  
"She's in trouble, isn't she?" said Holly sadly, sitting next to Zephyr on the ground. "This is all my fault, if only I hadn't-"  
  
"If you hadn't, we'd all be dead," cut in Zephyr gently, nuzzling her. "It's a good thing you did what you did." Holly nodded and buried her head in his mane of fur, taking comfort from his warmth and calm presence. "She'll be fine, don't you worry about her a bit." He felt her drift to sleep and shifted so she would be more comfortable, adding to himself, 'I hope....'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili looked around the haven of fire that she sat in, noticing a small bird hopping towards her. "Hey," she murmured thickly, feeling drugged. "I know you. You're that birdie that was bugging me the other night. Wada ya want?"  
  
"Learn some respect for higher powers, multi-breed," said the bird sharply, tapping her hand with a claw. "I was the one who brought you here and your cousin as well."  
  
Lili's eyes widened. "Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lili sighed, this was not her day. "What do you want?"  
  
"For you to stop being a fool."  
  
This time Lili growled. "What did I do now?"  
  
"If you had checked the poison, it was a simple concoction that you could've healed on your own without doing a power purge."  
  
"Really? If I had had the time, I would've checked. But there was not time. She would've died if I hadn't."  
  
"How do you know?" challenged the Phoenix. "I was keeping her alive, just as I've kept you alive numerous times when you almost killed yourself."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"Do you remember last time when you used a power purge, or when you took all those needles for Allen? Do you remember flashes of fire across your vision, ones that you couldn't explain?"  
  
"Um, yeah...those things. But what do those have to do with you?"  
  
"They were from me. My traces of power that were replacing your life force as you used it."  
  
"Oh.... so?"  
  
The Phoenix's eye twitched, a view appearing on his head. "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING FOR THE PAST FEW MINUTES???"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Look, you can't keep throwing your life around, Lilianne," said the Phoenix gravely. "You have a key part in my plan. The Rebels, they will not prevail without you."  
  
"Your plan?" snorted Lili, beginning to feel all light and fuzzy.  
  
"Listen to me!" thundered the Phoenix, catching her attention. "There is not much time left, one of yours is bringing you back. Take every precaution you can from now on, no one can die! All of you are needed, and you the most. Watch out for your cousin and his friends, they are the answer. Lead them to the man who made you, help them defeat his minions, and above all: find the Phoenix Stone...."  
  
Lili's world faded into a swirl of colors as she fell through a dark pit, back into her own body...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili woke up to see the moon high over head, everyone asleep around her except for Slip who sat there with his hands on her arm. "Whoa...." was all he could say, his eyes huge.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," she said, patting his hands. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I.... I wished for you to be back...well, awake and well again...so the rest wouldn't be worried, you've been out for a week. And then there was this flash of fire and-"  
  
"Hang on," said Lili, trying to remember the Phoenix's last words. One of her own was calling her back, did he mean Slip? "Did the flash come from you or me?"  
  
"...um...me."  
  
"Well, thanks, Slip," she said, giving the surprised gel a hug. "You may've saved my life."  
  
"But, you won't.......tell the others......will you?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Lili, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I.... don't know what I did. If they know...they may try to make me do it again. I don't want to, not before I've figured it all out."  
  
Lili shrugged, settling back down and letting him snuggled next to her to sleep. "If that's what you want, Slip..."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
**the next morning**  
  
Allen woke up, surprised to see Lili tending to the fire and Slip helping her. "What the- Lili?"  
  
She looked up, smiling slightly. "Yeah?"  
  
"You're...you're..."  
  
"Alive and fine as always," she said quickly, smiling as she saw others waking up. "Hey Z, hope I wasn't too heavy to carry."  
  
He grinned, walking over and licking her face. "I wasn't the one who carried you," he said mischievously, glancing over in Allen's direction.  
  
"Lili!" cried Temi and Ice as one, launching themselves at the young woman. Lili just laughed, accepting them with open arms as they wet her face with kisses. She glanced over at her cousin, who was still sound asleep with an arm around Holly by the fire. They were leaning on a slumbering Golem, who was just waking up.  
  
"Golem," said Lili softly, getting his attention. "I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Lili," he said in surprise. "You're awake."  
  
"Yes, will you please move your leg quickly so Holly and Genki fall back? I'm gonna catch Holly, but Genki needs something drastic to get him going.  
  
"Um.... sure."  
  
He moved his leg quickly, causing both young adults to fall backwards quickly from the unexpected move. Holly's eyes opened from the lack of substance behind her and was surprised with a strong set of arms caught her from the front. "Hey," said Lili as Genki groaned from hitting the ground. "Miss me?"  
  
Holly stared at her for a while, not sure if this was a dream or not. Genki moaned and sat up, looking at her through squinted eyes. "Ow....Lili, what was that- Lili!" He threw himself at her, squeezing the air out of her lungs as he did.  
  
"Genki.... *gasp*.... can't.... *gasp*...breath...*gasp*..."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He let her go, smiling happily. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Lili waved a hand across Holly's face; the girl had just been staring at her sadly since she had realized who it was. "What's with you girl? I'm no ghost, if that's what you're thinking." They were all surprised when Holly buried her head into Lili's shoulder, crying softly. "Hey now! What's this all about?" cried Lili in surprise, doing her best to comfort Holly.  
  
"I'm sorry I almost killed you," sobbed Holly softly, "I'm so sorry, it was all my fault..."  
  
"Shh, settle down, Holly," said Lili soothingly. "It was more my fault than yours, trust me on that one. There was nothing you could do to change what had happened, understand." Holly quieted down and sniffed, wiping her eyes on a hankie Genki gave her. "You've been keeping that inside for a week?" asked Lili, remembering what Slip had said. "Sweetie, you must've felt awful..." She gave Holly one last hug before letting her go to Genki's arms for a while. (she looked a bit happier there (:)  
  
"How've you been, Pixie?" she asked quietly, watching Genki and Holly as the monster came up beside her.  
  
"Ok, I guess," murmured Pixie. "I have a question, though. What was that thing that attacked us? I still don't understand exactly what happened."  
  
"His name is Camo, he's that guy's best assassin. He tried to kill me and Zephyr and few years ago, and obviously failed. I thought that guy would've killed him for botching the plan, but I guess not and now he's back for more."  
  
"What was that he used to put us to sleep? I didn't taste a thing and normally I can tell when my food is drugged."  
  
"So can I," countered Lili, "And I missed it too. It's a form of Styr syrup that's altered until it has no taste and is twice as potent. You can't even tell if it's in your drinking water."  
  
"Great," said Pixie sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And we had a lizard following us with unlimited supplies of it. Don't I feel safe."  
  
"What? You guys knew to slice off his head?" asked Lili in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "How did you-"  
  
"What do you mean, slice off his head?" cut in Pixie, looking worried. "Holly's dagger was plunder through his heart, wasn't he dead?"  
  
"That doesn't kill him," said Lili softly, quickly scanning the area around them. "You have to slice of their heads to kill those kinds. Last time he had an older brother who worked with him, I plunged my sword through his middle three times and still he just healed himself and kept on fighting. If you don't take off the head, they keep right on living. My guess is he'll be coming back to try his luck again real soon...."  
  
"How clever of you, traitor," hissed a voice from the rocks above them. It was Camo, sitting there casually with his darts beside him. "Now you will sssee that I too have learned some new trickssss from lasssst time. Nightmare Missst! Muahahahahah!!!" His laughed echoed around them, waking the rest of the Rebels as a black mist rolled out of nowhere, engulfing them in their worst dreams ever....  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lili found herself back in the lab, lights flashing as she struggled against her chains, watching as one by one her friends and those close to her were forced to become like her, monsters melded into their bodies, the seed of darkness planted in their brains, never to be the same...  
  
"No! Genki! Holly! Slip! Temi! Ice! René! Meg! Jake! Allen! No! Not them! Anyone but my friends! Anyone but them!"  
  
"Quiet, traitor!" yelled a familiar voice, a claw slashing across her face. It was Zelda, standing before a bloody heap. "Look what we've done to your precious friend." She moved aside, letting Lili see the face.  
  
"NO! Zephyr! NO!" Lili fell back against the wall as a blast hit her, leaving her completely defenseless, and all she could do was weep...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Genki stood before a strange man, one he could not see that face of. "So we meet, Phoenix boy," he hissed, his voice strangely unpleasant. "Let's see just how wonderful you are, shall we?"  
  
He pulled a cord next to him, lowering two cages with in his view. In one was Holly, blood covering her from several cuts and bruises showing on her face. In the other was Lili, completely bound and gagged and knocked out as well.  
  
"Which shall you choose? For you only can save one," said the man is a teasing voice, acting as if it were just a game. Below them was a river of lava; they would die instantly if their cages were lowered into it. "Which one? Which one? What's wrong, Phoenix boy? Can't choose between your family and your lover?"  
  
Genki stood there silently, breathing heavily as he tried to think of something to do, there had to be a way to save both...  
  
"No? Oh well, then they both die."  
  
"What? No!" cried Genki, rushing forward, but he was too late. He watched in horror as the cages plunged into the lava and their occupants were burned alive....  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Allen was forced to watch as his village was torn to shreds by the tri- breeds, frozen in place for some reason. No matter what he did or said, he could not move and those being hurt could not hear him. He saw a captain walk into his house and come back out, dragging his mother by the hair.  
  
Jake, his dad, came running out after her, but his head was cut off by another tri-breed. His sisters, his brother, all dead and strewn out before him as his home continued to burn...and he could do nothing....  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Ice and Temi stood back to back, trying to make sense of the swirls of black around them. "Temi?" said Ice, back up closer to his sister.  
  
"Yeah, Ice?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The black swirls lessened a little, letting two looming shapes tower over them as they shrank back even farther. "Look what we have here," said their father, his eyes glowing red. "Two little snacks, ready to be eaten."  
  
"F-father?" stuttered Ice, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"I think you're right, dear," said Stormy, appearing beside her mate. "I'm famished for some pup chow." Both of them drooled as they came closer, and all the pups could do was tower in fear...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Stormy sat there silently, waiting for whatever may come next. Her surroundings left her in the snow, her pups and Tiger lying near by. "Honey, pups," she said, going over and nudging them. "Get up, we have to-" She stopped short as the snow around them turned crimson with their blood.... they were dead...  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Tiger threw himself against his cage bars, doing his best not to give up. He had to get to them; he had to save his family...  
  
"Having fun yet?" asked an eerie voice. Something grabbed his head and forced him to watch, as his family was slow put to death in the most tortuous ways possible.  
  
"NO!" he cried, thrashing against his holds again. "No! Not them! Please! Let them go! I'll do anything! Anything!"  
  
But he was powerless to stop them.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zephyr stood alone in the black mists, scanning the areas around him as best he could. "Oh, dear brother," said familiar voice, turning his attention elsewhere. "Look what I have for you!"  
  
He scanned where the voice was coming from, his worst fears realized. Lili was lying there, dead, his sister the one who had killed her. Tears flowed from his eyes as he rushed to her body, howling with sadness as his sister's laughter echoed around him.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Golem was back at the fight, watching as from above as he fought his way through the soldiers, trying to get to his friends. But he was able to this time, the soldiers fled, leaving him with those he lived with.  
  
That's when it hit him. The hate and rage that had been hidden for so long that he let it lash out.... right at those he cared about most. He mercilessly slaughtered them, friend and foe alike, only stopping when he had run out of people to take his anger out on...but then it was to late.... his friends were dead....  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hare watched from above as his village of hares of attacked again, and this time couldn't hold their own. Hare breeds fell left and right, old and young alike. They weren't taking any prisoners; it was just a senseless slaughter. Old friends he had fought beside, little ones he had played with, gone.  
  
The smoke cleared and he saw a dead hare laying there, her hands still clasped around her spear. Hare gasped as he recognized her. "GRACE!!!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Pixie stared at the figure before her, cowering in fear. "No," she whispered, her hands holding her head. "Leave me alone, just leave me alone..."  
  
"Why would I do that?" boomed the figure, stretching out a clawed hand. "You were one of my best servants. You have been a naughty little girl, Pixie, it's time to punish you!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Pixie as she began to glow and felt his mind pressing down on hers. "Just go away, Moo! Leave my mind alone! NO!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Big Blue looked around him, the darkness revealing a familiar person. "Blue," said Pixie, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Master Moo has given me an offer I can't refuse. There's just one thing that has to go.... YOU!" She blasted him in the chest with a fireball, the force knocking him completely over.  
  
He watched her retreating for into the darkness, tears spilling from his eyes as he struggled to rise. "Pixie..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Slip looked around him in the haze, seeing his parents come forward. "You're not them," he said suddenly, looking them in the eyes. "Who are you? You're not my parents."  
  
"You're right," said the one that looked like his mother, "We're not." Both morphed into monsters, charging at him.  
  
"You're not real," said Slip, closing his eyes and hoping with his heart that he was right. "My parents are no where near here, you can't hurt me." The air rushed around him, and he opened his eyes to see that the images had disappeared. Shaking slightly, he wandered through the haze, and tried to find the others.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Holly stood before her father as Moo, seeing her friends lying before him in a heap. Tears ran down her face as she watched him kill and destroy others, she could do nothing to stop him.  
  
A hand slipped into hers, and she turned to see Slip standing next to her, a sad look on his face. "Slip?" she said quietly. "Is that really you? I just saw you...die..."  
  
"If you believe its not real, it can't hurt you," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "That's what I did. It was my parents, and they turned into monsters that tried to attack me. I believed they weren't real, and they vanished."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Slip," whispered Holly, shaking her head as she continued to watch. "It's so real, I can feel their pain...."  
  
"You have to believe, Holly," said Slip. "Do you believe that I am real, and that I am here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then believe me that they aren't."  
  
"...ok..." She closed her eyes and turned away from the sight. "You're not real," she whispered. "Moo is dead, I saw him killed myself. He can never return. My friends are safe, nothing can harm the. You aren't real. None of this is real." The wind blew past them again, taking the images with it and leaving them standing there.  
  
"Let's go find that guy who did this to us and save our friends," said Slip, plunging into the mist with a smile.  
  
"Yes," said Holly, her face turning hard. "Let's."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Camo sat at top a rock, looking at the sun. Just a bit longer, maybe another ten or 15 minutes, and they'd be ready. He grinned to himself; assassinations were easier to deal with when the targets were completely drained of any energy or emotion.  
  
What he didn't feel was Slip skillfully lifting Holly's dagger from his belt and give it back to his friend. She went up and stuck it through his back without a second thought. Pulling it out, she growled and said, "How dare you make me and my friends relive those things. No one should ever have to go through that sort of pain, ever."  
  
"Yet," said Camo, healing himself before her eyes. "Several go through that pain daily, when working directly under the Master or being the ones who must watch their loved ones suffer in the dungeons below. You barely scratched me, girl, prepare to die."  
  
Holly backed off a little, unsure of what to do. Slip stood protectively at her side, forming his arm into a whip. With Camo's concentration broken, the mists below him began to break up, freeing the others of their tormenting dreams.  
  
"Arm whip!" cried Slip, jumping at the lizard like monster out of the blue. Camo moved out of the way and dodged the hits, swinging his tail at the young gel.  
  
"Tail hit!" Holly cried out and jumped in the way, taking the full force of the attack on her stomach.  
  
"Holly!" cried Slip, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Ha! You thought you could beat me?" snarled Camo, taking the dagger from Holly with ease and towering over the pair. "Now you will pay." A flash of silver to his right caught Camo's eye, distracting him for a minute. "Huh?"  
  
"DIE!!!" screamed Lili, tears running down her face as she sliced off his head with her sword. Never would his treacherous ways bother them or any other person again.  
  
Genki, Allen, and the rest rushed up the hill the moment they were free, making sure the other three were ok. Lili was kneeling by Holly, checking to make sure the hit had left no permanent damage.  
  
"You're sure you're alright?" she asked for a third time, helping the young woman to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," replied Holly, an odd look on her face. "Hey, Lili?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I understand now."  
  
Lili frowned. "Understand what?"  
  
"How you are able to protect the ones you love, even if it means taking others lives."  
  
"Really?" Lili smiled, the wind blowing her hair in her eyes. "How?"  
  
"Well, twice I tried to kill Camo, not because he had angered me, but because the lives of those I loved were in trouble. I didn't think about him or the consequences of my actions, just saving those who were close to me."  
  
"Then you won't have as much trouble fighting anymore?" asked Lili, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Holly shuddered slightly. "No. I still will have trouble killing, its not in my nature, I just don't like taking others lives. But now, I will do what I have to to keep my friends safe."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Lili as she gave the younger woman a hug. "I really am."  
  
There it is! That was a completely unplanned, totally off the top of my head chapter. I wasn't planning on putting an assassin in, but he just seemed to fit in right there, you know? Tell me what you think in your reviews, please.  
  
And here's the question I asked last time at the beginning and no one responded to: Should I do a prequel involving Lili's time in the MR world before Genki came, or should I do a sequel that follows with some of the characters kids going on another adventure unlike anything you've seen yet? Or should I just not write anymore at all because y'all are tired of it and need a break??? Please, let me know.  
  
~crosseyedbutterfly~ 


	15. Part 15

So, its been forever and a day since I updated (you can thank a friend of mine from church for that term) but I'm back, and raring to go! My apologies for the wait, but considering that I just put out, what 4 or 5 chapter in a few weeks and finished off All Alone, you should be happy and just be grateful that I didn't drop the fic like some authors would've done. Go now, and read, for you have waited long for this and deserve it!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The rebels crept along the light paths of the forest at night, hiding themselves and sleeping by day so as not to get caught by the small patrols that had roamed the woods. They hadn't been attacked again as of yet, but you never knew in such a place as this. It was times like these that tried their souls, living like fugitives and knowing that they could die within a matter of minutes if certain events were to occur in rapid succession before they had a chance to blink an eye. 

Lili silently walked along in the front of the group, Zephyr bringing up the rear and sending out constant scans of the nearby areas. Seeing a crack in the rock wall up ahead, she motioned for the others to stay put on alert and wait for her to return. She shrunk her wings and slipped into it, the opening just big enough for Golem and Big Blue to squeeze through.

It opened up on the other side, showing an enclosed clearing with a thick ceiling of bushes and briars having grown over it in a dome shape. She crept back out, noting it had a small spring as well, and motioned for the others to make their way through it as well. She waited just inside the edge for the others, remaining there until Zephyr was through and she put an illusion over the wall to make it look whole.

Everyone immediately spread out in what little room they had, Lili and Zephyr sleeping near the entrance of the small enclosure in case anyone might come looking for them and quickly fell asleep, not even the stars and the moon to comfort them as they drifted off into the land of nod...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie awoke to the sounds of someone singing in a low voice nearby, a haunting melody that warmed her heart some in spite of everything going on around them.

_Think of me everyday_

_Hold tight to what I say_

_And I'll be close to you_

_Even from far away_

_Know that wherever you are_

_It is never too far_

_If you think of me_

_I'll be with you..._

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked softly, turning over to see Slip standing there with his back to her facing the rising sun. It's light filtered through the leaves and threw strange patterns on the ground, giving their little haven a mystical feel for a moment.

"Uh, from the old lady who used to watch us with wandering parents," replied Slip, scratching the back of his head. "Or at least I think it was her, I'm not really sure..."

"It was beautiful," said Pixie sincerely, laying back down to stare at what she could see of the sky. Only flecks of blue or white would show through now and then, attributing to how thick the ceiling of green really was. "It reminds me of someone old and frail, worn out by the years, but still kept in the recesses of ones mind as a dear and loved figure you will never forget."

"Me too," replied Slip, grinning lopsidedly. "I dunno, I just felt like singing it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The day had passed uneventfully; everyone laying about sleeping or talking quietly until the dark would fall and they could move once more. Lili had created some sort of smokeless fire for Holly to cook from, but their meal was a meager one as their supplies were running low and it was doubtful they would be able to replenish them for quite sometime.

"Hey," said Lili quietly, coming and sitting next to Holly, who was mending someone's shirt, and Pixie, who had been napping on and off for the last hour. "Why aren't you by Genki, Holly?"

"Why aren't you with Z or Allen?" she replied without missing a beat but still blushing some.

"He and Allen double teamed me in an argument," she admitted, wrinkling her nose some. "They're working on a conspiracy, I know it."

"Maybe you should both go be with your boyfriends," suggested Pixie, closing her eyes as if to sleep again.

"Why, so you can be alone with Big Blue?" asked Lili, winking at her teasingly.

Pixie opened one eye thoughtfully. "That may not be a bad thing..." She saw the looks on the other two's faces and blushed, closing her eye once more. "Truce?"

"Truce."

"Truce."

Holly continued to mend the long slit on the shirt sleeve, pausing in mid stitch for a moment as she asked, "Lili, what was your world like?"

"Very different from here," sighed Lili. "It's called Earth, and its covered with humans of all colors and nationalities. As Genki probably told you, there's no monsters there other than in people's imaginations. There's these really tall buildings called skyscrapers, and they're all over these huge cities and towns everywhere. In the country there's small towns and neighbor hoods where you can live as well. There's so many different ways to get from place to place. Train, boat, planes, cars, bikes, walking. Some places are so crowded that is never seems to get truly quiet, and others you can walk for miles and never see a single house or person for days."

"Sounds somewhat like this world," shrugged Pixie, opening her eyes and looking at Lili quizzically.

"But it's not," objected Lili. "People care about each other less there. There's more of the low end people who get the short end of the stick from their employers, and our armies have created bombs that can destroy entire cities with one hit. It's not exactly the nicest of places to live."

"Why don't you like it there? Genki told me before of all it's wonders and inventions, and it sounded like a really neat place," puzzled Holly, holding her stitching up to the light to make sure it would hold.

"That world treated Genki better than I," explained Lili. "Women roller bladders and writers were often looked down upon in my area. I was both."

Everyone sat there quietly for a moment, consumed in their own thoughts. "I always have wanted to go visit your world," commented Holly suddenly. "Just to see the wonders Genki described. But, even though this world isn't perfect either, I could never leave it forever."

"Was it the men who said you couldn't do whatever it was in your world?" asked Pixie. Lili nodded absently. "Males are all the same. I can count on one hand the few that are decent."

"But I'm sure that Holly with agree with me in those who are counted as decent are wonderful," added Lili, motioning in Genki and Big Blue's direction.

"You forgot Allen," said Pixie with a grin.

"He's barely decent," replied Lili with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "And lucky to be alive." Lili softly growled as she glared in his direction.

"I take it you've gotten into another argument?" asked Pixie.

"He just likes to start things he can't finish."

The three of them laughed softly at this, looking up as Genki approached with a tray of sliced fresh fruit for them.

"Good morning, ladies," said Genki, giving them a low bow. "May I entice you to a small snack?"

"You may, if it includes your presence as I'm sure Holly would agree," replied Lili, bowing right back from where she sat. Holly blushed as Pixie clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shall I get Big Blue as well to satisfy the wishes of Miss Pixie?" asked Genki pertly despite his blush.

Pixie turned bright red as Lili chuckled quietly. "That sounds good, cousin. I'll leave you couples alone for awhile."

Lili got up and ambled over to where Claws and Frost were sitting, keeping their eyes on their Pixie in case she needed them for anything. "Hello Claws, Frost."

"Hello, Miss Lili!"

"Hi, Lilianne."

She settled her self down and said, "I have a question, Mr. Frost. What is the normal color of a jell ball. That little thing I can see in your center that you gather energy from."

"Red or Blue. Sometime green for natural hybrids or a deep purple that's almost blue. If you're asking why Slip's is silver, I really have no idea. It happens only once in a blue moon, and usually represents the ancestor of one with great power, or one with great power themselves," replied Frost, keeping his face neutral as always.

"Maybe he's just extra special, and needs to stand out," suggested Claws, laying there lazily in the sun.

"Maybe. So tell me, Claws, can you sing like most mews?"

"Nope," replied Claws , shaking her head. "I was cut across the throat during my time as a Captain under Master Pixie. I lost the ability to speak entirely for awhile, and after I was freed from the lost disk I just was never able to do it. I can talk fine, I just can't sing. I can recite poetry, though..."

"Let's hear some."

"Ok: _The little clouds go fast._

_And the big clouds go slow._

_But the medium clouds, they go MO!"_

Lili smiled, keeping the laughter that bubbled up inside of her under control. "Do you have another one you'd like to say?"

"Sure!

_Little bird with a yellow bill._

_Sat upon my window sill._

_Coaxed it in with a piece of bread._

_And then I smashed its little head._

_Sound off, one, two._

_Sound off, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two._

_Three, four._

_Huh!"_

"Nice," said Lili with a grin, settling down in the grass more comfortably. "That was...really great....Claws...zzz....zzz..." The jell and mew slipped away as Lili fell fast asleep, leaving her to rest in peace for what rest she got now, she may not be able to get later...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Everyone crept along the base of the rock wall as the moon rose silently over head, their only light in the dark and treacherous woods. The map showed a few towns at least a days walk away and they were hurriedly making their way towards them, doing their best to keep to the shadows and make their way as quietly as possible.

"What's that?" asked Allen in a low voice, seeing something flit across the ground out of the corner of his eye. Lili looked back at Zephyr and nodded, having him send out a quick scan of the area. He went around the surrounding area, and was about to go above them when...

"Huh?! RUN!!!!" Everyone took off like shot when they heard his voice, stooping and dodging the rain of arrows from a troop of human hybrids. 

"Get them!" cried the Captain, coming after them through the forest. Lili found a large clearing and stopped there, forming them up in a ring as the hybrids attacked, forcing them apart some.

"Help!" cried Temi, having been seperated from her parents with no one else near by.

"Temi!" cried Stormy, seeing a hybrid about to drop on her daughter and knowing she couldn't make it in time...

"Gotcha!" grunted Zephyr, swooping down from above and grabbing Temi in his mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked around his mouthful of puppy.

"Yes," she replied, still shaking some, "Thanks, Uncle Z."

"My pleasure, little one."

Stormy was not happy with what had almost happened, to say the least, and went into overdrive, taking out just as many of the hybrids as Lili was in her blind rage. "Rain of Ice!" she roared, creating an ice storm over the hybrids. The shards of ice as sharp as knives easily cut through their thin skin, taking several out permanently.

Pixie held one by the throat, her other hand blazing with energy that she was going to use to kill him when... "Don't kill him!" commanded Lili, coming and pushing the attack aside.

"Why not?" snarled Pixie. "Blood for blood. He deserves to die."

"Maybe," replied Lili, taking the halfsie away from her and freezing him to the ground. "But he's the last one left, and we need information. Who sent you?"

The halfsie looked at her like she was crazy and kept his mouth clamped shut, turning his eyes to the ground. 

"Answer me," growled Lili, growing out her wings and fur, which had still been hidden. "Or do you not know who I am??" The halfsie gulped and trembled, shirking closer to the ground.

"The traitors," he murmured, glancing over and seeing Zephyr in the back ground.

"Tell me what I want to know," she hissed, her voice all gravely and low as usual. "And I won't torture you painfully as I should."

"We were sent by Psycho," said the hybrid quickly, almost babbling. 

"What sort of hybrid is he?"

"A Joker who was blended with a Monol, Dragon, Durahan, and Ape."

"I see. Which one is he on the stack?"

"Least powerful. The Master wanted to give him a chance to prove himself worthy of his title."

"The he was ordered to destroy us?"

"At any cost."

"Thank you for the info," said Pixie, powering up a fireball behind him. "But you're of little use to us now, and we can't you running around telling people where we are, can we?" She blasted him in the back before anyone could say anything, burning him to a chard crisp of flesh. That was all that was left.

"Let's go," said Lili, dropping the carcass. Genki shuddered as Holly tried not to cry or lose her lunch. The pups and Slip hadn't been allowed to watch, but the smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air and was enough to make anyone sick.

They reached the first town by daybreak, letting Lili and Zephyr go in first in case it supported the hybrids, and if it didn't they would follow soon after. "Hey," said Lili, having all her monster traits hidden from view. "Can I buy some bread for me and my friend here?" Zephyr had his wigs shrunk and hidden as well, and was lead around by Lili to compensate for his blindness at the moment.

"5 bits a loaf."

"6 if you'll tell me what's been going on recently."

"Deal. What do you want to know?"

"What's been happening with that weird guy up north? I lost touch with a friend of mine recently who used to live up this way and haven't heard from him since."

"Trying to find him?"

"A request from his mother."

"The man is taking young men and women from the village and turning them into hybrids," explained the man. "I've lost three from my family already, and they just keep coming. Once you reach a certain age, you're eligible to come. As long as we don't resist them, they promised that they won't take anymore than they need. But if they take them at this rate much longer, there won't be anyone left!"

"Then you don't support what he's doing?"

"Personally, I don't care. I just wish he'd leave our village alone."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"A pleasure, stranger, a pleasure." They exchanged the money for the bread and Lili walked on, leading Zephyr beside her. __

_'What do you think?' asked Lili in Zephyr's mind. __'Is it safe to bring the others here?'_

_'No,' replied Zephyr immediately. __'The last thing they need is for some of the group to be dragged off into this. We can escape, being halfsies. It is doubtful that they could do the same.'_

_'Good point. Tell Genki for me, will you?'_

_'Alright.'_

_'Thanks, Z.'_

The two of them continued through the town, getting what supplies they need for the group as they went. There were conflicting views wherever they went, some opposing and some supporting the army of halfsies and some in between like the bread seller. Still, they got the supplies and information they needed and soon had directions to Psycho's fort without even having to ask for them.

"What was the problem?" asked Genki, seeing Lili and Zephyr immerge from the trees at their meeting place. "Was it dangerous in town? Did you run into any trouble?"

"Relax," said Lili, giving him a small smile. "I just didn't want to cause any trouble. They've been taking young men and women from the village to become halfsies and hybrids. If they showed up, I didn't want them to try to take any of you."

"Oh, ok. Zephyr didn't explain anything when he told us to stay put, he just gave the order and went quiet."

"What are we doing now?" asked Holly, coming and standing next to him. "Did you get any information on where the General is?"

"His fort is West of here," explained Lili, gathering up her things that she had left behind. "We need to go there and get rid of him now while we have the chance. If he's the weakest, he'll be the easiest to get rid of, right?"

"Right!" said Genki, pulling on his blades. "They know we're here and looking for us. Do we have to hide as we travel anymore?"

"Not until we destroy this guy," replied Lili, "Speed is more of what we need right now."

"The let's move!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"What's the plan?" asked Stormy three days later, sitting patiently by her family as they looked at the fort through a thick screen of branches and leaves that hid them from view.

"Take Tiger, Frost and Claws and circle around to the back gate. Wait until it opens and no one comes out, then enter it and do what you can to take out as many as you can. Zephyr and I will go from the front. Genki, Pixie, Big Blue, and Hare go to the side gate and hide there until it opens for you. Holly and Golem, can you stay here and guard the pups?"

"Yes, Lili," said Holly, drawing her dagger. "We will keep them safe from all harm."

Lili smiled wryly. "Good. I knew I could count on you. The rest of you, fan out and go. I'll see you as soon as I get the gates open."

"See you, cousin. Take care."

"You too, Genki, now go!"

Lili waited until everyone had gone before she plucked some hairs from her head and wove them together into a band. "Here," she said, slipping it onto Holly's wrist. "If you get into trouble, call for me in your mind and I will here you."

"Thank you," said Holly, giving her a quick hug. "Be careful, Lilianne."

"I will. Later."

"Later." 

Lili and Zephyr made themselves invisible and slipped around the front gate guards, stabbing them in the back one by one until none were left. Lili threw them into the moat and quickly went inside, making her way down the halls with Zephyr by her side.

_'Who's coming?' she asked, feeling him stiffen up._

_'A group of hybrids. What do you want to do?'_

_'I'll just use my disks from above. Stay over there in that niche as backup, ok?'_

_'Alright.'_

Twelve soldiers came around the corner, each one a mixture of different monsters and humans with their Captain standing out in front. Lili waited until the last possible minute and launched the disks down on the unsuspecting beings with deadly aim.

'Thunk'

"Hey! What just- urg!"

"Dillan? AHH!!"

"Eep!"

"My artery was sliced in half...."

"My leg- ugn...."

"Are you all- urg...." *head is taken off and lands next to his brother*

"Ahhh!!!! What the- mmm....."

"Will you guys st- urk!"

"Is that all of them?" asked Lili, picking up what disks she could see and wiping them on her jacket. "I thought I got them all..."

"You did," replied Zephyr, quickly walking down the hall to get away from the stench. _'Let's go.'_

_'Alright.'_

They made their way to the middle gate, taking out whatever soldiers they saw and leaving traps for others they just let pass on by. _'Here,' said Lili to her friends outside, quickly undoing the latches and letting it swing open. __'It's open, guys, come on in.' They ghosted away down the hall before Genki and the other three walked in, leaving them to walk down after them as the pair went to open the last gate._

"Watch it!" said Genki in a loud whisper, pulling Hare back as he about walked into a room full of soldiers eating. "Do you think we can take them?"

"Is the sky blue?" asked Pixie with a self-confident smirk. "Let's go."

Genki grinned and drew his sword, preparing for the charge. 

"Attack!!!!!!!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

_'We're almost there' said Zephyr to Lili, feeling her unrest. __'As soon as we take care of this last bunch getting them in, we can go after Psycho.'_

_'I know,' replied Lili, giving a quick nod of her head. __'I just want to get it over with now.' She saw the gate and quickly dispatched of its guards with her trusty sword, leaving their heads rolling around on the ground. Pulling the gate open, she secured it there and sent out a message to Stormy. __'It's clear and open. Come on in.'_

_'Ready?' asked Zephyr as Lili searched for Psycho's signal, and easily found it in his office of sorts.___

_'Yep,' replied Lili, cleaning off her sword real quick. __'Let's go.'_

They slunk down the halls of the fort, taking care to never be seen and leave a trail of death in their wake.

"Sir!" cried a Captain, running into the office only moments before Lili and Zephyr did. "Someone's infiltrated the camp!"

"What?!" cried Psycho. "How can that be?!"

"We don't know," replied the Captain. "Entire squads have gone missing, only to be found later dead. Four warriors went into the mess hall and completely destroyed it. Another four were spotted tearing through an entire garrison that had been on break this afternoon. But mostly we are afraid of the ghost killers!"

"Ghost killers?! Explain yourself, Captain!"

"I saw it with my own eyes, sir!" cried the hybrid. "One second, Harvey was talking to Plank. The next, both their heads were rolling on the ground!" Lili smirked and drew her sword, taking off the Captains as if to make a point.

_'Just like that,' she said in his head, shamelessly messing with his thoughts. __'Are you ready to die, Psycho Killer?'_

"I suppose I don't have a choice," he replied, looking around the room frantically. "Who are you?"

Lili appeared before him. "You're worst nightmare."

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" His scream ended as his head rolled by his feet, all of him glowing and creating the crumbled lost disk hybrids generally created. Since they didn't have enough of one certain monster in them, their disks became weak and crumbled, falling apart a the slightest touch.

"Do you think there'll be anyone down in the dungeons?" asked Lili, knowing her scans wouldn't be any good at this point. 

"Many," replied Zephyr. "All of them still whole in mind and partially in body, at least. What do you want to do with them?"

"How many soldiers are left?"

Zephyr paused for a moment. "Three full squads left. One backed in a corned by Genki and them. One fighting to escape through the front, but being chased by Stormy and her group. The last is...oh no..."

"What is it?" asked Lili, heading towards the door as her instincts told her trouble was coming. A familiar voice rang through her head; saying but one, important world.

_'HELP!!!'_

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly stood back to back with Golem, the pups and Slip standing in between the two. "I'm scared," whispered Ice, sidling up closer to his sister and friend.

"I am too," replied Temi. "But Holly said she'd take care of us, so she will."

Slip looked around at the Squad that was surrounding them, no way for them to escape... "We hope..."

"Surrender, rebels!" cried the Captain, stepping forward. "You are under arrest for trespassing on The Master's grounds and attempting to sneak into the fort without General Psycho's permission! Come quietly, or we will have to arrest you by force!"

"Never!" cried Holly, drawing her dagger. She didn't want to kill them, but she would if it meant saving her friend's lives.

"Get them!"

"Golem," said Holly, quietly, drawing closer to him. "We can't let them get to the little ones. You understand, right?"

They exchanged looks, readying themselves for the charge. "Yes, Holly," said Golem, more serious than usual. "I understand."

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Holly sidestepped the Captain's charge, who looked to be mainly Ape, and plunged her dagger into his back. Her style was sort of clumsy, and she wasn't used to actually using the dagger to hurt people. But if it meant saving the little ones from harm, she would do her best.

'_HELP!' she called through her mind like Lili had told her to. __'LILI!!! HELP!!!'_

"Ready?" asked Golem, seeing them regroup and prepare to come for a second charge.

"I think so..." She ducked the first swing of a Joker's scythe and then sliced off the blade from the handle with her dagger. She then brought it up at an angle, smashing it into his face and effectively knocking him out.

Golem was smacking back various others left and right, swatting at them like flies or using brow hits on them, but not much was working. Suddenly, one managed to get under his guard and jump on his chest, sword held high.

"Golem!" yelled Holly, abandoning her spot and jumping on his arm to help.

"Stay away!" growled Temi, swiping at a hand that tried to grab her from the soldiers. 

"GRRRR!!!" said Ice, sinking his fangs into another hand that came at them.

"Arm whip!" yelled Slip, using his attack against the monsters. "Holly, help!!!"

"Hang on, I- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Something dropped like a stone on the soldiers, immediately tearing a hole in their defenses. 

Something silver slipped by Holly's head, killing the Henger hybrid who stood over her with a pointy object pointed at her. "Need some help?" asked Lili, helping Holly to her feet.

"You have to idea how glad I am- the young ones!" Holly rushed past Lili to where Temi, Ice, and Slip stood, unharmed and safe. "Are you three alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Uh huh, Miss Holly."

"Yup."

"Good." Holly got up and looked at Golem, who was covered with as much blood as she was and was about as worn out as her as well.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lili, putting a hand on each. "You look like things were rough before we showed up.

"They were," admitted Holly. "But I'm fine."

"Me too," added Golem, sitting down and looking at the blood on his hands. "Uh...."

"I know," said Holly, touching his hand with hers. "Let's go wash up real fast. Can you two stay here with them until we get back?"

"Sure," replied Lili. "I'll call you back if we need something."

"Ok."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki wiped his sword on the shirt of a dead human hybrid. They didn't died like monsters, they just laid there like a corpse and turned into this liquid in a short time. It was really creepy.

"Are you three alright?" he asked Pixie, Hare, and Big Blue, trying to wipe his hands free of the blood that covered them.

"I'm fine," said Pixie, wiping some sweat from her brow. "Haven't have a work out like that in a while. It felt good."

"To kill?" asked Genki with a frown.

"No," she replied. "To do something other than sneak around and buy food."

"Oh."

"I'm just a bit winded," said Hare, sitting down. "I'm not exactly a young Hare anymore. I wasn't on the first journey, either."

"How are you, Big Blue?" asked Pixie, looking up at her long time friend and protector. "Feeling alright?"

"Just tired," replied the rock monster. "We haven't had to fight like that for sometime now. 

"I know," replied Genki, his face hard for a moment. "And I'm not looking forward to the fights to come. But let's go, the others are waiting for us."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Stormy chased down the last of the fleeing hybrids, a monster based one, and completely decimated the lost disk after she killed them.

"Holding a grudge, dear?" asked Tiger, running up beside her.

"For ever hair they harm on my child's head, a thousand of them shall die!" she growled, spitting on the remains of the lost disk. "Let's go."

"Are you alright?" asked Frost, coming up behind them with a line of monsters and humans behind him.

"Who are they?" asked Stormy, crouching down slightly.

"The prisoners from the dungeon," replied Frost. "Lili told me to go get them after I was done chasing down these vermin. I thought you had things under control, so I went and got them."

"What are we to do with them?" asked Stormy.

"Take them to Miss Lili," replied Claws, hers stained a deep red from the days activities. "That's what she said, uh huh."

"Alright, let's go."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Are you sure its ok?" asked Lili for the third time, looking at Frost and Claws suspiciously. "If you want to stay, I'll take them myself."

"You are needed here," said Frost calmly. "I'm not. Neither is she. We will be back soon, I promise. Three or four weeks at the most, probably. You gave us the map, right?"

"Right here!" said Claws, pulling it out of her pack. "Don't worry, Miss Lili, we'll get these poor souls to your valley safely!"

"Be careful," she said, petting Claws on the head and squeezing Frost's shoulder with her hand. "Don't take any unnecessary risks. If it takes you longer, it takes you longer, but I want you back in one piece."

"Yes, ma'am."

"As you wish."

"Good luck."

"To you too."

"Bye, Miss Lili!" The pair took off the way the rebels had traveled for the past several weeks, a large group of monsters and humans behind them.

"Wind's speed..." Lili whispered as she watched them disappear into the distance. "You're going to need it..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The Master stood in a plain room with a table and some chairs where his other Generals sat, thinking over the news he had just heard. "So, General Psycho is dead," he said calmly with a shrug. "I didn't expect him to last long. Sooner than later doesn't do any harm in this case, but we cannot fail again."

"Yes, Master," replied the three others in unison.

"Psycho's death will need be revenged," said his older brother, Maniac, hotly. "The death of a General, despite how low, must be taken as a direct offense to us."

"To you, maybe," smirked Zelda. "Psycho was a useless fool who deserved to die. I see no reason it taking offense over something like that."

"She's right, you know," said a dark figure to her right, cloaked from head to toe in a dark green fabric that hid everything but his eyes from view. "He never pulled his weight around here. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"Enough!" said The Master, slamming his fists on the table. "I don't care who's right and who's wrong. Maniac, go after the rebels and destroy them. Maybe you will have better luck destroying him than your brother with the spirit of rage burning in your heart. Go! All of you!"

"Yes, Master."

"As you wish, Master."

"Of course, Master."

The Master stood there for a moment, staring out a window that looked over his newest experiments tottering around trying regain what balance and coordination they had before. The seed of darkness would take over them soon, and then they would be his for good.

"I will win this war," The Master cackled softly. "There is none who can stop me, I WILL WIN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

There you have it, Chapter 15! Chapter 16 maybe a time in coming, because school starts Monday, and I have another fic I'm trying to finish at the same time. The chapters a twice as long as far as length, though, so we'll have to see.

Here's the count on the votes:

Prequel: 1

Sequel: 3

Let me know what you want if you haven't voted yet!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	16. Part 16

Yeah! Chapter 16! That number is the greatest in the world other than 18. Although...21 is good too...0.o;; Anyways, go on and read! 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Hare wiped his paws on his legs as the last of the masked attackers were decimated by Zephyr's attack. It was the third time this week, and if this kept up none of them knew how long they may last.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Lili as she always did, casting an eye about the woods. "Anyone missing from the group?"

"All here," said Tiger, sitting with his family. 

"We're good," called Pixie, sitting on Blue's shoulder as always.

"I'm fine," replied Hare with a shrug.

"Genki?"

"We're fine," he said quickly, helping Holly to her feet.

"Golem? Slip?"

"We are fine."

"Me too," said Allen, coiling up his whip and placing it on his belt.

"Good." Lili glanced around and hurriedly started back down the path, everyone else following her as always. 

_'This isn't good,' said Zephyr in her head.__ 'Much more of this and the group will fall apart. We can't afford to keep letting ourselves be trapped like that.'_

_'What can we do?!' demanded Lili angrily, rollerblading beside him. __'It's not like we have a choice at times. We didn't even sense those last ones coming until it was too late to hide!'_

_'I know,' he replied shamefully. __'They've learned to block them from my view.'_

_'So like I said, what can we do?'_

_'I don't know, really, I don't know.'_

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Maniac stood on the top wall of his fort, awaiting the news of his last attack on the rebels. He knew where they were, Lili and Zephyr weren't trying to hide their signals at all, that or they had forgotten how to.

"How did it go?" he asked as a Suezo who had been alerted by Pixie and Dino DNA appeared beside him.

"The soldiers were all killed as expected, sir."

"Was anyone on their side seriously wounded?"

"No really, sir. Nothing the traitors can't heal themselves with ease."

"I see. Good work, Shady. Go get the next squad ready to leave in an hour. I wish to wear them down to nothing before the moon turns full again."

"Sir, that's in four days."

"I know. Now go."

"Yes, sir."

"I swear, I'll kill every last one of them for what they did to my brother..." Maniac vowed grimly, scowling in the direction the rebels were. "That, or die myself. This I, General Maniac under the Master and the Creator, swear upon the remains of my beloved brother."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"I swear, I'm going to kill all of them the most painful way possible when I find out who's behind all this," sighed Lili, pulling out her sword as more hybrids appeared out of nowhere. "Did you even sense them coming at the last second, Z?"

"I still can't sense them period," admitted Zephyr, sounding somewhat worried.

"You WHAT?!" Lili sighed and jumped on his back, guiding Zephyr with her knees as she held on with one hand and fought with the other.

"TWISTED STORM WINDS!!!" cried Stormy and Tiger as one, standing side by side with their pups in between them.

"Dragon Kick!" yelled Hare, taking out a small hybrid with is flaming foot.

"Brow Hit," said Golem in a low voice, knocking them back from him and Slip.

Genki and Holly fought together in the middle, standing almost back to back as they used the other's strengths to compensate for their weaknesses. Allen stood near by, doing what he could with his whip and sword, wishing dearly he had brought his worms along.

"Die," growled Pixie, sitting on Big Blue's shoulder as they fought together. "Giga Ray!"

"Ice fist!" said Big Blue angrily, smashing the hybrids back.

"Blue Lighting!" yelled Zephyr, using Lili's guidance to take out some hybrids.

"That's it!" cried Lili, seeing one of them almost get through to the pups. "I've had enough of this!" She leapt off Zephyr, her eyes glowing a bright blue as she picked up a second sword from the ground and went to work.

"RRRRRRRAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Everyone from the group quickly dashed to the edges of the clearing, unsure that she wouldn't strike out at them instead of the hybrids. "DIE!!!!!!!! KILL!!!!!!!!! DESTROY!!!!!!!!!" 

Holly turned her head away from the massive destruction happening before them.

"Stop!" cried Allen when all the hybrids were dead, her eyes still glowing that eerie bright blue. "Lili, they're all dead! Stop it right now!"

"Step aside," said Zephyr, nudging him out of the way. He leapt at her, quickly knocking the sword away and pinning her to the ground. _'Lili... Lili...wake up Lili....Lilianne!'_

_'What?!'_

_'I think you scared the others.'_

_'They should get used to it.'_

_'You shouldn't let you anger take control like that. Coming back, now?'_

_'Yes, Z. Get off me, it's hard to breath like this.'_

_'I'm going, I'm going...'_

"Are you alright?" asked Genki hesitantly, seeing Zephyr move away and Lili sit up slowly. "You weren't yourself for a moment, Lili...

"It's called Blood Lust," she said quickly, rocking up on her heels. "It's where hybrids lose control and attack until they're brought out of it. A Blood Lust can turn any ordinary foot soldier into a General if they learn to control it. I can, at times, I willed it to come this time."

"Why?" he asked, frowning as he did. "You could've missed and killed one of us, Lili."

"You underestimate me," she whispered, keeping her head down. "I'm so sick of these attacks, you have no idea. I'm going to go find this guy and kill him, regardless of the cost."

"I don't understand," said Holly, kneeling beside her. "You mean you wanted to go insane so you could kill them faster?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Killing is never good..."

"I never said it was," replied Lili grimly. "But we will lose if these things keep up. Someone's going to slip up, or one attack will get through and BAM, we're down one and no one's up to fighting anymore. We can't keep this up, it has to end here."

"Then what do we do?" challenged Allen, we don't know who it is, and we have no way of finding out."

"Yes, you do," said a voice above them, coming from the branches of the trees. Holly checked her magic stone and saw it glow slightly, wavering some in the light.

"Phoenix?" she asked softly, hope apparent in her voice.

"Yes, Daughter of  Pure-hearts. Hello again, Son of Clear-eyes, Lilianne, Zephyr, and the rest."

"That's the Phoenix?" asked Slip, looking at the small bird in surprise.

"Yes, Son of Innocent-souls," said the Phoenix, ruffling his feather.

"Huh?" asked Slip, looking confused.

"Just smile and nod," said Genki, although he was a bit confused himself. What was with the title Slip had? It made sense with his personality, but then at the same time it didn't...

"You said you wanted to know who was attacking you and how to find them," said the Phoenix, getting right down to business. "His name Maniac, he's the third General under The Master or The Creator, as they call him. He has been charged to kill and destroy you, and is especially adamant about it since you killed his younger brother recently."

"You mean that this Maniac fellow is related to Psycho?" asked Lili with a smirk. "This will be too easy..."

"He is a better General than his younger sibling, so watch out," warned the Phoenix. "He's got a fort twice as big as Psycho's, so you won't be able to pull the same stunt you did last time, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"How do we get to the fort?" asked Genki, coming forward some.

"Go two days to the east," said the Phoenix, closing his eyes halfway. "I will shield you from his sight until you are there. You must travel with all haste, understand?"

"Yes, Phoenix. And thank you, once again."

"You're quiet welcome, Son of Clear-eyes. Until next time."

"Until next time."

"Is it just me," asked Pixie out of the blue. "Or did he shrink or something, because I remember him being a whole lot bigger..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The rebels found the edge of the camp and stopped, feeling the spirit of the Phoenix leave them, as it had been protecting them for the last few days.

"Ready?" asked Lili, about to make herself and Pixie invisible. "Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Attack the east gate with fire so it burns down while you slip in the West one," said Genki, holding up some unlit torches and flints to light them with. "Then, set fire to the main building when I get your signal, correct?"

"Correct. Zephyr, you know what your job is, right?"

"To shield them until we're safely out of here."

"Good. Pixie?"

"I'm ready."

"Then lets move." She held onto Pixie's wrist and blinked them both from sight, slipping away around the other side of the fort. She had agreed to take Pixie with her because Zephyr was needed to take care of the others in the front and wouldn't get squeamish about all the guards she killed along the way.

_'How easy will it be to find this guy?' asked Pixie through the connection they shared since they were touching. ___

_'Easy enough,' replied Lili, searching for Maniac's signal. __'There, take the next left. He's surrounded by guards, so it could get tough....'_

_'Blood never hurt me.'_

_'Good, because we'll be seeing a lot of it in a minute.'_

The two of them crashed through the defenses, going in sporadic directions to confuse the guards and using weapons and attacks to take them down.

"Looks like that's all of them," leaving her invisibility on to scare Maniac wherever he was.

"I know who that is," said Maniac calmly, standing in the middle of the room with his scythe ready for battle. "I never took you for one to be a coward, traitor. 

"I'm not," replied Lili, making her voice echo so he couldn't tell where she was. "Just cautious."

"I see. Show your self, none the less, it would make things more interesting."

_'I'm going to let go of you,' Lili warned Pixie. __'Take my sword, just block his attacks until I can secure him in place, alright?'_

_'Fine. Just don't wait too long.'_

_'I won't.'_

"Is this want you wanted to see?" asked Pixie as she became visible.

"You don't look like the reports described you," said Maniac suspiciously. 

"Does anyone?" asked Pixie with a shrug, showing her fangs. "You want me? Come get me."

"With pleasure." Maniac backed up a step, spreading his hands out as he twirled his scythe in one of them. Lili saw her opening and let the disks fly, catching in the fabric and pulling him to the wall. She then let lose her darts hidden in her buckle and trapped his shoes to the floor. 

"Comfortable?" she asked, causing herself to appear as well.

"You're the traitor," he spat, "Low-life, dirty, cheating coward. Mother of a-"

*SMACK* 

"That will be enough out of you," said Lili calmly, looking at the red print she had left on his face. "I have questions, you have answers."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A non-tortured death."

"Never." Lili pulled out one of her sais and stuck it through his hand, taking the other and doing the same on the other hand.

"You're sure?" asked Lili, pulling the needles that had almost killed her earlier in the adventure from a bag and sticking them in his ears one by one.

"You win," gasped Maniac, trying to flex his hands as blood flowed from them like water. "What do you want to know?"

"Has your Master already altered himself?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"No one knows for sure, but you can tell he is part Tiger, Dragon, and Pixie among others."

"Have you been with him since the very beginning?"

"Yes."

"What Tigress did they use to create me?"

"The same one that was pregnant with the twins?"

Lili cursed under her breath. "And the Pixie part?"

"The one who was thought to have run away. They purified it of Durahan."

More cursing. Lili stopped for a moment, considering her options. "Who are the other Generals?"

"General Zelda and General Darkblade."

Lili removed one of the needles. "Who is this Darkblade?"

"A new member of the army. None of have seen his face since his alterations, but he used to be a Durahan."

"I see." Lili removed one of the sais. "Where are their forts?"

"Northwest and Northeast of here." 

She removed the other sais. "Which is which?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Pixie plunged Lili's sword up to the hilt through his chest, quickly pulling it back out after she did.

"Do you think he really knew?" asked Lili, quickly cleaning off her weapons as Pixie set fire to the lost disk he left behind.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "But I was going to kill him anyways, so..."

"Set fire to this room," said Lili, heading for the door. "We're getting out of here now."

"Yes, ma'am."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Where are they?" asked Genki in a worried voice, shooting another burning arrow onto the gate, starting another small fire that was quickly doused. "They should've been done by now and out of there..."

"Stop worrying," said Slip, shooting a burning arrow as well. His hit the bottom near a pile of dead brush a quickly started a large blaze, starting to make its way up the door.

"Good shot," admitted Genki, picking up one of the torches and lighting it real quick. He threw it into the other pile of brush on the other side.

"Here comes some more return fire," said Zephyr, "Get close, guys, I can only cover an area of fifteen feet with a down pour like this." Everyone gathered close, watching as the arrows, stones, and spears glanced off the invisible shield over head. They had been it before, but it was still an odd feeling when an arrow can right at you, then stopped as if it had hit something hard but you couldn't see anything at all.

_'Throw the torches and run,' said Lili in Genki's mind, __'We've already left and have our side in a good roaring fire.'_

"Golem, Big Blue," said Genki, quickly handing them the burning sticks when it was clear. "Toss these unto that roof right there."

"It's time?" asked Tiger, rounding up everyone. 

"It's time," replied Zephyr, feeling Lili draw closer from behind. "Rain Of Fire!!!" The entire fort was soon going up in smoke, literally, as the Rebels ran the other way, heading for the relative safety of the forest.

"Did you guys get him?" asked Genki, seeing the blood on their clothes.

"Of course," replied Lili with a wry grin. "No one can ever escape me when I wish to kill them." Pixie cleared her throat. "And I had a little help..."

"Let's keep moving," said Genki, hearing the sounds of hybrid soldiers escaping from the raging inferno. "Did you find out where the other two General's are?"

"We should meet up with one of them if we continue North," replied Lili with a nod. 

"Then let's go!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Zelda and Darkblade stood above the smoldering remains of Maniac's fort from a ledge high above, seeing the rebels escape through the forest. 

"Like brother like brother," muttered Zelda in disgust, starting to walk away.

"Wait," said Darkblade dully, his eyes still the only thing visible on him. "The rebels are scattered through the woods. Should we not go hunt them down while they're weak and vulnerable?"

"I will not fight them until I'm ready," replied Zelda huffily, stalking away.

"But our orders..."

"Screw the orders," said Zelda angrily, turning around and knocking him to the ground. She stood over him menacingly, resisting the urge to rip his throat out. "We do as we please and make excuses to that pathetic moron who thinks he's in charge. If you don't learn anything from me at all, at least remember this: we who were monsters first are ALWAYS above humans. Even hybrids and halfsies."

"As you wish, General Zelda." With that, he disappeared.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Everyone sat quietly around a small fire with a pot of stew boiling over it. Pixie and Lili had managed to grab a few things from their stores on the way out and were now making some soup from it. Unfortunately, it would only last for two meals at the most and they were once again almost out of supplies.

_'Hey, Z,' said Lili softly, laying against him a little ways from the others._

_'Yes, Lili?'_

_'I found out something....about your mother....'_

_'What?'_

_'....they used her to make me.' _

Zephyr could feel a wave of sadness come from his friend and rushed to assure her things were alright. _'They didn't kill her specifically for the task of making you. She was dying already. If not for what they did, I would've died.'_

_'You almost did anyways. What's worse is that I know they killed Janel specifically for making me.'_

_'Who was she?'_

_'A janne who I worked with at the ranch.'_

_'Then they purified her of the durahan?'_

_'Apparently.'_

_'I'm sorry, Lili.'_

_'Me too.'_

Holly watched from the corner of her eye as a single tear slid down Lili cheek unchecked and wondered what she had learned in that dreadful fort that was enough to make her cry...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

There you go, chapter number 16! Thanks for reading, and once again I ask: Which would you rather see after this is finished, a prequel involving Lili's adventures before Genki showed up once more in her life or a sequel that could include some characters we have now as older folks, and some younger ones that would appear as children of certain couples (Aw!!!). 

So far the vote stands~

Prequel:1

Sequel:4

Thanks again, as always! Be kind and review.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	17. Part 17

Eh, chapter 17 here. I'm *still* having a problem with formats uploading correctly -_-, but I'm trying another one on this chapter, so if it comes up completely screwy, let me know immediately and I'll try to fix it. Thanks to those who reviewed. On with the show!! ^_^

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The Master stood with his back to his two remaining General's once more, his eyes dark with anger as his tail swished back and forth in agitation. The news of Maniac's defeat had finally reached them a week ago, and that had been a week after it had happened.

"You wanted us, sir?" asked Zelda after waiting awhile, impatient to get back to her troop so she could leave this creepy place.

"I want you and Darkblade to do a combined attack against these rebels," growled The Master, the veins in his neck bulging into view.

"The rebels and not the traitors," murmured Zelda under her breath, knowing he would hear what she said.

"The traitors are to be targeted at any cost," he added, turning around to face them. They could see by the dark rings under his eyes and the stubble on his face that he had not slept in days. His fur was ruffled and matted, and the clothes he wore now where dirty with stains and tears from ignoring his health and trying to find out where the rebels had gone next. "You understand, correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Of course, Sir."

"Then I don't expect you to fail."

"Trust in us, sir," replied Zelda, her eyes glowing with anticipation. "We won't."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and Lili stopped at the bottom of the cliff, looking at the fields around them. To one side was another drop off, and around it was sparsely covered with woods and shrubs. A small waterfall trickled from the cliff into a fountain, running across the huge meadow to the drop off and down from there. It was about two miles distance to reach the trees, and almost seemed to be in half circle around the fountain from where they stood.

"Do you want to stay here?" Lili asked everyone, seeing they were as tired as she.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I'm good."

"Looks fine to me."

"Rest at last!"

"Then we stay. We can afford a small fire here, Holly, if you want to start dinner."

Holly smiled. "Thanks."

"Hare," said Lili, drawing up beside him. "How long has it been since we left Maniac and his fort to burn?"

Hare took out his abacus and began to slide the beads back and forth, quickly marking the days from his mind onto the counting instrument. "About...3 weeks. 19 days, to be exact. Why?"

"Just wondered." 

Dinner was fried biscuits and ham, all cooked to perfection by the one and only Holly as they sat around and watched with glazed eyes and growling stomachs until she said it was ready and they got some for themselves.

"Who wants first watch?" asked Genki, having finished his in record time as always. "I'll take it if someone else will stay up with me."

"I will," said Slip, coming over and sitting by him.

"Alright," said Genki, patting him on the head. "Who wants second, then?"

"I'll take it," said Allen.

"I'll help," offered Golem. "Just wake me when its time."

"I will," said Genki, settling back in his seat as the others quickly fell asleep around the camp fire, a lazy fog drifting in as they did.

Before he knew it, it was Allen and Golem's turn to watch, so Genki placed the sleeping Slip in Holly's arms and woke them up, going to sleep beside the two as soon as he was done.

"Tired?" asked Golem, seeing Allen yawn and rub his eyes.

"Yeah," replied Allen with a slow nod.

"Go wash your face in the water. It should be cold enough to wake you up."

"Good idea." Allen did just that, taking care not to wake the others as he let the ice cold water bring him back to the world of the awake. On the way back, he looked out over the woods, blinking his eyes as he thought he saw something move through the fog.

"You see that?" asked Golem, at his side in a flash.

"Yeah," replied Allen, gripping the handle of his sword. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. It's too foggy to see anything clearly out here. Could've been just a trick of the shadows."

"I'll go wake up Lili and Zephyr," said Allen, slipping over to where the two were sleeping. "They'll be able to tell us what it is." He shook Zephyr's shoulder, watching as the hybrid merely rolled over and ignored him, too deep in sleep to wake up for anything. "That's strange..." He did the same for Lili, coming up with the same results. 

"You can't get them up?" asked Golem from a distance, sitting back down by the fire.

"I can't," admitted Allen, sounding fairly confused. "Maybe we should wait until morning..."

"You're right," replied Golem, turning to gaze into the fire. "We'll tell the others in the morning..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Zelda stood motionlessly on the edge of a cliff with a few other tri-breeds, awaiting for one in particular to join them. A dark cloaked figure appeared out of the gloom, looking around for Zelda quickly.

"Have the camp been covered with the spores?" she hissed, keeping her back to him.

"Yes, master. The Plant hybrids have done their job well. Neither traitor will wake tonight to warn them of the danger," replied the monster, an uncertain blend of Salamander and Suezo.

"Good. Have Yuri's specialty unit circle around to the right as silently and discreetly as they can. I won't leave a hole for the rebels to escape through. The Master made his orders clear that he wanted the rebels dead or die trying. I intend to follow them to the letter."

"Yes, ma'am."

The others left her soon after, giving her the opportunity to stare at the camp with all the hate and malice she reserved solely for her brother. She wasn't sure what he had done, other than left the army, but her head told her that that was enough to hate him through the end of eternity.

"Today, I must wait and hide as my enemy walks into this trap. But tomorrow, tomorrow I will crush them and my fool of a brother and be victorious..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki woke up to someone shaking him violently, the fear obvious in Allen's voice as he brought him to the present. "What? What?" asked Genki groggily, rolling over and onto his knees. "What happened?"

Allen grabbed his head and jerked it over to the side of their camp, his gaze stretching to where the woods started. From there back was a sea of monsters, all dressed for battle under the standard of The Master."

"Oh my gosh..." said Lili, having been woken up as well by Golem. "Didn't you guys here or see anything? You should've woken me up last night at the first sign and I would've gotten us out of here!"

"We tried!" protested Allen, his face going red. "But neither you or Zephyr would wake up!"

Lili glanced over at Golem. "It's true," he said, holding up his hands. "We couldn't."

"Wake everyone else up," snapped Lili, going and standing at the edge of the camp with her arms crossed. "Now. We need to have a talk."

"What's going on?" asked Holly as Genki quickly roused her from her sleep. "Why are you- oh no..."

"Easy," said Genki, giving her a quick hug as he saw her go white as a sheet. "It'll be alright, just relax. They haven't attacked yet, they're just sitting there staring at us. Go make some breakfast, we'll need our strength in the hours to come, I'm afraid."

"Mind giving me some space to breath?" asked Slip from Holly's arms.

"Oh, sorry little guy."

"What are we doing today?"

"Waiting," said Tiger, sitting near by as he stared back at the army. "Tigress, pups, get up. Something's happened..."

Slip looked at the army with huge eyes, huddling down in Holly's arms one more as he began to shake.

"What?" asked Tigress, slowly raising her head. "It's early for....oh." She fell silent as she noticed the army, hiding her fear as her pups saw what she did and cowered beside her. 

"Ma, I'm scared," whispered Temi, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to die."

"Me neither," added Ice, hiding his face in his mother's fur.

"Shh," said Zephyr, having been woken up by Lili. "It'll be alright, I won't let anyone kill you, I promise."

'Thank you,' mouthed Stormy as he walked away, going to sit by Lili's side. The pups relaxed and lay silently in her shadow, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

"What's all the fuss?" asked Pixie, waking up at Blue's side. "Come on you guys, it's too early to be- *gasp*!"

"I know," said Genki, glancing over at her as he helped Holly start breakfast. Her hands were shaking so bad that she almost spilled the water.

"Wake up, big guy," said Pixie, patting Big Blue on the leg. "We've got company..."

"Huh?" Big Blue sat up, glancing around in confusion. "Where in the world..."

"A trap," whispered Pixie, turning and glancing in his direction. "I don't know what exactly is going on, but things don't look good for us, do they?"

"No," replied Big Blue, furrowing his brow. "They don't."

"Tell me about it," muttered Hare, rubbing his face in his paws as he tried to focus his eyes. "So tell me, oh fearless leader Genki, how are we going to get out of this one?"

Genki shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "It looks like we'll be playing it by ear."

"What?! You mean wait until they kill us from starvation?" asked Hare, looking at him in surprise. "Come on, there has to be a better plan than that."

"They won't wait that long," said Lili, continuing to face the army that surrounded them. "Zelda is in charge. She might give us a chance to surrender, at least the rest of you other than me and Z, or she might not. Either way, I wager it'll last no longer than two days at the most."

"The wait or the battle?"

"Both."

"Gee, thanks. Two more days to live, whoop-dee-do."

"That's enough," growled Tiger. "No one's dead yet, and you're scaring the young ones."

"Key word there: yet. And they need to learn to face the facts while they're still alive enough to do so."

"So, you think this situation is hopeless, coward?"

"What did you call me, you-"

_'QUIET!!' yelled Lili in everyone's minds, her jaw clenched as she stopped herself from yelling out loud. __'That is quite enough from both of you. Hare, we don't know what's going to happen, but it will happen to all of us each and the same, so stop acting like you're the only one who has a problem here. Tiger, I know you were trying to protect the pups, but the truth is we all might die today and there's nothing any of us could do about it._

_We will all do our best to protect one another, but there is only so much we can do against such odds other than try. Fighting and bickering will not help us any. So, keep your lips zipped unless its an idea or a question, got it?' Everyone nodded solemnly, their eyes on her back. __'Good.'_

The day went by slowly, everyone lying around or sitting by the fire and talking in low voices, resting themselves for the charge that was sure to come eventually, with or without warning.

About noon, Zelda and Darkblade stepped into view, completely decked out in their war gear as they walked to the middle of the field, a white flag hanging over their heads. Genki, Lili, and Zephyr went out to meet them halfway, leaving guards behind them and with an invisible shield before them in case of an attack.

"What do you want?" yelled Genki, stopping a few hundred feet away from the top General's of the enemy's army.

"Either we kill you or you come peacefully and allow the Master to make you apart of his army. The traitors must die, but the rest I shall allow to live. You have until tomorrow morning to give us your decision," said Zelda regally, acting as if none of this was really worth her time.

"We don't need time to decide," said Genki, crossing his arms defiantly as he bravely stared her down.

"Ready to give it up already, then?" asked Darkblade, nodding his head sagely. "That would be a very wise choice."

"No," replied Genki, continuing to stare at Zelda. 

"What?!" cried Zelda in outrage. "You have no choice but to give up. Other than that, you'll die!"

Genki smirked. "We'll see about that. Besides, the sleep of death is preferred by all then the chains of ultimate slavery."

Zelda fumed, growling at them. "You have until tomorrow to change your mind, boy."

"We won't need the time," said Zephyr, turning his back on her. "But if you insist..."

"Shut up, traitor!"

"Look who's talking."

"Let's go," said Genki, starting to walk away. "We need to tell the others what she has said."

"Fine."

They headed back to the rest of the group, heads held high just for the sake of appearance as their hearts sunk even deeper into their chests.

"What'd they say?" asked Holly, rushing out to them the moment she was close enough.

"We have until tomorrow," replied Genki, putting his arm around her comfortingly.

"Until what?"

"We decided."

"Between what?"

"Surrender, or they'll attack." Everyone fell silent when they heard this, each one thinking their own thoughts for a moment.

"What did you say?" asked Tiger, watching his mate hold her pups tight.

"That we would never surrender," replied Genki, sitting down with Holly next to the fire. "She still gave us until tomorrow in case we change our minds."

Lili and Zephyr sat on the other side of the fire, staring into it carelessly. "They don't want to kill you," she added quietly. "All they really want is me and Z, they'll make you into soldiers for him, granted..."

"Never," said Stormy, getting up to stand before her. "Lilianne Sakura, you're as just as much a part of this group as Genki or Holly is, and we will never abandon you just for our own sakes." She nuzzled Lili's cheek as Lili gave the motherly monster a hug from where she was sitting in front of her. "Besides," said Stormy once Lili let go. "Even if you weren't here, I would never consent to letting my pups and mate be turned into mindless robots just for the pleasure of some Master."

"Thank you," whispered Lili, her heart lightening up despite the circumstances. She wouldn't have blamed them if they had bargained with her and Zephyr for their freedom, but it was nice to know that they cared enough that they wouldn't.

"Pups," said Tiger, drawing them close to him as Stormy walked over. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Is this necessary?" asked Stormy, sitting next to him as their pups sat before them. "They're still so young..."

"We don't know what may happen tomorrow," replied Tiger. "They need to understand this. Tempest Winds, Icewolf, you mother and I love you very much, but you do know that you could lose one of us or your friends tomorrow."

"Yes, father," they replied obediently, completely somber for once in their short lives.

"It is not your fault that you're too young to help us in the upcoming battle," continued Tiger, looking from one to the other. "I should never have agreed to let you come, it is too dangerous for you to be here, but I can't change any of that now and will just have to make the best of it. You do know that whatever happens tomorrow is not your fault, and that if something happens to us, your friends in this group will always be here for you as long as you live."

"Yes, father...." Ice buried himself between his parents, trying to hide his sobs as Temi ran to Zephyr's side, burrowing up against him as she cried as well.

"Shh, shh," whispered Zephyr, drawing her closer with his paws. "It'll be alright, Temi, don't cry, everything will be just fine."

"But what if I lose one of my friends?" she sobbed, her voice muffled by his fur.

"Temi, do you love your friends?"

"...yes."

"And do they love you back?"

"...I think so."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, for they will always be with you, in here." He touched her head gently with his paw. "And in here." He touched her chest. "See?"

"I think so..." She dried her eyes and snuggled against him, completely worn out from what had happened that night. "Thanks, Zephyr...I love you..."

"I love you too, Temi...goodnight..."

"...zzz..."

Lili got up and walked away for awhile, doing some drills to the side while the others talked amongst themselves and took care of some final business here or there.

"Big Blue?" asked Pixie, sitting beside him sadly.

"Hm?"

"Do you regret your time with me? I mean, you didn't have to stay with me after Moo's defeat and all..."

"I'd have nowhere to go," he replied putting his hand on hers. "You are the only family I ever had, other than some of your Captains like Frost and Claws, and the one I value the most. Staying with you was my decision, and I don't regret it at all."

"Thanks," said Pixie, leaning against her friend and protector for as long as she could remember.

"You're welcome."

"Hey," said Allen, coming up behind her softly.

"Hey," she grunted, continuing with her drill.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" he asked nervously, surveying the scene with wide eyes.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "Really, anything could happen."

"Then, you're ready to die?"

"If I need to, so be it."

Allen nodded, giving her a look of understanding. "You will be missed if you do have to go," he whispered, hanging his head. 

"Allen, do you realize that if both I and Zephyr die before we take out the majority of the army, there is little to no chance that anyone else will survive either?" asked Lili, stopping the drill and turning around to look at him.

"I know," he replied quietly, turning to look at the sun. "It's not something I'd like to admit, that we depend so much on you two, but I know."

"It's not so much depending on us," said Lili, turning his head to look at her. "All of you are fine fighters, ones I would be proud to have beside me any day, but the enemy is not one that you know well. Zephyr and I are one of them, that is our advantage over you. You can hold your own quite well, every one of you, but this is something or Zephyr and I were built for."

"Massive destruction."

"I prefer to call it eviction of vermin."

"Same difference."

"But not entirely."

Allen walked away and left her to her drills until she returned to the rest when the sun was setting, everyone too nervous for dinner and already worn out from the days events.

"Sweetie," teased Lili, patting Temi on the head and giving Zephyr a hug.

"What can I say?" replied Zephyr, smiling at her slightly. "She just needed someone to be a big uncle for her, so that's what I did."

"You're still a sweetie."

"So are you, you just don't like to show it much..."

"Hey! I have to keep a reputation here," said Lili softly, ruffling his fur. 

"He's right," said Genki from where he and Holly sat, his arms wrapped around her. "You are sweet, when you want to be."

"And gentle, and considerate," added Holly, almost asleep. "*yawns*....when you want to be....'night....zzz..."

Genki kissed her on the top of her head. "'Night."

"Lover boy," teased Lili, laying back against Zephyr sleepily. "Who's keeping watch tonight?"

"I will," said Stormy, pacing restlessly back and forth as her mate and son slept soundly near by.

"And second watch?"

"Don't worry," she said, coming over and pulling the blanket over Lili with her teeth. "I'll take care of it."

"You're sure," replied Lili, giving her an odd look.

"I'm sure." Stormy sat by herself as the fire died, dimming her vision of the surrounding lands. But she didn't need its light to know what it held, waves upon waves of soldiers with only one thought on their minds....the rebels destruction.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

There it is, folks. Next chapter should be interesting, not an entire cliff hanger, it just gives you something to look forward to next time.

The vote comes up as:

Sequel: 6

Prequel: 1

Only until the end of the fic for you to vote, then I make my decision. I know more of you read this fic than that, so VOTE!!! And one more things, reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you haven't noticed they get you mentioned later on as well...

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	18. Part 18

Eh, angst. Yep, a very unhappy word, but I'll have to add it in right now. This chapter could make me a very unpopular author, but it has its purposes....just go and read it please....

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Stormy paced around the camp, sensing the approach of dawn. The forces that surrounded them began to move, shifting their shapes and ranks as Stormy ran and woke up Lili, showing her what was going on.

"Get the others up," said Lili grimly, immediately awake. "We need to get ready now before they attack." The sun peaked its head over the rim of the hills right then, bathing everything in a golden light.

"Is it time?" asked Zephyr, having woken up when she did.

"Not yet," she replied, letting her wings and fur grow out as she took out her sword and began to sharpen it on a stone. "But it will be soon."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Bring the fire to a blaze without catching anything else in it, I want to use it to our advantage."

"Alright."

Genki was up first from everyone else, quickly pulling on his boots and buckling his sword and dagger around his waist as fast as he could. His movements woke up Holly, since she had been leaning on him, and she too scrambled to pull herself together, securing her dagger to her side and braiding her hair in a tight bun to no one could use it against her.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Genki, coming before Lili with Holly at his side as soon as they were ready.

"Stretch out and get something to eat," Lili advised them. "Go ahead and get your roller blades on now, they won't wait around when they decide to charge. Genki, I want you to be a part of the main attack force while you, Holly, stay behind and watch out for the pups and Slip."

"Alright," said Holly, nodding her head slightly. "I understand."

"What about you, Genki?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Then go, we don't have much time."

"What's the plan?" asked Pixie, coming up from behind her as she usually did to Lili.

"Part of us stay and protect the young ones with the wall for protection at their backs," explained Lili. "The rest go and form groups to work with in the center or wherever you find yourself."

"I'm part of the fighting group?"

"I'd assume that's where you'd want to be."

"Yep, kicking halfsie butt."

"Most of them are hybrids, not halfsies."

"Whatever. What about Blue?"

"He works well as a guard, he and Golem will help Holly in the back."

"Alright."

The fire was roaring at that time, much to wonderment of the others, as Zephyr heaped even more dry brush on it to keep it going. "What's with the fire?" asked Allen, coming to her side quickly. "It's not like we can shoot arrows at them."

"How many do we have left?"

"Uh, twenty or so, I think, and three bows."

"Get the three best archers on the bows at first, shooting into the dead trees to catch fire from behind."

"Oh, alright."

"Hey," said Tiger, nudging his pups awake (Temi had been placed over by him after Zephyr woke up so she could sleep in a little), "Get up you two..."

"What?" asked Ice, rubbing his eyes with his paws. "Why are we getting up so...oh..."

"It's alright," said Temi, comforting her brother as he began to shake once more. "Uncle Z said everything was going to be fine, and I believe him."

"I guess he's right..."

"I know he's right. He always is!"

"Hush, pups," said Stormy, her eyes cold as ice for the first time either of them could remember. Tiger remembered her like that, they were her killing eyes, and nothing could stand in the way of her goal when she was like this. Not even the help of a friend. "Go over by Miss Holly and stay near her at all costs, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Holly," said Genki, sidling up beside her as she started to cook breakfast, some gruel and bread with bacon. "There's something I need to-"

"Shh," she whispered, turning to face him. "Not now. When things are clear, but not now, please....it'll only hurt to much if..." She trailed off and kissed him on the cheek, going over to the spring to dip some water. He nodded and walked off, touching the place she had kissed now and then as the time drew nearer for the battle.

"Holly," croaked Hare, his skin white under his fur. "Will you give this to Grace for me if something happens?"

Holly frowned. "Hare..."

"Please," he said quickly. "It would mean a lot to me if you would just take it. At least then I'll know that if I can't give it to her, you will." Holly gulped and nodded, taking the small package from him slowly. She placed it in her pouch and kept on stirring the gruel, being careful not to let it stick to the bottom and burn as the minutes passed by at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Is everyone one up and ready?" Lili asked Allen as he came by her again, stopping at her side this time. She could see Pixie and Big Blue sitting a little ways off, talking quietly so only they could hear, and Tiger spending some time with his pups in case it was the last time he ever saw them. Genki was over talking with Golem and Slip, and no doubt it was along the lines of more goodbyes. Zephyr was making his rounds right now, and everyone could only hope that things would turn out well from the odds they had been given.

"As ready as we'll ever be," replied Allen, trying to keep down the meager meal he had swallowed. "Lilianne..."

"I know," she replied, keeping her face completely straight. "But no, Allen. Things will never happen that way." She held out her hand to him and he took it in his, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"I love you anyways," he replied, giving her a sad look.

"But," she replied softly, "I can't love you back."

"I know."

"Then, good luck."

"To you, too."

"Are you ready to surrender Rebels?" called Zelda confidently, coming halfway between the two with an invisible shield in front of her, always one to take precautions.

"Never!" cried Genki, standing up in the front of their group.

"Then you will die! Charge!!"

A blood bath ensured, the rebels shooting the fire arrows over the heads of the charging hybrids into their back ranks near the dry trees before dropping the bows and rushing in head first, trying to tear a path through the hybrids to the other side.

Zephyr and Lili worked as one, completely in tune to their surroundings and each other to the point that one could've closed their eyes and kept going without a problem.

_'Go help Genki,'_ said Lili to Zephyr, sensing her cousin was in a tight spot.__

_'And you?'_

_'I'll be fine, go.'_

_'Alright.'_

The two of them separated and didn't get together again for the rest of that battle, and that was something Lili regretted for the rest of her days.

"Duck!" cried Allen, seeing a spear zoom over their heads.

"Argh!!" Genki took out his frustration on the next hybrid that got in his way, quickly slicing through them with his razor sharp blades and fined tuned skills.

"Ha!" cried Allen, finishing another to his right.

"Dragon's foot!" cried Hare, keeping back the quickly advancing halfsies, doing his best to watch Genki and Allen's backs.

"Watch it, Stormy!" cried Allen, seeing some hybrids slip past them  towards Golem and Big Blue. "Don't let them through!"

"I won't," growled the female tiger, quickly powering up her attack. "Arctic Blast!"

"Careful!" cried Holly, seeing one get around her defenses.

"Out of my way, human," the halfsies sneered. 

"Not in this life time," replied Holly coolly, standing at the ready.

"Then I will destroy you!"

"Come and try." 

The halfsie swung his fists at her, surprised to have them severed from his limbs and left with bleeding stumps.

"Huh?"

"Die." Holly neatly sliced his throat before he could react, letting the crumbling disk fall to the ground as it formed. "One down, too many to go."

"Watch it!" cried Pixie, sticking with Tiger and Stormy. "Giga Beam!!"

"Ice Bullet!" added Tiger, the two of them taking out the soldier together.

"Are you alright?" Genki called to Allen, seeing him push a dead hybrid off himself.

"Yeah," replied Allen. "Just *grunt* a little winded..."

Darkblade watched the battle with limited interest, only showing any feelings when Lili crossed his vision, and then it was only a fleeting smile. "Here, kitty kitty," he said mockingly in a low voice, vanishing in the crowd of soldiers and making his way over to her.

Lili sensed something coming from behind her and ducked, the blade passing harmlessly over her head. The problem was, she never actually saw the blade its self, just an indentation in the ground where it should be. "What the-"

"Not bad, traitor," murmured Darkblade, showing himself behind her. "I've heard of you swordsmanship far and wide. Care to test me as an opponent?"

"If that is what you wish..."

"It is."

"Then begin!"

Darkblade drew a sword of black from his cloak, his eyes still the only thing to show as he leapt at her blade first. Lili dodged to the side and met his blade with the flat of hers, forcing it to one side with a flick of her wrist.

"Not bad," admitted Darkblade, both of them ignoring the others around them, and even killing them in their quest to reach the other. "But not good enough, I'm afraid..." Darkblade thrust his weapon at Lili at an angle, forcing her to give more ground than she liked. "DIE!!!"

"Not yet," whispered Lili, moving her sword faster than the eye could see. 'SLASH!' 'SWISH!'

"Uhn......" Lili went back to the battle as Darkblade turned into a lost disk, crumbling under the footsteps of others as it lost its glow, not even a head marking for a grave of a General of The Master. Much less when all he had forgotten to do was to watch his guard...

Zephyr battled alone in the middle of the fray, showing no mercy as he tore through their rank. Most didn't even know he was there until he was upon them, and then it was too late...

He instinctively dodged to the side on a whim, feeling a fireball whiz past him into a hybrid he had been going to destroy. "What do you want, Zelda?" he asked, recognizing its feel.

"For you to die, Traitor!" she cried, charging up another attack. "Lightning!!"

He dodged again, his movements slow and fluid. "You failed last time you tried that," he reminded her, moving again as another fireball whizzed past.

"This time I will succeed, or die trying!" she growled, holding her horns level with the ground. "Giga Blast!"

Lili, being several hundred feet away at this point, would've normally jumped in between them and chased Zelda off with ease. But he could sense she was having problems of her own and left her to them, figuring he could handle his own sister if he had to. "As you wish, sister."

"Don't call me that!" snarled Zelda, lashing out at him with her claws. 

"But you are my sister, and I your brother."

"I've never accepted you as such, traitor, and I never will!!"

Zephyr sighed, saddened by all the hate and anger she carried in her heart. "If you insist...."

"I do. Fire and Ice Blast!!"

"Zephyr Winds!!!"

The two attacks canceled each other out, leaving them both standing there in the midst of the battle. Zelda leapt at him through the haze, trying to reach his throat with her jaws. They went at it like mad-beasts, neither giving nor taking a break as they snapped, slashed, and wrestled on the ground for control. Wounds were cut into each other and blood flowed free as Zelda leapt away, her horns powered to full. 

"DANCE OF LIGHTNING!!" she cried, completely draining herself of what energy she had left in one final sweep for control. Zephyr tried to dodge and got hit a couple times, falling to the ground on his side as Zelda began to celebrate her victory. "HAHAHAH!!! I have won!!"

"Not yet," grunted Zephyr suddenly, quickly rising to his feet.

"Wha..."

"Zephyr's STORMS!!!" The attack blew her away, leaving her drained off both attack and physical energy as she lay there on her back, sprawled there for the taking. "Forgive me sister," murmured Zephyr, coming and standing directly over her. "I hate to kill my only family..." He slowly powered for his next attack, taking his time not to torture her but to memorize what she looked like to his scans one last time.

"Bastard!! Die!!!" she snarled, suddenly getting a boost of energy. Flipping on her stomach, she angled her horns upwards and thrust them into his chest, easily passing through to the other side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zephyr's scream echoed in everyone's head and ears, Lili turning and running his direction when she heard him cry.

"Z!!" she roared, slicing a path through those between them. "NO!!!!"

" I have won!! I have killed the traitor who was once my brother!!" rejoiced Zelda, leaping up in the air and roaring her approval of what she had done before hightailing it to the back lines. 

"ZEPHYR!!!" 

Zelda ignored Lili's cries and got to the far back of the camp, looking for Darkblade who was supposed to meet her there. There would be other days to kill the other traitor, one was enough for today.

"Zeph...." Lili knelt by him, cradling his head in her lap. "No....Z....no..."

"Lili...."

"Shh, rest Z," she said quietly, tears running down her face. "I'll heal you. You'll be ok....you have to be....right??"

"Lili....I love you....Lilianne...."

"I love you too, Z, I always will....you're my son...." Zephyr began to glow, marking his passage from this world as Lili began to glow as well without her realizing it.

"Goodbye, Lili....don't forget me..."

"NO!! Zephyr!! Wait, you can't go, you can't....Zephyr!!!!"

The rebels instinctively drew back, Holly shielding the pups and Slip with her body as Lili began to glow even brighter, casting shadows all around as they blocked their eyes from the light. She had transformed completely, this being only the third time in her life she had done so. Scales sprouted and she formed a tail like a Dragon, wicked spikes curving off of it. Her jaw lengthened and fangs longer then her hands grew from it, her hands forming bigger claws than before. She grew in size as she began to fly straight up, her wings and limbs spread out wide as the blood lust took over her mind.

Allen stood closest to her, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "...oh my gosh.. ..Lili.....Zephyr..."

Genki stood a little ways behind him, tears flowing down his face as well. "....Lili?"

"Everyone, down!!" cried Slip, somehow sensing what was going to happen next without even knowing it.

Lili raised her arms over her head, leering at the combined enemy armies as an orb of light formed in each hand. "ULTIMATE FORCE!!!"

An enormous shock wave ran through the area on both sides, knocking over trees as it wiped out the entire enemy force with one blow. Zelda lay in the very back, covered by the bodies of others as it passed over her and wondered what she had done.

The rebels were knocked flat, falling over one another as they lost consciousness and lay there, exposed to the world like dead beings. Lili stayed in the air a moment, her hands still raised over head as the waves from her died, her power completely spent. She fell to the ground, transforming back as she did as the world went black...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sad, ne? I'm not expecting good reviews for this chapter, but it did have its purposes in the general scheme of things. Please, don't kill me. He is my character after all, and I'm going to miss him even more than you are.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	19. Part 19

Chapter 12. Please, go read it and review later. That's really are there is to say at this point.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Three days later**

Holly groaned as she rolled over, the pups and young jell she had been protecting shivering at the sudden loss of heat. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, her stomach grumbling for some food and throat parched from lack of water. Spying the pool near by, she dragged herself over there and stuck her head it, slurping up the water noisily. 

When she had had her fill, Holly got up and looked around, wondering what had happened since the battle. She could remember fighting some jell hybrid, and hearing someone scream, then those waves of power and she had protected the pups...

"Lilianne!!" Scanning around herself quickly, she saw the familiar two-toned head and battered clothes, lying the farthest away with her arms around a crumbling lost disk, the memories flying back into her head... "Zephyr..." She bit back the tears that threatened to cloud her vision and checked on the others. The pups were fine, she had seen to that personally. Golem and Big Blue were still alive and well, as were the others as she walked along and checked for a pulse, only Allen giving her a scare for a second.

He had been the closest to Lili when it had happened. She took a bowl of water out to him and poured some down his throat, doing the same for the others as she went back. Finally, she gathered the nerve and walked out to check on Lili. 

The entire ground was littered with lost disks and corpses as the halfsies left.  She picked her way over and through them, ignoring the fact that some of these she had killed and weren't one of those who had been decimated by the blast. She put a hand to Lili's forehead, finding her to be warm and alive. Leaving a gourd of water by the halfsie, she went back to the others, seeing the pups start to wake up.

"What happened, Miss Holly?" asked Temi, choking back tears as she saw her parents lying there on the ground. "Why aren't they moving...?"

"Shh," she whispered, picking them all up in her arms as tears began to form in her eyes again. "They will all wake up soon, I promise."

"And Uncle Z? What happened to him??" Holly turned her head away and carried them to the cliff that had been at their backs the whole time, the only thing for miles around that had gone untouched by the powerful waves. Sitting with her back to it, she cradled the pups to her and sung softly, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

_Safe passage may you be granted_

_As you go your way_

_We'll no longer see each other_

_Until that blessed day_

_We love you and will miss you_

_You cared about one and all_

_No matter what time brings out way_

_We'll keep you in our hearts_

_As the sun share rise above each morn'_

_We shall remember your face_

_You're charming smile, your handsome looks_

_The hole you left in your place_

_Some may try to fill you shoes_

_But all will forever fail_

_The place you left with us_

_Remains as it should_

Genki woke up to the sound of Holly's voice, getting up and getting a drink before going and wrapping his arms around her. "We're alive," he whispered when she had finished, patting each of the pup's heads and squeezing Slip's shoulder. 

"But others aren't," replied Slip as Holly just buried her head into Genki's shoulder, sobbing freely. "Why must so many die? We did nothing wrong, and neither did they. This senseless slaughter..."

"If this world were fair," said Tiger wearily, coming and standing beside them. "Then there would be no need for heroes like Genki and Lili....and Zephyr."

"I wish there weren't," added Stormy, coming to sit beside her mate. "Are you alright, pups? Slip?"

"We're fine," the three chorused together. 

"Miss Holly protected us," said Ice, licking Holly's cheek gently. "She's a hero too."

"No," whispered Holly, shaking her head. "I'm not a hero. I never was, I never will be. All I want is for the fighting to be over, to go home, to live at peace..."

"We all do," said a dead-looking Pixie, gulping down water she dipped from the spring. "But if life were that simple, we'd know nothing of war and would just live in harmony from now until the end of time. Unfortunately, things don't work that way."

"I know..."

"Grace..." whispered Hare, lying near by. 

"Get him some water," said Holly, getting up slowly. "We need to eat and keep moving."

"What about Lili?" asked Genki, casting a worried glance in her direction. "Is she...?"

"She's alive," replied Holly, quickly making a fire from the one they had had before. "I checked on her earlier." She put a pot of water onto boil over the flames, understanding their survival was the most important thing at this point. Everyone went about silently, waking those who hadn't woken yet on their own and getting their things together to leave.

Lili woke up at the noise. It wasn't much, but it was enough to reach her delicate senses, which were still fine tuned to what was going on around her. She silently picked up the broken pieces of Zephyr's lost disk and tied them in the bundle of cloth that used to be her jacket. Walking past the others without a word, she gathered her things together and improvised a shovel of her sword, quickly burying Zephyr's disk under the only tree that had survived the ordeal, a cherry tree shielded from the blow by a niche in the cliff face.

She finished packing her things and began to walk slowly to the north, still saying nothing to the others as time went by. They packed up and followed after her, keeping a good distance the whole time as they went. 

They reached a small cliff just after sundown and opted to wait until morning to go over it, seeing Lili sit on a small outcropping by herself and put her things down. She still said nothing, tears streaming down her face as the moon rose into the sky.

The others built a fire and mourned Zephyr's death as well in their own way. Hare stayed silent and stared into the flames as Genki comforted the still sobbing Holly. Golem and Big Blue talked quietly with Pixie just outside the ring of light and Slip sat with them, taking what he was hearing in quietly as he sat in Pixie's lap. Tiger sat with a sleeping Ice as his mate and other pup approached the grieving halfsie.

Temi slipped into Lili's lap and licked her hand as Stormy came up beside her. The three exchanged looks, and Lili nodded, Temi touching her nose with Lili's before they turned and together, howled at the moon...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili was far from herself for the next several days as they pushed northwards, going by Holly's pendent as a guide. She rarely ate or sat with the group, what time she willingly spent with others was with Slip and the pups, and even those times were rare. She didn't sleep at night, either, and when she did they would wake to see dried tear tracks on her face in the morning. She never showed her grief on the outside, she kept it all in, and it was eating her alive.

She refused to shrink her wings and claws anymore, using her new attacks to devastate anyone who was stupid enough to get in their path a this point and generally remaining in kill mode for as much of the time as she could.

The others weren't coping much better than she, though. Temi had grown thin over time, being one of those closest to Zephyr, as well as Holly who would have nightmares of what had happened sometimes several times a night. Genki was trying to comfort both his cousin and friend at the same time, leaving him stressed out and exhausted most days. Slip had lost the majority of his earlier cheeriness and now went around moping, Ice doing the same as he too missed his Uncle Z. Pixie was just angry. He had been the first hybrid to show her that not all of them were bad, he didn't deserve to die. If anything, that sister of his who had tried to kill her was worthier of death than he was and should've died in his place. Big Blue had the same idea she did, but didn't display it nearly as much. Golem and Hare just kept quiet and withdrew inside of themselves, not saying much and doing what they had to do to stay alive.

There had been some injuries within the group at the time of the attack, and Lili healed them one by one without them realizing it, doing it in their sleep or during the day from a distance. Physical contact was something she shunned at the moment, and the only three she wouldn't push away when they tried to console her were the youngest three in the group.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

::Lili's P.O.V.::

It has now been two weeks since Zephyr....left us. And sometimes I wonder....was there something I could've done to stop it? Is it my fault? Or did he know....? Did Zephyr know he was going....to....die...?

The others, they try to help me, I know they do, but I can't accept their pity. Their sadness. Their hope for the future. Zephyr was my future. Ever since I found out his mother was apart of me....we were closer than ever. I loved him like a son before, now I could technically claim his as such. No one, not my cousin, not anyone in my Valley, not any of Allen's family or Allen himself were closer to me than him. He knew everything about me, my past, my present, my hopes, my dreams, my very thoughts...we were connected in a way that few can experience because of our circumstances. 

They're holding a service of sorts for him now, one for all of us to say goodbye to him. They're lying things in a small cave with an inscription Allen carved above the door. It's something like this:

_~Zephyr~_

_May your winds forever blow over this land_

_May your wings shield us from harm_

_May your strength be with us as we fight_

_May you stay forever in our hearts and minds_

A nice bit of work, yeah, but there was so much more to him than his fighting ability and the impressions he laid on others. He had a bigger heart than I could ever hope to have. You know what I wanted to do after he had recovered and grown a bit? To go and kill every single one of those morons who thought they could mess with nature like this without consequences. But it was Zephyr who made me stop and think about all the other lives that needed to be saved. Others like him who had been tested upon and needed someone to show them that they weren't mistakes, that they were even more special than that bastard could ever hope to realize. They just needed to see it for themselves. Someone to show them that.

That's where me and my valley came into play. We set it up together, just the two of us with the occasional helping hand from Allen and supplies from his family. With the group of monsters Allen saved over time and brought to us, our family began to grow and expand even more than I thought was possible.

So, we were two forces that, in general, balanced each other out. Seriously, think about it. I could fight with an intense ferocity that he rarely showed unless provoked. He had this great calm about him, a generous peace that reached to any who knew him. I was rarely merciful and forgiving unless he persuaded me to. Do you remember that incident with Pixie way back in the beginning? She would've been dead had it been a couple years ago. I didn't mess around with saving people's lives, I ended the problem and moved on.

Yet, I didn't have any attacks and had tons more healing power than he did. Zephyr was the one with the attacks and had some healing power too. But it was raw and unusable unless he was healing through me. Me, a fighter. Him, a peace maker. Me, the healing one. Him, the fighting one. Makes you wonder...

Zephyr, if you can hear me, here's all that I have left to say. You were the best friend a cold-hearted beast like me could've asked for. I was the true monster, you deserved better than what you got. But somehow, fate doesn't work that way, doest it? And if you were here with me now, talking back to me, you would say that what is done is done and I should stop worrying about it. That you're here with me regardless of what happened back there, and you always will be.

I love you, son. I said it then and I still mean it now. And I know you loved me too. I just have one question, Zephyr...why was it you....why wasn't it me...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

There's really nothing left to say.

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	20. Part 20

'Somehow, when you think things have to get better, they only get worse....'

            -Marcie Hans 1995

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A month had passed since the passing of Zephyr from the group, and things had somewhat changed since then. The group had pulled together once more, relying on each other for help and protection instead of the strongest among them, even though she was even stronger than before.

Lili had seemingly snapped out of her depression, but she was never again the same. She would smile and talk with the others...but you could sense the screen she had placed between you and her mind. The ever lurking sadness and grief that she had buried under layers of necessity to continue on in her mission and live for his sake.

But it's not like the others were all completely honest with themselves at all as well. Some of them were hiding things from the others: nightmares, fears, contemplations, regrets....

Still, they traveled on to finish their quest, and at this point that's all that mattered...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili and Holly stood in the middle of the canyon talking quietly, everyone else spread out around them. "You're sure?" persisted Lili, leaning close to the younger woman so only she could hear.

"Very," replied Holly, her eyes perfectly serious. "Watch." She concentrated and the stone began to glow as always, the arrow pointing directly the way they had been going before.

"It looks like its working to me."

"But watch." Holly moved the stone and the arrow moved with it, pointing in a completely different direction.

"Nani!?" (What?!)

"Shh!!"

"Oops..." Lili sweated and lowered her voice, taking the magic stone in her hands and turning it this way and that. Still the arrow continued to turn in different directions, something it shouldn't have done. "Son of a....so what do we do now?"

"I don't know," replied Holly, looking nervous. "There's no plant life here, its just deep canyon after canyon, and none of them go straight for more than a half a mile at a time."

"Which means that if we continue north we'll be going at a snail's pace from climbing up and down the rocks," muttered Lili, shaking her head. "Hang on a second, let me check what direction we're going."

"Alright."

Lili closed her eyes and concentrated, keeping herself perfectly still. Suddenly her eyes popped open, looking fairly worried. "Eh?!"

"What?" asked Holly, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. 

"Something's blocking my senses and radars too," said Lili, shaking her head. "It could be anything, but..."

"We'd better get moving," said Holly. "Where ever this canyon leads, it has to be safer than here."

"I hope so."

They got the group moving again and continued down the direction they had been going for the past few days.

"What's wrong?" asked Allen, seeing Lili's jaw clench and unclench several times from the side.

"I can't sense anything within ten feet," she growled softly, keeping her face as calm as possible.

"Ten feet?! You're sure?"

"Yes, Allen, I'm sure."

"Then that means that if we can't see whoever's doing this to you..."

"That they can see us."

"Great. Just great."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two of them continued to converse quietly as the rest of the group traveled on behind them, walking without a clue that this was happening. Or that least most of them didn't.

"Hey, Blue," said Pixie, sitting on his shoulder as she sometimes did. 

"What, Pixie?"

"Why do you suppose Claws and them haven't caught up yet?" she asked, frowning slightly. "It's been quite sometime you know..."

"Over a month and a half," admitted Big blue with a shrug. "I don't know. Perhaps they got held up somewhere along the line."

"Held up?" Pixie frowned all the more. 

"What if, say, they stopped to help a village that was under attack before they continued on their way," explained Big Blue, knowing what was going through his dear friend's mind.

"That would make sense..."

"Or they were needed for something in the valley? Or if they even got lost trying to find their way back?"

"Then what do we do in the mean time?" asked Pixie roughly, growling under her breath. "We can't just leave them out there by themselves."

"They're trained fighters," Blue reminded her gently. "And good ones, at that. They'll find us somehow, they always do."

"That's true..."

"EVERYONE!!! RUN!!" cried Tiger, who had been at the back of the group, watching their tail the whole time for anyone who might be following them. 

"What is it?!" asked Lili, falling in beside him at the back as they rounded a bend, then several more, trying to lose the squad that was after them. 

"A group of twenty or so, I think," he replied, glancing back behind himself now and then. "If we keep going like this, we should lose them pretty easily."

"Yeah, we should..."

They took several more turns, completely losing the squad (as well as themselves) in the twisted mass of canyons and caverns that were carved into the giant plateaus. Sometime after the sun had gone down, Lili stopped by a small cavern that was shielded from the wind, waiting for the others to catch up.

_'We'll stay here,' _she said in their minds, quickly entering it first to make sure it wasn't a trap. _'No fires, no talking, and no one's allowed outside until morning, alright?'_

Everyone nodded and walked in the entrance, getting something to eat as Holly handed it out to them before taking out their bedding and laying down to sleep.

Genki woke up around midnight and saw Lili was still up, sitting beside the entrance as motionlessly as she could with her eyes opened wide. _'Still awake?'_ he asked as he touched her arm, having found out awhile ago that he could speak back to her when he was touching her. __

_'Someone has to keep guard.'_

_'I'll do it, you go and rest.'_

_'I don't need rest, remember? Technically, I could go for days on end without ever stopping for a break.'_

_'But its not good for you.'_

_'You need it more than, I.'_ Lili glanced back at where Holly was sleeping, seeing the woman bunch up in a ball like she always did during a nightmare. _'Go get back to Holly, she might be needing you soon.'_

Genki turned and saw what she was talking about, nodding his head slowly. _'Alright, G'night Lili.'_

_'Night, Genki.'_

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Everyone woke up early the next morning, shaken awake by a rough pair of hands as another one clamped over their mouths to keep them from crying out and give their position away. _'Absolutely quite,'_ said Lili in all their minds, standing with her back pressed against the stone wall. _'If one person makes a sound, I swear I'll cull them myself...'_

_'What's going on?' _asked Pixie after she slunk up beside her and laid a hand on her arm. She, too, could speak with Lili that was as they had found out a few months before. _'Are they here?'_

_'They almost found us,'_ explained Lili, keeping her eyes closed as she concentrated on what she was doing. _'I put an illusion over the rock face to keep them from finding the entrance, but if there's someone in the group who can see through it, we're in so much trouble...'_

_'Can't you block all of them?'_

_'And put myself out for a week, yeah.'_

_'Oh....' _ Pixie kept back over to Big Blue, keeping her mouth shut then entire time. 

_'Please, just go away,'_ prayed Lili, sagging back against the rock as she poured more of her power into it. _'Please, just go away...'_

"There's nothing here, Captain," said the halfsie who was walking around outside the door way, walking away from the wall face that wasn't really there and going back to his commanding officer. "Not a sign of them yet."

"Come back and head the other way," called a rough voice from a ways away, the halfsie obeying it immediately. "No time to waste. The Master wants to get his hands on them now."

"Yessir."

"Come on," said Lili once she was sure the coast was clear. "We have to get out of here now."

"Why?" asked Golem. "We're safe here as long as they don't see us, right?"

"They'll send more thorough, powerful hybrids with the ability to see through these types of things later if they don't find us all day," said Lili, slipping outside to see that the coast was clear. "I'd rather not have to deal with anything like that right now. Let's go."

"Alright." Everyone quickly packed up their things and walked silently out into the sunny afternoon, wishing they had more cover than they did as they walked the barren landscape and avoided the trails of those who were trying to find them.

"Go that way," said Lili at a junction, waiting for everyone to get past her as she watched all the paths carefully. Hoping that maybe they'd be able to just barely get by...

"There they are!! Get them!!!"

Lili rolled her eyes. Of course not.

"Run!!!" she yelled, keeping to the back to shield them from any blows that might come their way. Holly led the front of the pack through some twists and turns, easily keeping a good distance between them and the hybrids who were now after them as they went. That is, until she ran into a dead end.

"Crap," muttered Lili, sprinting to the front and pulling out a few coils of rope, shoving them into Pixie's hands as she deposited the rest of her things in a heap on the ground. "Go tie those to the top so they can climb over! I'll keep them back while you do!!"

Pixie nodded and took off, Lili keeping a constant shield about her just in case as well as a larger one around her friends on the ground. "Here, hybrids," she growled, throwing a few random lightning bolts at them to draw the attention to herself. "Come and get me, because I'm waiting here just for you."

She purposely kept her big attacks back as the hybrids reached her, lazily spotting them and letting loose disks or easy attacks as Genki and Allen made their way to the top of the cliff, the first ones to go so they could guard the top.

"Watch out!" she cried, three of them suddenly coming at her at once and two more going under her at the others. "Don't let them get through...!!" She decimated the three and turned around in time to see the two of them grab Genki and Allen from their ropes and fly off into the sky, leaving the rebels far behind. "Hey!" cried Lili, going after them like a shot. "If you think you can take them so easily, you've got another thing coming to you!!!"

The hybrids swerved and ducked through the canyons and inside caverns to the other side. They obviously knew this area very well, where that cavern would go instead of this one or how much harder it was to keep your speed going around that curve compared to the one next to it.

Lili kept up as best she could, blinded by her rage and anger at times and nearly getting herself killed. She swerved just in time to miss a pillar to hit a fireball they had sent her way, effectively dropping her to the ground and giving them time to disappear into the distance.

"Oh heck..." groaned Lili, lying there for a minute as she stared at the sky. "Son of a....mother of a .....I swear I'll kill those two when I find them..." With that, darkness overtook her world and she knew nothing more.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie rubbed her sore shoulders as Holly finished making dinner for them all, having found a tall plateau with a side and top entrance that was well hidden and would probably keep them safe for the most part. She moved mechanically, barely noticing what she was doing and relying entirely on habit as she was in her own little world on the inside. Genki had been captured.

"Ugn.....stupid hybrids....kill them all....destroy....kill....leave none left...." Lili woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed as she realized she wasn't still outside where she had last remembered herself being. "What in the..."

"Like it?" asked Pixie roughly. "Not that I really care. I found you somehow and brought you back. You've been out ever since. Looks like you took a hard hit, right?"

Lili touched her shoulder and winced, automatically healing herself like always. "I guess..."

"Did you see where they went?" asked Holly, looking her directly in the eyes. Lili almost flinched under the direct gaze. She had never seen Holly so dead serious in her life.

"No," replied Lili, leaning back against the wall as she checked her reserves of power. Just over half full, more than enough if she planned things correctly. "But I will find out."

"You won't be going out there by yourself," said Tiger, coming up and sitting in front of her determinedly. 

"Don't make me freeze you here," muttered Lili, glaring right back at him.

"I'm being serious," said Tiger, "We've lost Zephyr, and now we've lost Allen and Genki too. The chances of getting them back are slim, and you know it too! We can't afford to lose more people out of grief or anger. We need you, Lili, you can't just run off like that."

"I'll do whatever the heck I want to," snarled Lili, daring him to challenge her anymore at the moment. He backed off and she settled back down in her place, accepting a bowl of bland soup before drifting off into a light nap, she would need her energy later that night. Yes, she would indeed.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki stared up at the soaring walls nestled at the far back of a deep valley behind the lone mountain that ruled the place. Green things grew in somewhat more abundance here: plants, stunted trees, lots of moss, a few flowers here and there.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Quiet," snapped the hybrid carrying him, not even straining under his weight. "You low life traitors will get what you deserve!"

"What, a slap on the wrist?" taunted Allen.

***_smack_***

***_bam_***

"Do you think that'll keep them?" asked one of the hybrids, shifting his now limp load.

"It aught to, and if not we'll just do it again later."

"Alright."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili crept around the small cavern, touching each one on the forehead and giving them a small burst of energy that would keep them asleep for many hours to come. But one was missing. She counted them on her fingers, turning slowly around the room...

"You're going after them, aren't you?" asked a voice from where you would go to leave out the top.

Holly. "Yeah, so? You should be glad." replied Lili, turning around to face her.

"I'm coming with you."

Lili snorted. "Like heck."

"I'll follow you regardless."

"You'll never keep up," Lili reminded her. "Someone will find you and capture you."

"So? I'm still going to try. I care about Genki, Lili. I'm going to do what I can to help him." The two of them stared at each other stubbornly, neither willing to budge an inch.

Finally, Lili sighed and nodded, knowing she was wasting precious time. "Fine. Climb on my back."  

Holly did and they took off into the night, sweeping low over the plateaus as they searched for the ones they loved.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki slowly opened his eyes, his vision hazy. He tried to wipe his eyes but found he couldn't, his wrists chained above his head to the wall behind him. His feet were locked into place too, making any movement at all impossible. Allen stirred beside him suddenly, quickly coming to his senses as well.

"Um, Allen?" asked Genki, glancing around the laboratory like room nervously. "Where are we?"

"How the heck should I know?" snapped Allen, having a pounding head ache. "Probably in some dungeon in the fort we saw before they hit us over the head."

"Muahahahah!!!" Their heads snapped up, focusing on a cloaked figure close by, as large as a Golem, but with different features. A long tail dragged out from under the layers of clothes, thin and rat like, but covered with scales with a tuft of fur at the end.

"Oh crap..."

"You said it, man..."

"So, the Phoenix boy and the traitor's friend have finally awakened, eh?" said the figure in a deep voice with a slight rasp to it.

"We have names, you know," said Genki sarcastically, lifting his hands and flexing his fingers to get some feeling back in them.

"But is beneath me to use them," replied the figure, coming closer into the light. His eyes glowed with an eerie  light, red as a dragon's with a gold rim and inner blue circle that came from a some other monster, maybe a pixie or a suezo. 

"Thanks for the compliment," said Allen with a shrug, acting like he was ignoring the man. "It's nice to know humans as still at the top of things..."

"You're quite welcome."  The figure backed off, white fangs flashing against dark fur. "Now, down to business: How should I torture you two? Break all you bones one by one? Scar you beyond any type of recognition?" The figure's eyes lit up. "I know! I'll transform you into my minions, just as I did to your precious Lili many years ago. Muhaha! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" cried Allen, looking very surprised and scared at the same time.

"You heard me, worm boy," said the figure, throwing off his cloak and revealing himself entirely to them. His legs were scaled like a dragon's, and just as thick with huge, razor sharp claws on both his hands and feet. Fur covered him from his neck to his pelvis, muscles rippling under the black that barely hid them away. "I'm going to mutate you both then plant you with seeds of darkness so you'll never be against me again! Such power, I can feel it already!! Hahahaha!!!!"

"Oh...." said Allen, sweating as the monster, obviously The Master they had been looking for all this time, went into hysterical laughter for awhile. "Right..."

"Um, we're screwed, right?" asked Genki quietly, still in shock over the whole thing.

"Um, yeah, we're screwed." Allen licked his lips, wondering what he should do next.

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Strap blondie here into the first tube," barked The Master, one of his weaker minions scurrying in. "I wish to save the Phoenix boy for last."

"Yes, sire!!"

Allen was taken from his chains and dragged over to a platform with a board and more chains, two large Golems on steroids easily getting him under control and on top of it before strapping him into place. 

"Now, now," said the Master, ignoring the foul language that was coming out of Allen's mouth. "I've heard it all before, your threats mean nothing to me." He pressed a button, a glass tube coming from above and sealing Allen inside, making it impossible for anything to go in or out of it.

"What monsters do you wish to give him, sire?" said the minion, bowing on his knees from over by a large cabinet.

"Naga and Dragon for sure," said The Master, stroking his long, thin beard. "And throw in some Joker and Monol as well to make things more interesting."

"As you wish, sire."

Allen went unconscious as a gas started to fill the tube, leaving Genki to watch as the phials were put into place, the machine turned on and tubes coming down to insert themselves into Allen's limp body...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili continued to fly as she concentrated,  whatever had been blocking her before was now gone, and continued to follow Genki and Allen's signals from a distance. "You're sure its them?" asked Holly for the fifth time, getting antsy from being up so high for so long.

"Yeah," replied Lili patiently, shifting her load slightly. "I'm sure."

They came up over a wall and stopped, seeing the fort before them. "Whoa," whispered Holly, taken aback slightly.

"It's huge," gasped Lili, never dreaming that it had gotten that big. "The plans were only for something half this size..."

Holly frowned. "What plans?"

_'Never mind,'_ said Lili in her head, shielding them both from sight, sound, or detection. _'We need to get going. Now.'_

Holly nodded as Lili took off down the slope, easily dodging her way through the guards and the doors, even through them at times when she could manage intangibility, into the deepest depths of the fort as they followed Genki and Allen's signals. 

Lili frowned as Allen's signal changed somehow, something that she couldn't quiet pin point but she knew that she had seen it before. They rounded a bend, then another, and came to a large door locked from the inside. Lili put Holly down and made them both intangible long enough to get through it. That's when she saw them.

Allen was being dragged from the platform, the tube already raised back up and a small red spot at the base of his neck. Genki was being dragged forward and strapped to the board, the tube already starting to lower itself as The Master was choosing what to do with him.

"You're on your own," said Lili, tossing her sais at the younger girl and charging into the middle of the room, sword drawn eyes a blaze with fury. She smashed through the tube and left Genki strapped there to the board, taking out the other monsters in the room as quickly as she could.

Holly herself was very angered at what had happened and fought her way over to Genki's side, slicing his bonds off and giving him a hug before getting over to Allen and doing the same for him. 

"So, you have come for you own," said the Master, facing Lili coolly.

"I have," she replied, waiting for his attack.

"Then go," he said with a smirk. "I've already done my damage. It is you who have lost, Traitor. Wait and see."

"Lets go," growled Lili, appearing beside her friends out of the blue and making all of them invisible and intangible. They went straight through the walls until they ended up outside the camp. "Genki, get on my back. Holly, you ride with Allen since he now has wings to fly with."

"Are we going back to the others?" asked Genki, holding on tight as Lili took off into the air, Allen following close behind.

"No," she replied shortly, glancing back over her shoulder now and then. "If they decide to send someone after us we can't risk giving away the position of the others. We're going somewhere else for the night."

"Where?"

"Some place at the base of the mountain."

"Oh, ok."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili walked back into the small cave they had agreed upon, seeing Genki and Holly asleep as the far back leaning against each other. Holly was basically in his lap as they shared a blanket, snuggled up together as they shared warmth for the cold night. But Allen wasn't anywhere in sight.

She had left for a minute just to go use the bushes, so where could've he gotten off to? Lili walked outside and looked around a bit, scanning the nearby area and finding him several yards away walking slowly towards the fort they had just escaped from. That's when it hit her.

"Allen!!" she called, flying up to him quickly, ignoring the fact that others could probably hear her. "Allen! Get back here!!"

"What do you want?" he asked in a soft, monotone voice, turning to stare at her with his almost milk white eyes. His skin was transparent in the moonlight, showing the veins and arteries that ran under his skin with great ease. His hair had been turned to the color of ash, its silver tint gone forever. He had wings and claws like her now, and with no way to possibly hide them. He was just like she was. Except for one small difference...

"They were able to put one it you, weren't they?" she asked softly, wondering what in the world she as going to do now.

"A seed of darkness?"

"If that is what he called it."

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh....Allen...."

"I can resist it," he said resolutely, turning to look at her suddenly. "I'm strong enough, right? I can beat this thing if I want to..."

"No," said Lili softly, touching his face with her hands. "You can't." She went into his head and searched it out, finding it at the base of his neck. It was a new version, one she hadn't seen before and probably wouldn't be able to get rid of with her new powers. That didn't mean she couldn't try, though...

"Let's go back," she said, taking his arm firmly and leading him away from the fort.

"I like it here," he protested, trying to stay where he was. "Its quiet and peaceful..."

"And in the opposite direction of where we want to go," Lili reminded him. "Come."

"Alright..."

By the time Lili was able to drag Allen all the way back to the cave, the sun was rising and Genki and Holly woke up from their short rest. Both blushed and moved apart as they saw how they had fallen asleep, trying to act like nothing had happened at all.

"I can't go back," said Allen out of the blue, still facing towards the fort. "I just can't-" Lili had placed a hand on the back of his head and knocked him out completely, letting him go limp in her arms. 

"Let's go," she said, hauling him over her shoulder and walking out the door. "It shouldn't be too hard to find our way back."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Genki, not understanding what was going on. Lili just glared straight ahead and kept walking, leaving the other two to follow her and wonder as they made their way back to the others.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Huh??!" Pixie looked very confused to find Lili and Holly sitting at the fire with Genki and Allen tied up in a corner when she and the others finally woke up, extremely hungry and well rested from the nap Lili had given them. 

"You're back!" cried the pups, all over Genki as soon as they had gotten clear of their parents.

"Hey, what's with him?" asked Tiger, seeing Allen tied up in the corner. Lili had covered his new features with a blanket, but his pale skin and changed hair color was apparent from his head, which was still showing.

"Don't ask," snarled Lili, finishing he soup and laying down to sleep. "If any one bothers me before I wake up or even tries to touch Allen will be in for a nasty surprise." With that she rolled over and was out like a light, leaving everyone else to look at her worriedly.

"Is she alright?" asked Pixie, sitting beside Genki and giving him a quick hug. 

"I think that when they transformed Allen, they were able to give him that seed of darkness or whatever before she could save us," said Genki, trying to remember all that had happened in that room. "I can't be sure though..."

"So, he's been taken over by them," said Tiger quietly, shaking his head. "Can she cure him?"

"I don't know."

"First Zephyr, now him," said Stormy, laying down beside the fire. "Who next?"

Genki stared into the flames, almost completely lost in thought. "I don't want to know..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili woke up late that night, seeing only Pixie stir by the fire as she was standing guard, and decided to start with her work. She moved Allen from his spot to the middle of the room, farther away from where the others were sleeping, and tied him to a pillar so he would be standing up right.

She then slit her palm across the middle, doing the same to his and tying them together, sitting at his feet as she used her power to go through his veins to the seed. She could see it right up ahead, a large, black intrusion with little sparks coming off of it now and then that went right to his brain.

Pixie watched from a distance, seeing her use her healing power to get under Allen's skin to the root of the problem and do what she could with it. The two of them glowed a bright blue, something that was normal when healing another and Pixie didn't pay much attention to it, lounging against the rock at her back to watch some more.

Lili was having a problem. No matter what she did, she couldn't even touch that black thing. Every time she tried to get close to it a barrier would pop up that she couldn't get through or she would be shocked by an electrical current that almost sent her back to her own body. She sat right where she was and started constructing a spear out of her power, throwing at the seed and watching as it shattered against the hull of the object.

Was that a crack? Then it worked. She made another and threw it again, hitting it almost in the exact same spot. Soon....soon he would be free...

Pixie watched from the outside as Lili's glow began to pale and beads of sweat dripped down her face, her skin going pale and clammy. "Oh no..." Lili's glow went completely white as she started using her life force, completely out of power from trying so hard. "Son of a....oh no you don't! Not after we've come this far..." Pixie immediately tore Lili's hand from Allen's and slashed her own palm, putting it against Lili's as she sent her own power through it back to her halfsie friend. 

She had never fine tuned her healing abilities, she had spent too much time fighting to do that, but she did know how to transfer that power from one Pixie to another, and Lili had just enough of it in her to make it possible.

Stopping when she was sure that she had replaced enough of Lili's life force that she would live she checked on Allen, seeing he was still alive and well too.

"Pixie..."

"Shh," she said quickly, leaning by Lili's side. "Idiot. Almost killed yourself, there."

"I know," replied Lili, just barely breathing. "When he wakes up, let him go. Don't try to stop him."

"Why?" asked Pixie with a frown.

"Don't stop him, just let him go," replied Lili stubbornly, gripping Pixie's hand firmly.

"I won't," replied Pixie, having no intention of doing it at all.

"Promise me you won't." Pixie paused, unsure of what to say. "Promise me."

"I promise on my word as a friend," replied Pixie, knowing she would have to do it now. "I will make sure he can leave if he wishes when he wakes up."

"Thank you," said Lili, leaning back on the group and closing her eyes as she welcomed the blessed darkness.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili woke up a week later, seeing the group still hadn't moved and was sitting around waiting for her expectantly, knowing she would eventually come to. "Genki," she said quickly, getting up and putting on her coat after shrinking her wings to get them through the slits. "I want you to go north without me." She got her sais from Holly and put them back in her boots after pulling them on, making sure her pack was ready before securing it on her back and the sword at her side.

"What about Allen?" asked Pixie.

"That's what I'm going to go take care of."

"We can't take the for without you," said Genki, getting in front of her and looking her in the eye.

"Follow the magic stone," said Lili on a hunch, going around him and taking a small water skin for herself. "It will tell you where to go next."

Holly tried it and it worked, pointing northwest from where they were to the mountain far above the plateaus and soaring into the skies. "We'll go there then," said Genki, nodding his understanding. "You will come and find us when things are right again, right?"

"I hope," said Lili, shrugging her shoulders. "That's all I can promise, cousin." She gave everyone a hug and left, soaring up into the sky as she went in search of her destiny and they theirs.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

And that is Chapter 20. Its not a cliff hanger, really its not. Please be kind and review, I'll have what happens next up as soon as I can. With two AP's and several honors courses, writing time is becoming scarce so I don't know when chapters are going to be coming up. Pretty much whenever I can manage it. Thanks for your patience!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	21. Part 21

All right, I know I took off for awhile, I'm sorry. I had this chapter halfway written and then our power went out and I lost all of it so I was too depressed to continue for awhile. Please forgive me, and don't quit reading it just because of that. Thanks!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili found Allen walking around in a half-circle around the fort about three miles out from it, never getting any closer but never straying any farther either. She walked up behind him silently, knowing he could sense her presence without making a sound.

"I know why you're here," he said at last, toying with the whip that was at his side as always.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "You know too much, Allen. I don't have a choice on this one." She backed up some, noticing more differences in his appearance since she had last seen him, the seed having had more time to work on his mind.

"That doesn't mean I'll just lie down like a lamb to be slaughtered!" he cried suddenly, whirling around and shooting a beam of energy at her.

Lili deflected it with ease, masking her face from any emotions at all. "You're not the only one with attacks," she said placidly. "Giga Storm!"

"That only means I'll have to be that much more careful," said Allen, a wicked gleam in his eye as he pulled a scythe out from behind a tree. He swung it in his hands and attacked her with an upward strike at an angle. Lili evaded it and struck out with her sword, a clash of sparks lighting the area around them.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me," said Lili, easily knocking him back and giving her time to collect herself.

"Who said I wanted to?"

Allen turned and came at her from the side; his movements just as fast and smooth as hers. But his weapon was an unwieldy one and he started leaving wholes in his defenses that could kill him.

Lili bided her time, her killer's instincts waiting, watching, sensing that right moment was upon her.... Allen slashed the blade of his scythe downwards; getting it caught in a log as Lili dodged to the side. She immediately came back at him, sword first with such power that she drove it through him and into the ground below as he fell backwards.

The seed of darkness let go of Allen's mind as it's host began to die, his skin turning white as the blood began to pool around him. "Lilianne...."

"Oh my gosh..." she whispered, having stepped back and realized what she had done. "....Allen..." She knelt beside him, ignoring the blood that stained her pants scarlet as she took his hands, squeezing them gently. "Allen...I'm sorry...Allen, I never meant to-"

"Shh...." he rasped, his head lolling to one side. "Lili.... it's ok.... I understand.. ...you had to....."

"I could've found another way," she argued as she began to cry, the tears running freely from her eyes. "You didn't have to die like this, you of all people; you should never have to die at the hands of a friend..."

"You had to...." he said, looking her in the eyes. "It is better to kill one.... than to let what that one knows....kill many...." He stopped, wheezing for air for a moment. "You had to...protect the others..."

"No...no, Allen, I can't lose you too...."

"Goodbye, Lili....I love you..."

"I love you too..." she whispered, kissing him on the forehead as he breathed his last, gasping breath. His hands went limp in hers, and she let it slide to his chest, crossing them as they usually do to dead people.

Lili left her sword there, unable to will herself to pull it from his body. "Goodbye...friend..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and the others sat around a small fire, hoping no one was about as they made themselves a hot meal and drank fresh water from a stream nearby. "Who's there?!" cried Tiger suddenly, being on guard duty for the group. The smell was strangely familiar, but with a tinge of something he didn't recognize...

Lili walked into the camp weaponless and with her clothes stiff from the dried blood that covered them.

"Lili!" cried Genki, rushing over and coming to give her the usual hug....but she pushed him away and continued on, coming to stop on the other side of the fire by a rock face.

"Where's Allen?" asked Pixie at last, being the only one with enough nerve to ask. 

"Dead, with my sword through his middle," she replied quietly, so softly that the others had to strain to here it.

"Oh Lili..."

"Don't pity me!" she snapped, turning to face them. "I've had enough of this pity! This grief! Tomorrow, Genki, you will lead the others in the direction the Magic stone guides you. Good luck and Phoenix protect you, but I will not be going with you."

"Why?" asked Holly, tears forming in her eyes. "Why, Lili? We need you in the group. You are our leader..."

"I am a murderer!!" cried Lili, spreading her arms out wipe to show the blood that covered her. "See?! I am more stained and tainted with blood than one would think is possible! And none of it is mine either....none of it is mine..."

"Lili, there are ways to work through this," reasoned Genki, a frantic look in his eyes. "We can help you cope with it, we'll take care of it together..."

"I don't want to have another die because of me," said Lili stubbornly, backing away into the woods. "I'm sorry, cousin, friends, but I must leave..."

"Then go," said Holly, crying freely. "And peace be with you, for you need it more than we do."

"Will you return?" asked Genki suddenly, stopping her before she turned to go.

"I don't know."

"Where are you headed, then? We'll come find you when we're through."

"I don't know that, either."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll find out when I get there."

"Get where?"

"The place my heart tells me to go."

"Then we cannot change your mind?"

"No."

"Then be careful, and I hope to see you again someday soon."

"As do I cousin..."

And with that, she was gone...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and Holly trudged up the steep slope through the constant winds and snow, everyone else scattered out behind them in a rough formation with Big Blue and Golem in the rear. The Magic Stone had continued to point them straight up this mountain, and they wondered what could be so important here that the Magic stone would lead them through the cold to find it.

"You're sure there isn't another Phoenix we could find or something?" asked Genki for the third time. 

"I'm sure," replied Holly. "I studied all the legends about him after we got back, and the closest thing to him is the Phoenix Stone."

"What's that?"

"I'm not really sure, the man was vague when he described the legend to me... ...something about a stone with stones in it that had awesome powers..."

"Oh."

Pixie road on Big Blue shoulder as they talked quietly, not wanting their conversation to drawn the other's attention. 

"I wonder why Claw and Frost haven't caught up yet," said Pixie softly, her mouth drawn and brow furrowed as she tried to reason it out in her head.

"They probably got held up along the way," said Big Blue, trying to ease her fears.

"Held up? You mean like captured or-"

"No, no," he said quickly, stopping her from letting her imagination run loose. "I mean, if at the valley they were needed to help with some project or if they stopped by a village that needed some help you know they would stay until their presence was no longer required."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that would definitely be a reason...."

"Don't worry, they will find us like they always do."

"I hope so."

"We all do."

"Hey there!" said a voice out of no where. "What are you doing on this side o'the mountain?! Messengers are to only use the east road!!"

"Who said that?" asked Genki quickly, everyone else falling silent around him. "And what's that about messengers?"

"I said it," said pierry (jill/tiger) hoping out from behind a pile of snow. She came up to Genki's knees and stooped on all fours, a pickaxe and bag with ice lumps in it on her back. "And I said messengers-"

"I heard you," said Genki, cutting her short. "Mind telling us where we are? We're not messengers, just lost wanderers trying to find our way."

"You're not working for Isis?"

"Who's that?"

"The Queen. If you ain't heard of her then you ain't working for the Master fellow?"

"We're fighting him, actually," admitted Genki, shivering along with rest of them under their capes and fur.

"You're what....you'd better come with me, Chan will want to see you."

"Who's Chan?"

"My brother."

The pierry led the way, quickly hoping around the lumps of snow everywhere and leading them to one that didn't seem to stand out in particular, but she was able to find it anyways. Kicking it with her hind paws, the snow fell away to reveal a door that she pounded on loudly, no worrying about anyone hearing her at this point.

"Chan!! Chan, come out here!! I need you for something!"

"What?" asked a bigger pierry, opening the door slowly as the sleepy face looked outside at them. "What's all the racquet about? And who are these folks? You know we're not supposed to have guests at these quarters..."

"Chan, I think they're them."

"They're who?"

"The ones Crystal always talks about."

"You mean that old relic of a lepus?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"They say she's half-crazy with age...."

"She is not!"

"Then give me your things and go take them to her," said Chan, taking the ice pick and lumps from her. "I'll finish your shift then take mine, just don't be gone too long, aye?"

"Aye."

"And stay out of the sight of the guards, they'll think you're skipping and beat you for it, aye?"

"Aye."

"And-"

"Let's go," said the pierry, closing the door on his brother. "Before he decides to talk us all to death."

"By the way," asked Genki as they crept along the snow banks, taking extreme care not to be seen. "What should we call you?"

The pierry smiled. "My names Tiro."

"Then Tiro it shall be."

They made it to a cave carved into the base of a steep pillar that formed the top of the mountain, a castle adorning it's top. Grabbing a lantern from the front, Tiro led them deep into the heart of the mountain, passing by rows upon rows of doors that lined the hallways of stone.

"Here we are," said Tiro after walking for what seemed like hours, tapping on the door softly.

"Who's there?" asked a rusty voice from inside. 

"It's me, Tiro," said the young monster excitedly. "And *they* are with me."

"Who's they?"

"The ones from the legend!!"

The door opened with a creak, an old lepus bent over from age and dressed in rags standing there peering at them with two eyes that still shone as bright as coals.

"Come in, come in," she said quickly, realizing what Tiro meant. "Go, have a seat by the fire and warm yourself, you must be cold after being outside for so long."

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Holly, seeing the old monster begin to root around piles of books that were lying everywhere, trying to find one in particular.

"No, my dear, no," replied the lepus. "Old Crystal is just looking for something..... the light's so bad I can hardly see a thing...here it is!" Crystal pulled a book from the bottom of a stack and blew the dust from it, sneezing on it as she did.

"Out of it, young one," said the lepus, shooing Slip out of her rocker to the floor at her feet. "No one sits here but me."

"That is fine," replied Slip. "What are we to call you?"

"My name is Crystal, as this one insists upon calling me," said the relic, flipping through the crumbling pages slowly. "But you may call me as the others do, Grandmother."

"Alright then, Grandmother."

"Here we are!" Grandmother held up the book in the flickering light, showing a picture of several creatures together in a ground standing at the top of a mountain. "What does this look like to you?"

Genki studied the picture for a moment. "You know..."

Pixie blinked in surprise. "....that could be..."

Slip's eyes snapped. "......us!"

"It has two humans and nine monsters, just like we do," admitted Tiger, sitting with his mate and pups.

"One boy and one girl," observed Genki.

"With two rock monsters, a hare, a family of tigers, a pixie and a jell," added Holly. "That matches our numbers exactly."

"It is us!" said Slip. "See? The family of tigers are all colored just as they are. And the jell is a young one like me! The pixie is riding on the blue rock monster's shoulder, just like Pixie and Blue do, and the girl human has blonde hair and a magic stone just like yours Holly!" 

"Does this figure look familiar?" asked Grandmother, turning the page.

"It's Lili!" said Pixie in surprise.

"Do you know her?" she asked hopefully. "For I do not see her here among you."

"She is my cousin," replied Genki sadly. "She had to leave to...sort some things out..."

"Then it is true to the legend that the most powerful creature to ever walk the earth had her son killed and killed her best friend for the safety of others?"

"Yes," replied Genki gravely. "It is."

"Then you are the deliverers!!"

"The what?!" Everyone looked at Storm, who had been watching this whole thing from the back. "Ok, look. We climbed up here following some Magic Stone Holly has to find something that it was leading us to. I don't know what, and neither do they, but how do we know you're not just setting this trap up for us to fall into because you're working for the fellow down there that wants our heads?"

Tiger looked fairly embarrassed at this point. "Uh, Stormy, honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me," she barked, causing them all to jump. "I've trusted others before and they failed me or turned against me in the end. We've lost three valuable fighters from our team and I won't lose another. Tell me the truth: what is going on here? Why are you so excited to see us? You don't look like you're enslaved to me. A bit under fed, perhaps..."

"We're not," replied the lepus, turning to face the fire. "But neither are we free, and what freedoms we do have are quickly diminishing."

"Explain yourself," said Genki, sitting across from her in a chair. "And we will help you."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes twinkling hopefully.

"I promise."

"Several years ago we were enslaved by an evil warlord who was going to fight his way south and conquer more land," said Grandmother, leaning back in her chair as she remembered those days. "There was no food, little shelter, and few lived past their tenth year, some even less. I was a young thing in my 5th or 6th year when Isis came and set us free, her guards protecting us from all.

"Then, a few years ago, she went away and returned with a different guard, one of savage beasts and born fighters. We were frightened by their numbers, so we backed off and let them take control. At first, it was only a tax here and a tax there and time we had to give up to help build her castle at the top. With time, the taxes became greater as did the time demands until she took over our underground fields and mines and sent us out to work in the cold, collecting chunks of ice that we pick from lakes or glaciers.

"She feeds us enough to keep us healthy, but the cold is enough to kill any monster or human not prepared for the weather. I have not seen a full-blooded human upon this mount for many a year, let me tell you. All we want is our lives back before it gets any worse than it already is. Please, will you help us?"

Genki looked around the room with everyone, Holly last of all who nodded slightly and smiled. "Yes," he said, rising to his feet. "We will help you. What do we do now?"

"Well..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The Phoenix landed in the trees above Allen's body, looking down on it sadly before he lit down and stood beside him, flames slowly beginning to envelope the body.

"Spirit of Souls," he chanted softly. "Grant me this mortal's life back. His time came too soon, his life spent where it should not have been. Allow me to bring him back that he may finish his allotted years and play his part in the plans of the immortals that all might be free and well again."

A figure appeared before him, a woman dressed in white robes sitting on a low stool. "I cannot," she said in a thin, wispy voice. "Ashan has ordered me not to."

"He is meddling again," said the Phoenix, shaking his head. "Bring me the boy anyways. I need him for this task, Ophelia."

"The group you have now will do fine for this deed," Ophelia replied, shaking her head. "I cannot."

"He is needed later on, for a much greater deed than this," replied Phoenix grimly. "That time not only will the mortal realm be threatened, but yours will as well. Who's to say that the next evil walk this earth will not also threaten your realm? The realm of the dead?"

"Those who are gone cannot be reawakened," replied the lady confidently. "Still, what is it you see that worries you so?"

"I cannot say," replied the Phoenix grimly. "I see all, past, present, and future. But I am bound by oath not to speak of it."

"Will the next one have this of your powers as well?"

"No, it is too much of a burden, even for me. I do not wish to bestow such weight on the one after me."

"Then it is decided?"

"It is."

"Very well, he may return."

"Much thanks, Ophelia," said the Phoenix with a bow. "I will repay it to you someday."

"No doubt you will after you have completed the great circle for the final time and will join us again in the reaches of the sky." The lady phased away, leaving Phoenix with Allen's body and a bottle next to it filled with a white light.

"Hang on," he said, waddling over to the body. "I'll have you back to normal in a second." Using what power he had left, the Phoenix healed Allen's wounds and dispelled all signs that he had been altered from his body. He replace his life blood and sealed up the wound that had taken his life, easily drawing the sword out and setting it to the side for later use.

"Now awaken," he said, removing the cork from the bottle. "Dead you once were, now you must live. Allen awaken, I command you!"

Allen's eyes snapped open, quickly taking in the world around him as he sat up and touched his stomach, amazed to see that the sword was no longer there. "What the, I could've sworn...my hands! They're....they're..."

"Just the way they should be," said the Phoenix with a grin. "Welcome back, Allen. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Very much," admitted Allen with a shrug. "It was nice to see my grandparents and some other old relatives again...still, it is good to be alive. But why have I been brought back?"

"You are needed here, and it was not your time to go," said the Phoenix with a nod. "Every Human has so many year allotted for his or her life, you still have many left ahead of you, Allen."

"What am I to do now?" asked Allen, figuring the Phoenix had something in mind.

"Take your friend's sword," said the Phoenix, motioning to it on the ground. "Go to the others, they are on the mountain getting something they need to fight the Master. I want you to give them a message for me."

"Of course," said Allen, standing there with the sword already at his side. 

"Good," said the Phoenix. "You must tell them..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Holly crept down the servant halls with Chan as her guide, half of the group behind her and the other half with Genki coming from the opposite direction with Tiro as their leader. 

"You're sure this will lead us to the main dinning hall, and that the Queen and her guard will be there?" she asked for the third time, feeling very nervous without Genki by her side.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then...."

They came to a small alcove just big enough to hide all of them, seeing Genki and the rest file into the one opposite of them and start the signal together for the charge. Genki held up one finger, Holly held up two, then together at the top of their lungs they shouted, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone leapt out of their hiding places and rushed at the eating halfsies and hybrids the Queen used as her guard. Using what they had learned from watching Lili and from fighting higher ranked soldiers than these they easily brought them all down in a matter of minutes and had only Queen Isis left, a Snowy who was a head taller than the rest with fine boned features and hard muscles showing under her skin.

"Who are you?" she hissed, drawing back from them into the corner they had trapped her in and baring her fangs at them.

"We are the Rebels, the ones who kill those who trap others and make them into those hybrid machines," said Pixie, baring her fangs right back.

"I never did that," replied the Snowy. "I just followed my orders and did what I had to for the ice."

"Ice?" asked Temi. "What's so important about ice?"

"I don't know," hissed the Snowy, shirking back even farther.

"Wrong answer. Fireball!" Pixie let the lost disk fall to the ground as she looked over at Hare, who was muttered under his breath. "What are you doing now, furball?"

"If you think about it," he said, ignoring the jest. "It makes perfect sense. In order to preserve any living or item that was once living you have to keep it cold or it will go bad faster."

"So they use the ice to keep the DNA samples fresh until they have to use them," added Genki, realizing what he was getting at. "And now that we've taken away this resource from them..."

"They're going to have to find ice elsewhere," finished Holly. "Or let their stores go bad. One of the two."

"There's no easy choice there," replied Grandmother, coming around the corner with a host of Pierrys, Snowys, Tigers, Lepuses and Jills behind her waiting for what they were going to do next. "However, our choice here is simple. You have killed the Ice Queen, the one who ruled us unfairly for all these years. In gratitude, we present you with this as a token of our appreciation."

The crowd split like waves before Chan; who carried something in the shape of a large egg in his hands to them. "For you," he said, bowing before them and holding the cushion it sat on over his head. Holly walked forward and removed it's cloth cover, revealing a large, red crystal carved to form an egg with many faucets. On four of the sides a nook had been carved into it, making room for another stone that sat in it's place.

"Look," said Slip, quickly climbing up to her shoulder and removing the magic stone from her neck. "It's just like them."

"There's only one missing," said Grandmother, giving them a small smile. "Perhaps it is the one..."

"You could try," said Genki, taking the cushion from Chan and letting him stand upright before them. "Here, I will hold it steady for you. Go on."

Holly nodded and took the pendent back from Slip, placing it in the space that was open on one side. It fit like it was made for it. Genki grinned as the Stone started to glow, lighting up the whole room and flashed brightly once before dieing away, leaving another stone in it's place. This one was clear with green, blue, red, and pink streaks, all intertwined through the middle as it rested on top of the stone in a perch that had not been there originally.

"Wow," said Holly, taking her stone back. "I wasn't expecting that...oh my..." She had placed the stone around her neck only to have it start glowing, a scarlet flamed enveloping her for a second before dieing away and leaving a new Holly behind. 

Her hair was streaked with red and had braids with feathers interspersed through it all. Her clothes had become one red kimono with a gold obi and a print of golden birds across the fabric. 

"Whoa...." said Genki, his jaw dropping like a stone. Holly was absolutely beautiful. She looked like she had spent the last few months at a palace being pampered instead of running for her life from baddies through the wilderness.

"That's so cool!" said Temi, walking around Holly in a slow circle. "Hey! Look at the magic stone, it moved!" Everyone looked, seeing it was no longer hanging about her neck but now rested in an intricate head band that held her hair out of her face.

"Are you alright?" Ice asked Slip, seeing the young jell wasn't even responding to all this, just staring at the stones that were still there with a great intensity he had never seen before. Pixie was doing it as well, and Genki's attention was split between it and Holly and something called to him from the stone as well as her beauty.

"Huh?" Slip turned to look at him, confusion on his face. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just.... I fell like I should be doing something right now..."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Slip went forward to the Stone, sliding around it in a circle until his eyes came to rest on a dark blue stone exactly like Holly's except in color and shape (it as more of a crystal than a pendent). He picked it up, studying it for a moment before he put it over his head and began to glow as well, a flame of blue and silver engulfing him before flashing brightly and dieing away, leaving a new Slip behind just as it had done to Holly moments before.

He was dressed in a jell's armor, covering his chest and back with a flexible metal that moved with him and a helmet on his head. A dirk was attached to his back and a shield on his arm, the symbol of protector on it in silver on the dark blue background.

"Nice," said Ice, coming over to stand by him. "Feel better now?"

Slip smiled. " Very much, thank you." His magic stone hadn't stayed on the chain either, moving to a niche in the middle of his chest where it fit perfectly and didn't hinder him at all.

"Why does he have a magic stone?" asked Temi, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, we know why Miss Holly does and all..."

"Maybe it has to do with his silver center," said Genki with a shrug. "We never could figure that out."

"Who do the last two belong to?" asked Tiro, having been watching from a distance. "The legend read that four would come and two would be from one race and two from the other."

"Two humans and two monsters," said Tiger, nodding slowly. "But who? If we try it on everyone it might hurt those who it's not meant for."

"Was there anything else to the legend?" asked Holly, bowing to Tiro slightly as she shuffled forward to Slip's side. "Any saying to whom it might be?"

"Here's what is says," said Grandmother, reading straight for the book itself.

_Four will come, five in all_

_One to unlock the Warrior's power_

_Four in all, two of each kind_

_The fifth a kind all her own_

_The first two;_

_The Peaceful Flame:_

_Powerful but meek_

_The Strong Forest:_

_True to his friends_

_The second two;_

_The Young River:_

_Small but courageous_

_The Raging Dusty Rose:_

_Delicate but deadly_

_These are the four who will _

_represent their kinds._

"The Peaceful Flame," repeated Genki, nodding his head. "Yeah, that makes sense, it's Holly."

"And the Young River, well that has to be Slip," added Stormy. "It's blue, like he is, and full of energy too."

"The Strong Forest is a human," said Ice. "Because it said 'The first two' and it's grouped with Holly's."

"The only other human we have left is you, Genki," said Pixie, taking the cushions from him so his hands would be free. "That means it has to be you."

"But I-"

"Try it," insisted Holly, looking his straight in the eyes. "I don't know how, but it's telling me it's you."

Genki glanced around the room nervously. "If you're sure."

"We are."

"Alright then..." Genki looked at the remaining two, choosing the one that was green and shaped liked Holly's, gold trimming it's edges as well. He slipped it over his head and began to glow, a green flamed enveloping him and flashing right before it died away just as it had done for the other two. And once again, a new Genki was left in it's place.

He wore a green shirt with a high collar and no sleeves that buttoned up the front with gold buttons. His pants matched them exactly, a gold braid going down the side of each one to meet with his leather boots that went up to his knees and were bordered in gold. His wrists were covered in green and gold gauntlets and a Tai-chi sword appeared on his back, the magic stone set in the hilt of the weapon with a green tassel coming from the end.

"Cool!" he said, getting a goofy look on his face as if he were a little kid.

"Figures," said Tiger, nodding his head. "That is would be him and Holly, I mean. But who's the fourth one? The Dusty Rose? I mean, since it was a guy and a girl on one side it could be so on the other, but we really don't know..."

"It's Pixie," said Slip and Genki at the same time, having seen her stare at the stone for awhile.

"Huh?" she said, snapping her head up and looking at them in surprise. 

"You're the one who's to take the last of the four," said Genki, taking it from her and holding it to she could reach it. It was Pink and edged with silver like Slip's, shaped as his was as well. "The Raging Dusty Rose: Delicate but deadly. That is you, Pixie, take it."

"But I don't-"

"Just do it," said Tiro, sighing impatiently. "Goodness, it's not that big of a deal!" 

Pixie looked at him and bared her fangs before turning back to the stone, taking it from it's place and putting it around her neck as the others had done. Just as before, she began to glow and was enveloped in a pink flame that flashed before dieing away and leaving a transformed Pixie in its place.

She was wearing a dark pink top with one long, wide sleeve slit from the elbow down. The other side went her arm, leaving it exposed as well as her shoulder and the new armband that encircled it. It cut off at her midriff, leaving just as much exposed as before. Below she wore a long skirt (dark pink as well) slit from above the knees down, revealing her legs as always. Everything was edged in silver.

Her magic stone was in the armband, glinting in the light as she checked herself out and decided she liked what she saw with a grin.

"Not bad," said Hare with a grin as he closed Big Blue's mouth for him. Golem nodded a smiled, trying to help his friend by holding the jaw closed as it dropped open again.

"What do to about Lili's, though, that is the question," said a voice behind them, startling everyone as they turned around quickly. "Me thinks I'll take it for her, as that is what the Phoenix has commanded me to do."

"Allen?!" cried Holly, backing away slightly. "No, you can't be him, he's dead.... Lili told us she killed him..."

"And the Phoenix brought me back to help once more," replied Allen with a grave nod, drawing Lili's sword from his sheath. "Here's my proof, if it is not your cousin's may he kill me once more that I can rest in peace from this world."

"It is hers," said Genki, taking it from him. "Down to the last detail. It's good to have you back, friend." The two shook hands as everyone else swirled around them, exchanging hugs with him and slapping him on the back as they welcomed their not so dead companion back into the group.

"What message did the Phoenix send you with?" asked Holly as she hugged him, glad that things were finally looking their way.

"To head back down the mountain," said Allen with a grin. "He said friends will meet you there. I'm to take Lili's stone for her and give it to her when I see her again."

"Then she will return to us?" asked Genki excitedly. 

"I think so," replied Allen with a nod. "He said he wasn't allowed to say, but he hinted as much."

"Then let's go!" said Genki, handing it to him and letting Allen take the stone from the top. "We thank you for your gift, Grandmother! It will help us in our fight for the freedom of our land!"

"May luck be with you," said the old lepus, nodding her head slowly. "Come, friends, there is much to celebrate and set right if we are to live on our again. Let's get to work!" A cheer rose from the group as they left, the stone that had originally held the five disappearing into thin air.

"Are we going?" asked Tiger as headed for the door with his family, everyone else still waving to the retreating snow monsters. "I have thick fur and I'm freezing cold. Let's get down to warmer ground!"

"I agree!" said Genki, strapping on his blades real quick and Holly doing the same thing. "Let's rip it up!" A cheer rose from everyone in response as they charged out the door and down the mountain, for the first time in a long time things finally going their way.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Another long chapter. A bit unorganized for me, but with the time restraint school is putting me under I'm glad just to get this done as quickly as I did. Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon, and please don't forget to review as it does make me feel warm and special!! I'll put the count for the sequel or prequel later, I'm too lazy too look right now. Thanks for reading!

~Crosseyedbutterfly~


	22. Part 22

Hey, I'm back again, and sooner than I expected too. Thanks to those who reviewed (I love you guys!!), it's always nice to know that others care. Please, go on and read now, I know you've been waiting for this!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili sat silently in the topmost branches of a giant oak, it's leaves the rich shades of amber and rust that it usually took on with the approach of winter. She didn't have to worry about patrols spotting her or anything anymore since some 'deadly phenomenon' had entered the forest and decimated entire forces in their sleep. She had become quite a legend in these parts, and it was a role she intended to keep.

She sighed as the wind rustled through the trees, reminding her of the one who had loved her most in life. Her son. Zephyr. Lili wiped a stray tear from her eyes, reminding herself that she had to keep it together, to be strong. 

Allen's death had been a complete shock to her world. Not only losing someone, but actually being the cause of their death as well. One could argue that she should treat him as just another hybrid, but he wasn't. He was Allen. Her friend, her savior, the only person she had ever been able to truly trust first in this mixed up world. Still, she had dealt with it. Accepted it. Felt it was what she had needed to do. Nothing would change her resolve, she had been in the right in doing this....hadn't she?

And regardless, he had forgiven her. He had said so in his last words, and she had said what he wanted to hear just to make him happy. Friends did that for each other, try to make each other feel happy. But if she had made him happy, why did she feel so sad? So lonely? So empty in side?

A bright flash of light distracted Lili from her thoughts, causing her to swing around quickly with a fireball ready just incase. Before her sat a small, red bird; one that was familiar enough with an indignant look on his face.

"Put that away," he demanded huffily. "There is little time to waste, Protector."

"Protector?" scoffed Lili, leaning back against the tree lazily. "You've got the wrong gal. Go back to whatever it is you use for a nest and try again later."

"That is enough out of you, Lilianne," snapped the Phoenix, reverting to her real name. "Listen to me. You must return to your friends, they are not enough to defeat The Creator alone."

"Why is that?" drawled Lili, starting to get annoyed. "Are you saying my cousin and his friends can't fight?"

"What I'm saying, Lilianne, is that together you create a puzzle. Each member of your group is a single piece, and each has fit into their roles well. But a piece is missing, the key piece to complete the picture. You, Lilianne, are that piece."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Lili suspiciously, sitting up straight and staring him in the eye. The Phoenix stared right back, completely sure of himself. "What if the piece was supposed to be Zephyr? He's dead now, so all's lost and that means you can go away and leave me to live my meager existents.

"**Lilianne**!!" thundered the Phoenix, his voice going several tones deeper than it had been before. "You are not in any position be arguing with me. Do you know who I am? I am the **Guardian of the Mortals**! The one who knows all **past, present, and future **combined. I know this is your destiny, Protector, and you **will** full fill it!"

Lili sat there in shock, looking at the Phoenix, who had grown in size as well, for awhile before coming to senses some. "Um....ok...."

"Lilianne," said the Phoenix more gently this time, shrinking back down and standing before her, a sad look in his eyes. "I know this has been a hard time for you. You lost your son and your best friend, but that doesn't mean you can just quit. They need you. This world needs you. **I** need you. Will you go?"

Lili sat there for a moment, the wind blowing through her hair as she listened to it, seeking some words of direction in its low moan... "I will."

"Go directly that way without turning at all," said the Phoenix, pointing towards the mountain in the direction. "Don't stop until you've found them, and you will meet them if you go this way, I promise."

"Thank you," said Lili, smiling halfheartedly as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I will try to do what I can, Phoenix. Especially if it means saving my friends."

"I thought you would see things my way," said the Phoenix with a bow. "Until next time, Protector."

"Until next time."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Claws and Frost wearily plunged on through the thick forest, hoping they were going the right way for the millionth time as they threw themselves on the ground by a pond and drank from it thirstily, ignoring how undignified they looked as they sucked it's cooling liquid down their parched throats as fast as they could. Several monsters following them closely from behind and sucking down the water as well.

"How much ....longer..." panted Claws, wiping her forehead with her paw. "Do you think ....it will be....?"

"How should I know?" replied Frost with a shrug, sprawling out the grass after he had had his fill. "We've been traveling for weeks. Stupid Phoenix, told us to take back and army with and head directly north. We still haven't run into them yet." He glanced around the group, making sure everyone was there as they began to set up camp, assuming their superiors were too tired to carry on.

"Our supplies are gone," said Claws, looking in her knapsack. "We ate the last of it last night."

"But they gave us enough for two months!" argued Frost. "How in the world did we eat all of it that quickly."

"We gave half out food to the orphans, remember?" replied Claws as she stomach grumbled loudly. "Screw this, I'm fishing and we're cooking over a fire, smoke or not."

"Sounds good to me," sighed Frost, heaving himself up and gathering some dry brush together. "What kind are in there?"

Claws leaned over the water, her claws outstretched but motionless as she waited for something to dive by. It slashed out suddenly, faster than Frost's eyes could follow as a fish landed at his feet. "Bluegill," yelled Claws, sending another his way. "And bass."

"Those will be good to eat," said Frost, building the fire quickly and gutting the fish as they were tossed at him. Skewing them on a stick, he set about roasting them one side at a time over the flames.

"That's enough," said Claws, coming back sometime later. "I'll get some more if we need it." She took a fish that was almost done and devoured it whole, spitting out the bones as she came across them.

"Cool," said a Draco Kato with a grin, giving her a thumbs up.

"How can you do that?" asked Frost in amazement as he picked at his with a knife. "I try that and I choke on the bones."

Claws smiled with her fangs bared. "I have nimble teeth."

"All mew types do," said a Bowwow from near by, doing the exact same thing as Claws had done.

"Right...." 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Genki and Holly stood together at the top of the tree with Pixie, looking at the scene below them. There was a definite plume of smoke coming from by the pond they had hoped to camp by that night.

"What should we do?" asked Pixie, gnawing on her lip. "They could be a squad just waiting for us to show up and then attack.

"It's not like we couldn't take care of them," said Genki with a shrug. "But I'd rather they not find out about our new powers until later, if you know what I mean."

"I agree," said Holly. "But something still tells me to at least go and check it out. What do you think, Pixie?"

"I feel it too," she admitted slowly. "We'll send two people as scouts and have everyone else wait somewhere nearby for who it is."

"Who should go?" asked Genki as he super jumped out of the tree, the other two following close behind. "The smallest for sure, that would mean Slip and someone else."

"We want to go," said Ice and Temi from below, having been listening the whole time.

"Not this time, pups," said Holly, scratching them behind the ears. "Maybe next time, but this could be too dangerous. 

"I'll go," said Allen, getting his dark cape (which had somehow reappeared after he came back alive) and following Slip into the brush. "We'll go straight towards them, and you guys circle around to the left in case we need you."

"Alright," said Genki, getting everyone together around him. "Whistle if you need us."

"I will."

"Let's go!"

Allen crept through the underbrush as he and Slip neared the camp, splitting up and taking each side through hand motions sent to the other. Allen stuck his head through some leaves, keeping himself hidden as he pushed some branches away so he could see. 

A small fire surrounded by fish cooking on sticks and fish bones burned in the middle, several monsters sleeping silently around it but no one on guard duty at all. Allen glanced about and stepped out in the open, feeling by the prickling on the back of his scalp that something was wrong.

"Gotcha!!!" Allen knocked his captor in the gut and then stomped his foot, or what he thought was his foot, and got his hands under the bicep that was cutting off his air supply. Quickly pulling it away, he heard Slip whistle loudly as he was attacked by a smaller figure, one with long, familiar claws....

Allen spun around, backing away from the glowering jell. "Frost?" The monster jerked his head up, surprise in his eyes at the sound of his name.

"How do you- Allen?"

Allen grinned and rushed over, grabbing Slip and holding him out of reach. "Easy, Claws, we're friends."

Monsters in the camp, roused by the noise, got up quickly with their weapons and joined Frost and Claws' side at their backs, making sure no one else would attack them. Two worms exactly alike stood on either side, acting as guards.

The catdoll jerked back at her name and rushed over to Frost, sitting on his shoulders and hissing menacingly. "It's alright," said Frost comfortingly. "Don't you recognize them? It's Allen and Slip. Stand down, everyone, they're friends and other will probably follow."

"Allen? Slip?" said Claws as if the names meant nothing to her. "Who are you- oh!!! Where's Pixie and the others?!"

"Right here," said Pixie as they crashed through the underbrush, all out of breath from running the whole way here. "We heard the whistle and thought you guys were in trouble. I guess we were wrong."

"We were in trouble for a moment there," admitted Allen. "But we got things straightened out now. Welcome back, guys! Who are you friends?"

"Thanks," said Claws, winking before she threw herself at Pixie, who hugged her back in return. "Master Pixie, we're back!!"

"I can see that," laughed Pixie, giving the monster a final squeeze. "You guys made it ok, then?"

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess that is the best we could expect..."

"Good to have you back," said Big Blue, grasping hands with Frost. "But really, I think I've seen some of these monsters before..."

"Worms!" cried Allen, getting on his knees and greeting the two monsters affectionately. The worms screeched in reply and clicked their mandibles happily, nearly knocking him over for attention. "It's an army from the Valley, you guys!"

"Remember me?" asked a hefty Pong Pong, a large cudgel slung over her back. "I cooked you dinner for you that night you came ."

"That's right," said Genki, stepping forward with his hand out. "I assume you're in charge here, Miss....?" 

The Pong Pong shook it firmly, a battling glint in her eyes. "Call me Pong. In a way I am, but we all serve under Lady Lili, Guardian of the Valley. Where is she? I do not see her, nor Master Zephyr who is always at her side."

 At the mention of those two names, everyone fell silent, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, Holly stepped forward, tears in her eyes. 

"Come," she said, "And sit by the fire, there is much to tell..."

 *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lili flew through the forests, heading straight in the direction the Phoenix had given her without stopping. Seeing a stream below, she swooped down for a second and filled her water skin once more, getting ready to take off when she caught her reflection in the water.

Her hair was messy and greasy, her skin coated in dirt from weeks of living out in the wild alone. Her clothes were as dirty as her skin, and what clothes she stolen after she got rid of the blood stained ones were dirty and smelly as well.

"I know the Phoenix said not to stop," she murmured to herself. "But a quick was won't hurt anything." Twenty minutes later and sopping wet as well, she dried herself and her clothes on the bank, keeping only her cape to cover herself as the rest of it dried in the sun. 

For the first time in a long time, Lili felt her body was truly clean of the blood that had covered it and reveled in the feeling of it. Some how or another, she had been set free.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Claws buried her head in Pixie's shoulder, crying softly as Frost remained motionless by the fire. "I can't believe he's gone," he whispered, his lips quivering slightly. "All that has happened, just in the time we were gone?"

"We haven't even told you about the mountain yet," piped up Slip. 

"Does it explain why some of your are dressed differently?"

"Yep."

"My goodness..."

Pong wiped her eyes on her sleeve, comforting some of the younger monsters in her troop and helping those who had known the pair with their grief. Genki was impressed with her control over the situation, but understood that now was not the time to mention such a thing.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Genki, patting Slip on the back as he did. "But things have changed some. We haven't seen Lili since she left us, and we don't know when she'll return either."

"She will return," said Allen resolutely. "I know she will. The Phoenix said so..."

"But he never said when or where, and time is not on our side right now," Holly reminded him gently. "I'm not saying she's not coming back, but you must understand that our chances aren't too good right now..."

"Good or not, we're still going to try," said Genki with a firm nod. "We'll tell you everything else some other time. Will you be alright, Claws?"

"I think so," the catdoll sniffed softly, curling up in Pixie's lap. "I just never thought....he seemed almost invincible at times...."

"I know," said Holly, stroking her head gently. "Just relax, ok? We'll talk more in the morning."

"Then she was alive when you last saw her?" asked Pong, doing it for the others in her group.

"Yes," replied Pixie, nodding her head slowly. "You can go look for her if you want, I don't think the others would mind and we really don't have any real power over you."

"Are you the one who is the cousin of the Guardian?" asked Pong, pointing at Genki solemnly. Genki nodded, keeping a serious look on his face as he did. "Then we stay and will follow you, Master Genki, until she finds us."

"Alright."

Tiger and Stormy slept side by side with the pups between them, talking quietly as everyone else fell asleep. "What do you think?" asked Stormy. "We could always just have someone take the pups south..."

"I don't think there will be that much danger with what we're going to do," said Tiger, licking her on the side of the face. "Relax, honey. We have more allies back, now, and Lili will be coming eventually."

"But still, sometimes I just can't help but wonder...."

"Shh," said Tiger, closing his eyes. "See me? This is what you should be doing, sleeping. Good night, dear."

"....Goodnight..."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Big Blue and Golem strode along the back of the column as always, talking as Genki and Holly led them from up front closer and closer to the enemy's fort. Everyone from the new group was strung out along the middle, stretching their line longer than it had been for quite sometime. "What will you do if you cannot find them?" asked Big Blue, giving his friend a concerned look.

"I don't know," admitted Golem softly. "I just always assumed that we would be able to find a way to free them....but now...somehow I don't think I will be able to..."

"It will be alright, friend," said Blue reassuringly. "The others will understand, and if you cannot save your friends, then they are already at peace elsewhere or will be so by the time we are done."

"Do you think so?"

"I am sure."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

Pixie and Claws walked along in the middle, talking quietly together as Claws still dealt with hearing about Zephyr's death. "His sister really did kill him?" asked Claws again, tears forming in her eyes. "How in the world could anyone ever be so cruel...."

"Sometimes," said Allen slowly, coming up beside them. "Things happen, and you can't change that. Zelda would probably be much like Zephyr was if not under the control of the dark master, but there is nothing we can do to change that. She did what she thought was right, and for it was enough."

"Sometimes, even doing that can hurt the person, though," said Pixie, giving him a short glance.

"What are you talking about?" asked Claws, seeing a pained look come across Allen's face. 

"Nothing," said Allen quickly, smiling as he did. "Hey, you just relax and get your strength back and then we'll talk more, alright?"

"Alright."

Genki stopped by a spring, taking quick sip to check if it was alright before waving the others over and starting to set up camp for the night. "What do we have to eat?" he asked Holly, quickly building a fire for her. 

"What's left of the fish that Claws and Frost had last night, and some vegetables we found earlier today," she said, taking out a pot and filling it with water. "Given the time, and maybe some herbs I can find around here, it should make a decent soup."

"Your soups are always better than decent," he said, giving her a quick hug before going around the group and making sure everyone was ok from the day's journey. Hare sat off to the side by himself, doing some calculations as Genki approached him.

"What are you doing?" asked Genki, sitting beside him on the ground. 

"Hm? Oh, I'm just figuring out how long we've been out here," replied Hare with a grin. 

"Why?"

"Grace and I have an anniversary coming up," said Hare proudly. "It'll be our fifth year together. I just want to know when it is, even if I can't celebrate it with her."

"Wow," said Genki, sounding surprised. "Um, congratulations....when ever it is...."

"Thank you," said Hare, nodding politely. "Now, I have to go back and figure out some more dates.....I'll tell you when later, ok?"

"Ok..." Genki went over to Pong's fire, around it all of the monsters she had brought with her. It was about fifty in all, ranging from small Bowwows trained to use small spears and slings to dragons that towered over head. He stayed with them awhile, checking to make sure everything was ok with them and that no one had been left behind.

Genki got up again and walked over to the Tiger family, sitting with them as Tiger and Tigress watched over their pups and Slip as they played. "Hey, how's it hanging?" he asked, patting the younger ones on the head.

"We're good," said Tiger, smiling slightly. "How much farther, do you think?"

"I'd say a week or two," replied Genki with a shrug. "We're not even completely off the mountain yet, you know."

"I know," replied Tiger.

"A week at the least to come up with a battle plan," said Stormy, surveying the group from where she sat with her family at the edge of the clearing. "So, how are we planning to beat this guy, oh fearless leader?"

"Well," started Genki slowly, unsure of what to say. "Um....this guy....what's his name again?"

"Raymond, was 5'8", was 145 lbs, and I hate his guts," said a voice from behind them, everyone turning to see a shadowy figure approach them.

"Lili?" asked Genki excitedly, thinking he recognized the voice.

"In the flesh, cuz," she replied, giving him a lopsided grin as she stepped into the light. 

"You're back!!!" Lili was swamped with monsters coming to greet her as Genki practically crushed her with a bear hug, quickly letting go so others might have a chance to get through. Old friends from the valley pounded her on the back, quickly telling her about how they got there. The pups came and washed her face with their tongues, overjoyed to see her again. Slip came with Pixie and showed her their new clothes, trying to impress her until she burst out laughing from it. Hare came forward and she shook hands with him, and she even took the time to go back to where Golem and Big Blue where standing and greet both of them personally like she always did.

"Hey," said Holly, being one of the last to get to her and giving her a big hug. "We're glad to have you back, Lili."

"I'm glad to be back," said Lili, smiling at her honestly. "Where'd you get the new stuff?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," said Holly, drawing her off to the side. Everyone else took the hint and backed off, everyone but Genki, Allen, Pixie, and Slip going after them into the brush.

"What's wrong?" asked Lili, seeing Holly frown in the light of the setting sun, it's orange tinge practically setting her scarlet figure aflame. 

"There's someone you need to meet," said Holly, gesturing to where the other four stood. Lili let her eyes roamed the group, her mind picking up nothing unusual or different until it clicked.

That was Allen.

He was alive.

And he was no longer a hybrid.

Allen stepped forward so he stood alone in a patch of light, looking at her warmly as she stood there in shock. He could tell when she had realized it, just by the widening of the eyes before she had stepped back some into the shadows as if to escape from some vision of evil.

"Hi, Lilianne," he said softly, holding his hand out to her. "How've you been?"

"Who are you?" whispered Lili in a half growl, knowing for a fact she had killed him herself. "You're not Allen, you can't be, you had a sword straight through you middle. I did it myself, you son of a ....there's no way...."

"It's me," said Allen, holding out his hands as if to prove it was true. "See? Look here at my side, it is your blade, Lili. The one you used to kill me with."

Lili made a high noise in her throat and shrunk farther back, leaning on a tree she had run into for support. Her eyes were huge with disbelief, tears forming in the corners as she began to shake her head back and forth, mouthing the word no as the memories began to flash back at her.

_Allen standing there that night, the scythe in hand as he charged at her...._

_Fighting him....knowing one of them was going to die..._

_She couldn't let him win..._

_Had to do it..._

_There was no choice...._

_The Greater good....the lesser evil...._

_And then, he was dead._

"Shh," said Allen, putting his arms around her as she began to shake from the sobs that wracked her body. Holding her close as everyone stood on watching them, wishing they could do something more.

"No," she whispered as she settled down, pushing away from him. "You're dead, you're dead to me..."

"What was once dead, is now alive," quoted Allen from a book he had once read. "Please, Lilianne, listen to me. The Phoenix healed me and turned me to a human once more. He said my time wasn't up and I was needed for other things. So I'm back, to live out what years I have and such."

Lili looked up and touched his face hesitantly, running her fingers along it until she realized it was true. He was alive! He had come back to them! "Allen, I..."

"It's ok," he said, helping her to her feet and giving her a gentle hug. "It's over now, and nothing can change that ever again."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, glad to at least have him back in her life. 

"I told you I forgave you in the clearing," he said, drawing back and removing the weapon from his belt. "This is yours, Lili. You need to take it back."

Lili reluctantly did so, slowly connecting it to hers before drying her eyes and looking at the other, having a seat on the ground. Everyone else moved closer and sat down as well, knowing it was time to talk.

"So," she said quickly, returning somewhat to her old self. "What have I missed that was so big that you got new clothes?"

"We went up on a mountain and saved these people from an Ice Queen," piped up Slip. "So they brought out this crystal and from it we got five stones. Miss Holly had hers before, but it changed somewhat and when we all got on we just changed-*poof*! Just like that."

"Say what?" asked Lili, looking very confused.

"The mountain was guarded by some queen from the Creator," said Pixie, trying to sort things out.

"And we beat her and her evil minions!" cried Slip, brandishing his short sword bravely.

"In return," said Pixie quickly, making Slip settle down with a look. "They gave us this huge crystal they called the Phoenix Stone."

"I've heard of that," said Lili, quickly searching her memory. "I think it was from the Phoenix. But go on."

"So, I put my stone with the other three that were already there, and a fifth one appeared at the top," started Holly, showing Lili her stone on the band around her head. "This was the result of when I put mine back on around my neck."

"So now you have new powers?" asked Lili hopefully. Holly nodded and opened her hand, a flame appearing in it. 

"It is more for healing than hurting," said Holly, unsure of how she knew all this. "But it does quiet nicely for me."

"I was next!" said Slip proudly. "See this blue stone here?" He pointed to the one set in the middle of his chest armor. "It called to me, so I picked it up and put it on, and this was what happened!"

"Then you have powers as well?" asked Lili in surprise.

"Of course!" he said, creating a glowing ball of ice in his hands. "Like Holly, I can heal but I have more fighting skills than she does as well."

"Cool."

"Then they had me try the green one," stepped in Genki. It wasn't far off from what he had been wearing originally, and Lili hadn't even noticed the difference at first at all. "I did, though I wasn't entirely sure I was doing the right thing at the time, but this is the result."

"Powers?" asked Lili, falling into a routine.

"Fighting only, and shields," he replied with a shrug. "Much more power than Holly's attacks, but I can't heal others either. My stone is in the hilt of my sword." He handed it to Lili, who inspected it carefully with a whistle.

"Nice," she admitted. "I'd hate to be up against you when you're wielding this thing."

"Thanks."

"They told me to take the last one, it was pink," said Pixie, touching the armband with her left hand as she traced it slowly. "I wasn't sure at all, but I guess I could kind of tell. This is what it did to me."

"Powers like Genki's right?" asked Lili, raising an eyebrow. "But no weapon, like Holly. Interesting. What happened to the fifth one?"

"It's right hear," said Allen, drawing it out of his pocket. "Waiting for you as it has since the beginning of time." The clear crystal shown in the moonlight, it's pink, blue, green, and red lines clearly visible from where she was. "It's yours Lilianne. Take it and see what happens."

"Thank you," said Lili, taking it and putting it over her head without really realizing what she was doing. It was like she was distanced from her body, her soul and flesh no longer as one. She began to glow as the others had done, but instead of being engulfed in flames she was swallowed by a beam of light from above, changing in size and shape as she transformed herself into her new and deadliest creation of all. The Protector.

Her hair lengthened itself and sprung loose from its ties, streamed down her back around the huge shoulders and muscles that were protruding more than normal. Her legs got longer and thicker, quickly resembling tree trunks as her feet ripped loose from her boots, from her hips to her toes covered in scales with new leather pants at their cover. Her middle was covered in fur, keeping her decent as all she wore were the pants and a gigantic belt about half a foot wide. Her wings had taken a thicker, stronger look to them, growing in size as well to accommodate for her change in weight. Her arms, thick as a limb and just as strong, were covered in a light tan skin similar to Pixie's, gauntlets on her wrists and long claws extending from her hands. Her head had two horns coming from it, a cross between a Pixie's and a Tiger's but being thicker than both and extremely sharp. Her tail whipped out from behind her, a scaled creation with a tuft of fur on the end hiding a spike or two that resided there. Her transformation was complete.

"You know," she said, her voice sounding fairly normal. "I would've been quite content with just the clothes change, but if you insist..."

"Look," said Genki, motioning to her weapon. "It changed your blade as well."

"What?" Lili drew it from its sheath, now bearing a foot and a half wide blade that was at least five feet long. She could now set it on the ground point down and lean on it comfortably she was so tall. At least 8 feet or so in all.

"Very nice," said Slip, running his finger down the middle of it before she put it away and checked out the rest of her.

"I guess this whole fur thing is something some Pixie's have," said Lili, motioning to her front.

"Some," admitted Pixie. "But not all."

"Impressive," said Genki, looking up at her thoughtfully. She now dwarfed him by almost 2 feet. Holly stood beside him, feeling even smaller than he was being 2 1/2 feet shorter at least than her.

"We should get back," said Allen, nodding his head dutifully. "I've done what I was told to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, but I guess I'll hang with you guys until I figure it out."

"Under orders from the Phoenix?" teased Lili.

"He did kinda bring me back from the dead..."

"True...we should be getting back to the others."

"You want to catch up with them?" asked Holly with a knowing smile.

"It has been awhile," admitted Lili with a grin. "I wonder if I can....there!" She began to glow again, changing back into her normal self with wings out and fur and fangs showing as well. "That's better." 

They walked back into the camp, everyone sitting around and chatting idly or playing a game of dice while eating dinner beside the camp fires. Pong saw them coming and rose to her feet, a few of her Captains around her. "Welcome back," she said sincerely, grasping hands with Lili tightly.

"Welcome back," replied Lili in true valley form. "Who sent you to me and my friends for help?"

"The Phoenix did," explained the Pong Pong with a bow. "He said we would be useful in the battles to come."

"No doubt, you will be," replied Lili, patting her on the back. "Go eat now, I'm sure you're tired and we can catch up on stuff later."

"As you wish, Lilianne."

"Lili!!" cried the pups, rushing in for another round of washing her face with their wet, pink tongues. 

"You came back," said Tiger with an approving nod, standing near by to keep an eye on his pups. 

"No," said Lili, shaking her head. "I came home. Where your heart is, there your home will be too. My heart is with you guys, and there is shall always be."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The Creator stood with a displeased look on his face by a bed in one of the rooms from his fort. Tubes and wires streamed in and out of the figure laying there, just barely breathing with machines near by keeping constant track of her health and vital signs as she continued to heal.

"Fool," he hissed angrily, tail lashing about behind him. "Stupid fool. You killed one only to nearly get killed yourself. If not for that rock self, you would be dead now, along with your useless armies that were decimated by a single blow."

A pair of light brown, but hard as ice, eyes turned towards him. "Then why are you keeping me alive?" a rasped voice asked, the mouth barely moving.

"You are still useful to me," replied The Creator with a toothy grin. "I do not wish to engage them in battle quite yet, and since that meddler found a way to bring back their human friend from the grave, I want to throw a rather unpleasant surprise in their face."

"Me."

"Exactly."

The icy brown eyes turned away from his red ones, halfway closed as she started to drift of to sleep. "How kind of you, Master," said the voice sleepily with a touch of sarcasm, making it seem as if it she really didn't care.

"I know," replied the Creator lightly. "Drink this, little one. My plans for you have....changed.....but you are still of use to me."

"As you wish," she replied, sipping down the concoction he held before her. It burned down her throat like liquid fire and sent white bolts of pain through her head.

"Do you like it?" he asked mockingly. "Normally, it only heals the body of its wounds and such. But for you I added a few....adjustments to show you how unhappy I was with your work."

"Yes......Master....."

"Good," crooned the hybrid, making his way to the door. "Sleep tight, Zelda. Tomorrow is a new day. A new torture. And one more chance for you to show me whether you deserve to live or die."

Zelda refused to grant him an answer and closed her eyes tightly, vowing silently in her head that someday he would die.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

That's all, folks!! Another chapter of ZW for you reading pleasure. I'll apologize now because I started the chapter and it had only been a week since the last one had been posted. I finished on time, but I added this later due to the fact that our phone line wasn't working and I had no way up updating anytime since then until now. I thank you for your patience, and your reviews!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~

PS~ Someone remind me to post the results of the votes next time, of whether you want a prequel or sequel. That way I'll actually have it for once... ^_^;;


	23. Part 23

Hey, welcome back for the 23rd chapter of my beloved story. I'm glad so many of you were happy that Allen was back, now wait and watch as even more of the tale unfolds. Go on and read, I know you must be itching to know what happened next!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The Rebels had been traveling almost nonstop towards the fort, now. Never stopping from dusk until dawn other than a water break here and there and maybe a quick stop to unpack some food that they would eat while on the move.

Lili led the front of the back, Pong to her right and Genki and Holly side by side to her right. Behind them came two lines of soldiers marching together in side, and the original rebels walking along at their own pace at different intervals along the line. Golem and Big Blue brought up the rear, standing side by side as the gigantic sentinels that guarded them from behind. Everyone was silent, for the most part, and listened for any sound of someone approaching. Still, no one had attacked them on their way to the fort, and they were getting edgy about it. 

"We'll stop here," said Lili as the sun began to drop over the edge of a hill as they grouped together in the middle of a small valley with a stream that meandered through it. "Eat and get some rest, we'll be up bright and early in the morning."

"How much longer do you think it will be?" asked Pong, taking her place with them by the fire Pixie had made.

"At least another week," said Lili, shaking her head as she did. "We move slower with a group like this. Not that I'm complaining from the extra fighting power, but still, with our smaller group we would've been able to cover twice the distance by now."

"Strength can be greater over speed," reasoned Pixie slowly, who had fought with armies before. "Still, speed can be to your advantage at times...." She glanced at Genki, who nodded in reply. He hadn't been all that strong as a young boy on his first trip, it was his speed that had saved him and kept him alive all those times and for it he was grateful.

"It doesn't matter now," said Holly quickly. "What's done is done. We'll make due with what we have as we have since the beginning."

"You're right," said Lili, helping her chop up some fish for a soup for them to eat for dinner. "We did it before and we can do it again."

"Look what I caught!" cried Slip, running over to their camp with a fine catfish speared through the middle on his small blade. 

"Nice catch," said Lili, pretending to act all serious as she inspected it. "Go and see if Claws will gut and cook it for you, she's good at making a mean fillet with these."

"Alright, thanks!" Slip ran off, his face glowing with pride as he showed it to the catdoll, who agreed to help him out for a taste of his fine catch when it was done. The food was good, and soon everyone feel asleep by their fires with a full stomach, fully ready to face the day ahead when the sun rose once more.

Lili led the group as she always did, seeing a spot shaded by the trees as the noon sun climbed high into the sky. "Can we stop there?" asked Genki, having seen it as well as he shaded his eyes so he could look up at her. "Just for a minute, I mean. We haven't taken a break all morning...."

"Alright," said Lili, agreeing with his logic. "Ten minute break in the shade over there. Take care of any business you have and come right back there and wait until we leave again."

"My feet are killing me!" groaned Ice, laying on his back with his paws to the sky.

"So are mine!" added Temi, mimicking his motions exactly. 

"You little wimps," teased Stormy, lying next to them and looking just as fresh as she had this morning. "You've only been walking for half the time. I carried you most of the way here! We're going to have to toughen you up some..."

"Aw, mom!"

"Can't you see we're in pain here?!"

"Hang on," said Lili, coming over to them smiling. She touched each paw with the tip of her finger, taking away the soreness and making them thicker as well. "There, is that better?"

"Hey, they don't hurt no more!" said Temi in amazement, jumping up and down some and deciding she was well enough for some play time as she shot towards her father. "Wow, thanks Lili!"

"Don't mention it, ever," replied Lili, even though she knew the puppy could no longer hear her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Genki as he sat by Holly on a rock in the shade, putting his arm around her as he did.

"I'm alright," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tired, I guess, but that's alright."

Genki frowned. "We can stop longer if you really need to..."

"No, it's alright," replied Holly quickly, shaking her head as she did. "I'll be good to go after we-"

"EVERYONE, DOWN!!!!" Every monster and human dove for cover behind the rocks and the trees as a rain of fire blew down on them, the grass going up in flames and trapping some of the fighters between the rocks.

"Arctic Freeze!" cried Slip, quickly using his new found power with ice to put out the flames.

"Protective shield!" yelled Holly, covering those who had lost their cover as another hail came from the other direction. 

"They've got us surrounded," said Lili, sending out her scans and kicking herself for having not done it earlier. "On only three sides. Run towards those hills and regroup there!"

Everyone ran for their lives, Slip and Holly keeping them shielded as best they could while the army attacking them emerged before them, just as numerous and fearsome as the last. Something was bothering Lili, though, something just didn't feel right.

"Glad to see me again?" asked a voice from the middle of the group, a familiar face showing itself among the many who stood there, waiting for the order to attack. Lili took on her new form automatically, those from the battle before completely shocked and surprised.

"Zelda," said Lili, standing before her without any cover at all from the rocks. "How lovely. I suppose you Master kept you alive long enough to make you his faithful lap dog once more?"

"Hardly," snorted Zelda, rolling his eyes. "Like anyone could ever tame me enough for that. Still, traitor, I see you've evolved some..."

"To a certain extent," replied Lili, grinning toothily. "What do you want this time, Zelda?"

"Same as always," she replied coyly with a shrug. "Your death and to turn your friends into my Master's minions."

"And I, as always, must refuse," said Lili, letting the large group behind her show. "It won't be as easy for you to hold us down before you die this time, Zelda my dear."

"We'll see about that. Attack!"

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" yelled Lili, staying where she was for the moment. "Stay back and keep the rocks as a shield! Golem, Big Blue, watch the pups and keep them back out of harm. Slip and Holly, stay to the back and hold shields where we need them!" She had no more time to give anymore orders as the swarm surrounded her, encasing her in the grasp of battle as she used her new powers to her advantage, and decimated those dumb enough to get in her path.

Those behind the hills were able to easily repulse the attackers, Pixie and Genki at the front as they battled away with those around them and Holly and Slip in the back protecting everyone from anything that came from overhead.

Lili spotted a flash of tan fur within the melee and went after it, knowing instinctively who it was. She drew her sword and swung out, intending to kill for the final time the one who had taken her son's life....but her arm jerked back and she grazed Zelda's face on either side, leaving a fine red line there that began to slowly drip blood.

Everyone ignored them as Zelda leapt at her, angry for having drawn her blood. Lili threw her back and suddenly slashed her palms, using her claws this time. Catching Zelda by the head, she pressed her cuts to the hybrid's, letting the blood mingle together as they began to glow.

"Sphere of Purity!!!" The blaze of light that followed blinded everyone who was close by, leaving dots in their vision and a monster in Lili's hands that had not been there before. A Tigress who was taller than most with tan fur and greens eyes sat looking at her, no sign of scars on her cheeks. Lili checked her own hands, a small pink mark left in the middle of each palm as she had expected.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Daughter." The Tigress glanced around, noticing the battle that surrounded her. 

"There is work to be done here, Mother."

"And work you must to gain the trust that you never had."

"Then gain it back I will." The Tigress charged into the battle next to Lili, her eyes flashing as she used normal monster attacks that were far more powerful than that of a regular monster, but built just like one in every other way.

The attackers soon fled, their General having vanished into thin air and more than half of their numbers dead. "How did we fare?" asked Lili as she walked back to the front lines, the Tigress right beside her.

"We did fine," said Pong, casting a practiced eye over the troops. "Some scratches here and there, but your Holly and Slip are taking care of them...who is that?"

Everyone seemed to gather around as all eyes focused on the Tigress, sitting there calmly as she belonged in their ranks. The original Rebels pushed their way to the front of the crowd, regarding the Tigress as they realized who it was.

"Argh!!!" cried Allen as he charged towards the monster, sword drawn and pointed directly at it's heart. She didn't even blink as Lili pulled out her weapon faster than they could see and blocked him, her brute strength sending him stumbling back a few steps. "Huh?! That's Zelda, the one who killed Zephyr, you idiot! Let me kill her once and for all!!"

"No," said Lili calmly, standing there before the Tigress like a protector of sometime. "The Zelda you knew that took my son's life is gone, Allen. I was able to get rid of her seed. This is my daughter Zelda, who will no longer hurt us but instead fight by our side."

"Fight by our side, Hmph!" growled Hare under his breath as he gripped a spear in his paws. "More likely kill us in our beds!"

"That's enough!" said Holly suddenly, taking a step forward. She looked at Zelda carefully, the lupine staring right back as calmly as ever. "Are you or are you not with us, Zelda?"

"I am," replied Zelda quietly. "I don't remember much of the past, taking away that evil seed that was controlling me did that. But I do remember trying to kill you, and I do remember killing my brother, Zephyr. I am sorry. Had I known....had I had control of my mind none of this would've ever happened..."

Holly paused for a second, seemingly listening to a voice that none of them could hear. "I believe you," she said, coming and kneeling before the Tigress, giving her a hug as she did. "And I forgive you as well."

"Thank you." Everyone was surprised as the monster began to silently shed tears, large ones that ran down her face to Holly's shoulder, Lili staying in her guard position but sending her daughter a smile to let her know she was there for her as well.

Temi hesitantly came forward, nudging Holly with her nose so her human friend would let her through. "You killed my uncle," she said quietly, her very body quivering as she tried to remain in control of herself. "And that made me very sad for a long, long time. But you know what? I don't think he would want me to hate you. He never did, he was just sad that he had to fight someone who was that close to him. So, I don't think he would want me to hate you either." 

Temi paused there, breathing deeply as she kept herself from crying. "He'd want me to love you, just like he loved me, so that's what I'm going to do. Not because he told me to, or because I want you to replace him in my life, but because it's the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a second chance, and yours is now."

"She's right!!" cried Ice, running through the crowd and slipping between his parents paws to stand right before Zelda with tears in his eyes. "I forgive you, aunt Zelda, for all the things you did in the past, because you're not like that anymore! I can see it in your eyes, and in your heart!"

"How can you be sure??" questioned Genki quickly, suspicion still evident in his face. "Others have been given second chances before and succeed in their change." He glanced over at Pixie, who's face was hidden behind her hair as she struggled with the emotions raging on inside of her. "But they were not as far gone at this one is, they still had a heart, locked up deep with in them somewhere..."

"She had a heart," argued Slip, pushing his way through and standing with the pups, Holly, Lili, and Zelda. "It was just not under her control. She's a new creation entirely with what The Master did to her dispelled from her being!"

"How can you be so sure?!" demanded Allen angrily.

Slip set his jaw stubbornly, his eyes blazing with determination. "I just can."

"That's not good enough!!"

"Is an assurance from the Phoenix good enough?" asked a voice above them, the Phoenix himself gliding down and landing on Lili's shoulder. "It's the innocent and the young that keep your races so pure. Zelda is now both."

"Then she can never go back to the way she once was?" asked Pixie, suddenly, walking forward a few steps.

"Correct," replied the Phoenix, noting the hurt look in Pixie's eyes. "Do no feel resentment, Daughter of Vengeful Hearts, that not all must suffer the way you did to regain their lives and hearts back. They will have a pain all their own as they grow old, the pain of remembering their past and knowing they had no control over it what so ever."

"Yes, sir," said Pixie, bowing her head slightly. 

"You have all done well, and it is good that your numbers have increased for this final battle," said the Phoenix, turning so he was facing all of them at once. "There is only one more chance to defeat The Master, and it comes, now! The Five of the Stone, combine your powers to defeat him or all will be lost, that is all I can say. Daughter of Vengeful Hearts, stretch out your right and hand and repeat after me!"

Pixie did so, waiting to hear what he would say.

"Homnos, eros!!"

"Homnos, eros!!"

"Mes amies et moi."

"Mes amies et moi."

"Metts nous!"

"Metts nous!"

"A la fortifie!!"

"A la fortifie!!"

There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of light as the entire group disappeared, onto the fort and onto their destinies....

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Another little twist....now they're going to the fort, what do you think will happen next?? Review are appreciated, as always, so please do, it's not that hard, really. Much thanks to a friend who gave me the idea of bringing Zelda back to life (I love long band bus rides...so resourceful...). Anyways, here's the count for right now as far as a prequel or sequel:

Prequel:2

Sequel:8

Be sure to vote if you haven't already!! BTW: Sequel does not necessarily imply that it will include people's children or that they will automatically be the main characters of the story. Sequel does imply before this fic concerning Lili's adventures and her transformation and such with in the MR world.

Thankies Much!!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	24. Part 24

I'm back!! I apologize on the wait, I really do. Crosseyedbutterfly has been having some...problems as of late. There was my car getting into an accident (with me driving it...), family problems, band family problems, groundings left and right, then just the usual stuff from school....yeah. This hasn't been the best times as of late. It's had its high points, I'll be the first to admit it. But it's had its low points too. And those I hate the most...

Anyways, enjoy!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Pixie appeared first from the group, everyone else slowly materializing one by one around her. Eventually the entire gathering was complete  and she sank slowly to her knees, letting Big Blue support her for a few minutes before she felt her strength return and she was well enough to stand once more.

"Are you alright?" asked Holly worriedly, holding out her hand. "If that took too much out of you..."

"I'm fine," cut in Pixie, giving her a wry smile. "I've just never used that much power at once....or had that much power period before in my life."

"It's an odd sensation," said Lili, brushing her finger tips across Pixie's forehead before she went to stand at the edge of the bluff with Zelda, who was overlooking the scene below them.

Several scouts had spotted them and gotten word back to The Master of their arrival. Masses of squads and troops were gathered below, all waiting patiently for the word from their Master on what to do next. Weapons ready, shields set: they were ready to attack or defend, right now it depended on what the rebels did first. 

"He's got his regulars up front," observed Zelda quietly, Lili standing beside her silently. "Specialties in the back as insurance in case the sheer numbers of his regulars somehow don't make it through to you. He's not pulling his punches this time, he's got every monster and fighter he's got outside the walls to meet you. Maybe a special guard for himself, but that's it."

"What would you suggest?" asked Lili, knowing already what she, Genki, Holly, Pixie, and Slip had to do. "Send ours in as a force or stay here and defend the hill as best we can?"

"Send out what fighters you have, but keep them close to here as a base," replied Zelda slowly, mapping out a plan in her mind. "That way they're only facing the mediocre fighters and such. I'm not saying they can't handle the specialties, but it would be over all safer for everyone if they did."

"Partially defense partially offense?"

"Exactly."

"Here comes the Master," called Slip from his vantage point of view. "He's floating up on some platform thingy. What do you want us to do, Lili?"

"Form up in ranks behind me, Genki, Holly, Slip, and Pixie on the hill!" called Lili so everyone could hear her. "No one make a move until I tell them to. Let's see what this scumbag has to say first, then we'll go from there."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Those from the valley and normal fighters formed up behind the five as ordered, the pups staying in the back with some of the younger fighters and those from the original group in the front. 

"Lilianne," boomed the General's voice, looking similar to how she did in her full fledged form with four captains standing behind him in full battle armor. "You have returned and with new fighters I can see."

Lilianne stood out in front in her partially human form, the one he had last seen her in as he stood there before her now. She didn't reply, just stared at him with her icy, brown eyes.

"Give up this foolish quest and join me," he offered for the last time, spreading his arms out wide as if to encircle them all. "You know you want to, to not have to fight or let your friends die in an attempt to beat me. I'll even let you stay as you are now, without any additions at all. All you must do is bow to me."

Lili's eyes flickered, knowing exactly what her answer would be before she even said it. "Never."

"Then die!" The Master put his hands before him and blasted a huge sphere of dark energy at them. Lili easily deflected it as he flew back on the platform he had created to the safety of the back lines. The masses below surged forward with a single cry from all, those behind Lili hastening forward to meet them head on in one of the bloodiest clashes in Monster history.

"Come," said Lili in a calm tone, the four walking back with her to the edge farthest away from the edge. There they found five low pillars, each carved with a different symbol on it that looked like it had been created in ancient times. "When they created the five stones of the Phoenix, it was to be the backup in case he failed. But they all disappeared the day he was killed on the battle field with Moo. There has always been the legend of the Phoenix Stone and it's now to come to life."

Lili waited until each of them had mounted their pillar, lighting atop of hers and standing there for a moment with her feet spread apart. The light appeared and she transformed into her ultimate form as the others began their chants slowly. None of them knew what they were doing, no one knew why they were doing it, but the stones were guiding their souls at that point, and that is what the stones had told them to do.

Zelda fought beside Stormy and Tiger, just as deadly as she had been before without the special attacks or power. Golem and Big Blue hung back as usual, but they fought as much as anyone, driving back those who made it past the front line and leaving a trail of lost disks that crumbled underfoot beside them. Those from the valley and who were lead by Pong showed their worth, easily decimating those in their way and fighting as a team rather than as individual warriors. 

Hare and Allen stuck together with Allen's worms, the three monsters and human easily doing damage to the ranks they went through, but still hanging back some as Zelda had advised just in case. Frost and Claws fought as one through double attacks and timed distractions to defeat those around them. Claw's claws were already stained crimson as always, and Frost wasn't exactly clean of blood either. Temi and Ice stayed back as they had been told, watching the fight from above with their guards and cheering for their parents and friends below. 

The pillars were positioned in a certain way facing the fort: Holly to the west, Slip to the north, Genki to the east, and Pixie to the south. Lili stood between Holly and Slip at the back on the highest pillar of all, facing towards the fort between Genki and Pixie on the other end. They stood facing each other, each with their chant running on constantly and waiting for what was to happen next.

Holly began to glow first, her voice ringing lightly over the others as her hands came out before her, her power forming itself around them as she did in the shape of wings. "Wings of Fire!!" she yelled at last, sending it towards the center of the four instead of towards the fort and letting it rest there, glowing brightly all the while an still connected to her through a single thread.

Slip followed soon after, his glow matching hers in everyway except in color. While hers made her look like she was on fire, his created a blue shield about himself in an ice like way. Putting his hands before himself and letting his voice rise above the others, his power poured out into his hands, forming ice crystals that seemed to hang on space. "Storm of Ice!!!" he cried, sending it to the middle to collide with Holly's, the two feeding off of each other and growing all the while but still connected to the two of them as always.

Genki began to glow a dark green next, his chant booming over the others as his power began to pool in his outstretched hands. It took the form of a familiar face, but none of them could discern it from there and waited, wondering what it would be. "Dragon's Blast!!" cried Genki, sending it towards the others and letting it clash with them in the middle, their powers combining and racing through one another, growing and feeding off one another and their creators as much as they possibly could.

Pixie's bring pink glow threw shadows around the pillars, it's light illuminating them by far the most. Her outstretched hands quickly gathered the power she would need for the attack, letting it grow for awhile before she deemed it ready to be released. "Wrath of Demons!" she yelled, sending the miniature figures towards the center a thousand fold at once, letting them streak the other's power and grow as well. 

Lili settled her eyes on the mass of power and energy before her and set her hands before herself, her voice soaring with the winds as the power gathered between her hands in a ball that had never been created before. The winds swirled above the warring monsters, hybrids, and humans below as Lili let it grow, the winds finally coming behind her to form the shape of one whom she had known and cared for not long ago...

"**_ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**_" _she yelled as loud as she could, thrusting her hands forward and with it the attack. The figure behind her went howling through her and the attack, catching it in it's force and bringing with in the attacks of the other four, twisting, turning, dancing, and racing together in one final push towards the fort in a deafening roar....and everything was silent....

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

_Lilianne...._

Lilianne felt herself stirring slightly, something overhead shadowing her from the light above. What time was it? How long had she been out? 

_Is she ok?_

_I don't know, she won't wake up._

_It's been...three days now..._

_I know, he said she would come to eventually and then he would return._

_He has never proven wrong before, we will just have to wait..._

Who was this 'he' they were referring to? Who was standing close to her period? She couldn't tell and every time she tried to move it just sent pangs of fire up and down her arms and legs. That could never be good...

_She needs to wake up so we can get out of here.....is a waste land..._

_I know...don't worry.....come up with a plan...._

The people's words were drowning in the subtle din around her, making it hard for her to hear what they were saying. Her stomach growled, enticing her all the more to try and wake up with the smells of something cooking nearby. Food would be nice...

_Come get me...she wakes up..._

_I will._

Lili groaned aloud, letting the pain take over for a few moments as she struggled to sit up, two pairs of hands suddenly coming from behind and supporting her from there, letting her lean back on them for a second. She noticed she was back in her usual form, shrunk about three feet from the 8ft Protector and with small body build as well. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, clearing her vision by shaking her head before she squinted around the room. "What's going on? Last thing I remember is the battle, and then some huge explosion..."

"The power from the attack went sent at the fort was so great, it devestated everything for miles around," explained Holly gently as she helped her drink some water from a cup. "Nothing is still alive within about twenty miles of here except for us, and our scouts tell us even hundreds of miles away it still shows the effects of the attack."

"How many of ours are still alive?" 

"We lost three from our valley," explained Allen sadly. "One of my worms, a Bowwow, and Pong."

Lili sat up straight, looking at him quickly. "Pong?? How in the world-"

"She was helping a younger warrior and was stabbed in the back by some hybrid," explained Allen slowly. "Their lost disks are gone as well. The only way we're still alive is through shields Holly and Slip were able to put up at the last moment, and we're still a little beat up from the encounter."

"Then he is gone."

"The Master or Creator guy?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Lilianne, he is gone as well as everything else with him."

"Let me see." Allen helped Lili to her feet and the two of them stumbled outside, pushing aside the flap of the tent she had been in and seeing nothing but bare rock and sand for miles around. The place where the fort had been held nothing but a few tumbled stones and some rusted iron from where the gate had been. Everything else had disappeared, completely vaporized with the brunt of the attack. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I never knew you were capable of that kind of destruction," whispered Allen, frowning as he did. 

"Neither did I," replied Lili, completely in awe of what she had done. She had won, and completely wiped out the entire opposing army. But instead of feeling all powerful or like some supreme being she felt...empty...and void of life... "To kill so many..."

"You have done well, protector," said the Phoenix, landing on her shoulder out of the blue and touching her cheek with his beak. "I know this may seem hard for you to grasp...but it was the only thing left for you to do."

"There was never a way to bring back those who had been kidnapped, was there?" she asked quietly, her eyes blurring with tears as she did. "They were out there somewhere, knowing deep inside who they really were and who they were going to kill and not even caring because of what that man had done to them. That bastard! He-"

"Settle down," said Allen, pulling her into a hug as the Phoenix backed off and landed on Holly's shoulder instead, as she and Genki had just arrived with the others.

"Then we will never see them again?" asked Genki, his own eyes becoming bright with tears. "They are lost from us forever?"

"They are gone from you in body, but never in spirit," replied the Phoenix. "There is much to say, and little time to do so, but for you and I do a favor. Watch."

Genki and Holly watched with the others as a portal opened before them, showing them a land far away filled with the ghost of creatures, playing or walking around a huge grassy meadow in the sky. 

"There's Moochi!" chocked Genki, holding back his tears as he pointed out his little companion to the rest. "And the monsters from Golem's valley and those who died in the battles....they're all right there!"

"This is their final resting place, the way The Creator treated their bodies it will be impossible for them to ever return again," explained the Phoenix, closing the portal once more. "I'm sorry it must be this way."

"As long as I know he's happy, I am content," replied Genki softly as Holly buried her head into his shoulder, crying as she did.

"As am I," added Golem, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. "They are at rest...that is all I can ask..."

"Hey, there," said a familiar voice, a shape that was as shifty as the wind and just as see through appearing beside the Phoenix.

"Zephyr?" whispered Lili, raising her head slightly so she could see him better. "Is that really..."

"It is," he replied with a nod. "I am now Guardian of the Winds, Lili, aren't you proud of me?"

"I will always be proud of you," she whispered. "It was you at the battle, wasn't it? That presence I felt behind me..."

"It was," he replied gently. "You have done well. And thank you, for saving my sister. Zelda, I hope we can sit down and talk some day. This time as family, not as enemies."

"I hope for that too," she replied, lowering her head as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I must go," said Zephyr suddenly, his form melting away with the breeze. "I will come visit you again some day, this I promise....goodbye..."

"Good bye," whispered Lilianne, falling to her knees as she did.

"Lilianne," said the Phoenix gently, landing on the ground and standing with her where she knelt dealing with the warring emotions inside of her.

"Yes, Phoenix?" She lifted her tear stained face to him, completely attentive and willing to listen for the first time in her life.

"There is one more task for you to complete," he said softly. "Hybrids and Multi-breeds with monsters and humans cannot exist in this world. It is impossible for them to reproduce or reoccur naturally, they just aren't meant to be. You, Lilianne, the Protector, are the last of those kinds."

"Is there a way to reverse what was done to me?" asked Lili quickly, her mind going a million miles a minute. "I way that I could be fully human again..."

"No, there is not," replied the Phoenix sadly. "But there is something else you can do."

"What?" asked Lili, her attention fully centered on him once more.

"You can replace me, and become the next Phoenix."

"What?!" Every gasped as Lili got up and shook her head, whispering to one another about what they had heard. 

"Her, become the Phoenix?"

"But why?!"

"Can that even happen?"

"I dunno, don't look at me!"

"What's he talking about?!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the Phoenix, getting in control of things once more. "Lilianne, you don't have a choice in this. With the legend of the Phoenix stone comes the legend of the Phoenix predecessor. Some last for thousands of years as I have, watching this world and taking care of it as best I can. Some last for only months at a time, fading in and out of time as quickly as one blinks one's eye."

"The Phoenix can see the past, present, and future of time; and he or she bends it and shapes it so it turns out well for all, everything with in balance and the dark forces kept at bay. The Phoenix will also know when his or her time has come to pass on this task to another being, and my time is now, Lilianne. You are the chosen one, and you must complete this for me."

Lili looked around the group, seeing mixed emotions across the board and knowing it would only hurt all the more to ask them what they thought right about now. "I will do it."

"You can't!" cried Allen angrily, stepping in front of Lili and the Phoenix suddenly. "That's not fair to you, all you've ever done is fight and protect people, even you deserve a break!!"

"She will get one," replied the Phoenix gently. "We exist outside of time, boy. If I am tired I can rest for a thousand years and yet come right back a moment after I left. Do you understand? The normal laws of nature do not apply to me in any case. I will not die, I will simply enter the realm of the dead and never leave again as such is my fate as a Phoenix of the past."

"Then I will still be able to visit my friends and protect them as I please?" asked Lili, getting her final assurance from him.

"Yes," replied the Phoenix. "I watched over my family until they passed from this world and still I visit them occasionally in the next. Now I will get to spend forever with them there where nothing can ever separate us again."

"I am going," said Lili, pushing past Allen towards the Phoenix.

Allen caught her hand, holding it fast. "But Lili..."

"Don't Allen," she said softly, pulling her hand free of his. "I know...but it will only make it harder in the end..."

"This is for the best," the Phoenix said, coming towards her after circling over head a few times and aiming for the center of her chest. But instead of impacting with her, he disappeared and left a transformed Lilianne in his wake.

Her hair now reached her knees and hung about her in strands as fine as the wind, blowing gently about her as it did. Her clothes were now a single scarlet tunic that reached her knees and well and knee high boots to cover her legs. A golden staff with designs carved in everywhere rested in her hands, and a thin circlet of gold with a single ruby in it adorned her head. 

"Wow," breathed Allen, having never seen her so beautiful before in his life. 

"Nice," admitted Lili, checking herself over for a moment. "I would've gone more for a dark blue, but whatever..."

"Then you have to go now?" asked Allen sadly, realizing what this meant. 

"Yeah," she said softly, closing her eyes as she did. "They are calling to me, as well as the wind...I will have to leave soon and assume the position that I am to be give there..."

"We will miss you," said Genki, giving her a hug as he did. 

"I'll miss you too," said Lili, hugging him back as well. She let go and looked at Holly, who looked like she might cry again. "I will be back, Holly, so smile for me."

"Thank you so much for everything," whispered Holly as she hugged the younger girl. 

"Take care of my cousin for me," whispered Lili with a wink, getting Holly to blush a little as she did. "That's my girl."

"What will happen to me now?" asked Zelda, nuzzling Lili's hand as she did. "I don't have a family or anything I can turn to..."

"Do you see that person right there with the brown hair and brown eyes?" asked Lili, pointing at Holly as she did. "She will take care of you for me, because she was the first who trusted you like I did." Holly went and put her arms around Zelda as a promise that she would do as Lili had said, and Zelda appreciated it with all of her heart.

"My time is up," said Lili suddenly, feeling something tug at her from the inside. "I will be back to visit you all, this I promise..." Everyone blinked and before they could say another word, she was gone...

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

That's it, my friends. This is the end of Zephyr's Winds. Will there be a prolouge?? I dunno, what do you think?? Yes, there will be a prologue, you know there will be one because I happen to love them. That and how can I leave you like that?? It would be very cruel indeed to just leave you like that so I'll leave you with a prologue with in a few days.

Please review, I'll post the final score for the voting for the prequel or sequel there, then give you a teaser for the next fic when it comes out in a few months.

Thank you's and such will be posted next chapter since it will be the last, etc, bye!!

~crosseyedbutterfly~


	25. Epilouge

Hello. This is the final installment of Zephyr's Wind (YEAH!!!) It took me almost a year from the time I started it to complete it, but it was worth it. Oh yeah, it was worth it. Thanks to those who helped with ideas or gave me insights on characters that I hadn't seen before you mentioned it. Thank you's for reviews are posted at the end. Now, on with the fic!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

~Segment from the _Past Book_ of 23rd Guardian (Firesprite) since H. E. ~

Golem, the peaceful rock giant, went on to return to my valley right after the battle and brought them news of my 'ascension' and everything that had happened before that time. He then opted to stay there and live out the rest of his days with the Ojo and Mayfleur since he was unable to return to his valley and friends from the past. Though he misses them, he knows that not everything can ever return to normal and has accepted this new family as his own, protecting and taking care of them as he did before. He makes a fine leader for those I left behind, and I could choose no better if I had.

Allen returned there was all, visiting with his parents and family and bringing them all the news before taking his worms and setting out to travel some more. He visits me at least once a year, but generally goes in search of others who might need his help to keep his mind off the past and the events that happened there. He has become famous for it, and has saved many who might've otherwise died. I think missing me is what grieves him the most, though, and keeps him from settling down; but I am powerless to help him and he knows it too.

Slip went with Tiger and his family to their pack until he was old enough to travel on his own without being troubled by other because of his age. He generally visits between Golem and the valley so he can see Mayfleur and Ojo and between Tiger's pack with visiting the pups and Stormy if he's not wandering some distant road in search of more knowledge. He's too curious for his own good, but his stone has always gotten him out of any trouble he falls into and I rarely have to intercede on his behalf anymore. 

Stormy and Tiger have since multiplied their ground even more, and have several litters that have now grown to be adults and have litters of their own. Temi is as such, having two pups of her own right now and another on the way. Ice hasn't found his mate yet, but has grown into a fine young Tiger and will lead the pack well someday with the passing of his father from the group. Although Tiger and Stormy have grown weaker and slower with age, they are still strong leaders of the group and I think they'll stick around for a few seasons yet. They have all visited me a few times, but as busy as they are I do not blame them for letting it slack some.

Pixie and Big Blue went back to their valley, finding it just as they left it and immediately reestablishing themselves there. They spend most of their time there, only occasionally leaving to visit Holly and Genki in their village or coming and seeing me once in a long while. Pixie still has her stone as well and uses it occasionally, but really only when asked to. They are happy there, and it is something I do not grudge them. They deserve their peace and it's all they really ask for as well.

Frost travels around now. Sometimes with Slip, sometimes alone. No one really ever knows where he is or when he might pop up someplace to visit, but that is just his way and they really don't mind. He has come and seen me before, and always tells me of the wonders he has seen since then going from the highest reaches of the north to as far south as one can go. He plans to now explore the east and the west, and to him the best of luck for it.

Claws stayed with Big Blue and Pixie, bringing with her a Bowwow from the valley that she's fallen for and now has three kittens with. They're all simply adorable and Pixie and Big Blue are their 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' at this point. Personally, I find it rather funny to think of Pixie being called 'Aunt' and not having the being have their head cut off, but maybe that's just me. 

Hare was put in charge of the village the moment he returned once again, with Grace by his side as second in command. They got married soon after that, but never had any kids due to some problem or the fact that neither of them wanted any. Then again, they're practically adopted all the children in the village anyways so it really doesn't matter. Hare does travel outside of his village occasionally, but really only to visit Genki and Holly whenever there's some huge group reunion or to come see me every other year or so. I think he does it in his way of thanking me for keeping Grace alive that one time, why I don't know but I could be wrong…

Then there's everyone who stayed with Genki and Holly…boy, are those two popular.

Suezo and Pinkeye are Grandparents now, with their young ones grown up and with mates who live near by. They fight as much as ever, but it's usually just a good-natured argument here or there while resting in the sun. They spend most their time with Jarel, but he still has his own life too.

He it still a Senator type person for the town, and very well respected one at that in all the surrounding areas. He travels occasionally for this debate here or that election there, but really spends most of his time relaxing in the house he's lived in for so many years with Pinkeye and Suezo and visiting the Grandkids he loves so much. But we'll get to them in a second.

Coltia still works with Holly in the little clothes shop on the corner of the town, now a partner in the business and a good one at that. She has a boyfriend named Tiro who recently proposed to her, and the two of them will soon be getting married with in the next few months. She remains on fairly good terms with Holly and Genki since given the time to cool off, and has spent several evenings by their fire listening to the tales of their adventures with me and the others and wishing she could've been there herself. Not that I blame her, I would've wanted to been there if I hadn't been.

Zelda stayed with Holly and was taken care of by her as Holly promised to me when I left. I think she trusts her the most and for the care Holly has given her I am glad, for I'm not sure I could've done better myself.  She's found a mate among the wandering Tigers in the area, a fellow named Lynis, but they never had any pups or children of any sort. They share a small build attached to the house Holly lives in and stay there when they're in town, traveling often to visit Zephyr or me as the time calls. She has finally made peace with her brother and their past, and she now resides on in peace.

As for Genki and Holly, you were probably wondering when I would get to them, weren't you? Oh, such it is with Hero's and such. Well, Genki finally got up the courage to marry her after I yelled at him several times repeatedly and have since had two beautiful children, a little girl named Lili and a boy named Zephyr. Few know the story behind those names, but it is better that way so none can persecute them for it. They still have their stones as well, and use them when they must for the good of others. Generally more Holly's than Genki's since she can heal and all, but occasionally there will be an attack or an uprising and between the two of them, Slip, and Pixie they can easily quell it before it gets out of hand. Holly, obviously, still owns the shop and sews there as a master seamstress for a living and Genki brings in his share traveling around to fighting rings and bringing home what he wins from them. He's made quite a name for himself in the fighting rings, and his right upper cut is said to be deadly. They too, though, generally live in peace and it is something that they have earned from their hard work.

How do I know all this? I am Lili, that halfsie who became the new Guardian after the Phoenix's passing from this plane. You remember me, right? Wait, I'm supposed to be called Firesprite now, sine that is my new title and all. It does get a little busy around here occasionally, with everyone calling me to help them with this or that, but I like it. I'm useful again, and people don't hate me for what I am, in fact they love me for it. 

It's been interesting, getting to know all the new Guardians up here. The Guardian of the Elemental seems nice, but she can be a little rough around the edges at times of you know what I mean. The Guardian of the Dead is really sweet. Silent most of the time, but you know how the dead are. And since she spends so much time with them she's just kinda picked up on most of their habits. Zephyr is the Guardian of the Winds, and I'm glad to get to spend time with him now that he's with me. They spell it 'Wynd' now because he likes it better, but whatever floats his boat…

I do miss the others, Allen included for any who might want to know, but I am where I need to be and love doing what I can to help the world. I can protect those I love and anyone else too from harm and I know I can always do it too. "Life" is not easy, and I know I will not always be able to maintain my spot, eventually someone will replace me for good. But until the day I pass these powers unto another, I will do my best that I can; as Guardian of the Living. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Firesprite sat in a large library, surrounded by thousands of leather bound books just like the one she was writing in now, each with it's own inscription and date starting all the way from the beginning of time. 

"Have you finished?" asked a tall woman as she walked in the room, seeing her set down her pen and wipe the ink from her hands. It was Ophelia, Guardian of the dead.

"At last," replied Firesprite, sighing as she did. "I've been writing for year…now it will join the others like it on the shelves of this great hall."

"What are you going to title it?" asked Ophelia, turning to leave.

Firesprite paused for a moment, her hand hovering over the space where she would write the name. "Zephyr's Wynds…"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It is finished. An interesting ending, if I may say so myself. The count is in as the votes have been cast….it's a SEQUEL!!! Alright, I'm not sure when that will be happening but I have a few plot bunnies I've been toying with for awhile, and it should be coming out sometime in the next few months. Much thanks to those who voted!! Your opinions do matter to me. Now for the one thing I know you've been waiting for: the thank yous. 

Echoes of the Mind~ Thank you very much for your support through the first part of the fic. Your ten reviews were greatly appreciated, and usually you added some helpful criticism in there. You know how hard it is to find people who review like that?? Much thanks again.

lee~ The first review I got was from you. Go you!! Thanks.

B.R.A.T. ~ I hope you got to read the rest of the fic and enjoyed it as well. Much thanks, as you were the second reviewer of the story. Kudos to you!

werepanther~ you reviewed 6 times in a row, and all of them with the same message too. Bored? Too uncreative? Or just enjoy it so much that you had to express yourself repeatedly? I'm hoping it's the last, thanks!

            Imperial_war666~ Thanks for the encouragement! And extreme coolness on the evil laughter, I happen to be partial to it myself. MUAHAHAH!!!

            Melodi Hare~ 8 reviews from you, and I enjoyed every one of them. Thank you for actually sharing your thoughts and not just saying how great it was. It really does help at times, and reviews like that can make an author's day. Thank!

            RnRer~ Did the pups get into enough trouble for you? I hope so, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the fic!

            Callisto Jellica ~ Thanks for your review. Pinkeye and Suezo are just made for each other in my opinion. I'm glad someone agreed. Thanks!

            krylancelo ~ I hope it wasn't too much different from Genki and Holly fics in the past, or is that a good thing? Oh well, thanks anyways!

            r-kruell~ I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic. Thanks for saying it was great, every review counts.

            Majin Dark Vegeta ~ Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. And saying that is was far superior to the last. Although...what does it matter since I wrote both of them....whatever. Anyways, thank you for your wonderful comments and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic. 

            a ~ Odd name, come up with it yourself? Thanks for your review and your suggestion, even though I already had planned to use it before hand. It was still a good idea, though! Thank again.

            Chronotiger86~ Hey again! I'll try to not be sketchy any more, just for you since you asked so nicely. And you have your updates all the way to a complete story, I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks!

             soccer1721~ Sorry I can't please everyone and just update everyday or so. Trust me, taking the time off hurt me a lot more than it did you, but it had to be done. And I'm also sorry about the fact that ff.net (which screwed several of my chapters) couldn't always load things right but I got it fixed and it's all good now, right? Thanks anyways, you did let me know when thing had gone wrong.

            MJ Mizuno~  Thank you for understanding that sometimes authors just can't update for awhile and being so patient because you think it's so good! I hope you read the rest and enjoyed it, Thanks!

            YodeOreKay~ Haven't heard from you in awhile, but I'm assuming that you're still kicking somewhere out there. Thanks for your reviews and comments on both fics, they were greatly appreciated. ^_^

            Catman~ I hope you did keep reading. Let me know what you thought of it over all, thanks!

            Firewolf~ Thank you for your few reviews. Comments and such were loved by the author (who is me!) Thanks!

            ashely~ Do you know what month it is now, dear? Or do a need to make you a calendar? Lol, thanks for your review. It came at a good time.

            qtloveskittles~ The one who's pestered me the most to keep posting...jk. Really, I do enjoy your sugar highs and such, they just make my internet time all the more.... ...interesting. ^_^ Love getting your comments, hon! Keep up the good reviews!

            Megaman50K~ The shortest review, if I'm not mistaken. Lol, thanks anyways. 

            Impmon~ I bet you did like that part about the lovesick Cap'n. I did just writing it. ^_^ Thanks!

            Tiger Dauthi~ Never heard of this story before!! *gasp* Oh well, you've heard of it now! ^_^  I'm glad you thought it was funny. Thanks!

            Perfect Soldier~ You demanded more and you got it! I hope you enjoyed the fic. Thanks!

            Drakkan~ Try not to talk like that when you're asking a girl out, it will help you greatly in life. Much thanks for your review!

            The Pilot~ Oh yes, I remember you. The one who guessed what I was doing next the most and also who was surprised the most...hehe. Thanks for your many reviews and I have enjoyed your guesses and tell you they're all wrong! Well not all of them...ok, not most of them....X_X Son of a mee krob, are you psychic or something?! That must really come in handy with tests...anywho, thanks!

            silver13~ Someone started off late...oh well, thanks for your review!

            Stephanie~ Thanks for your review!

            Marz~ Thanks for the review and the sympathy, school tests do suck. I hope yours went well.

            Shiva_IceQueen17~ I hope you kept checking and were able to finish the fic as a whole. Thanks!

            person~ Never mind about what I said earlier, you have the shortest review. Thanks!

            Lissa~ The encouragement is appreciated. Thanks!

            blossom78118~ Votes are always needed for the pole, thanks!

            Becca~ Yeah, its always a good idea to read the whole fic, not just part of it. And Tiger's wife is vicious, I made her that way. Thanks!

            Black Panther~ I hope you read the next chapter and all those after it. Thanks!

            DJ~ I know it was screwed up for awhile, but it's fixed now and I hope you enjoyed the rest of it!

            Childsnake ~ Thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry you almost did cry or whatever, but sad stuff has a tendency to do that to peeps, so… Yeah, thanks for those ideas concerning the prequel or sequel. I might be using something from them, but I'm not sure yet. 

            seadragon1012 ~ Thank you for the enthusiasm, it's nice to know others have such a high opinion of the fic. #^_^#

          saiyaman_3 ~ Thank you, thank you. I do try by best to be one notch above the rest. ~_^ Not really, but thank you anyways!

                wildcat ~ Hook, line, and sinker, eh?? Never heard that one before. I try to describe the characters with the same clarity that I would need to see them in my mind's eye, thank you for saying that I've reached that goal.

            HollyandGenkiForever~ I like the name. ~_^ Much thanks as always for the vote, the count is in and yours in on the winning side.

                        ~ A no name, eh? Oh well, thanks for the vote. 0.o

            clzh and clzh-x ~ What does your name stand for?? Anyways, thanks for the fix but you have to understand that I hadn't slept in about 14 hours when I wrote that part…yeah. Sleep deprived authors make mistakes…even me! Thanks for your support!

            Holly-chan~ Once more, I must thank you for helping me with the formatting errors, *grin* you rock, girl!! Thanks!

            And that is all the thank yous I have for today, folks. This fic has come to an end, and now I must bid ye farewell until I see ye again.

            ………Farwell

            ~Crosseyedbutterfly~


End file.
